Fazbear High School
by PauliPstn
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando pones a todos los animatrónicos en un instituto y vez cómo van sus vidas? Pues, a través de esta historia podrán averiguarlo ;) Veremos cómo los personajes más queridos de FNAF, SL e incluso Five nights at Candy's se relacionan para poder sobrevivir en un instituto a cargo del super director Golden Freddy y por supuesto al infame matón de la escuela: Spingtrap
1. Inicio de clases

Hoooola a todos y todas las que se tomen un tiempo (que agradezco enormemente) para leer esta nueva historia! Bienvenidos y espero que disfruten todo lo que se desencadenará acá abajo... ahora para otros temas (explicaciones, explicaciones):

1.- Esta historia contiene solamente, y muy específicamente, dos OCs, Felly y Blair. Para los que no hayan leído la historia anterior, les comento más o menos sus contextos: Felly es una chica con un problema de actitud que ama hacer bromas y ganar, pelirroja de ojos dorados y hermana menor de Foxy, un año menor para ser exactos, misma situación de Blair, que es hermana un año menor de Bonnie, por ende de largo cabello morado que casi siempre lleva atado en dos coletas altas, ojos rojos y un entusiasmo capaz de alumbrar una cuidad entera... probablemente :) ... los demás personajes presentes que no sean animatrónicos oficiales del juego FNAF (del 1 al 4), el Sister Location, el FNAF World o FN at Candy's es para completar números, puede que algunos terminen siendo relevantes, pero a parte de eso, nada

2.- Es una historia que tendrá un montón de puntos de vista, porque hay muchos personajes de donde elegir y trataré (palabra clave, tratar), de que hablen la mayor variedad posible

3.- Con respecto a las descripciones físicas de los personajes, o si se sienten perdidos por algún nombre o la relación que hay entre ellos, estoy trabajando en un especial de "perfiles" en donde se podrán dar a conocer todos esos detalles ;)

Si es primera vez que lees algo que yo escribo, entonces te invito a que sigas de inmediato con el texto :D ... en caso contrario:

quiero pedir disculpas a todo aquel que esté esperando algún capítulo nuevo de mis otras historias hace ya bastante tiempo, sé que desaparecí de la faz de fanfiction, pero mi vida personal se puso cuesta arriba y ha sido difícil encontrar inspiración y momentos para poder seguir escribiendo, espero de verdad que con esta nueva historia lleguen esos espacios para todas las demás... este es un proyecto en el que vengo trabajando hace bastante tiempo, pero esas son historias para otras ocaciones. Finalmente, si son de esos lectores que leen otras de mis historias o me acompañaron con el primer fic de FNAF en esta página, agradezco de verdad que empiecen esto conmigo ahora :)

* * *

 **4/09: Inicio de clases**

 **Felly**

\- ¡Ugh! -exclamé mientras caminaba rápido por los pasillos de los dormitorios, en serio, si alguien abría aunque fuera una puerta en alguna habitación iba a propinarme un golpe mortal, pero de nuevo, nadie iba tarde como yo

Cuando llegué a la entrada del edificio le di un rápido saludo a Mary, después de todo no quería causar malas impresiones en mi primer año usando los dormitorios, y eso implicaba cierta amabilidad hacia la encargada de los mismos. Sin perder más tiempo, me encaminé hacia afuera para llegar al gimnasio. Miré mi reloj de muñeca, ¡muy bien! Tenía unos diez minutos para llegar, menos mal que corro rápido. Me preparé y eché a correr en un destello burdeo y verde.

\- ¡Muy bien, lo hice! -con una mano en el pecho intenté recuperar el aliento, al menos el uniforme no era lo suficientemente negro o el sol de la mañana me habría hecho sudar un poco, sí, hoy estaba optimista- ¡Maldita seas Blair!

Comencé a golpear el suelo con impaciencia, porque mi amiga y compañera de cuarto, la chica más despistada que podían conocer, ok, no, esa era una exageración, pero no le quitaba que sí era despistada, me había dicho que en cinco minutos estaría lista y en lugar de eso ¡había tardado 15! ¡Y ni siquiera se había dignado a estar lista para entonces! Así que me vi obligada a tomar medidas drásticas e irme sin ella o llegaría tarde al discurso del director... Y el sujeto odiaba que llegaran tarde. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos en contra de Blair que no escuché el saludo, sino que pasé directamente a tener un peso sobre la cabeza.

\- Freddy, quítate de encima -solté en un tono demandante, no era que me molestara, pero lo que tenía de lindo no lo tenía de liviano y sus brazos cruzados sobre mi cabeza no era la posición más cómoda

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? -me preguntó levantando una ceja, a veces, solo a veces, parecía adicto al gesto

\- Eh, sí... A tu hermana, de hecho -le dirigí una mirada a Bonnie que se había acercado

Me devolvió una mirada de entendimiento a su vez.

\- Esto pasa todo el tiempo en casa -el chico de cabello púrpura suspiró, no me era difícil imaginármelo

\- ¡Hey, sis! Y Freddy... ¡Hola Bonnie! -Foxy saludó con entusiasmo como siempre

\- Foxy -exclamamos todos

\- Ya bájate ¿no? -ya me había cansado del peso, es decir, me había empezado a doler el cuello y todo, así que salí de debajo de Freddy

\- ¿Tan temprano y ya están discutiendo ustedes dos? -se nos había acercado una chica rubia con una sonrisa amplia y amable, de cerca venía una chica de cabellos cafés claros

\- No estamos discutiendo, Chica, no todavía -la corregí rápidamente- Hola Emma

\- Hola a todos, ¿Qué estamos esperando para entrar? -preguntó a su vez Emma inclinando la cabeza a un lado

\- A Blair -respondimos yo y Bonnie al mismo tiempo con voz de cansancio, si no fuera porque somos compañeras de cuarto, no sé cómo lo haría para llegar temprano, o eso me podía imaginar del resto del año con semejante comienzo

\- ¡Pues ya no deben esperar más! ¡Hola a todos! -Blair saludó con entusiasmo a todo el mundo, junto a ella venían Puppet y BonBon

\- ¡Blair! ¿Encima te tomaste el tiempo de recoger a estos dos? -la regañé, sabiendo lo lento que camina Puppet se debió haber demorado el doble de tiempo en llegar hasta aquí

\- No los recogí, ellos iban caminando tan lento, ¡que decidí darles un empujón! -exactamente mi punto

Suspiré y justo cuando íbamos a entrar una voz nos interrumpió.

\- Que molestia, ¿no creen que es muy temprano para tanto ruido?

 **Blair**

\- Y encima son un grupo tan grande de idiotas -y ahí venían

El trío de problemas con pies: Spingtrap, Patrick y Vincent. Y no muy atrás sus amigas más desagradables, si cabía, Charlotte y Scarlet. Les lancé una mirada seria, pero más me importaba vigilar sus reacciones y la de los chicos para alcanzar a sujetar cualquier brazo que se dignara moverse. Y no era que yo quisiera defenderlos, no, para nada, sabía perfectamente, por todas las cosas que nos había contado Bonnie a mi y a BonBon durante las vacaciones juntos que el chico rubio que parecía perfecto a la vista no era más que una gran molestia y sus secuaces no se quedaban atrás. Lo que más me extrañaba era que no encontraba una razón para tenerle semejante rabia a mi hermano y a mis amigos, en especial Freddy, a Bonnie y a Freddy parecían odiarlos de sobre manera.

\- B-bueno, solo queda un minuto para entrar así que será mejor que ingresemos al gimnasio... -exclamé para que comenzáramos a entrar en lugar de asesinar con los ojos al otro grupo

\- Sí, háganle caso a la pequeña Blair y entren al gimnasio a escuchar el extraordinario discurso de su querido director -soltó Spingtrap en tono burlón

\- Que asco tener familia en los altos mandos, son repugnantes, apuesto que hasta falsifican las calificaciones para quedarse con los primeros puestos -la siguió Scarlet

\- Pero ni siquiera eso puede salvar al idiota de Teddy, lástima, es un caso perdido -terminó Patrick

Freddy apretó los puños, pero Felly rápidamente lo tomó de la muñeca. Todos sabíamos lo que había pasado el año anterior cuando no habían alcanzado a detenerlo, era por eso que la tensión había aumentado.

\- Mm... ¿Pasa algo aquí que debería saber? -sin que nadie se diera cuenta el Sr. Schmidt había aparecido para cerrar las puertas del gimnasio

\- No -se escuchó en general

\- Bien, porque no me apetece regañarlos en su primer día de clases, ahora entren o el director notara que llegan tarde

Y con eso todos entramos al gimnasio y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos asignados por curso.

Luego todos nos dirigimos a clase de matemáticas, nuestra primera clase en el edificio de preparatoria que empezaríamos a ocupar este año. Estaba muy emocionada de volver a estar en el mismo edificio de Bonnie. El año pasado habíamos estado separados y aunque el año había sido divertido, y la había pasado muy bien junto a los demás, había una parte que me faltaba, por decirlo de alguna manera. De hecho aun me preguntó algunas veces como Felly y Freddy se habían mantenido juntos a pesar de las diferencias horarias, eran casi dos mundos distintos...

\- Apuesto a que te estás imaginando un universo paralelo en este momento Blair -Felly, mi amiga más cercana, principalmente porque vivían juntas en el dormitorio y juntas como vecinas, me sacó de mis pensamientos

\- N-no... Algo parecido, pero no -negué rápidamente no preguntándole de nuevo algo que ya había hecho solo para ganarme un 'ni yo lo sé'

\- Aja... ¿Algo que decirme con respecto a esta mañana? -ella levantó una ceja en mi dirección

\- ¡L-lo siento! Sé que dije que iba a estar lista en cinco minutos, pero ¿has visto mi cabello? Es bastante largo y quería trenzarlo, pero... -comencé juntando mis manos en un gesto de disculpa, que más parecía suplica

\- Te das cuenta que te hiciste las dos coletas que te haces siempre, ¿cierto? -Felly levantó una ceja

\- Sí -me hundí en el asiento con un suspiro y resbalé un poco por el respaldo, luego esperé un poco de apoyo, o al menos un 'no le hagas caso, te ves bien, Blair', pero nada vino del asiento de atrás- Por cierto, ¿has visto a Mangle?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, no -Felly negó con la cabeza

\- Tampoco he visto a Thia -exclamó BonBon desde mi izquierda

\- Ni a Teddy... -seguí mirando la sala

\- Oh, oh... -exclamó BonBon

 **Mangle**

\- ¡Thia! ¡Thia despierta!

\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa Mangle?

\- ¿Que qué pasa? -dejé de sacudirla un momento para tomar aire, era eso o terminaba golpeándola en la cabeza- ¡Desconectaste la alarma anoche! ¡Nos quedamos dormidas! ¡Son las 8:15!

\- Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! -Thia saltó de la cama y voló al baño, de donde salió para vestirse tres minutos después

Yo también me vi obligada a hacer mi rutina diaria en tiempo récord y luego salimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos, ya ni siquiera estaba Mary en la entrada solo con eso sabíamos que no teníamos muchas esperanza de llegar a tiempo, la ceremonia empezaba a las 8 y ya eran las 8:25. No muy lejos de nosotras iba caminando Teddy.

\- ¡Buenos días Teddy! -dijimos mientras corríamos hasta él

\- Buenos días, ¿por qué corren? -nos preguntó él de vuelta

\- Bueno, ¿será porque vamos un poco tarde a la ceremonia de ingreso? -no pude evitar el tono irónico, sabía que a veces podía ser un poco del tipo 'no me importa la autoridad', pero con los atrasos el director no era un sujeto que tomar a la ligera

\- Eso ya lo sé, lo tengo bastante claro, gracias

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no corres también? -preguntó Thia a mi lado ambas habíamos dejado de correr para trotar un poco al lado de Teddy

\- ¿No es obvio? Ya es tarde, no llegaremos ni aunque corramos, por lo tanto, no vale la pena -él solo se encogió de hombros

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo... tenía razón. Entre la conversación y la negativa del chico en correr, llegamos a la puerta a las 8:40, justo cuando salía el Sr. Schmidt y el que sería nuestro profesor durante los cursos en preparatoria, el Sr. Fitzgerald, de la ceremonia, que por supuesto ya había terminado.

\- Mm... Creo que se perdieron la ceremonia -comentó el profesor cruzándose de brazos

\- ¡L-lo sentimos mucho! -los tres nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo

\- Bueno, a menos que... -pero el Sr. Fitzgerald guardó silencio y fijó su vista detrás de nosotros, ¡Oh estupendo! ¡Debemos estar en una racha de suerte hoy!

\- No es un buen inicio de año ser de primero y llegar a semejante hora a la ceremonia de inicio -los tres nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos de frente con el director- Y esto merece un ejemplo de disciplina...

\- Director, yo les daré un castigo -empezó el Sr. Schmidt- Pueden pasar por detención si así lo estima, de todas maneras me toca con ellos la primera hora así que...

\- Hm... Está bien, pero irán a detención

\- Sí, ahora me los llevaré porque no puedo llegar tarde a clases, que tenga un buen día

Con eso los tres seguimos al Sr. Schmidt hasta el salón de clases.

\- ¡Buenos días clase! -el profesor abrió la puerta y saludó con entusiasmo- Hoy tenemos alumnos nuevos, Nah, es broma, después de todo, todos aquí son nuevos, ¡bienvenidos a su nuevo edificio! Aunque esto ya lo debieron escuchar de Jeremy, pasen por cierto -él apuntó a la puerta y yo, Thia y Teddy pasamos mirando el suelo para tomar nuestros asientos rápidamente evitando las miradas y las risas de los demás

Quedarse dormido no era divertido en este instituto, como ya había mencionado, los atrasos no eran broma para el director.

\- Bien, como todos saben mi nombre es Mike Schmidt y seré su profesor de matemáticas de aquí hasta que se gradúen, para mi clase van a necesitar...

Mientras nos sentábamos los tres, Teddy le dio una mirada de odio profundo a BonBon.

\- ¿Por qué Teddy te mira con odio? -preguntamos en susurros Thia y yo cuando ya nos habíamos instalado y yo ya había saludado a Blair y Felly

\- Bueno... Porque olvidé despertarlo en la mañana -susurró de vuelta el chico de cabello azul

\- ¿Por qué debes despertarlo tu? -Thia levantó una ceja, siempre reaccionado mal cuando Teddy de alguna manera u otra abusaba un poco de BonBon

\- No es que deba despertarlo yo, pero cuando la alarma sonó, desperté, me preparé para salir y me olvidé que seguía durmiendo...

Thia iba a comentar algo cuando...

\- Primero retraso y ahora interrupciones, parece que quieren pasar por la oficina del director o mejor aún, Robert -nos regañó el Sr. Schmidt

Suspiré parece que este iba a ser un largo día.

 **Chica**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y como siempre todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería yo iba caminado entre Blank y Emma y detrás de nosotros iban Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy. Nos unimos a la fila donde ya estaban más adelante los demás, así que saludamos con la mano. En ese momento sentimos un empujón y pasaron a meterse en la fila el grupo de siempre.

\- Hey, Spingtrap no seas molesto, nosotros estábamos primero -le reclamó David de nuestro mismo curso

Si bien me parecía injusto, nosotros ya sabíamos que no valía la pena empezar un problema mayor con ese sujeto por algo tan pequeño. Hace un par de años quizás Freddy y Bonnie se habrían lanzado a defender a los demás, pero ahora los ignoraban como todos los que sabíamos que tan molesto podía llegar a ser Spingtrap y su grupo.

\- ¿Y qué te crees? ¿La policía escolar o algo parecido? No me interesa tu opinión -el rubio simplemente se volteó y siguió en el lugar que había robado.

Ojalá se hubiera quedado así. Cuando David, Adam y Evelyn terminaron de comprar y se dirigían a una mesa, los estaban esperando Charlotte y Patrick y los hicieron tropezar, su comida voló por los aires y fue un desastre.

\- Aún no puedo creer como algo tan asqueroso puede creerse el dueño de la escuela -exclamó Felly desde el asiento cuando nos sentamos todos

Éramos siete ese día. A pesar de que las mesas eran para cinco en un principio cabíamos cómodamente siete y un poco apretados diez cuando Puppet y Blank decidían unirse, cosa que no era el caso hoy.

\- O que nadie haga nada -Blair miró alrededor rápidamente corrigiéndose- No es que les esté pidiendo que hagan algo, ¡para nada! -movió sus brazos frenéticamente para realzar su punto- Es solo que...

\- Te entiendo Blair -dije mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para que se calmara desde mi asiento entre ella y Bonnie

\- Me refería a las autoridades de todas maneras

\- No es que no hagan nada, todos aquí sabemos lo estrictos que son con estos temas el director y el sub director -empezó Freddy

\- Sí, lo estrictos que son... -Mangle suspiró, pero dejó seguir a Freddy, aunque hice una nota mental para preguntarle a qué se refería

\- Pero siempre que hacen una broma o molestan a alguien no parecen dejar rastros o daños mayores, por ejemplo lo que acaba de pasar -siguió él apuntando a la comida en el suelo- No lo vieron las encargadas de repartir la comida, no mancharon la ropa de nadie y se soluciona simplemente dándoles una bandeja nueva, por tanto no hay mucho escándalo que hacer al respecto

\- En eso tienes razón -siempre pasaba lo mismo, no había cómo culparlos de nada, incluso Freddy nos había comentado una vez que pensó en pedirle al director, su tío, que pusiera cámaras en la escuela, a lo que renunció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que él mismo se podía meter en problemas- ¿Mangle? -le dije luego de un rato para llamar su atención

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Te pasó algo esta mañana? Es que pareces un poco desanimada -le sonreí

\- Es cierto que con el llamado de atención del Sr. Schmidt no nos pudiste contar por qué llegaste tarde -exclamó Blair a mi lado

\- ¿Llegaste tarde? ¿Y te descubrieron? -preguntó Foxy, Mangle asintió

Todos suspiramos, eso significaba una cosa, castigo.

\- Lo sé... -ella bajó la vista

\- Y... ¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes? -le pregunté a Felly y Foxy dispuesta a cambiar el tema para que Mangle no siguiera pensando en el castigo

\- Hace una semana, junto a Blair y Bonnie, BonBon y Bonnet -exclamaron ambos hermanos

\- Mm... ¿Y Freddy? ¿Supongo que tu tío te obligó a venir con él?

\- De hecho no, no lo hizo, llegamos ayer con Teddy

\- ¿Mangle? -le pregunté también

\- Ayer, junto a mis primos y Thia, supongo que tú también llegaste ayer -me devolvió

\- Sí, yo, BG, Blank, Thia y Clayde llegamos todos ayer -sonreí de nuevo

El resto del almuerzo fue pacífico y luego nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas salas, nosotros al laboratorio y los de primero, al aula de artes plásticas.

 **Thia**

Después de un para nada animado almuerzo tratando de que Teddy perdonara a BonBon por haberse olvidado de que existía, en su misma habitación, nos encaminamos a la sala de artes para nuestra primera clase con Jeremy, o el Sr. Fitzgerald, aunque él mismo el día anterior había dicho que sólo le dijéramos Jeremy. Por fin la última clase del día, eso casi me hacía olvidarme del castigo, casi...

\- Muy bien clase, recuerden que mañana empieza la feria de talleres, dura tres días, deben inscribirse a un mínimo de un taller deportivo y deben dejarse un día libre... Nos vemos el miércoles y antes de irse, Thia, Teddy y Mangle -suspiré mientras decía nuestros nombres, nuestro profesor parecía un poco despistado, pero no era tan despistado para olvidarse de nosotros y además nos había visto esta mañana- Deben ir a detención, ya saben dónde queda, continuaremos con el trabajo la siguiente clase, se entrega el próximo lunes, solo téngalo presente... Se pueden ir

Al menos la primera clase de arte no había sido tan pesada, no con él y bueno, en general el día no había estado tan mal, si solo no se me hubiera ocurrido anoche apagar la alarma, nada de este famoso castigo estaría pasando... No para mí y para Mangle al menos, pero era habitual que ella la pusiera y yo la desconectara, es lo que no había pasado ayer y por eso nos habíamos despertado a las siete de la mañana, hoy simplemente, no quería repetir la experiencia.

Con más suspiros nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca donde se cumplían las detenciones, si eran simples y no tenías que ir a ver a Robert, gracias a todo lo sagrado, ese no era el caso.

\- ¡Hola Jess! -saludó Mangle a la encargada de la biblioteca, es verdad que ellas se llevaban muy bien, es decir, cuando Mangle no estaba con Foxy o en clases, estaba en la biblioteca con Puppet o con Blair

\- ¡Mangle! ¡Chicos! -yo y Teddy saludamos con la mano- ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Tienen algún trabajo para mañana? No me extrañaría de algunos profesores... ¿O no me digan que vienen a detención? -terminó levantando una ceja

\- Sí, sé que no te lo imaginas de nosotras, pero... -empezó Mangle poniendo una cara de inocencia

\- No de ustedes, no, Teddy debes dejar de confiar en BonBon para que te despierte -lo regañó Jessica

\- Lo sé, fue lo mismo que me dijo mi tío el año pasado

\- Exacto, bueno, como sea, pueden ir por allá y comenzar a ordenar las secciones alfabéticamente, hasta donde alcancen en media hora, y primero firman esta hoja

Nos tendió un papel y todos firmamos para luego comenzar a poner los libros en orden alfabético, yo al menos me fui a la sección de misterios para ordenar y no morir de aburrimiento en el intento.

Luego de media hora había alcanzado a avanzar una repisa entera cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro.

\- ¡Blank! ¿Qué haces aquí? -me sorprendí un poco de verlo

\- Eh, ¿te vine a buscar? -inclinó la cabeza- Chica me dijo que estabas en detención

\- Eh, bueno... ¿Nos quedamos dormidas? -mi hermano mayor se cruzó de brazos por un momento como si me fuera a regañar antes de sonreírme- Entiendo el sentimiento, bueno, ¿nos vamos?

\- Sip -asentí

\- Blank

\- Jessica -mi hermano también era un regular de las detenciones por atrasos, por lo menos antes de que Bonnie tomara como una misión personal arrastrarlo a clases

\- Thia, debes firmar aquí y poner tu progreso por favor -la bibliotecaria me dio una hoja

\- Claro -dije mientras firmaba y anotaba lo que me habían pedido

\- Estupendo, no tienes que volver -me aseguró cuando recibió la hoja

Yo y Blank salimos y nos encaminamos a la cafetería porque mi hermano me acababa de prometer un helado.

\- ¿A qué se refería con que no tenía que volver? -le pregunté a Blank

\- Bueno, si no haces el trabajo suficiente significa que perdiste tu tiempo o que te rehusaste a la detención, así que tienes que volver al día siguiente para cumplir... Y así sucesivamente hasta que te mandan con Robert -me explicó él

\- Vaya, tú sí que has estado mucho en detención -concluí

\- Jajaja, sí, pero nunca me pasó eso... Lo supe por Puppet -mi hizo una mueca

\- Por supuesto que a él le pasaría eso -ambos nos reímos un rato y seguimos caminando para salir del edificio

 **Freddy**

\- ¿Qué habrá de cenar? Tengo hambre... -dijo Felly mientras se adelantaba un poco

Suspiré.

\- ¿Solo piensas en comida? -molestarla era algo divertido, muy divertido

\- No, Freddy, no sólo pienso en comida, y no es lo que suelo preguntar de camino a la cafetería -me sacó la lengua

Ya eran las ocho, la cena se servía desde las siete, así que íbamos un poco atrasados, pero solo un poco. Detrás de nosotros venían Mangle y Foxy, más atrás Chica y Bonnie y aún más atrás Blair y Puppet, la razón por la que íbamos atrasados. Por algún motivo encontrarlo había sido muy difícil hasta para la chica de pelo morado.

\- De todas maneras me gustaría algo no tan pesado, como un segundo desayuno, el yogurt con frutas de la mañana estaba muy bueno... ¿Me estás escuchando? -y ahí fue cuando noté que me había quedado mirando a la nada y había dejado de escuchar a Felly

\- Sí, algo liviano, ¿Como qué? ¿Ensaladas? -volví a la conversación rápidamente

\- No necesariamente ensalada, pero...

\- ¿A nadie le emociona mucho la feria de talleres de mañana? ¡A mí me emociona demasiado! -saltó Blair de la nada haciendo saltar a los de más adelante, a todos menos a mi, por supuesto

\- Mm... ¿Sí? La verdad es que no hermana, ya hemos pasado por esto y créeme, hacer que todo encaje y que todo te guste, no es fácil, de hecho no es para nada divertido cuando ofrecen dos talleres igual de aburridos... -seguramente Bonnie recordó cuando tuvimos que tomar poesía, porque era poesía o estudiar cada hoja del invernadero y clasificarlas en 'la historia de las hojas'

\- Eso además de que si no te gustan los talleres deportivos -empezó Chica con su discurso contra la descalificación que sufren los alumnos no atléticos en el instituto- tienes que elegir lo que queda siempre y ¡es horrible!

\- Ya empezó la señorita no soy atlética, ¿pues te digo algo? Haz ejercicio gordita -Charlotte y Scarlet estaban pasando por nuestro lado en ese momento

\- ¡Hmph! Como si lo necesitara -le respondió Felly cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose entre Chica y el par de arpías

\- ¿Y quién te invitó a la conversación pelirroja? ¿Acaso no odias ese color de pelo, Charlotte? Porque yo sí

\- Eso, se llama envidia, al menos yo no necesito químicos en mi cabello que aparentemente destruyen neuronas -Felly se dio la vuelta y abrió las puertas de la cafetería y cuando todos pasamos, las soltó y se cerraron en la cara de ese par

\- Espero que Spingtrap no venga a por nosotros ahora -dije mientras nos poníamos en la fila

\- Ni lo menciones, lo puedes invocar, además no es como que necesite un motivo para que se meta con nosotros, basta que te mire a ti o a Bonnie -Felly se cruzó de brazos, se notaba que estaba molesta por lo que le habían dicho esas matonas

\- Sabes que me gusta tu cabello, ¿verdad? En especial por el color -le pasé un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola en un semi abrazo

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí -le di un beso en la cabeza antes de que nos tocará a nosotros elegir la comida

 **Puppet**

Después de la cena y del encuentro entre nuestro grupo y el de Spingtrap, que finalmente decidió no hacer nada porque éramos muchos, se nos habían unido también Teddy, Thia, Blank y BonBon, nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación. Las chicas a una mitad y nosotros a la otra mitad del edificio.

Caminé un poco hasta llegar a mi puerta y comencé a rebuscar entre mis bolsillos. Luego busqué en mi mochila al principio relajadamente y después un poco más frenéticamente hasta que llegué a una inevitable conclusión: no tenía las llaves conmigo.

Empecé a contemplar un plan de acción. Pedirle ayuda a mi compañero de habitación estaba descartado. Por un extraño motivo que, en realidad las autoridades no tenían por qué difundir, muy para el disgusto de Blair, que siempre parecía querer saberlo todo, más que nada por curiosidad, después de todo los rumores no eran lo suyo, mi compañero de habitación no había ingresado el primer día como correspondía. Había echo el entrenamiento del mes en el semestre anterior con otro alumno que finalmente tuvo que transferirse de escuela y se abrió una vacante para primero de secundaria que ya estaba tomada, pero supuestamente el tal Ennard estaba atrasado en su llegada al instituto.

En fin, era momento de pasar al plan b, Jeremy. El señor Fitzgerald era el encargado de las habitaciones de los estudiantes hombres, y como tal, debía tener las llaves de las habitaciones por si acaso este tipo de situaciones pasaba. Ahora la verdadera pregunta era ¿Estarían dentro de la habitación? ¿Se me habían caído? ¿A lo mejor cuando Blair me empujaba camino a la ceremonia de ingreso?

Suspiré y me encaminé a la recepción donde debía estar Jeremy.

\- Puppet... ¿Hiciste algo malo? -él levantó una ceja, puede ser que sea algo problemático, pero solo en cuanto a atrasos respecta, así que me contuve en una respuesta recriminatoria

\- No, solo quiero entrar a la habitación -le dijo respondí

\- ¿Y me necesitas para eso por…?

\- Eh… verás… no encuentro mis llaves -hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos en su dirección

\- ¿Huh? ¿Perdiste las llaves el primer día? Porque no me extraña

\- No las perdí -me apresuré a agregar- La dejé dentro de la habitación

Miré hacia un lado, de hecho no estaba tan seguro de eso.

\- Aja... Bueno -dijo mientas buscaba en los cajones por las llaves de repuesto que tenía- espero por tu bien que solo sea eso y no las hallas perdido en algún rincón del instituto, o no lo pasarás bien explicando porque necesitan llaves nuevas… De verdad, espero que tu compañero sea un poco más diligente Puppet

Y con eso mi profesor jefe me guió pasillo adentro para abrirme la puerta de la habitación.

 **Teddy**

\- ¡Hola Teddy! -BonBon me saludó en su tono 'puedo dejarte sordo y lo haré' además de una dosis adicional de entusiasmo

Suspiré. El día había sido bastante agotador sin su ayuda.

\- Hola BonBon -lo saludé de todas maneras para que entendiera de una vez por todas que ya no estaba molesto con él, cosa que por supuesto no sirvió mucho

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente por lo de esta mañana! No era mi intención que te castigaran o que...

\- Está bien, está bien, como dije en el almuerzo -y obligado principalmente por Thia- Ya no importa... Pero desde ahora pondremos la alarma en mi velador

\- ¡Pero Teddy! ¡Te demoras demasiado en desconectarla!

\- Y ya fue suficiente con esa excusa -dije mientras me ponía pijama

Yo por lo menos dejaba la chaqueta burdeo del uniforme colgada en una silla, mientras que la de BonBon estaba estirada en la cama, la pobre volaba en la noche a la primera oportunidad aterrizando en el suelo... ¿Cómo lo hacía mi compañero para que estuviera estirada y limpia todas las mañanas? Eso era un misterio.

\- No es una excusa, sabes que me demoro en prepararme -se quejó

\- ¡Y aún así eres tan silencioso como un maldito ninja! ¡No hay posibilidad de que te deje a cargo de la única alarma de la habitación si te olvidas que tienes un compañero de cuarto! -le grité de vuelta con frustración

Porque sí, en uno de esos intentos de convivencia sana, ja, cuando dices convivencia sana y luego piensas en cierto rubio de segundo, pues... Pero en fin, bajo ese principio en el que se sostiene el instituto y blah, blah, blah, palabras de mi tío, no mías, estaba permitida solo una alarma, un reloj despertador más bien molesto, por cuarto, para qué, se preguntarán algunos, pues para que los compañeros de cuarto aprendan a depender del otro y los dos logren llegar a clase... Pero yo tenía que depender de BonBon, así que eso me convierte en un regular en los castigos por atrasos... Por lo menos lo hizo en el mes de prueba del año pasado para conocer las instalaciones de los dormitorios... No pensaba repetir la experiencia.

\- Sigues molesto ¿ves? Lo que dijiste en el almuerzo debiste haberlo dicho por Thia -el chico miró el piso

\- No, BonBon lo digo en serio, ya da igual, prefiero encontrar una solución a todo esto a seguirme lamentando por lo que pasó -y por el castigo y por la conversación posterior con el director

Suspiré de nuevo.

\- En serio, ya no importa -le volví a asegurar por enésima vez

\- Bien, te creeré -desde su cama BonBon se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué haremos con el trabajo de Jeremy?

\- Pues no lo sé, tú eres el experto en arte, supongo que yo y Thia te dejaremos dar las instrucciones en esto -apagué las luces y me acosté también

\- Mm... Tengo un par de ideas...

\- Que debes hacer funcionar con los conejos que ya dibujamos hoy… -le recordé

\- Sí, lo sé... Por cierto escuche de Joshua que Puppet se las ingenió para quedarse fuera de su habitación -me dijo mientras bostezaba

\- En serio, a veces Puppet puede ser tan despistado que da miedo... Bueno, como sea, buenas noches BonBon

\- Buenas noches Teddy, ¿pusiste la alarma verdad? -me preguntó antes de girarse para dormir

\- Sip... Mañana será otro día

Me di la vuelta y a los cinco minutos estaba durmiendo.

* * *

Los episodios en general se mantendrán así de largos... probablemente les de más info con el siguiente cap, les pido paciencia... y como siempre! Muy buena semana a todos! Esta historia no tendrá un día en específico para publicar (dentro de la semana) ya entenderán por qué, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier crítica que se haga con respeto, será escuchada y tomada en cuenta! ... bye! bye!


	2. La feria de talleres

Hola de nuevo! Con este capítulo les explicaré la frecuencia de publicación de esta historia :D ... resulta que tengo un calendario escolar que cumplir con esto, así que, pongan mucha atención a las fechas de los capítulos, este por ejemplo cubre desde hoy hasta el jueves ;) al final del cap encontrarán la fecha de la siguiente publicación :)

 **Por cierto: Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Cabdy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

Si tienen preguntas háganmelas saber para que puedan entender lo que pasa ;)

* * *

 **05 a 07/09: La Feria de Talleres y el Cumpleaños de Chica**

 **Bonnie**

\- ¿Cómo puedes ducharte por 15 minutos y encima demorarte otros 15 minutos en vestirte? -aunque yo estaba lejos de sorprenderme, de hecho ya estaba lamentablemente acostumbrado al comportamiento de Blank, pero no me impedía por supuesto, esforzarme en sacarlo de la habitación a tiempo todos los días

\- Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado para ahora...

\- Sí, sí, sí, ¡menos charla y más acción Blank! ¡Vamos justo a tiempo! -una vez que mi compañero de cuarto se había puesto la chaqueta, sin darle siquiera el tiempo para secarse el pelo, cosa que Blank consideraría un crimen, lo empujé fuera de la habitación y caminé a un paso medianamente rápido, obligando al chico de cabello negro a seguirme

\- Y... hablando de acción...

\- ¿Mm? -miré hacia el costado, donde iba caminando Blank

\- ¿Qué harás con el cumpleaños de Chica?

Decidí jugar un poco y puse una cara de sorpresa a lo que Blank respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Era broma! ¡No hagas esa cara, por supuesto que no se me iba a olvidar el cumpleaños de Chica! Pero debo admitir que aun no he podido pensar en un regalo… -confesé con pesar

\- ¡Pues no te queda mucho tiempo mate! -Foxy y Freddy estaban esperando en el recibidor del dormitorio de hombres- Después de todo es este jueves, ¿no?

Blank y yo asentimos.

\- Buenos días Sr. Fitzgerald -saludó Freddy cuando lo vio entrar al edificio

\- Aja, ¡por supuesto que son buenos días! -el profesor y encargado de los dormitorios de los hombres se dirigió al mesón del recibidor, recogió unos papeles y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿una charla matutina con el director? -intenté, imaginándome porque estaría de mal humor Jeremy, cuando tenía la costumbre de tomárselo todo a la ligera

Sí, era un poco nervioso, pero no solía estresarse… A menos que estuviera tratado de enseñarme alguna nueva técnica artística que debía aplicar y que realmente no entendía.

\- Sí, pero… lo sabrán al final del día -fue lo último que dijo y se fue rumbo al edificio de clases, seguramente a iniciar el día de los de primero

\- Vamos, si Jeremy ya va de camino, Mike probablemente este en la sala -Foxy empezó a guiar al grupo hacia afuera

\- ¿Freddy? -me di cuenta de que mi amigo se quedaba atrás

\- Ustedes adelántense…

\- ¿Se te olvidó algo en la habitación? -preguntó Foxy por sobre su hombro

\- No -el chico suspiró- la verdad es que yo también he tenido mi charla particular con el director y quiere que me asegure de que Teddy llega a tiempo, así que… si no aparece en un rato lo voy a arrastrar hasta su sala

\- Pues buena suerte con eso -me largué a reír- Jeremy ya se fue y tu primo ni aparece, será mejor que vayas a tirar su puerta

\- Ja, ja, ja… ustedes adelántense, y Foxy explícale a Felly…

\- SI es que pregunta por ti -recalqué y todos nos largamos a reír mientras salíamos antes de poder escuchar la respuesta

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar al camino principal hacia el edificio de secundaria y como era de esperarse, ahí estaban, al igual que ayer, mi hermana, Felly, Chica, pero esta vez estaban Mangle y Thia.

\- Veo que hoy no habrá castigo para ti hermana -Blank fue a saludar a Thia

\- ¡Nop, ahora no apagué la alarma! -dijo con orgullo

\- ¡Bonnie! -el entusiasmo de Blair… no era contagioso- ¿Cuál crees que sea la mejor hora para inscribirse a los talleres?

\- Mm… ¿nunca? -suspiré

\- Bonnie… -vino el suave codazo de mi, para nada agresiva novia… no, en serio, le encanta dar codazos

\- Lo vemos luego, ¿sí? ahora debemos ir a clases -traté de no bajarle tanto los ánimos a Blair

\- Y… -empezó Felly

\- Freddy está haciendo de niñera en este momento, su tío lo mandó a ver que Teddy llegara a tiempo esta vez -explique rápidamente

\- Iba a preguntarle a Chica donde estaba Emma, pero ¿gracias por la información? -Felly terminó encogiéndose de hombros

Y con eso reanudamos la marcha rumbo al edificio para las clases.

 **Foxy**

Un minuto después de que nos estábamos sentando llegó Freddy a paso lento, aunque creí escuchar que corría antes de aparecer por la puerta, seguramente lo hizo, pero para no parecer, que se yo que cosa, decidió entrar a un paso de desinterés. Treinta segundos después, Mike decidió comenzar el saludo de las mañanas.

\- Muy bien, siendo las 8 con dos minutos, comenzaremos esto... como saben, desde hoy y hasta el jueves se realizará la feria de talleres, recuerden por favor que es obligatorio un taller deportivo además de los sábados -se pudo escuchar la queja general en la sala, no de nosotros por supuesto- ¿Huh? No se de qué se quejan exactamente, ya son de segundo, no es como que no sepan de que se trata estudiar en este instituto... Pero en fin, encarecidamente el director me pide que es obligatorio también que se dejen un día libre... Otra cosa es que el director a propuesto que la próxima semana se presente el personal… sí, así lo llamó y no es optativo

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que debemos inscribirnos a los talleres sin conocer a nuestros profesores? -Anna preguntó desde el fondo de la clase

\- ¿Y? No es como que lo necesiten para inscribirse -vino la respuesta de Mike

\- Hable por usted… -susurró Charlotte detrás de mí

\- Y usted Sr. Schmidt, ¿hará algún taller? -Emma había levantado la mano

\- Emma no sabía que te interesara tanto la matemática… ¿o será el Sr. Schmidt? -ante la burla de Scarlet se largaron a reír algunos de la clase, pero no duró mucho

\- Scarlet, si yo fuera tu, le estaría rogando al director para que me obligara a hacer un taller, ya que como bien sabes, eso te da créditos extras para mi clase… y déjame decirte que por tus notas del año pasado necesitarás toda la ayuda posible -Mike soltó un suspiro antes de mirar la hora- Bien, eso es todo, la próxima semana estaríamos recibiendo las fechas de las salidas, entre otras informaciones, ahora saquen sus materiales para la clase

* * *

\- Entonces iremos mañana, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? -Blair estaba sentada entre Mangle y yo en la hora del almuerzo, yo aun intentaba descifrar cómo me había quitado mi puesto mientras la chica se afirmaba con mucha emoción al brazo de Mangle después de que ella apoyara la idea de ir mañana a la feria de talleres que se instalaría hoy en la tarde

La razón de retrasar nuestra visita a la feria de talleres era porque Bonnie le había escuchado decir a Vincent que su grupito iría a la feria hoy para terminar pronto con su miseria o algo así.

El almuerzo pasó sin más incidentes, hasta que se me acercó Bonnie con un brillo extraño en los ojos, al parecer su charla con Blair había dado sus frutos y muy seguramente me venia a decir lo que había planeado para el cumpleaños de Chica y además estaba arrastrando a Freddy con él así que definitivamente quería planear el evento. Nos alejamos del grupo mientras nos despedíamos y Emma se encargó de llevarse a Chica disimuladamente a la sala.

 **Freddy**

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo? -me preguntó Bonnie

\- Mm… sí, pero… hay cosas que no has considerado todavía

\- ¿Por ejemplo? -mi amigo levantó una ceja en mi dirección

\- Spingtrap -fue lo único que dije y los otros dos entendieron la preocupación

\- Oh…

\- Sí -suspiré

\- ¿Y que propones? -preguntó Foxy

\- Bueno, yo no puedo ayudarte con eso y para ser honesto, para encargarme de la comida sin la ayuda de Chica, voy a necesitar a alguien que pueda ayudarme y que lo haga bien… -los tres nos llevamos la mano a la barbilla, pensando

\- ¿Qué hay de Mangle? -propuso el pelirrojo

\- Hm… es cierto que es una excelente opción…

\- ¡Oh, pero yo iba a pedir la ayuda de Mangle para un vestido de regalo! -los tres saltamos cuando Blair nos habló desde detrás de nosotros

\- ¡Blair! ¿Qué haces? ¡puedes llamar la atención de Chica hacia acá!

\- Relájate Bonnie -Felly se paró al lado de Blair- Chica no volverá, ya entró al edificio con Emma, y además si creías que no había notado que ustedes se quedaron atrás planeando cosas…

\- ¿De verdad? -Bonnie soltó un suspiro de decepción

\- ¡Felly! -y por supuesto que fue reprendida por Blair- ¡No te preocupes Bonnie, seguro que Chica es lo suficientemente genial como para que no le importe que te hayas quedado atrás y la hayas dejado con Emma!

Felly y Foxy hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por no largarse a reír y yo casi podía ver las flechas que atravesaban a mi amigo con las palabras de su hermana menor.

\- De todas maneras, como iba diciendo -y era momento de terminar con los planes, un vistazo al reloj de la escuela bastaba para ver que solo quedaban 10 minutos del almuerzo- Bonnie ya que tienes lista tu idea te queda planear el resto, Foxy te puede ayudar -esperé a que mi compañero de habitación asintiera- Bien, ustedes se encargaran de eso, Blair y Felly tendrán que hacer su idea del vestido sin Mangle porque me ayudará, espero, con la comida de ese día...

\- Momentito... Eso no quiere decir que no podamos preguntarle a Mangle si nos puede ayudar entre hoy y mañana ¿o si?

\- No, Felly, supongo que no... -incliné la cabeza un poco- Lo único que nos faltaría es el gran problema rubio con sus cuatro peones molestos -me crucé de brazos tratando de pensar en una forma en que nos aseguráramos que ese tipo no nos molestara

\- ¡Oh! ¡Creo que tengo la ayuda que necesitas! -Blair se lanzó camino adelante, donde iban Puppet y Teddy, todos seguimos detrás de ella

\- ¡Puppet! -si es que llegó a sobresaltarse, no lo demostró- ¡Y Teddy!

\- Blair -mencionó Teddy girándose unos segundos después de Puppet que por la costumbre, al girarse estiró los brazos para poder atrapar, y frenar un poco, el impulso de la chica de cabello largo

\- Puppet, tengo un favor que pedirte -el chico no alcanzó ni a suspirar cuando la chica ya había empezado a hablar nuevamente, cómo se las ingeniaba para respirar entre tantas palabras que decía... ni idea- Necesitamos que encuentres la manera, por favor, por favor, de encargarte de Spingtrap porque no puede aparecerse el jueves y arruinar así de la nada la maravillosa fiesta que le vamos a hacer a Chica, ¡no puede pasar! Así que...

\- ¡Blair! ¡Existe lo que se llama respirar! Y hacer pausas... me sorprendería que Puppet haya entendido la mitad de lo que le acabas de decir... -Teddy sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y se la pasó a Blair

\- Lo siento

\- No importa, creo que capté las palabras: manera, Spingtrap y arruinar fiesta, supongo que eso es suficiente -el chico de cabello negro simplemente se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Genial! Eso significa que nos vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? -según lo poco que había hablado con Puppet, le era imposible decirle que no a Blair cuando ponía todo su entusiasmo en una pregunta

\- Sí, supongo… -se resignó el chico

\- ¡Yupi! ¿Tu también ayudaras, verdad Teddy? -Blair prácticamente se lanza sobre Teddy también

\- ¿Huh? ¿Y yo porque? -como era de esperarse, Teddy no iba a aceptar porque sí

\- ¡Pues porque estabas aquí! -fue toda la justificación que le dio la chica de cabello largo

\- Maldición, no volveré a estudiar contigo... nunca -mi primo tenía bastante resentimiento en la mirada y si pudiera lanzar espadas, Blair ya no estaría respirando

\- ¿Estabas estudiando con Puppet, Teddy? -le preguntó Bonnie

\- Sí

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu dignidad? -Bonnie comenzó a reírse y lo siguió Foxy

\- Está mejor que la tuya, no soy lo suficientemente orgulloso o idiota como para no aprovechar la oportunidad de mantener un excelente promedio -y ahora sí nos reíamos todos

 **Blair**

\- ¡FELLY!

\- ¡YA SÉ! ¡Hoy iremos a la feria de talleres, no necesitas dejarme sorda! -¿cómo podía estar de mal humor en un día tan maravilloso como este? Y no, no tiene nada que ver con que la desperté media hora antes de lo que debería porque estaba tan emocionada que no podía dormir... No

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer esas caras perturbadoras y salir ya de la habitación? En serio, a veces me gustaría saber en qué estás pensando... y luego me arrepiento de la idea casi inmediatamente

\- No seas así -tomé mi bolso y una vez cerrada la puerta con llave, y asegurada en la mochila de Felly, porque aparentemente yo no era lo suficientemente confiable, y no era como que tuviera pruebas, las cinco veces que se me perdieron las llaves en el mes de prueba del año pasado ¡no dicen nada!, caminamos calladamente por los pasillos rumbo a la recepción

\- ¡Buenos días Blair y Felly! -nos saludaron desde atrás Chica y Emma

\- ¡Buenos días! -respondimos nosotras al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Emocionada por hoy Blair? -me preguntó Chica

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¿Como no podría? -desde el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Felly rodando los ojos, pero nada podía arruinar mi buen humor

\- ¡No esperaba menos! -Chica me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y luego agregó- Bueno, creo que algo les mencionará Jeremy hoy con respecto a los talleres...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunté

\- ¿Te refieres a algo más que esa famosa charla de los créditos extras?

\- Algo así... -Chica inclinó la cabeza y miró a Emma antes de que se largaran a reír

\- ¿Qué? -preguntamos Felly y yo

\- Es que ayer Jeremy prácticamente obligó a Bonnie a inscribirse a los talleres que dan créditos para arte... -exclamó la novia de mi hermano

\- Dijo algo así como: chicos, yo sé que no les interesa ganar créditos en arte, pero para algunos de ustedes es prácticamente obligatorio, ¡como Bonnie! -Emma también se estaba riendo a carcajadas

\- Yo creo que no lo hizo a propósito, pero la clase se largó a reír por un buen rato… -Chica intentó de no reírse más, pero sin éxito

\- Podemos imaginarlo -yo y Felly nos miramos un segundo antes de reírnos con ellas

Y luego salimos del edificio de los dormitorios y rumbo al edificio de secundaria.

Tal y como dijo Chica, Jeremy nos hizo un encarecido llamado a inscribirnos tanto al taller que estaría dando de Pintura, como nos había dicho ayer en la mañana, pero ahora nos informó que le habían dado el cargo de otro taller, el de teatro y quería que nos inscribiéramos sí o sí a ese taller.

Habían pasado todas las clases y yo casi no podía contener más la emoción de saber que talleres se ofrecerían este año, todo era muy misterioso, no sabíamos quienes iban a estar a cargo de algunos talleres, es decir, el profesor de música era nuevo, luego que el anterior no quisiera volver por perder un solo de guitarra contra Bonnie, y había otro montón de profesores invitados que se presentarían la próxima semana.

\- Blair, casi te podemos ver brillar... respira -Bonnie me puso las manos en los hombros y apretó suavemente

\- Lo siento... no, espera, ¡no lo siento en absoluto! ¡Ya quiero llegar!

\- ¡Pues no falta nada! -BonBon iba delante de todos conversando con Teddy cuando pudimos ver los stands de la feria de talleres rodeando el teatro que estaba a la izquierda del edificio de clases, frente al gimnasio

Todo era maravilloso, todo brillaba. Lo primero que hicimos como grupo fue sentarnos en los asientos disponibles frente al escenario para poder ver algunas de las presentaciones de los talleres. Vimos un trozo de la película que había realizado el taller de cine el año pasado, y ¡era muy buena! Había estado a cargo de los que ahora iban en tercero y cuarto, fue un trabajo bien hecho, vimos un baile preparado por el taller de danza que está a cargo de nuestra nueva profesora de educación física, vimos una coreografía con balones del equipo de basquet, muy sacada de una película y "casi ridícula" como había dicho Bonnie que estaba sentado a mi derecha, y finalmente vimos una presentación de coro del año pasado a cargo de Lolbit, la prima de Mangle y la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la escuela, ya que el profesor de música llegaba la próxima semana…

\- ¿Blair? -intentó Bonnie, cuando el grupo ya se había parado y comenzaban a avanzar hacia los stands

\- ¿Hm? ¿Por qué me miras como si me fuera a romper en los próximos segundos? -incliné la cabeza divertida por la expresión de su cara y la de Puppet

\- ¡Porque eso esperamos hermana! Tienes la cara como si hubieses visto uno de los mejores espectáculos de tu vida… y en realidad no era tan bueno…

\- ¡Hm! ¡no fue malo! de hecho, ¡he visto tantas cosas que no se que inscribir!

\- Aja… bueno, avancemos o no inscribirás nada -Bonnie comenzó a caminar y yo le sonreí a Puppet cuando me ofreció ambas manos para levantarme de la silla

 **Felly**

Suspiré. En parte porque no sabia como hacer que todo calzara con el horario, y en parte porque era uno de los pocos momentos sin Spingtrap que se podían conseguir en este instituto.

\- ¿Disfrutas el momento de paz? -me preguntó Freddy que caminaba junto a mi

\- Algo así -miré alrededor para ver el stand más cercano, solo para que mi mirada se cruzara con nuestro profesor jefe

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Decidieron ser los primeros en inscribirse? -preguntó Jeremy, quizá con un poco de demasiado entusiasmo, pero era de esperarse, su taller solo estaba disponible desde hoy y tenía que llenar los cupos necesarios

\- Tenemos una suerte… -me susurró Freddy cuando Chica arrastró a Bonnie hasta el stand y uno por uno después de eso nos fuimos inscribiendo en el taller de teatro

\- ¡Genial! Creo que con su grupo me gané la lotería, tengo prácticamente todas las vacantes que necesitaba llenar… Recuerden dejar un día sin talleres y tomar uno deportivo a parte del sábado -nuestro profesor se veía un poco aliviado

Chica se limitó a resoplar y seguir avanzando, nosotros también seguimos al grupo.

\- Tenemos un taller de… no quiero calcularlo -me encogí de hombros mientras me tomaba del brazo que Freddy me ofrecía porque ya empezaba a haber bastante gente entre los stands

\- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia con la que seguir? -me preguntó él mientras yo veía el folleto con los talleres que se ofrecían para decidirme por algo que de verdad quisiera

\- Creo que me inscribiré a voleibol… -dije reflexionando

\- ¡Genial! ¡Eso está por acá! ¡Vamos Freddy! ¡Tú también debes inscribirte! -fuimos arrastrados por Thia y Mangle hasta el stand de voleibol donde nos recibió la nueva profesora de educación física

\- ¡Muy buenas tardes! Supongo que este grupo está interesado en el deporte, llenen este papel y estarán inscritos en el taller, recuerden que el deporte es sano y trae un montón de beneficios para la salud y el cuerpo… -y nos habló unos minutos más sobre lo importante que era hacer ejercicio y bla, bla, bla

\- ¡Felly! -cuando salíamos del stand de jardinería al que habíamos acompañado a Thia y Blank y conocido a nuestro nuevo maestro de biología Daniel, Blair y Chica llegaron corriendo

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡Todavía hay cupos para el taller de fotografía! ¡Inscribamonos juntas! -Blair me tomó de las manos como siempre hacia cuando quería algo, pero esta vez no le costó mucho convencerme, el taller se veía interesante, lo único malo era que el profesor era desconocido, pero había que arriesgarse

Al final Blair y Lolbit unidas nos obligaron a unirnos a coro, en serio, esa chica es capaz de convencerte de hacer casi cualquier cosa, incluso a mi o a Teddy, ademas sus técnicas de persuasión dan miedo.

\- Mi día libre terminó siendo el miércoles -dije observando la hoja con mi horario de los talleres que llevaba en la mano

\- Ni tenis ni cocina para ti… -me dijo Freddy mirando su propia hoja

\- No, yo no tengo tu talento para la cocina Freddy, sería un desastre… -suspiré

\- Tampoco es tan malo, he visto peores, sino preguntarle a Bonnie… -él elevó la voz

\- Gracias, Freddy, me encanta como recalcas, siempre que tienes la oportunidad de que no tengo ningún dote artístico o creativo… en serio

Todos nos largamos a reír mientras los dormitorios se acercaban a nuestra vista, yo, Blair y Mangle nos dimos una mirada, si todo salía bien, hoy desviamos terminar el vestido para el cumpleaños de Chica, que era mañana…

 **Mangle**

Luego de una larga noche terminando el vestido de regalo para Chica me preparé para empezar el jueves. Teníamos consejo a primera hora y luego de eso, en la clase de música, que no tendríamos porque el profesor llegaría después, a la semana siguiente, le pedí permiso a Jeremy para que me dejara ir a la cocina donde ya habíamos hablado con Freddy el día anterior para que nos dejaran cocinar algunas cosas para Chica.

\- Sr. Fitzgerald…

\- Solo Jeremy, Mangle, a menos que ¿quieras algo?

\- Bueno, de hecho, necesito ir a la cocina…

\- ¿A la cocina? ¿Te ganaste otro castigo y no me enteré?

\- ¡No! No es eso, es solo que ayer pedimos autorización junto a Freddy para poder usar la cocina durante las horas de música para prepararle algo a Chica por su cumpleaños y celebrárselo esta tarde

\- Ah, ya entiendo, bueno, en ese caso puedes ir, no hay mucho que hacer ahora, sin profesor de música y eso…

\- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Sí, sí… que te vaya bien

\- ¡Gracias!

Salí disparada de la sala y directa a la cocina, solo tenia la hora de música para trabajar y avanzar lo que más pudiera antes de volver a biología, Freddy tendría que terminar con lo que faltara en su próxima clase que también era música y también estaba suspendida.

\- Ah, Mangle

\- Señora Carla, gracias por esperar -saludé a la señora encargada del comedor del instituto, ella estaba a cargo de todo lo que se preparaba y era por supuesto a quien habíamos pedido la autorización para ocupar la cocina, estaba demás mencionar que era un amor de persona

\- No hay problema, ¿que tienes planeado hacer?

\- Mm… veamos, Freddy me dijo que él podía encargarse de la torta, y que yo ayudara a preparar cupcakes, que son los favoritos de nuestra amiga que esta de cumpleaños

\- ¿Es Chica, no? -me preguntó la señora

\- Sí, esperaba que fuera conocida en la cocina -me reí un poco, típico de Chica

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Ella fue una de las primeras en pedirnos la cocina para preparar comida para sus amigos en sus días especiales

\- No esperaba menos de ella… ahora, ¿empezamos? solo tengo una hora de clase para avanzar lo que más pueda -me puse el delantal que estaba sobre el mesón más cercano

\- Sí, como no, tu dime lo que necesitas y te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos

Con la ayuda de las cocineras logramos terminar cerca de treinta cupcakes para compartir en la tarde, ahora solo faltaba que Freddy terminara la torta a tiempo…

 **BonBon**

\- ¿Dónde estabas? no ves que tenemos que preparar el comedor… -le pregunté a Teddy cuando llegó corriendo junto con Puppet

\- Estaba tratando con un problema serio y desagradable -fue lo que dijo antes de tomar serpentinas y ayudar a colgarlas de la ventana sobre las mesas que habíamos preparado juntas, o a darle instrucciones a Puppet y pasarle las serpentinas cuando era necesario con cinta adhesiva

\- Mm… ¿no deberías ayudar tu también a colgarlas? -le preguntó Thia que estaba a mi lado subida en una silla mientras yo le pasaba cinta

\- ¿No estoy haciendo lo mismo que hace BonBon contigo? Además Puppet es más alto, no necesito hacerlo yo si él va a ser más eficiente -le contestó él

\- Bueno, sí, pero…

\- Thia, lo que está haciendo también es ayudar -le dije para que se calmara y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo

Era cierto que éramos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo, pero también era igual de cierto que a Thia le encantaba llevarle la contra a Teddy en todo lo que decía o hacia, y si mi compañero de habitación fuese un pelo más quisquilloso, sus discusiones no tendrían fin y nos habríamos separado como grupo hace bastante rato. Suspiré.

\- BonBon, necesito las tijeras

\- En seguida te las paso -me estiré para alcanzar las tijeras que estaban al otro lado de la mesa

\- ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Teddy que seguramente me había escuchado suspirar

\- ¡Sí! -sonreí

\- Aja… bueno, para que sepas Puppet y yo nos estábamos encargando de que Spingtrap no nos interrumpiera durante la tarde para celebrar a Chica tranquilamente

\- Ah, ya veo… y ¿cómo lograron eso?

\- Puede que alguien anónimo le haya dicho al nuevo profesor de educación física que Spingtrap y su grupo se habían ofrecido voluntarios para preparar los materiales de la clase de mañana… -Teddy hizo una sonrisa malévola antes de seguir- Así que es probable que estén un par de horas limpiando la bodega de los materiales y preparando las canchas del gimnasio

\- ¿En serio eso es todo lo que necesitaba el profesor para mandarlos a hacer eso? -¿así de fácil era?

\- Por supuesto que no BonBon, pero tuvimos la suerte de que estaban preparando una broma para Freddy o Bonnie… o ambos, para mañana y daba la coincidencia de que habían "pedido prestadas" las llaves de los vestuarios de varones… y como Scarlet y Charlotte no podían dejar de presumir, nos terminamos enterando y usándolo a nuestro favor -me explicó mientras le daba cinta adhesiva a Puppet

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Parece ser que la tarde será todo un éxito entonces! -dije aplaudiendo

\- ¡BonBon, las tijeras!

Y me fui rapidamente a pasarle las tijeras a Thia…

 **Chica**

Cuando desperté, Emma naturalmente fue la primera en saludarme, luego de eso nos dirigimos a clase, pero en el recibidor estaban todos mis amigos, familia y Bonnie esperándome en un gran grupo que me rodeó de abrazos y saludos. El día prometía ser maravilloso.

En clases como era de esperarse, Mike puso a todo el curso a cantar cumpleaños feliz, y Spingtrap se abstuvo de abuchear, como hacia generalmente cuando le cantaban a Freddy o Bonnie, incluso con Foxy o Blank, a lo más escuché un poco de desgano desde los puestos de Scarlet y Charlotte, pero a parte de eso nada más.

Después de las felicitaciones y el abrazo de Mike, comenzamos el consejo y después tuvimos física con Daniel. En la hora de música pasé todo el tiempo conversando con Emma y Blank, ya que, coincidentemente, Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie pidieron permiso para salir de la sala. Obviamente planeaban algo para la tarde, pero no les dije nada y me hice la desentendida cuando llegaron como si nada cinco minutos antes de que terminara la clase, cada uno con una sonrisa, lo menos que podía hacer era seguirles la corriente y sonreírles con el mismo ánimo.

Y por fin había llegado la parte final del día. Luego de la clase de inglés, Blank y Emma me llevaron cada uno de un brazo al comedor, me pidieron que cerrara los ojos y luego abrieron la puerta. Cuando abrí mis ojos, el comedor, o al menos el sector en el que nos sentábamos, estaba lleno de globos y serpentinas y cuando nos aceramos, Mangle, Blair y Felly hicieron explotar unos mini cañones de confeti.

\- ¡Oh! ¡¿Hicieron todo esto hoy?! ¡Les quedó precioso! ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Y miren nada más esos cupcakes! ¡Se nota la dedicación! ¡Realmente se ven deliciosos! ¡Los felicito, chicos! -me acerqué a ellos uno por uno y les di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- ¡Son los mejores!

\- ¡No, Chica, tu eres la mejor y por eso tenemos más sorpresas! -exclamó Foxy que ayudaba a Freddy a cargar la torta y la traía a la mesa- Ahora, se que normalmente te cantaríamos "cumpleaños feliz", pero creo que un amigo nuestro tiene preparado algo mucho mejor y más personal ¡solo para ti!

En ese momento Bonnie se acercó a la mesa, me abrazó, besó mi frente y luego recibió su guitarra clásica de las manos de BonBon. Se pasó la cinta de la guitarra por la cabeza y apoyó una de sus piernas, levantando la rodilla para apoyarse mejor.

\- Chica, esta canción describe perfectamente lo que siento por ti -y con eso puso sus manos en las cuerdas y la melodía comenzó a llenar el comedor- " _I found a love for me… Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_ " -él levantó la vista de la guitarra, cuando ya había agarrado el ritmo sin necesidad de mirar sus dedos, y no despegaba sus ojos de mí mientras cantaba con esa hermosa voz, no tan grave, pero profunda, capaz de hacer soñar a cualquiera- " _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet… Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me…_ "

Cuando terminó a parte de ganarse el aplauso del grupo, y algunos de los que se habían reunido al escucharlo cantar, se ganó que corriera hasta él y me lanzara a sus brazos.

\- ¡Eso fue hermoso!

\- Se me podrían ocurrir un par de cosas mejores -Bonnie levantó una ceja

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿yo? -él se largó a reír

\- Me conoces demasiado bien, Chica -dijo mientras me daba otro beso en la frente y se hacia a un lado para que Blair y Felly me dieran su regalo

\- Mangle nos ayudó… bastante, para poder hacer esto -dijo Blair mientras me daba una caja larga

Dentro, muy bien doblado estaba un vestido blanco de mangas cortas y abombadas como me encantaban, con bordados en el escote y encaje en la falda, la parte de arriba estaba separada de la de abajo por un listón dorado que se amarraba atrás.

\- ¡Es precioso! No me digas que, ¿Lo hiciste a mano? -miré sorprendida a Mangle

\- ¡Sí, pero el diseño y gran parte del trabajo se lo llevaron estas dos! -me aseguró la chica de cabello plateado

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todas! -podía explotar de la alegría ahí mismo

\- Y este de nuestra parte - Emma me tendió otra caja mientras miraba a Blank y Thia

\- Me preguntó que será… -abrí la caja para encontrarme con una hermosa libreta con un toque antiguo, paginas amarillas por dentro, e intrincados diseños en la tapa- ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias chicos! -les di otro abrazo a todos antes de que empezaran a comer y más gente comenzara entrar al comedor dirigiéndonos saludos y sonrisas, que yo devolvía

No vi a Spingtrap o su grupo, y tampoco los extrañé.

* * *

\- ¿La pasaste bien? -Bonnie y yo caminábamos rumbo a los dormitorios después de la celebración, los demás se habían quedado a ordenar, y a pesar de que Bonnie debió quedarse también, según BonBon, era bueno tener nuestro tiempo a solas, en especial en mi cumpleaños

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Fue un día maravilloso, mejor de lo que me habría imaginado! Pero… ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi parte favorita del día? -le pregunté mientras nos deteníamos

\- ¿Todo? -intentó él

\- Casi… -me puse de puntillas y le di un beso que por supuesto me devolvió

\- Mm… fácilmente podría ser mi parte favorita del día también

Me sonrió y yo le sonreí, luego entramos al recibidor y nos tuvimos que separar para ir a dormir, el día siguiente era de clases después de todo, pero podía asegurar que hoy había sido fantástico y se había cerrado con broche de oro.

* * *

Entonces... La canción que canta Bonnie en el episodio es "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran, hermosa canción busquen la traducción ;)

La próxima fecha del calendario sería: del 11 al 15 de septiembre :D

Que tengan (otra vez) una excelente semana! Bye! Bye!


	3. Semana del Medio Ambiente

:D El siguiente capítulo! un poquito tarde, pero técnicamente en la fecha! :)

 **Repito: Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **11 al 15/09: Una Semana del Medio Ambiente llena de Sorpresas**

 **Spingtrap**

\- Ugh…

\- No te quejes Patrick, de eso me encargo yo… -lo peor que le puede pasar a uno cuando despierta es enterarse de que además de despertar para un horroroso día lleno de clases y encima los talleres nuevos, debes asistir al gimnasio a un super anuncio programado por el baboso director del instituto

\- ¡Spingtrap!

\- Scarlet, no tengo humor para esto tan temprano… -la miré con una cara seria

\- Lo sé, no es como que yo quiera ir al evento de ese mafioso del director, pero será mejor ponernos en marcha, luego del incidente de la semana pasada Mike nos tiene advertidos

\- ¿Y se puede saber de quién crees que fue la culpa de que descubrieran la broma en primer lugar? -estaba molesto, por supuesto que lo estaba, cada vez que planeaba algo que debía resultar en un éxito se estropeaba por culpa de los inútiles de mis esbirros

\- Eh… bueno, puede que haya sido de Charlotte

\- ¡A mi no me eches la culpa! -la otra llegó corriendo justo cuando decían su nombre

\- Solo… movámonos, insisto en que es muy temprano para esto -me apreté el puente de la nariz mientras guiaba al grupo hacia el gimnasio

* * *

Una vez que estuvimos instalados, por curso e inmediatamente detrás de Mike, que insistió en vigilarnos de cerca, comenzamos a prestarle atención al director y su discurso.

\- Como todos saben, he convocado este encuentro para presentarles al personal y profesores que nos acompañarán durante todo el año académico, además de otras informaciones…

\- Aburrido -comentó Patrick a mi lado

\- ¡Silencio! -vino la rápida respuesta de nuestro profesor

\- Asumiendo la asignatura de Historia, contamos nuevamente con el señor Shipper -ahí estaba el anciano que olía a madera y libros viejos siempre que ibas a preguntarle algo, con sus característicos dientes de caballo, de rata o de castor incluso había escuchado que le decían a sus espaldas, por supuesto que nosotros no empezamos esos rumores- En idioma extranjero, que este año corresponde a Francés tenemos a la señorita DeeDee -la nueva maestra de idiomas que venía de Suiza y enseñaba francés en lugar de otro idioma más interesante, estupendo- El señor Fitzgerald, maestro de artes plásticas -el retrasado profesor de los de primero, aunque me encanta que moleste a Bonnie cada vez que puede- El señor Schmidt que seguirá con sus clases de matemáticas -yupi- Daniel, nuestro maestro de ciencias -el profesor que quiere con nuestro profesor, pero que es demasiado tarado como para darse cuenta, a menos que ya estén juntos y mientan profesionalmente- La señorita Adele que seguirá con el curso de lengua -una señora demasiado baja, demasiado regordeta y demasiado estricta para mi pequeño gusto- Los profesores de educación física de secundaria, Ethan y Zoe -esos no me gustan desde ya, en especial por el castigo de la semana pasada- Y se nos une este año, y espero por unos cuantos más por lo menos, el nuevo profesor de música, el señor Victor

\- Mm… no está mal, casi me dan ganas de saber cantar -comentó Scarlet y no mucho después se levantó el murmullo que un nuevo profesor, relativamente atractivo, causaba

El tipo tenía el pelo plateado corto y ojos azules, demasiado brillantes. Además parecía demasiado atlético para ser simplemente el profesor de música.

\- También tendremos como invitados especiales este año a… -por supuesto que esto no había terminado, no habían convocado una super reunión solo para presentar a un profesor nuevo- la señorita Christina que estará haciendo los talleres de cine y fotografía -una rubia alta salió para pararse junto a Victor- y Gustavo que se hará cargo desde ahora del taller de cocina -hm, noticias para la rubiesita sonrisas, pensé que cuando se había enfermado el antiguo profesor de cocina, era el fin de los días de Chica y el estúpido de Freddy en la cocina, parece que me había equivocado- Ahora vamos con las autoridades, todos conocen a nuestro ilustre sub director, Robert -la molestia más grande del instituto si descontamos a los alumnos- A nuestra bibliotecaria Jessica y la enfermera Mary, además tendremos desde este año a una ayudante mía que se ha ofrecido para hacer consejerías, recibamos por favor a Caroline -otra más para el ejercito del director

Suspiré. No sabía si reír o llorar.

 **Puppet**

Luego de la eterna presentación del personal que hizo el director, llegó el turno de los anuncios sobre la semana que empezaba.

\- Ahora bien para los días que siguen dará inicio la primera actividad del año, la semana del medio ambiente, sus profesores ya tienen la calendarización de las salidas de todo el semestre y las fechas de los eventos se darán a conocer de manera oportuna -el director hizo una pausa, de esas que podría aprender a usar Blair- para la semana del medio ambiente tenemos actividades especiales que serán realizadas toda la semana en reemplazo de las horas de clases del tercer bloque desde el lunes hasta el viernes, y sepan que porque preservar el medio ambiente es una noble y necesaria tarea, las duchas de toda la escuela, dormitorios incluidos, están programadas esta semana para cortarse luego de siete minutos de iniciada el agua -el silencio en el gimnasio era sepulcral, y no era que los estudiantes no fueran a reclamar, sino todo lo contrario, no lo harían frente al director, pobres profesores jefes- La luz se cortará de manera automática a las 9, y el llamado en general es que participen en las actividades que les darán sus profesores en el calendario de la semana…

\- Más bien, lo que quiere decir es que estamos obligados a participar -murmuró Teddy a mi izquierda, y por la sonrisa del director podía decir que tenía toda la razón

\- Sin nada más que agregar, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas salas

Con eso el gimnasio se llenó del ruido de pasos abandonando el lugar.

* * *

\- Asiento, muy bien, colgaré las fechas de las salidas en nuestro diario mural, y en cuanto a las actividades de la semana… -Jeremy escaneaba la hoja mientras le pasaba un montón de hojas a Grace y Antony que se sentaban al frente para que lo ayudaran a repartir

\- Aquí tienes -levanté la vista para recibir la hoja del chico

\- Gracias…

\- Aja… -él se marchó para la otra fila

\- Muy bien, creo que está bastante clara la hoja, léanla con atención y consideren que el profesor a cargo de la respectiva hora que perderán, pasará lista antes de que puedan participar, y por ende, no pueden escaparse o se meterán en problemas serios… -dijo Jeremy haciendo una mueca, muy probablemente si fuera alumno estaría reclamando- Con respecto a las duchas y luz, lo que dice el director es final y por ende no aceptaré reclamos de ningún tipo… -los que habían levantado la mano incluidos Felly y Teddy, la bajaron con las palabras de Jeremy- Y solo algo más antes de que llegue Mike… Puppet

\- ¿Hm? -levanté la vista de la hoja para, obviamente, encontrar no solo a Jeremy, sino que a todos mis compañeros mirándome

\- Hoy debería… -comenzó mi profesor

\- ¡Permiso! -se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de una voz femenina, luego la puerta se abrió para revelar a la nueva consejera de la escuela y un chico detrás

\- Justo a tiempo -exclamó Jeremy antes de dirigirse a la clase de nuevo

Si era correcto lo que pensaba, ese chico al lado de la consejera no era otro más que mi compañero de cuarto y nuevo alumno de nuestro curso, Ennard.

 **Ennard**

\- Traigo al nuevo alumno, Ennard, Jeremy -dijo la que se suponía era la consejera de la escuela, recién presentada hoy, según había entendido entre lo que me había contado de camino al edificio, que quedaba bastante lejos de la entrada

\- Lo supuse, pasen… atención, como ya saben ella es la señorita…

\- Solo Caroline, a menos que los manden demasiado a mi oficina y se conviertan en un trabajo muy arduo… ¡Es broma! De verdad, solo Caroline, y conmigo viene su nuevo compañero de clase, que debió llegar la semana pasada… -los dos adultos del salón me quedaron mirando con expectación

\- Mm… -me aclaré la garganta y enfrente al curso antes de saludar- Mi nombre es Ennard, es un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien

\- ¡Bienvenido Ennard! -dijeron algunos más entusiastas que otros

\- Ahora, lo que iba a decir, Puppet -mi, asumí profesor jefe, se dirigió a un chico que destacaba a pesar de estar sentado en el ultimo asiento de la sala, era ridículamente alto, ademas de expedir un aura de que todo era un gasto de energía- Estarás a cargo de Ennard, por favor, como compañeros de cuarto, quiero que te asegures de que se adapte bien a las reglas y horarios, además de lo grande que es este instituto, ¿Puppet?

Sus ojos de un azul casi blanco, me miraron, pero afortunadamente, no como si yo fuera la molestia de su vida, sino que con entendimiento, probablemente él también había sido transferido en algún momento.

\- Claro -contestó finalmente

\- Muy bien, por el momento, Ennard, siéntate en el asiento junto a Mangle, al fondo -la chica, Mangle, movió su mano cuando el profesor la nombró para que yo pudiera identificar de que asiento estaba hablando

\- Está bien -dije

\- Muy bien, me marcho, mi trabajo está hecho, hasta pronto Jeremy -exclamó la consejera

\- Eh, sí, claro, hasta pronto

Mi profesor se llamaba Jeremy, hm.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Mangle

\- Ennard -la chica de mi derecha me saludó con una cálida sonrisa, tenia el cabello corto y plateado y ojos dorados

\- Yo soy Chloe

\- Hola -saludé también a otra de mis compañeras

\- ¡Yo soy BonBon y ella es Thia, ella es Blair y más allá están Felly y Puppet!

\- Mm… Encantado

\- Disculpa su entusiasmo, pero en realidad él siempre es así -me dijo Mangle

\- No hay problema, además me lo haces más fácil si me presentas a la mitad de la sala de una sola vez -le dije al chico de cabello azul

\- ¿Verdad que sí? -él sonrió parecía que no le decían muy seguido que servía lo que hacía, anotado

\- Buenos días clase, tengo entendido que tienen un nuevo integrante, ¿no?

\- Mm… sí -me levanté, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había llegado otro maestro

\- Mi nombre es Mike Schmidt, y te haré clases de matemáticas desde ahora hasta que te gradúes, un gusto -el nuevo profesor en la sala sonrió

\- El gusto es mío, señor Schmidt -le respondí

\- Solo Mike, bien, ahora saquen sus materiales, la clase va a comenzar

Y así empezó mi vida en este nuevo instituto, ojalá hubiera logrado convencer a mi hermana para que me acompañara…

 **Thia**

\- Mm…

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Thia? ¿Aún estás preocupada por el cumpleaños de Blank?, pensé que habían acordado todo ayer con Chica

\- No, Mangle, no es eso… de verdad que está todo listo, Chica y Bonnie se encargaran de casi todo mientras que yo solo debo preocuparme del regalo, y con mi hermano eso es casi demasiado fácil, un set de pinturas nuevas y lo tienes con los ojos brillantes, casi como si fuera Blair

\- ¿Entonces, por qué pareces perdida en el espacio? -me preguntó la chica de cabello plateado

\- Es solo que esto de la semana del medio ambiente es bastante frustrante… y encima comenzaron los talleres, ¿sabes lo malo que fue ayer luego del taller de voleibol darse una ducha de apenas cinco minutos? y lo peor de todo ¡¿Sin agua caliente?! Además las actividades son de lo más agotadoras, reciclaje el lunes, ¡ayer tuvimos que construir conductos para el agua de la lluvia! y Teddy dijo que además era prácticamente una burla porque el invernadero tiene un techo plegable que sacan para aprovechar el agua… ¡pero la guinda de la torta es que hoy hay que enseñarle a la gente a usar basura para construir cosas!

\- Y eso que olvidaste mencionar los paseos que daremos en bicicleta el viernes… -alguien más se les había unido

\- Gracias Teddy, en serio -le dije cuando se acercó junto a BonBon para irnos a clases de historia, la primera del día, super divertido

\- ¡Ve el lado positivo! -exclamó Mangle

\- ¿Cuál es ese? -pregunté sin interés

\- ¿Qué… puedes hacer… composta? -ni siquiera BonBon era capaz de encontrar algo positivo, eso no podía ser bueno

\- Sí, eso, imagina que por lo menos no tienes que construir nada más con la basura más que un poco de composta -continuó Mangle

\- Realmente, es el peor trabajo, tenemos que ir directo a la basura orgánica, imagínate el olor…

\- ¡Teddy! -exclamaron BonBon y Mangle al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Qué? va a ser asqueroso, yo lo sé porque me obligaron a meterme en eso… hoy prácticamente odio a todo el mundo -exclamó el chico de cabellos castaños mientras seguimos caminando

La verdad es que hoy yo tenía un sentimiento bastante similar.

* * *

\- Thia

\- ¡Aquí! -le contesté a la profesora

\- Muy bien, con eso terminamos la lista, chicos diríjanse al patio de la entrada para comenzar las actividades del día de hoy

\- Sí, señorita Adele

Yo, Teddy y Puppet, los que aparentemente no teníamos habilidades manuales, nos dirigimos a la zona donde ya se acumulaba gente para enseñar a hacer composta junto a Austin, quien seria nuestro profesor en el taller de jardinería al que Chica nos había insistido junto a Blank, a meternos.

* * *

\- ¡Ugh! ¡no podría oler más a basura aunque me lo propusiera! -exclamé de camino a los dormitorios, y por supuesto que lo hice un poco fuerte, invocando prácticamente a las dos más simpáticas del instituto

\- ¡Diu, permíteme discrepar!

\- ¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te remojas en cloro rubiesita, y de paso tomas un par de sorbitos? -dijeron Scarlet y Charlotte cuando pasaban por al lado nuestro

\- Mm… veo que el olor las atrae, me recuerdan a las ratas -comentó Teddy y BonBon se largó a reír, yo también me reí de buena gana

\- ¡Hm! -y tal como aparecieron se esfumaron por el pasillo adentrándose en su habitación

\- Gracias -miré a Teddy

\- No hay problema, se lo merecen, solo vamos a darnos una ducha, corta, pero ducha al fin y al cabo -me respondió con un suspiro

\- Bien, nos vemos en 10 minutos, después de todo tenemos que almorzar y luego cerraremos el día con el cumpleaños de Blank -les recordé

\- Exacto -exclamó BonBon con su entusiasmo de siempre y los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones

 **Blank**

Para ser mi cumpleaños el día había empezado mal, aunque ningún día de esta semana empezaría bien si las duchas diarias solo podían durar siete minutos. El martes fue lo peor, ni siquiera alcancé a enjuagarme el pelo y Bonnie se estuvo quejando y burlándose toda la mañana, pero bueno…

Al menos el taller de enseñar a la gente a armar cosas con materiales reciclables había sido bueno y entretenido, Blair tuvo que lidiar con algunos niños un poco revoltosos, pero a parte de eso el evento se desarrolló sin mayores problemas. Creo que Thia, por lo que me contaba BonBon, no había dejado de quejarse por tener que hacer composta… típico de mi hermana, es quejumbrosa, aunque sea muy activa y atlética le encanta buscarle el problema a todas las situaciones.

Luego de la actividad por la semana del medio ambiente, me fui a duchar a la habitación por haber trabajado con basura, y después me dirigí a la mesa del almuerzo, donde me esperaban Emma, Puppet y el nuevo compañero de cuarto del último Ennard.

* * *

\- Hola Blank, debo admitir que me lo dijeron, pero aun así quería desearte un muy buen día y un feliz cumpleaños -fue lo primero que me dijo el chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes

\- Gracias, Ennard, y no te precoces por eso, eres nuevo aquí después de todo, no es como si tuvieras que saberlo -le sonreí y me senté entre Puppet y Emma

\- ¿Emocionado por tu cumpleaños? -me preguntó Emma

\- Deberías estarlo -dijo Puppet en un tono cansado, seguramente Blair le había pedido otra cosa difícil de cumplir, pero si en algo destacaba mi amigo era en que cumplía las misiones más difíciles de las maneras más creativas, aunque no siempre las más idóneas

\- Por supuesto, tengo entendido que se esforzaron mucho -dije mientras comenzaba a comer

Y no era una mentira. Tal como habían hecho con Chica la semana pasada, el comedor estaba decorado y las mesas juntas para que cupiéramos todos relativamente cómodos, cómo hacían para ordenar tantas celebraciones, se escapaba de mi control. Thia y Chica me dieron sets nuevos de pintura, Bonnie me dio un grupo nuevo de pinceles y los demás blocs de dibujo. No puede evitar largarme a reír por un rato, sé que soy predecible y si me regalan cosas para pintar me harán muy feliz, es que simplemente me encanta pintar, las murallas de casa son una prueba de eso…

 **Teddy**

Y era viernes, el temido viernes de la actividad de la bicicleta, y no estoy hablando de una canción ridícula sobre andar en bicicleta, no, estoy hablando de paseos literales en bici. Como buena jornada puertas abiertas, como la jornada del miércoles que también lo fue, estaba lleno de gente del vecindario que quería participar en la innovadora idea de los paseos en estas ridículas bicicletas para cuatro, y ojalá eso fuese todo.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué tenemos que usar estos ridículos sombreros? -y esa sería la primera vez en la vida que estaría de acuerdo con Spingtrap en algo

No solo mi tío, el director, había traído esas cosas para cuatro personas, sino que además nos trajo unos sombreros estúpidos que simulaban orejas de osos.

\- Eh… el director dijo que era por el sol, así podrían ver mejor por donde iban y preveníamos accidentes -dijo un no tan convencido Mike

Los cursos de primero y segundo estaban juntos porque se supone que se haría un pequeño ejercicio de calentamiento antes de montarnos en las bicicletas y llevar a dos personas, y además según las odiosas políticas de convivencia escolar los grupos estarían compuestos por un estudiante de primero y uno de segundo.

\- Comencemos, ahora que estamos listos con el calentamiento -Jeremy traía una caja en sus manos y le pasó otra igual a Mike- yo tengo los nombres de los de segundo y Mike los de primero… ¿Cómo hacemos esto? -y luego miró al profesor de matemáticas

\- Spingtrap, ven a sacar un papel de la caja -Mike simplemente llamó al rubio y así comenzó todo….

 **Spingtrap-Ennard**

\- Muy bien, escojan una bicicleta y luego diríjanse a recoger a la gente que este junto a Robert y Caroline -les dijo Mike mientras los veía caminar hacia el montón de bicicletas

\- Tú debes ser el nuevo, Ennard, ¿no? -empezó Spingtrap con una sonrisa que no terminaba de convencer a Ennard, parecía un poco torcida para inspirarle confianza

\- Sí -le respondió rápido el chico de primero

\- Supongo que tus nuevos amigos te hablaron de mi, en especial Teddy y Puppet, más el primero… -siguió el rubio

\- Sí, algo dijeron, pero en realidad no soy una persona que se deje llevar por rumores o comentarios para juzgar a alguien, supongo que tendré que ver que tan malo eres con mis propios ojos… ¿te parece si llevamos una bicicleta verde? -Ennard ya estaba concentrado en otra tarea al elegir un color de entre el rojo, el azul y el verde, el último le pareció más adecuado para los dos

\- Eh… sí, me da igual -Spingtrap se encogió de hombros, un poco sorprendido por las palabras del chico, todo indicaba que no le tenía miedo y hacerlo cambiar de parecer en ese aspecto era algo que ya se instalaba como su meta del mes

\- Bien, vámonos -ambos se subieron a la bicicleta y se fueron a recoger a las dos personas que estarían llevando en el paseo de 20 minutos

 **Bonnie-BonBon**

\- Esta debería resultar mejor… -Jeremy suspiró y les indicó a los primos que fueran a elegir una bicicleta

\- ¡Azul! -por supuesto que el menor ni siquiera preguntó la opinión de Bonnie y simplemente sacó una bicicleta azul del montón estacionado para que se subieran- Muy bien Bonnie yo iré adelante y…

\- ¿Tu conduciendo? No lo creo BonBon, yo iré adelante, ya es suficiente con un ridículo paseo en bicicleta como para sumarle chocar contra una pared de manera estúpida por un descuido…

\- Pero -intentó el menor

\- Sin peros, toma el puesto de segundo o último si quieres -dijo el chico sin filtrar, y por filtrar se refería a sin los codazos de Chica

\- No soy tan molesto como para ir en el último puesto… -el chico de ojos verdes miró el suelo decepcionado, dudando si tomar el segundo asiento o no

\- Lo decía para que pudieras vigilar a los pasajeros, es un trabajo importante ¿sabias? -se apresuró a añadir el mayor para subirle los ánimos al chico de pelo azul

\- ¿En serio? -BonBon levantó los ojos todavía con un poco de duda

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa si nos toca llevar a un niño y se le cae algo? Sería importante que alguien lo vigilara y avisara de inmediato si eso sucede

\- Ya veo, ¡tienes razón! ¡Me iré en el último asiento!

Bonnie se subió a la bicicleta sonriendo, ya no tendría que escuchar a su primo por los restantes 20 minutos.

 **Scarlet-Felly**

\- Elijan una bicicleta… -comenzó Mike

\- Sí, creo que ya entendimos el punto Sr. Schmidt -pero Scarlet lo cortó y se fue al sector de las bicicletas para sacar una roja- Así tendrás algo que combine con tu asqueroso pelo Felly

\- Muy graciosa, pero sigo pensando que simplemente tienes envidia -la otra chica se encogió de hombros mientras se preparaba para tomar el segundo asiento de la bicicleta

\- Envidia, sí claro… ¿Hm? ¿Acaso asumes tu derrota tan fácilmente que no intentas arrebatarme el primer asiento? -Scarlet levantó una ceja antes de comenzar a subirse

\- No, es solo que así en caso de que choquemos tu tendrás la culpa, tarada -dijo Felly palmeándole el hombro

\- Así que esperas a que tu noviecito no esté cerca para sacar tus verdaderos colores, ¿no? -la mayor de las jóvenes se sacudió la mano de encima moviendo el hombro bruscamente

\- En primer lugar mis "colores" -respondió la pelirroja haciendo las comillas con los dedos- están claros en todo momento, con o sin Freddy, y en segundo lugar, al menos yo logro algo con alguien no como tú, la perpetua esclava de Spingtrap que nunca llegará a nada con él… tierra a Scarlet, nunca se va a fijar en ti…

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -la mayor de las chicas se alteró bastante con el comentario

\- ¡Scarlet!

Ambas se tambalearon hasta que aterrizaron a los pies de Robert, cayéndose de la bicicleta porque Scarlet se había volteado con la mitad del cuerpo para tratar de tirar a Felly.

\- ¿Hay alguna explicación para tal muestra de torpeza, señoritas? -y por supuesto que el sub director no estaba contento en lo más mínimo

 **Blank-Thia**

\- Se necesitaba esto, después de los resultados del último sorteo, más familia -Jeremy respiró hondo después de presenciar el intercambio breve de las dos alumnas anteriores, sin saber siquiera que ya se habían ganado un castigo

\- ¿Verde? -preguntó Blank

\- Verde -le sonrió Thia

Blank conducía y Thia iba en el segundo puesto. No tardaron en llegar donde estaba Robert.

\- Muy bien, espero un buen desempeño, estos son sus dos pasajeros -el sub director señaló a donde estaban parados dos chicos, uno un poco pasado de peso y otro pequeño- Que lo disfruten

Los chicos se subieron a la bicicleta. Blank casi podía sentir cómo si se le fueran a caer las piernas, mientras que Thia sentía que estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo al pedalear, y un vistazo hacia atrás le dio la razón, ninguno de los dos pasajeros pedaleaba, y era entendible en el caso del pequeño, pero el otro chico no parecía interesado. Ese iba a ser un largo paseo.

 **Patrick-Mangle**

\- Compórtate -fue lo único que dijo Mike y Mangle entendió de inmediato que no se estaba dirigiendo a ella

\- Sí, sí, sí… iremos en una bicicleta azul, las otras dos son demasiado llamativas y ya tenemos suficiente con los ridículos sombreros -el chico tomó la bicicleta bruscamente y Mangle sintió que en cualquier momento corría el vehículo y no la dejaba subirse, pero no pasó y ella optó por sentarse en el último asiento

No tardaron en llegar donde Robert y una madre y su hijo de cinco se subieron. Al principio el pequeño no quería, pero Mangle lo convenció de que lo hiciera y en consecuencia él quiso sentarse cerca de ella. Robert los miró con aprobación y partieron. Mientras Patrick sintió la mirada del sub director en su nuca, puso una cara de interés ante lo que le decía la señora e incluso comentaba un sí o un entiendo de vez en cuando, pero cuando desaparecieron de su vista la parte delantera de la bicicleta se volvió incómoda. Mangle suspiró, podría haberle tocado cualquier otra persona… pero a su vez pensó que pudo haber sido peor…

 **Foxy-Puppet**

\- Bien, pasen, ya saben que hacer -fueron todas las instrucciones de Jeremy

\- Vamos, mate… ¿rojo?

\- La verdad es que prefiero que sea azul -comentó Puppet mirando con recelo las bicicletas

\- ¿Qué te pasa Puppet, no sabes andar en bicicleta acaso? -le preguntó Foxy, divertido por la mirada asesina que el chico de cabello negro les lanzaba a los inocentes vehículos ordenadamente estacionados

\- Sí, sí sé usar una bicicleta Foxy… -el chico se limitó simplemente a cruzarse de brazos- Es solo que… siempre he tenido problemas por ser alto, mis bicicletas tienen medidas especiales…

\- Oh, ya veo… bueno, no es tanto problema, solo debemos buscar una bicicleta azul que te acomode, ¡eso es todo!

\- Gracias Foxy

\- No es nada mate, vamos, busquemos la bicicleta adecuada para tu altura y luego ¡terminemos con este paseo!

 **Freddy-Blair**

\- Podría ser peor…

\- ¡Oye! -Blair le dio un codazo en el costado al chico de cabellos castaños

\- Blair, no me des codazos, es suficiente con una Chica en el grupo -Freddy la miró hacia abajo

\- Y tú no me molestes, recuerda que soy la mejor amiga de tu novia, muestra respeto -la chica le sacó la lengua

\- Eso es un poco difícil con tu actitud…

\- Te lo advierto Freddy -la chica de cabello morado tomó una bicicleta roja- en compensación por tu mal comportamiento elegiré sola el color de la bicicleta

\- Adelante -el chico solo se encogió de hombros- ¿Quieres conducirla tú también?

\- No gracias, prefiero que lo hagas tú -y de nuevo la chica era todo sonrisas y entusiasmo

Freddy suspiró.

\- ¿Comenzamos?

Se subieron a la bicicleta, Freddy adelante y Blair en el segundo asiento y se fueron a buscar a sus pasajeros.

 **Chica-Teddy**

\- Buena suerte -les dijeron Mike y Jeremy antes de que fueran a buscar su bicicleta

\- ¿Roja o verde? -preguntó Chica que no se podía decidir

\- Roja… si la azul no es una opción, el verde es demasiado chillón

\- Sí, es cierto que el verde podría ser un pelo menos brillante -convino Chica- Pero si quieres puede ser azul

\- No, rojo está bien, era una de tus opciones y yo estaba entre el azul o el rojo -el chico se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba la bicicleta más cercana de su estacionamiento y la dejaba quieta para que Chica se subiera primero- ¿Quieres conducir?

\- ¿Por qué no?

Con eso Chica tomo el asiento del frente y Teddy se acomodó en el segundo.

Cuando recogieron a sus pasajeros, que resultaron ser un par de jóvenes de otra escuela, que no dejaban de tratar de conversar con Teddy, iniciaron su recorrido. Estuvieron a punto de chocar un par de veces y luego de que Teddy se ofreciera a conducir, además de manejar la situación con bromas y convencer a las jóvenes de que no reportaran los dos casi choques contra la pared, terminaron su recorrido y pudieron volver a la escuela sin mayores percances, recibiendo las felicitaciones de Robert, Mike y Jeremy.

* * *

Y con eso cumplimos con la fecha de hoy y vamos avanzando por la segunda semana de instituto! Que tengan todos una muy buena semana! :D

La próxima fecha sería del: 22 al 24 de septiembre!

Pero esperen una pequeña (tal vez un poco literal) sorpresa por la próxima semana!

Bye! Bye!


	4. Un día cualquiera

Hola! :) En realidad este capítulo tenía pesado subirlo el 18, pero el fin de semana se me pasó volando y ahora tengo tiempo para subirlo :p

Es como les había mencionado cortito ;)

 **Insisto: Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **Un día cualquiera**

Otro día en mi querido instituto... Jaja, sí claro, tendrían que desaparecer unas cuantas personas primero... Pero bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto, después de todo llevo en este condenado rincón de Boston toda mi vida escolar ¿Por qué? Pues porque mi padre es amigo del director de este instituto, director, dueño y quien construyó todo este lujoso recinto educacional... No había escapatoria.

Hablaremos un poco de todo... ¿Cómo sino iba a pasar mi tiempo en esta 'reflexión en la biblioteca'? Bueno, a ver, un recuento de la infraestructura... Tenemos un gimnasio, mil edificios, mil salas, comedor, cafetería, como sea, piscina normal y temperada, cancha de fútbol, tenis, basquetbol y voleibol, un teatro, la biblioteca donde estoy cumpliendo el castigo... Y un clásico y ridículo reloj enorme en la entrada, y creo que no se me olvida nada... ¿impresionante? No tanto, si conocieran que el director, a parte de ser un idiota, es multimillonario, como sus amigos, sí, lo captan, mi padre también es multimillonario, pero déjenme decirles de primera mano que el dinero no compra la felicidad... Ahora nadie dijo nada de la desaparición de ciertas personas del mundo, ¿cierto?

Continuemos con ese tema en específico, las personas basura como me encanta llamarlas, incluso les haré un recorrido, porque soy muy amable... O estoy muy aburrido, elijan la que más les guste. Primero, el clan me creo dueño del mundo y tengo un pacto secreto con las 'y', Fred (si es que se llama así, nuestro respetable director, no es que me importe), Freddy y Teddy que creo tienen más familia con las famosas 'y's... Como sea, no me importa, ¿Y ven ahora lo del pacto con la letra? Perturbador, pero bueno, el director y sus sobrinitos son cualquier cosa menos normales. En segundo lugar una especial mención para la familia más grande, es que, ¿Cómo pasar desapercibidos con esa cantidad de alumnos saliendo de una sola familia? Chica, su hermana menor BG, apodo ridículo considerando que su nombre es Beth, luego su prima Thia, su hermano mayor Blank y el menor Clayde, ¿ven a lo que me refiero? ¡Cinco alumnos! ¡Cinco! Por eso me gusta tener solo un hermano, con esa pequeña molestia me basta y me sobra, en serio, me sobra. Hablando de menciones especiales, tenemos a los pelirrojos, a los inmigrantes, y a las molestias supremas. Los primeros, exhibiendo un color rojo natural que debería ser ilegal por lo feo que resulta a la vista son los hermanos: Foxy y Felly, ¿coincidencia? No lo creo, más bien, ¡más pactos con las f! Además de la chica Mangle, extremadamente parecida y sus primos por doquier... Pero bueno, después tenemos a los inmigrantes, o al inmigrante relevante: Puppet, el último en integrarse a la escuela y el muy metido se demoró dos meses en superar a todo el mundo en absolutamente todo... Incluso en los niveles de flojera... Y luego un familiar que yo también ocultaría en secreto del mundo, el pequeño Billy, y por último, pero no menos importante están las molestias: Bonnie, su hermana Blair y su primo BonBon, y su hermana pequeña Bonnet… todavía no puedo decidir quién de los tres me irrita más... Esperen ya lo hice... ¡Bonnie!

¡Oh! Vaya, esta sí es una manera divertida de pasar un castigo... ¿Cómo Spingtrap? ¡Bueno, hablando solo por supuesto! Y por si no lo mencioné, este instituto es además un internado o por lo menos para los que asistimos a preparatoria por lo tanto pasamos todo el día, todos los días aquí… ¿El paraíso, no? Pues no, incluso hacen unas salidas estúpidas para demostrarte que no estás aquí encerrado, pero es pura mierda.

\- Spingtrap, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vámonos!

\- Oh, son ustedes... -miré el reloj por última vez y me levanté para irme con mis fieles secuaces, ¿no les dije? yo no tengo amigos, ¡tengo esclavos! Y bastantes- Scarlett

\- ¿Hm?

\- Charlotte

\- ¿Si?

\- Patrick

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¡Y Vincent!

\- ¿Qué mosca te picó ahora?

\- Nada, nada, solo síganme la corriente un rato -dije mientras salíamos de la biblioteca para ir a cenar

* * *

Lograron adivinar que era Spingtrap antes de que saliera su nombre? :D

Este tipo de capítulos son cortitos y planeados principalmente para explicar algunas cositas del funcionamiento del instituto o del pasado de los personajes ;) en este caso me sirve como una buena introducción para el especial con los perfiles que probablemente suba mañana antes del capítulo del viernes :)

Que tengan todos un muy buen resto de la semana que queda! bye! bye! n.n


	5. Perfiles :D

Hola! como les había dicho, hoy subiré estas descripciones para que nos vayamos ubicando en quién es quién y cómo se relacionan! :)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **FNAF HS: Perfiles :D**

Los profesores NO tendrán un informe, algunos están inspirados en cosas fuera del mundo de FNAF y otros son parte del FNAF World, como Dee Dee, por ejemplo... Ahora, dicho esto comencemos por los informes! (en orden alfabético):

 **Nombre:** Baby (sí, porque Baby va a aparecer en algún momento XD)

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,55

 **Curso:** Primero de secundaria (primero medio)

 **Descripción:** Tiene el pelo café rojizo, medianamente largo y ondulado, amarrado en dos coletas altas y ojos verdes. Es muy sociable, extrovertida y le gusta llamar la atención, pero no de mala manera (como ciertos esbirros de cierto rubiesito ¬¬). Se lleva bien con la mayoría de su clase, aunque su mejor amiga siempre será Ballora

 **Familia:** tiene a sus dos padres, Eloise y Bernard, y a su mellizo Ennard

* * *

 **Nombre:** Ballora (que también aparecerá en algún momento :p)

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,67

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto hasta la barbilla de color azul violáceo y ojos morados. Le gusta mucho bailar y en general se lleva bien con todos, pero es un poco tímida además de que no está acostumbrada a ser cercana a sus amigos lo que puede parecer como que no le interesan. Ha sido la mejor amiga de Baby desde la infancia y se lleva bien con Ennard. Tiene a sus dos padres, Bridget y Aaron

* * *

 **Nombre:** Beth, mejor conocida como BG

 **Edad:** 10

 **Estatura:** 1, 35

 **Curso:** Cuarto de primaria (cuarto básico)

 **Descripción:** Tiene el pelo castaño claro, ondulado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, generalmente amarrado en coletas bajas, y ojos color magenta. Es una niña educada, inteligente y sociable, aunque no tan amable ni torpe como su hermana mayor. Sus amigos son el pequeño Billy, Bonnet, Penguin y Clyde, también se lleva bien con Blair y Bonnie y su primo favorito es por lejos Blank (pero es un secreto ;) )

 **Familia:** tiene a sus dos padres, Darle y Adrien, a su hermana mayor Chica y a sus primos Blank, Thia y Clyde

* * *

 **Nombre:** Billy o el pequeño Billy o BB

 **Edad:** 10

 **Estatura:** 1,35

 **Curso:** cuarto de primaria

 **Descripción:** Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro desordenado y ojos azules. Es un niño travieso, "divertido" (nop ¬¬) y alegre. Sus amigos son Beth , Clyde ,Penguin y, aparentemente, Bonnet (porque ella es un amor y se lleva bien con todo el mundo :) ) (por si lo notan en el aire, tengo un profundo desprecio por BB, la verdad es que se me hace insoportable, como esas personas que te caen mal porque sí, a parte de ser una molestia del porte del titanic en los juegos ¬¬)

 **Familia:** Tiene a sus padres y a su primo muy muy (muy, pero que MUY) lejano Puppet (que está además súper feliz con esto XD)…

* * *

 **Nombre:** Blair

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,60

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** Tiene el pelo de color morado oscuro hasta las caderas, generalmente amarrado en dos coletas altas, debajo del flequillo se ven sus ojos de color rojo. Es inteligente, amable, simpática y siempre le gusta entablar conversación (mucha conversación). Se lleva bien con todos los de su clase (pero con todos!), sus mejores amigos son Felly, Mangle, Puppet y Chica

 **Familia:** Tiene a sus dos padres, Rudy y Steven, a su hermano mayor Bonnie y a sus primos BonBon y Bonnet

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 9

 **Número de habitación:** 7- primer piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Blank (mejor conocido como el famoso animatrónico de los bracitos largos bien molesto del FNA Candy's, y bien creepy además... pero bueno)

 **Edad:** 17

 **Estatura:** 1,88 (lo sé XD es bastante alto, pero es que tienen que ver la estatura de Puppet!)

 **Curso:** Segundo de secundaria (segundo medio)

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto desordenado, que generalmente cae sobre sus ojos (porque aparentemente es alérgico a las tijeras :p) y de color negro y ojos verdes. Es muy amable y artístico, no muy atlético y bastante lento para hacer sus rutinas matutinas (lo que deja a Bonnie muy feliz XD). Se lleva bien con la mayoría de su clase, sus mejores amigos son Puppet y Ennard (la nueva adición porque se parece demasiado a Puppet :p)

 **Familia:** tiene a sus padres Charlie y Audrey, su hermana menor Thia y su hermano menor Clayde, y sus primas Chica y Beth, simplemente ama a toda su familia

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 10

 **Número de habitación:** 3- segundo piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** BonBon (Toy Bonnie!)

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,60

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto de color celeste y ojos verdes. Es muy ingenuo e inocente, además de despistado y un poco lento para captar las ideas. Se lleva bien con algunos de su clase como Blair, Teddy y Thia. Es alérgico a las aceitunas y las pasas

 **Familia:** tiene a sus padres Taylor y Blake, su hermana menor Bonnet y sus primos Bonnie y Blair, se lleva particularmente bien y admira mucho a Bonnie

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 5

 **Número de habitación:** 1- primer piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Bonnet

 **Edad:** 10

 **Estatura:** 1,35

 **Curso:** cuarto de primaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo ondulado y rosa chillón, largo, casi del mismo largo que Blair y ojos verdes. Es una niña inteligente y muy alegre, pero tiene algunas actitudes más serias como Bonnie, más que como su hermano mayor. Es rápida haciendo amigos y se lleva bien con casi todos, sus mejores amigos son BG, Penguin, Clayde y Billy

 **Familia:** sus padres son Taylor y Blake, su hermano mayor BonBon y sus primos Bonnie y Blair, su primo favorito es por lejos Bonnie (otro secreto :p)

* * *

 **Nombre:** Bonnie

 **Edad:** 17

 **Estatura:** 1,80

 **Curso:** segundo de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto de color morado oscuro y ojos color rojo. Puede llegar a ser amable cuando está de buen humor, pero suele ser amargado y decir las cosas como son. Sus mejores amigos son Freddy, Foxy y Chica

 **Familia:** sus padres son Rudy y Steve, su hermana menor Blair y sus primos BonBon y Bonnet

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 10

 **Número de habitación:** 3- segundo piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Candy (siempre se me confunde quién es quién en ese juego XD)

 **Edad:** 14

 **Estatura:** 1,53

 **Curso:** octavo de primaria (en realidad no sé si este curso existe, vendría siendo el octavo básico?)

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo de color morado claro muy espeso y largo hasta los hombros y ojos de color rojo (se parece a Bonnie y Blair, pero es una mera coincidencia ;) ). Es simpática, pero solo con la gente cercana a ella. Su mejor amigo es Chester

 **Familia:** sus padres son Candace y Cedric y tiene un hermano mellizo llamado Sugar, y una hermana mayor llamada Lolbit, además de su prima Mangle (como dijo Spingtrap, Mangle tiene muchos primos :D)

* * *

 **Nombre:** Chester (mejor conocido como el mono de FNA Candy's)

 **Edad:** 14

 **Estatura:** 1,58

 **Curso:** octavo de primaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto y café con ojos color café claro. Es amable y alegre (dato freak: viene de la India). Sus mejores amigos son los mellizos Candy y Sugar

* * *

 **Nombre:** Chica

 **Edad:** 17

 **Estatura:** 1,65

 **Curso:** segundo de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo liso rubio y corto, dos dedos por sobre los hombros, y ojos color magenta. Es muy amable, servicial y fiel con sus amigos, aunque puede ser un poco torpe (un poco bastante ¬¬). Se lleva bien con todos lo de su clase (tal vez excepto con cierto personaje bien simpático que empieza con S... y su pandilla), sus mejores amigos son Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy y también algunos de primero como Blair, Felly, Teddy y prácticamente todo (el bendito) mundo.

 **Familia:** sus padres son Carla y Adrien, su hermana menor Beth y sus primos Blank, Thia y Clayde

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 10

 **Número de habitación:** 6- segundo piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Clayde (mejor conocido como el cupcake más sabroso de todos!)

 **Edad:** 10

 **Estatura:** 1,38

 **Curso:** cuarto de primaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto, ondulado y de color rosa y ojos azules (igualito a sus hermanos XD). Es muy amable y simpático, y un poco sarcástico (solo un poquito). Sus mejores amigos son BG, Billy, Penguin y Bonnet

 **Familia:** sus padres son Audrey y Charlie, tiene a su hermano mayor Blank y a su otra hermana mayor Thia

* * *

 **Nombre:** Cody (conocido también como el simpático y gritón amigo Funtime Freddo! del SL, que también llegará en algún momento...)

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,70

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto, desordenado y liso de color plateado y ojos azules. Es muy entusiasta y un poco bullicioso. Se lleva bien con algunos de su clase, sus mejores amigas son Baby y Ballora, también se lleva muy bien con Ennard. Es alérgico al maní

 **Familia:** Tiene a sus padres, Dimitri y Flora, y a sus primos Teddy y Freddy (porque obvio, es Funtime Freddo! :D)

* * *

 **Nombre:** Ennard (mejor conocido como el payaso re simpático del SL)

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,87 (sí, es altísimo, pero de nuevo esperen a Puppet XD)

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto, liso de color café rojizo, casi siempre cubriéndole sus ojos verdes. Es más bien callado y es selectivo con sus amistades, con los que se lleva muy bien. Sus amigos son Puppet, Ballora, Cody y Blank

 **Familia:** sus padres son Bernard y Eloise, y su hermana melliza Baby (que es la mayor en secreto)

 **Número de habitación:** 3- primer piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Felly

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,62

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo medianamente largo ondulado y de color rojo y ojos dorados. Es sarcástica y le gusta hacer bromas. Se lleva bien con algunos de su clase. Sus mejores amigos son Blair y Mangle, y Chica y Freddy de segundo

 **Familia:** tiene a sus padres, Gwen y Felix, y a su hermano mayor Foxy

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 9

 **Número de habitación:** 7-primer piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Foxy

 **Edad:** 17

 **Estatura:** 1,78

 **Curso:** segundo de secundaria

 **Descripción:** Tiene el cabello corto y desordenado de color rojo y ojos dorados. Es muy amable, optimista y también le gusta hacer bromas como a su hermana. Se lleva bien con casi todos los de su clase (podemos dejar fuera a quienes ustedes ya saben ;) ), sus mejores amigos son Freddy, Bonnie y Chica

 **Familia:** Tiene a sus padres, Gwen y Felix, y a su hermana menor Felly

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 10

 **Número de habitación:** 1-segundo piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Freddy

 **Edad:** 17

 **Estatura:** 1,85

 **Curso:** segundo de secundaria

 **Descripción:** Tiene el pelo café, desordenado y corto, y ojos Azules. Es realista, inteligente y decidido, pero le falta ser un poco más sociable. Se lleva bien con algunos de su clase, sus mejores amigos son Bonnie, Foxy y Chica

 **Familia:** Tiene a sus padres, Felicity y Finn, a su tío, el director, Golden Freddy, y a sus primos Teddy y Cody

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 10

 **Número de habitación:** 1-segundo piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Lolbit (mejor conocida como la chica de los bailes y los easter eggs del reloj del FNAF World y el SL :p)

 **Edad:** 18

 **Estatura:** 1,65

 **Curso:** tercero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo medianamente largo de color plateado y ojos color morado. Es extrovertida, divertida y buena para las cuentas, además de peligrosamente persuasiva, cosa que le ha dado el humilde puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil

 **Familia:** sus padres son Candace y Cedric y tiene dos hermanos mellizos, Candy y Sugar y su prima Mangle

 **Número de habitación:** 6- tercer piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Mangle

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,62

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto y liso de color blanco y ojos dorados. Es amable, pero solo con sus cercanos, no tiene mucha paciencia. Sus amigos son Blair, Puppet y Felly

 **Familia:** sus padres son Erica y Max, y tiene a sus primos Lolbit, Candy y Sugar

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 9

 **Número de habitación:** 6- primer piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Patrick (un infiltrado porque no quería que el nombre del hombre morado fuera Vincent, como suelen llamarlo... pero Patrick y Vincent vendrían siendo... dos hombres morados?)

 **Edad:** 17

 **Estatura:** 1,72

 **Curso:** segundo de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto y de color naranjo y ojos cafés. Es apático e indiferente con todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Sus amigos son Spingtrap, Vincent, Charlotte y Scarlet. Es alérgico al polen (a la primavera)

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 10

 **Número de habitación:** 5- segundo piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Penguin (mejor conocido como el pequeño y para nada terrorífico animatrónico del FNA Candy's :D)

 **Edad:** 10

 **Estatura:** 1,30

 **Curso:** cuarto de primaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo negro corto y liso y ojos azules oscuro. Es callado, pero muy buen amigo. Sus amigos son BG, Bonnet, Clayde y Billy

 **Familia:** sus padres son Iris y Philip

* * *

 **Nombre:** Plushtrap (porque lo malo viene en envases pequeños? XD)

 **Edad:** 10

 **Estatura:** 1,35

 **Curso:** cuarto de primaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo corto y liso de color rubio y ojos grises. Es sarcástico e indiferente (o sea, un mini Spingtrap). Sus padres son Cat y Ray, y su hermano mayor es Spingtrap

* * *

 **Nombre:** Puppet

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,90 (puede que tal vez, y solo tal vez, me haya pasado con su altura... pero no lo creo :p)

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo liso y de color negro, y ojos azules. Es callado y despistado, perezoso, pero ayuda cuando es necesario. Sus amigos son Mangle, Blank, Blair y Ennard

 **Familia:** sus padres son Camile y William. Viene de Inglaterra

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 4

 **Número de habitación:** 3- primer piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Spingtrap

 **Edad:** 17

 **Estatura:** 1,84

 **Curso:** segundo de secundaria

 **Descripción:** tiene el pelo liso, corto y de color rubio y ojos dorados. Es muy apático y siempre contesta de la peor manera posible. Sus "amigos" son Charlotte, Scarlet, Patrick y Vincent. Es fotosensible (o alérgico al sol, y a la vida y a la felicidad y la alegría y por supuesto a Blair y BonBon ¬¬)

 **Familia:** sus pares son Cat (que representa al animatrónico del FNA Candy's 3) y Ray (que... sí, correcto, representa a The Rat del mismo juego! :D), y tiene un hermano menor llamado Plushtrap

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 10

 **Número de habitación:** 5- segundo piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Sugar

 **Edad:** 14

 **Estatura:** 1, 55

 **Curso:** octavo de primaria

 **Descripción:** Tiene el pelo corto y de color azul, y sus ojos son rojos. Es simpático y divertido, pero solo con la gente cercana a él. Su mejor amigo es Chester

 **Familia:** Tiene a sus padres, Candace y Cedric, a su hermana melliza Candy, a su hermana mayor Lolbit y a su prima Mangle

* * *

 **Nombre:** Teddy (Toy Freddo!)

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,65

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** Tiene cabello color castaño claro y ojos azules. Es extremadamente educado, formal y quisquilloso, pero también se rinde fácil y analiza siempre las situaciones para que estén a su favor. Se lleva bien con varios de su clase, sus amigos son Thia, Mangle, Blair y Bonbon

 **Familia:** Tiene a sus dos padres, Helen y Francis, a su tío, el director, Golden Freddy y a sus primos Freddy y Cody

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 9

 **Número de habitación:** 1- primer piso

* * *

 **Nombre:** Thia (Toy Chica!)

 **Edad:** 16

 **Estatura:** 1,62

 **Curso:** primero de secundaria

 **Descripción:** Tiene el pelo rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Es amable, servicial y buena amiga, pero también le gusta quejarse por casi todo. Se lleva bien con pocos de su clase, sus mejores amigos son Teddy y BonBon

 **Familia:** Tiene a sus dos padres, Charlie y Audrey, a sus hermanos Clyde y Blank y a sus primas Chica y Beth

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 9

 **Número de habitación:** 6

* * *

 **Nombre:** Vincent (el verdadero hombre morado? :p)

 **Edad:** 17

 **Estatura:** 1,75

 **Curso:** segundo de secundaria

 **Descripción:** Tiene el pelo corto y negro, y ojos pardos. Es apático, despreocupado y muy selectivo con sus amistades. Sus amigos son Spingtrap, Patrick, Scarlett y Charlotte

 **Familia:** Tiene a sus padres Lilith y Stewart, es hijo único

 **Años en el establecimiento:** 10

 **Número de habitación:** 4

* * *

Por fin! Solo para que sepan, les he sumado un año más a los que deberían corresponder por curso... porque YOLO :D

y ahora para los shipps!: tenemos

Felly x Freddy

Foxy x Mangle

Blair x Puppet

Bonnie x Chica

BonBon x Thia

Blank x Emma (que es la compañera de cuarto de Chica y de hecho andas juntos para arriba y para abajo :D)

Teddy x Sopresa!

Spingtrap x Spingtrap (no lo veo queriendo a alguien más que a él la verdad XD)

Eso, básicamente, si creen que es un poco raro que ya estén las parejas arregladas, la verdad es que sí, pero como ya llevaba bastante tiempo escribiendo la otra historia donde si se ve cómo se van armando las parejas, no quería repetir lo mismo... pero no se preocupen porque habrá abundantes ocasiones de flash backs donde saldrán esos detalles ;)

* * *

Muy bien! Mañana ya sería el siguiente episodio oficial oficialísimo! Así que sin nada más que agregar! Bye! Bye! n.n


	6. Fin de semana en el instituto

Hola! Perdón, yo sé que les dije que estaría el 22, pero mañana tengo una prueba y he estado estudiando full... así que esa es la razón del atraso del cap :)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **22 al 24/ 09: La Primera Salida escolar: El Parque**

 **Puppet**

\- Muy bien chicos, empezaremos desde arriba con la canción que hemos estado ensayando, asumo que todos trajeron las hojas que les di el jueves, ¿verdad? -el profesor Victor no tenía nada de malo, pero la música no era mi pasión

Todo el mundo comenzó a sacar sus hojas de sus mochilas, yo hice lo mismo, la hoja de la partitura, con los tiempos y las notas y la hoja con la letra. Como era su especialidad, que nos demostró perfectamente en su primer día de clases, el nuevo profesor de música había decidido empezar con la unidad de coro y se le había ocurrido elegir la canción más fácil para interpretar… el "himno a la alegría" de Beethoven.

\- En sus marcas, listos… -cuando el profesor vio que todo el mundo estaba preparado y con los atriles en posición dio el inicio- ¡Ya!

 _\- 'Escucha hermano la canción de la alegría' 'El canto alegre del que espera un nuevo día' 'Ven canta, sueña cantando' 'vive soñando el nuevo sol'_

\- Alto… -el señor Victor me miró directamente, tenía un oído excepcional para notar cualquier irregularidad en la armonía que había creado la clase anterior- Puppet, la idea de cantar una canción es precisamente eso, cantar, necesitas darle entonación y ritmo a la letra, no te basta solo con leerla al tiempo correspondiente

\- ¿No? -suspiré, la vez anterior había pasado lo mismo, él no se había rendido hasta que me escuchó cantar para designarme mi posición en el grupo de los tonos graves

\- No, yo sé que no te gusta, pero creo que puedes entender que tienes voz para cantar, los tonos graves no te resultarán un reto… ahora, por favor ¡un poco de entusiasmo!

\- Sí, señor…

\- ¡Solo Víctor está bien! -dios, era como ver a Blair en una versión masculina de pelo plateado y corto, todo lo que hacía lo hacía con una sonrisa de 5000 watts y emoción para darle energía a todo un país

\- Claro -tomé la hoja y respiré profundo, no invertir energía en la clase iba a terminar, irónicamente, quitándome la energía con tantos llamados de atención, así que lo mejor parecía ser hacerle caso al profesor

\- Muy bien, desde arriba… ¡y!

Comenzamos a cantar de nuevo al ritmo de la guía del profesor Víctor. Este prometía ser un viernes agotador.

 **Teddy**

Si hay una materia que no soporto es educación física. Ni siquiera el hecho de que fuera viernes era un consuelo porque los sábados eran días de deportes también.

\- ¡Teddy! ¡Deja de suspirar y practica! -Freddy me sacudió el hombro cuando era mi momento de saltar

Porque sí, además de todo lo anterior y de repudiar la materia con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, las clases de educación física se hacían en conjunto con los de segundo, así como los de tercero las hacían con los de cuarto… y eso no era grato.

\- ¡Ya voy! -me quité su mano de encima y tomé impulso para la carrera, preparándome para saltar los tres cajones

Suspiré antes de comenzar a correr, si tan solo pudiera ser Puppet en ese momento, tal vez él no lo haga todo bien, como cantar, pero era tan alto que con solo darse un pequeño impulso podía pasar hasta cuatro cajones sin mayores problemas… mientras que el resto de normales mortales…

Cerré mis ojos antes del impacto, que para mi sorpresa nunca llegó.

\- Muy bien, Teddy, así se hace, pero me gustaría que no cerraras los ojos antes de saltar, si no pones atención a lo que estás haciendo, no podrás afirmarte si te caes -me felicitó-regañó el profesor Ethan, que era bastante menos estructurado que mi antiguo profesor de primaria, y aún así igual de estricto

\- Gracias… y descuide… aunque viera lo que estoy haciendo me partiría la cara de todas maneras -susurré lo último más para mí que para él y por suerte no me escuchó

\- ¡Siguiente! -el profesor dio la instrucción y me volteé en el momento justo de ver a mi primo mayor saltando los tres cajones sin problemas

Volví a suspirar. Freddy era el último de la fila, y todos lo habíamos logrado al primer intento, lo que significaba que Ethan iba a poner un cuarto cajón.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? -me quejé cuando me fui a sentar cerca de BonBon mientras esperábamos por el bendito cuarto cajón

\- Tranquilo Teddy, al menos cuando saltaste lo hiciste sin mayores problemas -me dijo mi mejor amigo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro- pero es cierto que si no miras con los cuatro cajones te puedes lastimar

\- No puedo evitarlo BonBon… para ti es fácil decirlo, pero no puedes entender… se te da muy bien la gimnasia -suspiré de nuevo

\- ¡Tranquilízate Teddy! ¡lo harás bien, además piensa que si fallas ahora harás el ridículo frente a nosotras también! -Thia se había acercado a nosotros y había puesto su mano en mi otro hombro

\- ¿Huh? -miré hacia arriba solo para ver que una vez instalado el cuarto cajón, saltaríamos en orden chicas y chicos

\- ¿Oh? ¿Ustedes también superaron los tres cajones? -preguntó BonBon levantándose porque había que ponerse en la dichosa fila

\- Sip

\- ¿Porque siento que no trataste para nada de hacerme sentir mejor, querida amiga Thia? -solté de manera sarcástica mientras me ponía en la fila, lamentando cada segundo de mi condenada existencia

\- ¡No se de que me estás hablando, Teddy! ¡Esto no es nada, estoy convencida de que puedes hacerlo! -pero yo ya no la escuchaba, veía a los demás saltar y lograrlo maravillosamente, era cosa de ver a Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Blair, Felly, incluso Spingtrap lo hacía de maravilla, y para qué íbamos a mencionar a Puppet o incluso a Thia y BonBon que saltaban antes que de mi

Suspiré por lo que parecía la vez cien ese día, solo esperaba no caerme de manera tan estrepitosa… era lo único en mi mente cuando deje de correr al apoyarme y saltar.

 **Bonnie**

Me estiré un poco antes de poner mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y reírme un poco más de camino a nuestra sala para nuestra clase de matemáticas.

\- ¿Aún te duele la rodilla? -le pregunté a Chica cuando dejó de reírse conmigo

\- Un poco la verdad, no pensé que había tomado tan poco impulso… -me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta

\- ¡Pero no puedes negar que valió la pena ver lo que pasó después de eso! -exclamó Foxy mirando por sobre su hombro, en la misma pose que yo, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza

\- Sí, eso no lo negaré Foxy… que se burlen de ti y luego fallen incluso más miserablemente me hace sentir mejor, hasta cierto punto -Chica simplemente se encogió de hombros, yo sabía que era tan buena, que le era difícil desearle mal a nadie, pero estaba bien así, las cosas habían encajado casi como si de un castigo divino se tratase

\- Vamos, Chica, al menos puedes disfrutarlo un poco, ¿quién iba a pensar que se podía arrasar con todos los cajones en un solo salto? -comentó Freddy desde la izquierda de Foxy

Y no se equivocaba en nada. La fila en educación física había seguido su curso, pasando por Teddy, que sorprendentemente y contra todas sus quejas previas, logró saltarlos sin mayores problemas. Entonces había sido el turno de Chica… bueno, las cosas no habían salido tan bien para ella. Chocó con los cajones, rodilla por delante y a causa de eso, su pierna quedó estirada en lugar de flexionarse, lo que finalmente resultó en ella de estómago sobre los cajones y carcajadas de la parte de atrás de la fila, donde estaban Scarlet y Charlotte, pero cuando fue su turno… Charlotte chocó de frente con ambas piernas en los cajones y quedó colgando de la parte de enfrente, mientras que Scarlet había chocado de lleno y tal vez era porque ya habían descolocado los cajones con los otros choques, o tal vez porque la idiota se lanzó con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero la cosa es que arrasó con los cuatro cajones y le cayeron dos encima. Terminaron llevándola a la enfermería.

* * *

\- Muy bien clase -empezó Mike- a parte de la justificada ausencia de Scarlet, que como me informó Mary, estaba bien, no hay nada fuera de lo normal, continuemos entonces con nuestra primera unidad de álgebra… -Mike decía todo mientras escribía en la pizarra ejercicios- Bonnie, el primero… Foxy el segundo, Emma, el tercero

Los tres nos paramos mientras el resto de la clase se apresuraba a escribir los ejercicios y se quejaban. Por lo menos para mí las matemáticas eran fáciles y entendía siempre con rapidez la forma de resolver las ecuaciones y los problemas, incluso la geometría se me daba bien, así que resolví el ejercicio sin mayores inconvenientes, lo único que ocupó mi cabeza después de eso, fue el almuerzo.

 **Mangle**

La alarma había sonado hace 10 minutos. Actualmente estaba mirando el reloj de mesa, eran las 9:30, lo que era normal, aún así era temprano, como le había gustado recalcar a Thia, pero era mucho más razonable que los demás días de la semana, y no era para menos, después de todo era sábado.

Cuando Thia por fin salió del baño, entré yo. Me tomé mi tiempo haciendo mi rutina diaria, hoy no iba a lavar mi pelo, no valía la pena considerando el comienzo del día.

\- ¿Estás lista? -me preguntó Thia tomando su bolso con la ropa de deporte para el primer taller

\- Sí, podemos irnos -dije tomando mi propio bolso

Salimos, cerramos la puerta y nos dirigimos rumbo al primer gimnasio techado que tenía la piscina temperada para el taller de natación.

* * *

\- Excelente mañana para nadar, ¿no creen? -nos saludó una radiante Chica al lado de una radiante Blair

\- En efecto, me alegra que disfrutes tanto el taller de natación Chica -me alegre con su entusiasmo, la pobre Chica no era muy buena en los deportes en general debido a su falta de coordinación, pero nadar le gustaba mucho

\- ¡Me encanta! -me aseguró mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestidores, quedaban 10 minutos para que comenzara el taller y nuestra profesora, Zoe seguía firmemente las creencias del director y no toleraba los atrasos

\- Será mejor que se apresuren, ya casi son las 10 -exclamó Emma que ya se había puesto el traje de baño y se dirigía a la piscina a calentar

\- ¡Sí! -gritó Thia antes de salir corriendo

\- Típico de Thia, ni siquiera Blair puede vencerla cuando se trata de deportes -Chica se rió por lo bajo

\- ¡Olvídense de eso! ¿Saben cuál será la mejor parte del taller de hoy? -dijo Felly mientras nos pasaba de camino a los vestuarios

\- ¿Que no habrá Scarlet?

\- ¡Exacto Blair, no habrá Scarlet! y por lo que escuché, tampoco vendrá Charlotte, aparentemente le dieron permiso por ser sábado de quedarse a cuidar a la otra arpía -la pelirroja sonrió y entró también a los vestuarios

\- Hm… en algo podemos estar de acuerdo con Felly -Teddy también había llegado y se dirigía a los vestuarios de los chicos junto con BonBon

Me reí un poco de otra de las razones por las que a Thia le gustaban tanto los sábados.

\- ¿De qué te estás riendo Mangle? -me preguntó el inocente chico de cabello azul

\- Oh, no es nada BonBon, ¡será mejor que nos demos prisa o Zoe llegará antes de que podamos cambiarnos! -dije apresurándome también a cambiarme porque los minutos pasaban bastante rápido

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos Teddy! ¡Date prisa! -BonBon prácticamente terminó empujando a un quejoso Teddy por las puertas de los vestuarios

Porque sí, Teddy y BonBon estaban en natación con casi todas las chicas de la escuela que también habían tomado ese taller, bueno, a parte de unos chicos más de tercero, pero definitivamente no hubieran tomado basquetbol ni aunque fuera el último taller del mundo. Me puse el traje de baño y me encaminé a la piscina, con ese típico aire sofocante que se generaba por ser temperada. Antes de zambullirme me pregunte como le estarían yendo las cosas a mi novio, por lo que me había contado del sábado pasado, puede que las cosas en ese gimnasio hayan estado más interesantes que en la piscina…

 **Foxy**

Suspiré. No soy alguien que se deprima fácil o se desanime, o como quieran llamarlo, pero… si dijera que el ambiente del gimnasio era denso, sería decir poco. En general me gustan muchas cosas, hacer deportes es una de ellas, pero tampoco lo llevaría a un extremo como lo haría Thia… nop, simplemente me gustaban sobre todo los deportes en equipo sin competencias donde podías depender de otros y celebrar juntos… por eso es que este taller de los sábados de basquetbol estaba tan mal para mí.

\- ¡Muy bien! -gritó Ethan cuando el calentamiento terminó- haremos dos grupos para que se enfrenten, la semana pasada trabajamos principalmente con los mayores, ahora es el turno de los más jóvenes, primero, segundo ¡vengan!

Nos reunimos en un circulo alrededor del profesor para que hiciera los grupos.

\- Ennard y Freddy, serán los capitanes -Ethan sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la arrojó- Ennard, cara o sello

\- Mm… cara -contestó el chico de primero

\- Salió cruz, Freddy empieza

\- Foxy -me fui a parar al lado de Freddy

\- Puppet -continuó Ennard

\- No es una mala elección, parece que el chico apunta a ganar -le comenté a Freddy

\- Hm… puede ser… Bonnie -nuestro amigo vino a pararse a nuestro lado también

\- Bien, solo debemos ganar a toda costa, ¿no? -dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa, el equipo que perdía debía quedarse a limpiar el gimnasio, eso sí era motivación

\- Blank

\- Ennard se está llevando a todos los altos -Bonnie se cruzó de brazos, la verdad es que nuestro equipo con Puppet o Blank habría sido estupendo

\- Joshua -Freddy definitivamente no iba a elegir a Spingtrap o a cualquiera relacionado con él así que el chico de primero era su única opción

\- Spingtrap -pero eso no era un gran impedimento para Ennard, lo peor era que las cosas no pintaban muy bien para nosotros, los tres que había elegido el chico de primero eran muy buenos jugadores

\- Dylan -Freddy chasqueó la lengua, el tipo también era bastante idiota, pero era el mal menor

\- Vincent -terminó Ennard después que Spingtrap le dijera algo

\- Muy bien, ¡los demás a las bancas! Ya saben qué le pasará al que pierda este encuentro, ¡en posición! -Freddy iba a saltar contra Puppet, ni más menos, es decir, es mi amigo y todo, pero ¿ganarle a Puppet en salto?- ¡Comiencen!

El profesor hizo sonar el silbato y el sonido de zapatillas en el suelo del gimnasio comenzó.

 **Felly**

Levanté las manos por sobre la cabeza, estirándome. El descanso de 10 minutos servía para eso después de todo… para eso y para ir del gimnasio de la piscina a la sala de música y menos mal que los talleres terminaban 15 minutos antes para poder ducharse y vestirse con ropa normal. Obviamente los sábados teníamos permitido usar la ropa que nos diera la gana, si nos obligaran a ir con uniforme hasta los fines de semana definitivamente me hubiera cambiado de escuela.

Bajé mis brazos cuando sentí a alguien detrás mío.

\- No me digas que perdiste ¿y por eso llegaste con tan solo dos minutos de ventaja al taller? -volví a estirar los brazos para alcanzar el pelo de Freddy, me encantaba la suavidad de su pelo

\- Puede ser… cuando hay dos monstruos altos en el otro equipo no se puede hacer mucho -me contestó mientras pretendía que siguiéramos avanzando en esa posición

\- ¡Freddy! ¡No podemos caminar así, nos vamos a caer! -le dije tratando de soltarlo, pero ya había agarrado mis manos

\- Confío plenamente en tus reflejos Felly -me dijo hacia abajo con una sonrisa burlona

\- No, gracias, no me interesa ser aplastada por ti…

\- La juventud, divino tesoro… ahora si quisieran entrar a la sala de música chicos, ¡podríamos empezar con el taller de coro! -Victor estaba detrás de nosotros con una sonrisa demasiado amable para ser cierto

Freddy y yo nos separamos y nos dirigimos hacia adentro de la sala, con el profesor detrás.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos! -el profesor aplaudió un par de veces para ganar nuestra atención antes de continuar- la semana pasada pedí algunas recomendaciones para que comenzaremos a cantar… recuerden que hay que preparar presentaciones habituales, principalmente para que se suelten más y tengamos un ambiente mejor entre nosotros, ahora pasaré la lista y luego les diré la canción que he elegido para esta clase, espero que la dominen para el final de esta hora y ¡así podamos avanzar! -Victor sacó una tabla en donde estaba afirmada la lista y sacó un lápiz- Blair

\- ¡Aquí! -contestó ruidosamente mi compañera de habitación desde mi derecha, uno de los motivos de que yo y Freddy estuviéramos en este taller para empezar, bueno, ella y Lolbit

\- BonBon

\- Acá

\- Bonnie

\- Hm

\- Bonnie, esa no es manera de contestar a la lista… -lo reprendió el profesor, si es que a eso se le puede llamar reprimenda

Victor siguió llamando por los nombres hasta que hubo terminado y después nos dio las hojas con la letra de la canción que había elegido y la parte que cantaba cada uno, de hecho la hoja tenía incluso mi nombre en ella.

\- Después de escuchar las 16 opciones que me dieron y debo decir que el que sea que me haya sugerido "Fuck You" -Victor miró a Spingtrap, quien se encogió de hombros- fue completamente descartado…

\- Ejem… -Teddy carraspeó un poco, el profesor era muy simpático y comprensivo, pero tenía una tendencia a desviarse del tema, solo un poquito

\- Por supuesto, gracias Teddy, bien como pueden ver en la parte superior de la hoja, la canción será "Chandelier", y antes de entrar de lleno con ella, haremos nuestro calentamiento vocal, ¡ubíquense en las parejas de tono que les di la semana pasada por favor!

Todos nos movimos por la sala. Yo me fui a parar junto a Mangle mientras que Freddy cantaba con Teddy, Blair con BonBon, Foxy con Ennard, pero los más felices con el arreglo de Victor eran sin duda alguna Bonnie y Spingtrap. El solo mirarlos ponía una sonrisa en mi cara.

 **Blair**

\- ¡Felly! -la desperté cuando ya eran las 8:30, todavía teníamos media hora para llegar a la entrada de donde iba a salir el bus

\- ¡Porque hoy era un día de paseo!

\- No… déjame en paz Blair, no me interesa si se está quemando el maldito instituto… -y por supuesto que mi compañera de cuarto se limitó simplemente a darse la vuelta y arroparse más

\- ¡Pero Felly! No tenemos tiempo, si no te levantas y te preparas ahora, no llegaremos al bus a tiempo, nos podríamos quedar abajo definitivamente, ¿te imaginas como tendríamos que ingeniárnoslas para llegar al parque sino? si es que nos dejan salir de todas maneras porque también cabe la posibilidad de que el director nos castigué para siempre, ¡incluso nos podrían expulsar! eso nos traería más problemas, ¿te imaginas lo que dirán tus padres, o los míos? y Bonnie, y Foxy, y Freddy y… -una almohada había interrumpido mi discurso

\- ¡Ya estoy despierta! ¡Por dios, con ese parloteo no se puede dormir! -Felly se levantó de la cama, por fin, y se dirigió al baño

Todo mientras yo sonreía, mi plan había funcionado, ahora solo quedaba ponerme los zapatos y terminar de peinarme.

* * *

\- ¡Que emoción! -no podía contender todo mi entusiasmo era la primera vez que iba a salir en estas salidas de los domingos

Iba saltando de arriba a abajo, con todo y brazo de Puppet incluido.

\- Blair…

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! -solté su brazo a penas sentí su voz

\- No es eso -pero para mi sorpresa él solo se limitó a volver a tomarme de la mano, sonriéndome en todo momento, con esa sonrisa que solo me mostraba a mí- Solo iba a preguntarte si querías un poco de jugo -hizo un gesto hacia su mochila

\- ¡No, gracias! -le sonreí de vuelta mientras abrazaba su brazo, ya no iba a saltar más

\- ¿Estás segura de que te vas a sentar conmigo? Podrías ir con Mangle… -comenzó

\- Se va a sentar con Felly, ¿o acaso no quieres sentarte conmigo? -le pregunté jugando, sabía perfectamente que lo hacía por consideración, no porque no quisiera

\- No, para nada, me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo -dijo mientras levantaba la mano que tenía en la suya y me daba un beso en el dorso

\- ¡A mi también!

Lo volví a abrazar y esperamos pacientemente hasta que fuera nuestro turno de subir al bus.

 **Spingtrap**

Y por supuesto que teníamos que cerrar la semana con una de las actividades que más odio, en uno de los lugares que más odio y con las personas que más odio. Simplemente maravilloso.

\- Spingtrap, ¿te pusiste el bloqueador? -me estaba preguntando Mike sacándome de mis pensamientos de odio profundo

\- Sí

\- ¿llevas la sombrilla? -parece que era su hobby molestar, él estar instalado en nuestro puesto haciéndome preguntas no hacía más que confirmarlo

\- ¿Está loco profesor? -contestó la molestia a mi lado, excusándose en que aun le dolían las piernas para que la ayudara a caminar, si no fuera porque a veces se le ocurrían excelentes ideas y porque aún no me había pedido que la cargara, porque en el instante en que lo hiciera la iba a soltar

\- ¿A qué te refieres Scarlet? -Mike suspiró, ni él ni yo sabíamos de donde sacábamos la paciencia para soportarla

\- ¿Cree que Spingtrap usaría algo tan ridículo como eso? -ella soltó una risa

\- Bueno, es eso o…

\- ¡Scarlet! ¡Sabes que si no la usa luego le pueden salir esas ronchas por la exposición del sol! -intervino Charlotte desde atrás en su puesto al lado de Vincent

Mike y yo nos llevamos la mano a la cara.

\- Creo que Spingtrap -dije con un tono de bastante molestia- puede hablar por sí mismo… de todas maneras, no pasará nada Mike, espero… tengo mis remedios conmigo por si acaso

\- Bien, mientras no tengamos más accidentes con tu foto sensibilidad por razones tan serias como "que te verás mal con una sombrilla" me basta -y con eso por fin se fue a sentar a su puesto al frente del bus

\- Spingtrap -Scarlet hizo el intento de apoyarse en mi hombro, justo cuando yo decidí levantarme para sacar algo de mi bolso que iba en el compartimiento de arriba

\- ¿Si? -puse un tono inocente, pero dandole una mirada de que me dejara en paz

\- T-te gusta… mm… ¿el paisaje? -tartamudeó un poco, sinceramente si se sentía incómoda no me importaba mucho, ya había hecho suficiente con aceptar sentarme con ella

\- Puede ser…

Me volví a sentar y me recosté hacia atrás en el asiento, colocándome los audífonos y poniendo la música al volumen suficiente para no escuchar las conversaciones a mi alrededor, cerré los ojos y me olvidé completamente de mi compañera de asiento, juntando todas mis energías para sobrevivir a esta salida escolar.

 **Vincent**

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, por suerte era domingo. Pero todo se esfumó en cuanto me di cuenta de que era el último domingo del que había sido ya nuestro primer mes en el instituto, eso significaba salidas estúpidas a lugares aburridos para que nos diera la sensación de que no estamos encerrados en un mismo lugar de estudio por prácticamente un año. Que buena manera de gastar un cumpleaños.

\- Feliz cumpleaños -me dijo Dylan desde el baño donde se estaba cepillando los dientes, cuando me levanté para ordenar mi bolso para el día

\- Gracias

\- Vaya, que animo -me contestó mientras salía y me dejaba el camino libre para levantarme

\- No es como que me entusiasme la salida escolar, ya deberías saberlo… -suspiré metiéndome al baño

No hablamos más al respecto.

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días! y por supuesto, feliz cumpleaños Vincent -exclamaron Scarlet y Charlotte cuando nos pusimos a la fila para subir el bus

Por supuesto que Scarlet iba a estar de buen humor, se estaba colgando de Spingtrap porque supuestamente "no podía caminar sin ayuda". Charlotte decidió sentarse conmigo en el bus. El viaje fue silencioso, pero no era un silencio incómodo como en el asiento de adelante, aunque en realidad solo era incómodo de parte de Scarlet. A Spingtrap no le podía importar menos.

* * *

Y por fin habíamos llegado al parque. Que era lisa y llanamente eso, un parque. Por supuesto que había grandes árboles, una exposición de plantas relativamente interesante y columpios super naturales amarrados con esas cuerdas que solo se ven en películas de árboles verdaderamente altos, bastante cursi por cierto, pero más allá de eso, era un parque normal, privado y excelentemente mantenido, pero normal.

Y aquí era donde nuestros profesores planeaban que pasáramos un día relajándonos haciendo picnis y encima con los de primero… Definitivamente un mal día para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

* * *

Y eso fue todo! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! Que tengan una excelente semana!

La próxima actualización sería el: 1 de octubre

Sin nada más que agregar! Bye! Bye! n.n


	7. Primera salida a la comunidad

Hola! Como les dije acá está el cap de hoy! ;)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **01/10: La primera salida de Comunidad**

 **Spingtrap**

Si estaban pensando que la vida es una molestia para mí y que todo lo que me rodea es basura, o incluso que estoy de un pésimo humor debido a mi "querido" instituto, pues déjenme decirles que tienen toda la razón.

Hoy es uno de esos días en que no quieres y de hecho, no debes levantarte de la cama o tendrás un día terrible, espantoso y prácticamente mortal.

\- Charlotte -llegó la voz de Mike desde el frente del grupo

\- Aquí -contestó la chica que estaba parada frente a mí

\- Sube al bus número 7 por favor -Mike le dio una hoja y la miró hasta que ella en efecto se subió al bus correspondiente

\- Ellie, tú también subirás al bus 7 -yo casi no le ponía atención a Mike, solo no quería que me tocara en un grupo lleno de idiotas, pero como quedábamos pocos para subir, solo podía esperar que no me tocaran Scarlet y Charlotte juntas

\- Sara, lo mismo, Spingtrap y Vincent también suban -solté el aire, al menos no me había tocado Scarlet

Me dirigí al frente y tomé la hoja que me ofrecía Mike para ver a qué exactamente estaba condenado. Nada más y nada menos que limpieza de ríos, que emoción. Por si no estén entendiendo lo que está pasando, les explicaré: Una vez al mes salimos en paseos recreativos que organiza el director para que no tengamos una sensación de estar encerrados cual cárcel en el condenado instituto, he expresado suficientes veces mi disconformidad con esta medida, pero el punto es que una vez al mes también, para ser más específicos, el primer domingo del mes, vamos en una salida de ayuda a la comunidad como al vejestorio del director le gusta llamarlas, que no son más que unas salidas llenas de hipocresía para que el exterior vea los buenos niños que somos… sí, claro, yo podría matar animales en mi casa y la gente creería que soy bueno por ir seis horas a sacar basura de los ríos… En fin.

\- ¿Viste que nos toca con el grupo 10? -me comentó Vincent cuando tomó el asiento a mi lado

\- ¿Es en serio? -levanté una ceja, no solo teníamos que ir a recoger basura, sino que teníamos que hacerlo con tipos de tercero

\- Sí

\- ¿Quién estará a cargo de nosotros? -por favor que no sea…

\- Robert, ¿leíste la hoja o no? -me preguntó Vincent levantado una ceja en mi dirección

\- Cállate Vincent, solo vi el lugar al que íbamos y ahora resulta que vamos con el demonio del subdirector -gruñí para mis adentros, las cosas no podían empeorar

 **BonBon**

\- ¿A dónde me dijiste que íbamos? -le pregunté a Thia que estaba a mi lado en el mini bus mientras esperábamos para partir

\- Nos tocó un hogar de niños -me dijo con una sonrisa dudosa

\- Thia, sé que lo harás bien…

\- No te lo creas tanto BonBon, no se me da muy bien trabajar con niños -y es que tenía razón

Resulta que Thia tenía algunas cositas en común con Teddy, y eso es que ambos tienen una actitud que dejaba un poquito que desear… en consecuencia no se les daba muy bien que digamos tratar con niños, o con gente en general que necesitara un montón de paciencia.

\- Mm… aquí dice que iremos con otro grupo -traté de cambiar el tema

\- Sí, haremos el ridículo frente a un grupo de cuarto ni más ni menos -miré a mi izquierda solo para ver a Thia hundirse más en el asiento

\- ¿Ok? veo que hoy estás particularmente positiva… ¿qué hay de quien nos acompaña? personalmente no creo que sea tan malo… -intenté nuevamente

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡estás hablando de la señorita Adele! Esa señora prácticamente me odia…

\- ¡Eso es una exageración Thia! Solo te llamó la atención de manera determinante una vez, y fue porque se te ocurrió iniciar una guerra de papel -le recordé

\- ¡Sí, y eso fue en séptimo grado! Creo que aun no lo supera -sacudí mi cabeza a manera de desaprobación, parece que era Thia la que aún no lo superaba

\- Bueno, como sea, creo que me merezco un descanso -comentó mientras se colocaba en una posición más relajada y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro- No te molesta si me duermo por el camino ¿o sí?

\- No -le contesté al tiempo que ponía mi cabeza sobre la suya- te despertaré cuando ya vayamos a llegar

\- Gracias BonBon -me susurró antes de dormirse

Su habilidad para dormir en cualquier parte era bastante asombrosa, por decir lo menos.

\- ¿Que creen que están haciendo? ¡Despierten! ¡Este no es un paseo al campo para que se relajen! Quiero a todos mis estudiantes atentos para cuando lleguemos, además haremos una planificación, no vamos de visita jóvenes… y sepárense también -habíamos alcanzado a descansar solo hasta que fue nombrado el grupo de cuarto que iría con nosotros

El resto del camino fue largo y lleno de las indicaciones de la señorita Adele.

 **Foxy**

\- ¿Aquí es donde nos darán "trabajo"? -dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos

\- No, Foxy, no nos dan "trabajo" -me contestó Lolbit, que era parte del grupo de tercero que nos acompañaba- se hace toda una postulación, según tengo entendido, pero tal vez Freddy sepa más…

\- Solo quieres reunir información ¿no es así señorita presidenta? -le contestó él desde el otro lado

\- Puede ser, pero no creo que te moleste compartir, sé que te gusta escuchar tu propia voz -si por algo era conocida la prima mayor de Mangle, era por insultar sin insultar, era como si no pudieras tomarte sus palabras a mal, por mucho que pareciera, dios, no lo iba a saber yo que me ganaba sus buenos insultos de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando visitaba a Mangle en su casa en alguna ocasión en que ella también estaba allí

\- Pues en algo nos parecemos -Freddy se limitó a tomar aire antes de responder- La verdad, Foxy, es que Lolbit no está para nada equivocada, en efecto llegan al escritorio del director distintas postulaciones de lugares cercanos para que vayamos a trabajar en ellos, creo que para este semestre había cerca de cinco viveros que requerían ayuda…

\- Wow, ¿quieres decir que todo esto es serio y no solamente para molestamos? -levanté una ceja de incredulidad

\- ¡Por supuesto que es serio! ¿Dónde más iban a encontrar gente decentemente capacitada y gratis? -Lolbit nos guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse a escuchar las instrucciones de Mike, que era nuestro profesor a cargo

Yo y Freddy también decidimos acercarnos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y… Lolbit tenía bastante razón en sus palabras. El vivero tenía acumulado un montón de quehaceres para nosotros, casi como si nadie hubiera trabajado allí en todo el mes.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? -le pregunté a Freddy cuando estaba cavando el quinceavo agujero del día

\- ¿Seguro que quieres saber? -vino la respuesta de mi amigo que estaba cavando a mi lado

\- Puede que no… -había tres grandes actividades que hacer en ese lugar: cavar y plantar, colocar árboles más pequeños en macetas especiales para la venta, con todo el etiquetado correspondiente y podar, recolectar y rociar el resto de las plantas y flores del vivero

Suspiré.

\- Sabes qué, pensándolo bien, sí quiero saber cuánto falta -me decidí luego de terminar el hoyo y colocar el árbol lo más derecho que pude

\- Que conste que te lo advertí… faltan tres horas

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Me estás diciendo que llevo tres horas y 15 condenados árboles y me faltan tres horas más!

\- Foxy, deja de reclamar, el ejercicio te va a hacer bien, puedes tonificar un montón de músculos, estoy seguro de que Mangle no estará para nada molesta -Mike había venido a chequear nuestro progreso

Demás está decir que seguí cavando árboles con entusiasmo y sin volver a elevar la voz.

 **Blair**

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Blair! recuerda donde estás, habla más bajo -me regañó Teddy entre susurros-gritos

\- Tu también estás elevando la voz, Teddy -le saqué la lengua

\- No se preocupen chicos, no es necesario ser tan cuidadosos, no es como si los abuelitos se fueran a romper -nos dijo Jessica, quien era quien estaba a cargarsee nosotros en el hogar para abuelitos

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? -preguntó Teddy

La verdad era que habíamos llegado hace un rato, habíamos cantado una pequeña parte de la canción de las clases de música junto a todo el que se animó a intentarlo como un acto de apertura de las actividades y luego yo había arrastrado a Teddy conmigo a saludar a cada abuelito del asilo.

\- Bueno, ahora quedan las actividades más pesadas si no me equivoco, pero te recomiendo Teddy, que vayas a buscar a Blank que está a cargo de eso -Jessica miró alrededor a ver si podía encontrar al alumno de segundo que acababa de nombrar

\- ¿Y yo? -le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que no me había nombrado

\- Tú Blair, vienes conmigo y con Emma a hablar y pasar el rato con los abuelitos

\- ¿Solo nosotras tres? -incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado

\- Sí, porque estoy segura de que le pondrás toda tu atención a lo que te digan y además serás cariñosa con ellos, no creo que Teddy tenga esa paciencia, sin ofender -añadió a modo de disculpa nuestra bibliotecaria

\- Descuida, no puede ofenderme si es la verdad, y prefiero limpiar ventanas de todas maneras, es más relajante -contestó mi compañero de curso

\- Bien, entonces está decidido, vamos Blair

Pase el resto de la tarde hablando y escuchando un montón de historias que los abuelitos tenían para contar, y he de decir que muchas de ellas eran increíblemente sorprendentes. Había algunos que habían estado en guerras, otros que me contaban experiencias paranormales, uno afirmaba que había sido muy amigo de uno de los presidentes del país. Lo más triste era tener que despedirse, se notaba de lejos que habían algunos, sino la mayoría, que sus familias ya no iban a visitar…

Estas decidido, cuando volviera al instituto iría directo con Puppet ¡para que me hiciera sentir mejor!

 **Blank**

\- Patrick ayuda a mover esas cajas al almacén como nos pidieron por favor y llévate a David contigo…

\- ¿y por qué se supone que te tengo que hacer caso?

Suspiré. Por supuesto que Patrick no se iba a comportar como yo quisiera.

\- Es cierto, ¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarnos así, acaso planeas que trapeemos el piso o algo? -y Scarlet por supuesto se le unió

\- ¿Ven esto? -dije levantando la tablilla que me había dado Jessica- Por si no lo sabían esto se llama tablilla y es donde Jessica se supone que iba a anotar su progreso, pero miren las vueltas de la visa cuando resulta que me dejó a mí a cargo y sencillamente si me da la gana puedo escribir las peores cosas y serán amonestados por ello… aunque sería la verdad porque aparentemente se niegan a cooperar con quien está a cargo… -sacudí mi cabeza en señal de desaprobación

\- B-bueno, si lo pones así… -Patrick fue el primero en ceder

\- Patrick, las cajas, y no me hagas repetírtelo

Pude ver como cerraba los puños, pero al final soltó aire, se dio la vuelta y se fue camino a la cocina donde estaban las cajas que había que llevar al almacén.

\- ¿y qué planeas que haga yo? -Scarlet levantó una ceja no dejando su tono venenoso por supuesto

\- ¿Qué te parece si vas por un trapeador y comienzas con ese pasillo? -apunté al pasillo más largo que encontré con la vista

\- ¡Hm! Ya verás cuando nos venguemos de ti… -murmuró por lo bajo para que no escucharan las enfermeras que iban pasando, pero por supuesto lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo la escuchara

\- Aja, sí, sí… vete a trapear -Teddy se había parado a mi izquierda y le estaba haciendo una señal con la mano para que se retirara

\- Ya verán los dos -y por fin se fue

Suspiré de nuevo.

\- ¿Era necesario provocarla? -levanté una ceja girándome para encarar a Teddy

\- ¿Yo? Fuiste tu el que empezó, en una respuesta muy buena y llena de decisión si puedo agregar… pero olvídate de eso, ¿te molesta si me auto asigno las ventanas?

\- Mm… no, puedes ir a limpiar las ventanas si quieres -me encogí de hombros y lo miré marcharse mientras yo me encaminaba a la cocina también a ayudar a repartir bandejas por el comedor

 **Mangle**

Ok, de todos los lugares a los que se puede ir a ayudar el director ¿de verdad tenía que escoger un hospital? ¿de verdad? ¿de verdad? Tal vez hasta ahora no sea traumatizante, pero podría pasar ¿no? No es el ambiente más alegre precisamente y por lo menos hasta el momento las enfermeras nos habían dado tareas simples, llevar cosas a las habitaciones, cambiar las flores, caminar con algunos pacientes por el jardín, escucharlos un poco… tampoco espero que nos dejen entrar a una sala de operaciones, pero el lugar de todas maneras me pone los nervios de punta.

\- ¿Mangle? ¿te sientes bien? te veo un poco pálida -la señorita Caroline, que había venido con nosotros en esta ocasión me había tomado del brazo mientas iba con un florero co agua limpia a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso

\- Sí, es solo que… -me detuve un momento a contemplar, ¿estaba bien que le dijera a la consejera de la escuela, que se supone era tan cercana al director, mi opinión sobre el asunto?

\- Puedes decirme cualquier cosa Mangle, que no te detenga mi posición en la escuela, si fuera de soplona diciéndole todo a Goldie no tendría el puesto de consejera -me guiñó un ojo

\- Mm… ¿Goldie? -incliné la cabeza, ¿quién demonios era Goldie?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mi error! -se rió un poco para bajarle la importancia- Así le digo al director, pero que quede entre nosotras porque si se entera que le dije así en frente de alguien más me mata -todo lo decía de manera seria pero tenía que ser una broma ¿no?

\- Ok… bueno, verá… -ella me miró como dándome ánimo- me preocupa un poco que estemos en un hospital, son de esos lugares en los que puede pasar cualquier cosa

\- Creo que comprendo tu punto, ¡pero no seas tan grave! no va a pasar nada te lo aseguro, además nunca harán más de lo que has estado haciendo hoy, solo llevar cosas de aquí para acá, nadie dijo nada de acercarse a alguna operación, sangre, enfermedad mortal o algo parecido, ¡no señor! sino yo sería la primera en reclamar, créeme

\- Mm… ya veo, gracias señorita Caroline -le sonreí más relajada, ella tenía razón después de todo, los profesores no dejarían que nos traumatizan de por vida…

O al menos Mike no lo permitiría, estoy segura de que a nuestro profesor jefe no le podría importar menos a dónde fuéramos a parar…

 **Chica**

\- ¡Míralos Bonnie! ¡Míralos!

\- Chica si me sigues apretando el brazo, ¡me lo van a tener que amputar! -Bonnie se estaba quejando mientras yo lo arrastraba de un lugar a otro del refugio de animales

\- Bonnie, no seas aguafiestas, ¿no ves que Chica prácticamente se sacó la lotería? -mencionó Anna, una de nuestras compañeras que no paraba de reírse de Bonnie, porque el señor generalmente todo anti social era arrastrado por ahí

\- ¿Ves Chica? estás arruinando mi reputación -y parecía como que cierta persona me había leído el pensamiento

\- ¿y que te importa a ti exactamente tu reputación? ¿en especial con nuestras compañeras? -lo solté un momento y me planté con las manos en la cintura, solo para molestarlo

\- N-no era a lo q-que me refería Chica… no me puede importar menos lo que piensen los demás de mí… -me dijo avergonzado y entonces le sonreí

\- ¡Estaba bromeando contigo! pero fue una excelente respuesta -le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, todo lejos del alcance de la vigilancia de Mary y luego lo seguí arrastrando hasta la zona de los conejitos donde quería comenzar

El refugio de animales era enorme y tenía un montón de tareas para nosotros. Había que alimentar a los animales, algunos necesitaban baños, a mi en particular me pusieron a promoverlos cuando llegaba la gente y lo mejor es que ¡logré que adoptaran cinco perritos y cuatro gatitos! Los encargados me dijeron que prácticamente había roto el récord de la semana en un día.

En fin fue un día estupendo y a pesar de que nos estuvimos moviendo de un lugar para otro puedo decir que fue un buen uso del domingo y me dio una gran tristeza el tener que despedirme de todos esos animalitos, tanta tristeza que no quise soltar a Bonnie en todo el camino de regreso en el mini bus.

 **Ennard**

La actividad fue interesante, por decir lo menos. Aunque por otra parte tampoco es como que hubiese estado en un internado antes como para saber si hacen este tipo de cosas, ¿de verdad las hacen?

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo no fue tan malo… ¿cierto? -le pregunté a Felly que se había sentado junto a Puppet en un intento totalmente infructífero de robarle el puesto al lado de la ventana, a lo más había conseguido que el moreno le dijera que la próxima vez se podía ir en la ventana y solo porque ella amenazó con arrojarlo a la piscina en cualquier momento en que viera la oportunidad

Cómo se las iba a ingeniar para hacer eso, no tenía ni idea, pero Puppet parecía creerle porque luego de eso cedió sin más problemas.

\- Si por "no fue tan malo" te refieres a que fue asquerosamente agotador, sin contar que de seguro debemos oler a basura, pues entonces no, Ennard creo que no fue tan malo -la chica a mi derecha cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el asiento del mini bus

\- Podrías ser un poco más positiva Felly… -le sonreí

\- Ennard pedirle a Felly que sea positiva es como pedirle a… -empezó Puppet, pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió

\- ¿A Blair que se calle?

\- No era ese el ejemplo que tenía en mente, pero puede funcionar -el moreno solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana

Yo solo me reí ante la actitud de ambos.

\- Todos abróchense los cinturones por favor, vamos a partir, por fin de vuelta al colegio -dijo Jeremy, quién estaba a cargo de nosotros para las actividades de este domingo, poniéndole fin al día

Había sido un día agotador, eso sí debía concedérselo a Felly, pero también se había sentido bien hasta cierto punto, según tenía entendido, por lo que me habían contado Puppet y Teddy era una actividad bastante noble, ya fuese ir a recoger basura a parques y plazas o sacar plásticos de los ríos o incluso prestarle atención a algún abuelito por unos minutos, cosas que parecen trivialidades, eran un gran aporte, mucho más del que harían otras personas… Me pregunto si le cuento todo esto a Baby… ¿querrá venir conmigo a estudiar en este instituto entonces?

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy! :D Perdón si hay algún error con la ortografía en el cap, no lo revisé tanto porque ya es bastante tarde u.u

Que tengan una buena semana! Y sin nada más que agregar Bye! Bye! n.n

No piensen que me olvido de la próxima publicación, corresponde al: 2 a 7 del 10 ;)


	8. Aniversario de la escuela: Lunes

Hola! Hola! Es tarde, lo sé :p pero hay cap, eso es lo importante!

Ahora, este cap lo voy a ir subiendo a medida que vayan pasando las cosas, por lo tanto será dividido en los seis días correspondientes! ;)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D NI Tampoco los conceptos de Harry Potter :)**

* * *

 **02 al 07/10: El Aniversario del Colegio**

 **Jeremy**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y solo se me podía venir una frase a la cabeza: era muy temprano para esto. Los alumnos entraban a las 9 porque desde hoy empezaban las celebraciones por el aniversario de la escuela que por supuesto, se celebraban con alianzas. Pero a pesar de no tener clases, nosotros los profesores que estábamos encargados de preparar las celebraciones estábamos en una reunión desde las 8 de la mañana y hasta las 9 planeando qué íbamos a hacer en la semana.

\- Escucho propuestas de temas -mencionó el director sentado a la cabeza de la enorme mesa donde se ubicaba todo el personal docente

\- Que tal… ¿superhéroes? -propuso un maestro de primaria

\- Me gustaría algo que cubriera las cuatro alianzas en total y fuera más acotado, es un buen comienzo, sin embargo -intervino el director

\- Debe ser además algo contemporáneo, que les llame la atención -dijo Mike desde mi derecha, a mí no me podía interesar menos proponer un tema

\- Tal vez podríamos usar temática de Game of… -empezó Robert antes de ser interrumpido por una sugerencia

\- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos de Harry Potter? -dijo una emocionada Caroline

\- Podría ser, ¿cómo encaja eso con las cuatro alianzas? -el director levantó una ceja

\- ¡Es obvio! Las alianzas representarán a las casas -sinceramente no recordaba mucho de lo que se estaba hablando, es decir, sí, el libro había sido bastante famoso, incluso había un montón de películas, pero yo no tenía idea de cuáles eran esas famosas casas de las que se estaba hablando, por lo menos según las caras del resto del personal, no era el único

\- Muy buena idea, bien, se queda, entonces las alianzas serán las cuatro casas de Hogwarts -terminó el director- Recibí ayer en la noche todas sus propuestas de actividades para las alianzas y ahora que tenemos un tema decidido, Caroline, por favor -la señorita comenzó a repartir las hojas que el director le había dado- en las hojas están establecidos los cursos que conforman las alianzas, ahora anoten por favor los temas y los respectivos colores, además encontrarán la lista de las actividades que fueron aprobadas, y los horarios correspondientes, los puntajes serán anunciados para cada competencia, no quiero que por tener menos puntos los alumnos les dediquen menos esfuerzo -y con eso seguimos entablando varios detalles sobre las competencias, como las condiciones de cada una

Cuando hubo pasado la hora de reunión, todos nos fuimos al gimnasio techado para escuchar las palabras del director dándole comienzo a las celebraciones del aniversario.

\- Muy bien chicos, ya escucharon al director -cuando llegué a la sala me encontré con un muy emocionado primero que solo quería comenzar para demostrar que no iban a perder a pesar de ser los más pequeños a cargo de una alianza- como ya escucharon al director, ya saben el tema de las alianzas, ahora para cual es la nuestra, pues… -¿a quién no le gusta crear momentos de espera?- nuestra casa es Ravenclaw, lo que sea que signifique eso, y nuestros colores son azul y plateado -y no, no tuve que preguntarlos en la reunión…

Bueno, tal vez sí…

 **Mike**

\- Ok, ok, les diré ahora -ahí se va mi plan de hacerlos esperar para saber su casa- nos tocó Gryffindor y nuestros colores son rojo y dorado -anuncié rápido mientras esperaba que la emoción bajara y así pudieran escuchar el resto de las instrucciones

Por supuesto que siendo de segundo, los chicos no estaban tan emocionados por todo el evento o los temas, sino más bien por ganar. Podría predecir que incluso entre los grupos enemistados de mi curso, se podía llegar a un acuerdo armonioso en pro de una aplastante victoria.

\- Ustedes son el curso a cargo de su alianza, compartiremos con cuarto y sexto de primaria y ahora… -comencé a repartir hojas para que corrieran por la sala y todos estuviéramos viendo lo mismo- les acabo de entregar el calendario de los eventos, quiero que se inscriban en los que quieran participar conmigo en mi escritorio durante la mañana, el equipo de futbol lo hemos armado ya entre los profesores a cargo, porque es el primer evento y de hecho en cinco minutos ya deberíamos estar llenado hacia allá, me interesa sobre todo que los eventos de hoy y mañana queden cubiertos, en caso de no ser así, planeo realizar todo por sorteos mañana a primera hora, como saben hay de todo tipo de actividades así que espero que todos participen al menos una vez, y por último, quiero que elijamos dos delegados para que cooperen con los otros cursos de manera directa y para hacerlo, propongo votación… -añadí rápidamente cuando vi a Scarlet ofrecerse

No es que no confiara en Scarlet, de hecho cuando tiene su mente enfocada en ganar, puede ser bastante perfeccionista y competitiva, pero por eso mismo no era muy amable y podía generar tensiones con los otros equipos, y no queríamos eso, no señor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suspiré después de que algunos se habían inscrito, es decir, los que se inscribieron de buena gana, me quedaba organizar y determinar cuales competencias estaban listas y cuáles no. El torneo de fútbol comenzaba en breve y como uno de los profesores parte de Gryffindor, debía apoyarlos, así que me dirigí a la cancha de fútbol mientras ojeaba las hojas en mis manos. Me quedaba decirles a Freddy y Spingtrap que tendrían que participar en la competencia de preguntas de conocimiento universal, porque siempre son las mejores dos notas, faltaba determinar, y ya sabía que nadie se iba a ofrecer para el famoso "si se la sabe cante", o el concurso de "preguntas friki", en serio ¿a quién se le ocurrían ese tipo de actividades? Era obvio que nadie se iba a ofrecer de voluntario para esa clase de eventos, o el concurso de comer cosas picantes, ¡hasta el concurso de baile estaba vacío en la hoja!

Volví a suspirar, más de una persona me iba a odiar a la mañana siguiente cuando sacáramos los papeles…

 **Plushtrap**

A penas y nos habían dicho que nos correspondía la casa de Gryffindor del famosísimo libro Harry Potter, o saga de libros, más bien. A penas iba en cuarto básico y realmente había leído solo hasta el tercer libro antes de desecharlo en algún rincón de mi habitación. Decidí que no era una obra en la que quisiera perder mi tiempo libre, el protagonista por alguna razón que desconozco, y yo, simplemente no congeniábamos.

Pero como sea, se supone que iba a estar en la misma casa que mi hermano mayor Spingtrap. En otras palabras, todo iba a ser una verdadera molestia, pero al menos íbamos a ganar, eso lo tenía muy claro.

El primer día de competencias fue bastante divertido, la verdad. Todo había empezado con el torneo de fútbol en el que el equipo de nuestra casa eran: mi hermano por supuesto, como el capitán del equipo, cuando lo llamé a parte en el descanso para preguntarle como es que los retrasados de su equipo habían llegado a esa sabia decisión me dijo simplemente que les había indicado que no jugaría si no era él el capitán de todos los equipos en los que quisiera que participaran, yo solo asentí anotando el truco para la posteridad. Pero bueno, como sea, luego se les ocurrió poner a ese chico pelirrojo, Foxy, creo que se llama, de arquero, por supuesto que los tarados de Freddy y Bonnie, o así siempre los llama mi hermano, también participaban, ese chico demasiado alto para mi gusto cuyo nombre es demasiado fácil de olvidar, ergo, no lo recuerdo, Patrick y Vincent, los esclavos más obedientes de mi hermano y un montón de tipos de sexto, que para ser honestos no eran tan buenos. En fin, terminamos empatando el único partido que habíamos jugado contra tercero y mañana se jugaría el resto del torneo y el miércoles la final.

En el concurso de preguntas de conocimiento universal en donde participó mi hermano también y Freddy, terminó ganando cuarto. En la ridícula competencia de "si se la sabe cante" o como yo lo llamaría "si cree saberse la canción que suena, corra como idiota hasta que logre tocar la campanilla molesta", en done participaron por nuestra alianza Charlotte y Blank, en serio, no podían elegir a peores concursantes, después de todo Charlotte no quería arruinar sus uñas tratando de tocar la campana y Blank… bueno a parte de música clásica, que por cierto carece de algo importante como lo son las LETRAS, ni si quiera se lo intentó.

De ahí en adelante las cosas no mejoraron precisamente. El concurso de preguntas friki, que para los que no lo sepan son preguntas de películas o videojuegos, incluso había una buena cantidad sobre la animación japonesa, lo ganó Slytherin, o cuarto, como sea, seguido del concurso de comer picante que no pude ver, pero me dijeron que tampoco logramos ganar, y en cuanto al resto de los concursos no pude verlos, porque pasé el resto de mi tiempo ensayando con Bonnet ya que Clayde nos ofreció para el concurso de baile a realizarse mañana.

Suspiré. Esta sería una larga semana…

 **Candy**

Estábamos en una alianza con primero, aunque era de esperarse, después de todo la repartición de los cursos de la escuela había sido de los más justa y nosotros que éramos los más grandes de primaria lógicamente estábamos con los menores de secundaria. Como sea, yo y mi hermano Sugar éramos los encargados de nuestro curso y además habíamos sido elegidos por el profesor Ethan de secundaria para participar por la alianza en el torneo de fútbol mixto que era la primera actividad a realizar ese primer día de competencias. De todas maneras no pudimos ganar contra cuarto nuestro primer y único partido del día, los siguientes se jugarían mañana.

El concurso de preguntas de conocimiento y el concurso de preguntas friki los ganó cuarto, y es que eran demasiado rápidos con los cálculos matemáticos, porque en todo lo que conocimiento respecta, no había comparación entre los demás y el equipo de Puppet y Teddy. Y de todas maneras creo que lo más interesante que vi en el día fue el cómo Puppet, que competía por Ravenclaw junto con mi hermano en la competencia de comer picante, pasaba ronda tras ronda.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Damos comienzo a nuestro siguiente evento del día! -una chica llamada Emma de segundo y un chico llamado Nicolas de tercero, que había competido con nuestra hermana mayor Lolbit en los concursos de preguntas, animaban los siguientes dos eventos

\- Así es, nada más y nada menos que… ¡El concurso picante! -exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego pasaron a presentar a los participantes de cada alianza

\- Para nuestra primera ronda, tendremos… ¡mostaza! -dijo la chica vestida de los colores rojo y dorado

La primera fase fue superada sin dificultad, lo mismo la segunda que era una mordida a una cebolla, pero al momento de llegar al ají jalapeño fue donde se empezaron a retirar concursantes.

\- ¡Y con eso se retira Scarlet por segundo! y ¡entre lágrimas la sigue de cerca su compañero Vincent! -exclamó el chico vestido de amarillo y negro

\- Bueno, al parecer Gryffindor ya no tiene representantes en esta competencia, así que ahora pasemos a la ronda 4… -siguió la chica

\- ¡Wasabi! -todos estábamos muy emocionados, Mangle y Blair estaban cerca de mío y animaban a Sugar y a Puppet, al parecer el último no parecía mostrar ningún signo de que de verdad le estuviera afectando comer picante, de hecho tenía la misma cara que cuando había empezado todo, pero Blair se estaba preguntando si de verdad estaba bien o se estaba haciendo el valiente

A esas alturas de la competencia ya se habían retirado todos menos uno de los representantes de Hufflepuff y los dos de Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Esto ya se pone peligroso! -la chica, Emma, de verdad parecía preocupada por la última ronda

\- En efecto, esto estaba planeado como último recurso, pero bueno, ¡no queda otra que seguir hasta que solo quede uno en pie! -el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros

\- Supongo… la última ronda la decidirá el ají conocido como Rocoto

Y ese fue el final del juego.

\- ¡Los 2.000 puntos el evento se los lleva: Ravenclaw! -exclamaron ambos animadores al unísono

\- ¡Felicidades Puppet! -saltaron las chicas en las gradas del gimnasio donde se llevaban a cabo las actividades de hoy, yo fui a llevarle agua a Sugar

Inmediatamente después vino el concurso de cocina en donde Gryffindor se llevó no solo la gloria, sino que además todos los aplausos y reconocimientos. Los platos más elegantes que haya visto y la pasta más deliciosa que haya probado, porque debían cocinar para que todos alcanzarán a comer un poco, la hamburguesa no la alcancé a probar, pero creo que la combinación de ingredientes había sido sin precedentes en palabras del director, que era uno de los jueces, y la torta… ah, la torta, no sabría ni por donde empezar, no había visto una torta tan linda en mi vida, hasta daba pena partirla… demás está decir que le exigiremos a la prima Mangle que nos lleve a casa de Chica o Freddy para poder comer.

Al final del día los puntajes quedaban así:

S: 5.000 puntos

H: 2.500 puntos

G: 3.000 puntos

R: 4.000 puntos

Ibamos bastante bien para ser el primer día, si seguíamos así, podríamos ganar.

* * *

Y Slytherin va arriba! como el capítulo está dividido en seis van a quedar bastante cortitos, pero así es más emocionante!

Tenemos voces muy novedosas para este día lunes ;)

Y sin nada más que agregar, que tengan una excelente semana, nos estaremos acompañando día tras día porque mañana tendremos otro trozo de este gran capítulo! :D

Bye! Bye! n.n


	9. Aniversario de la escuela: Martes

Hola! Por fin una actualización a la hora en que termina la escuela! :D

Como les había comentado ayer, acá esta el martes del gran evento!

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D NI Tampoco los conceptos de Harry Potter :)**

* * *

 **Lolbit**

Suspiré. ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar se tantos esfuerzos fuésemos perdiendo? ¡Y encima ayer en la tarde no logramos ganar ninguno de los partidos de baloncesto! ¡Ni siquiera éramos los menores en competencia! No importa, Lolbit, concéntrate hoy es otro día.

Como delegada de curso tenía bastante trabajo que hacer, todo tendría que esperar, hoy era la última fase del torneo de fútbol mixto y teníamos que mantener nuestra racha invicta contra primero y mañana llegar con una campaña excepcional a la final, como capitana no esperaba menos de mi equipo.

Bueno, un empate tampoco era tan malo ¿verdad? ¡por supuesto que no! Ahora sólo quedaba correr al partido inicial del torneo de voleibol femenino, del cual volvía a ser la capitana, y que conste que fue porque me propusieron, al igual que a los torneos de preguntas del día de ayer. Hoy iba a ser un día realmente agotador.

Ok, una derrota contra cuarto la sufre cualquiera, hasta ahora el día había ido con un empate y una derrota, pero quedaban un montón de eventos, como el concurso de deletreo en el que yo y Nicolas participaríamos, de nuevo, y es que por lo menos esto estaba justificado, éramos los mejores promedios en lenguaje. Así que a correr al teatro, que era donde se realizaban las actividades de hoy.

¿Qué acaso Slytherin tenía un pacto para ganar este tipo de competencias? ¿Cómo es posible que cuarto sea imbatible en las competencias de conocimiento? ¡Ugh! ¡Todo era tan frustrante!

Luego de un descanso siguió la competencia de baile en donde Gryffindor ganó todo y la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, el mini Spingtrap se lució y la pequeña hermana de BonBon es realmente un amor, ¡no se la puede odiar por nada! y en cuanto a Chica y Bonnie, bueno he de decir que para mí Chica parecía un poco más tímida y de verdad que no me imaginaba a Bonnie bailando de semejante manera, supongo que estaba muy equivocada, o que las apariencias realmente engañan o que hay una primera vez para todo, o mejor aún que por ganar Gryffindor haría cualquier cosa.

Al final del día estaban el torneo de Tenis y el baloncesto, pero como ambas eran competencias masculinas, a mí no me podían importar menos. Mandé a todo el mundo que me encontré a que fueran a animar y yo me dediqué a terminar los últimos detalles para las competiciones de mañana.

 **Foxy**

Bueno, no puedo decir que nuestra participación en el torneo de fútbol haya sido la mejor, perdimos todos los partidos hoy también, pero no quiero caer en esa cosa que hace Spingtrap, o incluso Freddy, ambos teniendo en común que quieren ganar a como de lugar, y echarle la culpa a los demás jugadores, en especial los menores del equipo, los de sexto, que no se les puede pedir que estén a nuestro nivel, y tampoco es que seamos tan buenos, como todo el torneo nos ha demostrado, no en fútbol al menos, se podía ver venir que no íbamos a clasificar a la final… y así fue.

Pero como no era el fin del mundo y las competencias seguían, no nos quedó otra más que dirigirnos a las canchas de voleibol a apoyar a las chicas, por muy ilógico que suene ir a apoyar a Charlotte y Scarlet, porque aparentemente no podía apoyar a Mangle, a pesar de que su equipo lo hacia mil veces mejor que el nuestro y es que Thia, que era la capitana era un poco intolerante con los errores y daba solo un poco de miedo, pero solo un poco…

\- ¡Candy, Grace! ¡Concéntrense! ¡Casi pierden ese punto! ¡Felly, Mangle, traten de no caer tanto al suelo! ¡Blair, debes saltar más! -dios mío, pobre BonBon

En fin, el equipo era fenomenal, no era de extrañar que ni siquiera cuarto les hiciera frente.

En el concurso de deletreo teníamos a Freddy y Chica, Freddy siendo el mejor promedio en general y Chica siendo la mejor en lenguaje, pero por supuesto que nada de eso funcionó en contra de cuarto, esos tipos están en una racha ganadora de todo lo que ponga a prueba sus conocimientos.

En cuanto al concurso de baile no podría estar más feliz, no solo lo ganamos todo, sino que además dos de mis mejores amigos contribuyeron en lograrlo. Bonnie y Chica se fueron entre vítores y aplausos acompañados de Plushtrap, que a mi nadie me engaña, es una copia perfecta y exacta de Spingtrap, y Bonnet la pequeña hermanita tierna de BonBon, y tierna, pero no despistada como el hermano mayor, para nada.

El torneo de tenis lo sacaron adelante Spingtrap, que participaba en la versión single, ganándole por supuesto por una diferencia abismal, o en otras palabras humillando al pobre chico de cuarto, y Vincent y Patrick en dobles, que debo decir… no lo hicieron para nada bien y eso que iban contra una pareja de primero que ni siquiera toma el taller de tenis como ellos.

Por último nos tocó volver a jugar la fase dos del torneo de baloncesto y aplastamos a cuarto y a tercero con facilidad. Nuestro equipo en baloncesto es sin duda el mejor, estoy seguro de que ganaremos.

 **Thia**

¿Ganarle a tercero y luego a segundo? ¡Genial, este día no podía comenzar mejor! Siendo la capitana del equipo de fútbol, siendo que en nuestro equipo estaban Mangle, Felly, Ennard y Puppet, que Blair logró convencer para que fuera el arquero, y hay que decir que la chica no se equivocaba, tiene el porte perfecto para tapar cualquier pelota si se mueve lo suficientemente rápido, lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevarlos a la final, ¡Y lo logré!

Luego fue el torneo de voleibol, bueno, fue solo el inicio de hecho, ¡pero le ganamos a cuarto! o Slytherin o como se llamen, otra gran hazaña.

Definitivamente en todo lo que fuera deportivo teníamos una buena oportunidad, tal vez no tanto en baloncesto, pero es que hay no había nada que hacer. Spingtrap en general no cooperaba con nadie y era bastante individualista, al menos en todos los partidos de practica de los talleres o de las clases de educación física era así, pero ¿en cuanto se le cruzaba una competencia por el frente? Era como si él y Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy ¡fueran amigos de toda la vida! leían sus movimientos a la perfección. se comunicaban a penas y con miradas para no delatar sus jugadas, y se apoyaban mutuamente para defender y atacar, más encima sumándoles la altura de Blank, nadie era un reto para ese equipo.

Y no fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando anunciaron que ellos pasarían a la final, a pesar de todo había que enfocarse en dar lo mejor mañana también y apoyar con todo a nuestro equipo, que también habían pasado a la final y no la tendrían fácil.

Los puntajes hasta el martes iban más o menos así:

S: 7.000 puntos

H: 2.500 puntos

G: 7.000 puntos

R: 4.000 puntos

Mañana sería día de recuperarse, después de todo Slytherin y Gryffindor se nos estaban comenzando a escapar.

* * *

Veremos si las cosas siguen así mañana o si alguna casa da alguna sorpresa! ;)

Bye! Bye! n.n


	10. Aniversario de la escuela: Miércoles

Me creerían si les digo que ayer me perdí en los caminos de la vida y por eso no pude publicar? u.u

Perdón! Me puse a trabajar en otras cosas que tenía pendientes y lo olvidé por completo T.T

Pero ahora sí subo el cap y obviamente habrá actualización doble! :)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D NI Tampoco los conceptos de Harry Potter :)**

* * *

 **Spingtrap**

La final del torneo de fútbol, eso era lo que abría el día ¿y a que no adivinan? No estamos en ella. Así que lo único que quedaba por hacer era cruzarse de brazos, poner la mejor cara de molestia que se pudiera, cosa fácil para mí, prácticamente nací con la patente, y animar por supuesto a Hufflepuff, porque de ninguna manera debía ganar Ravenclaw. Primero porque los detesto y segundo porque el otro equipo tiene menos puntaje y por ende si gana no nos afectaría demasiado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Y los ganadores de la final, los que se llevan los 4.000 puntos del evento! Es… ¡Hufflepuff! -al fin mis plegarias son escuchadas, gracias dios de todas las maldades

Luego nos movimos a la cancha de voleibol donde se decidiría quien pasaría a la final a jugarse mañana. Por cualquier error divino que haya ocurrido entre los registros o a lo mejor tenía que ver con que casi todo el equipo oficial de tercero a excepción de la hiperactiva de Lolbit, por un terrible y completamente impredecible accidente en el que por supuesto que Scarlet no tuvo nada que ver… la final sería entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

\- ¡Spingtrap!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! -reaccioné rápido ante el grito de Scarlet y atrapé sin mayores problemas la pelota que venía hacia mí

¿A quién se le ocurría que un torneo de quemados debía ser una competencia válida? Pero bueno, tampoco iba a dejarme vencer porque era algo ridículo, además aplastar a alguien que se notaba se esforzaba tanto para conseguir las cosas, no hacía más que hacerme sentir muy bien. Como era el caso de Lolbit, la pobre se esforzaba y llevaba dos días seguidos abajo en la puntuación.

Me encogí de hombros mientras quemaba a dos de los miembros del equipo de Hufflepuff.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El concurso de dictados había sido ridículo. Chica y Freddy el retrasado habían participado y el muy Freddo escribió "esternocleidomastoideo" saltándose una de las "i", ¿se podía ser más imbécil? por su culpa por supuesto Ravenclaw y el idiota de Teddy y la tarada de Felly ganaron los 2.000 puntos, incluso hasta podía ser que el muy atolondrado se haya dejado ganar por la insoportable de su novia… pero viéndolo de nuevo, creo que simplemente don perfecto se equivocó. Ni Freddy es tan estúpido.

Y después de todo el ajetreo el día, debía jugar tenis, que por supuesto gané todos y cada uno de mis partidos como jugador individual, luego me escondí de la vergüenza al ver un partido de Patrick y Vincent, en serio, el que consideró que era una buena idea ponerlos a ellos estaba muy mal de la cabeza, era dolorosamente obvio que no llegarían a la final… al menos me tenían a mí en singles.

Luego a correr a la cancha de baloncesto. Era nada más y nada menos que la final y contra nuestros queridos Ravenclaws, había que hacer un espectáculo digno de pisotearlos en el suelo.

 **Blair**

La final del torneo de fútbol habías sido una lástima, aunque fue un excelente partido y Lolbit realmente se lució ganándole en un uno contra uno a Thia. Eso me recuerda que en su momento ella quería que yo me uniera al equipo, pero a mi el fútbol no me gusta como para estar ahí en la cancha, es demasiado agresivo para mi gusto. De todas maneras por el segundo lugar ganamos nada más y nada menos que ¡3.000 puntos!

Luego sí tuve que jugar porque era la fase dos del torneo de voleibol, mi especialidad eran los saltos, mientras que Felly y Mangle iban a buscar cualquier pelota que saliera de la cancha o estuviera muy lejos, hacían un excelente trabajo, luego estaba Thia que respondía prácticamente todas las pelotas que le lanzaban, en definitiva ¡creo que nuestro equipo es el mejor! Era de esperarse que pasáramos a la final, aunque que pasara Gryffindor también no lo había visto venir.

En el torneo de quemados no nos fue tan bien, y la verdad no entendí muy bien por qué, es decir, sí el equipo de Slytherin era bastante agresivo, de hecho BonBon que era el embajador, una posición relativamente pacífica, terminó con la nariz sangrando y Thia por supuesto casi se lanza encima del tipo que le tiró la pelota sin miramientos, porque fue totalmente a propósito, a mí que no me gusta acusar a los demás de ese tipo de cosas, no me cabe ninguna duda, pero en fin después de que Teddy se llevara a BonBon al baño y de que luego le tirara accidentalmente una botella de agua "que se le resbaló" a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico de cuarto, las cosas volvieron a una relativa calma, lo que no quitaba por supuesto que perdiéramos al final.

En el concurso de dictados por fin llegó nuestra oportunidad de ganar y Felly y Teddy hicieron un excelente trabajo. Spingtrap no paraba de echarle la culpa a Freddy de que perdiera su equipo, y de hecho él fue, efectivamente el que se equivocó, pero yo creo que el nuestro fue mejor y así de simples eran las cosas.

El torneo de tenis fue muy poco interesante, era obvio quienes pasarían a las finales y quienes no. Por el lado de los partidos individuales, sería un Spingtrap contra Jeffrey, un chico que representaba a Hufflepuff y por el lado de los dobles sería nuestra dupla contra la dupla de Slytherin.

Pero lo que tenía a todo el mundo emocionado era la final del torneo de baloncesto, la misma que yo me dirigía a ver ahora.

\- ¡Y ahora damas y caballeros! ¡Alumnas y alumnos! -se podía escuchar la emocionada voz de Lolbit

\- ¡La final del torneo de baloncesto entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor! -y la casi igual de animada voz de Mangle, ambas primas eran las relatoras del evento

\- ¡Ya llegan los equipos! ¡Mangle, vamos con la formación de Gryffindor!

\- Entran a la cancha: el capitán del equipo y máximo anotador de su equipo hasta ahora… ¡Spingtrap! seguido de cerca en sus puntos por ¡Foxy! el más rápido del equipo, luego la mejor defensa a cargo de ¡Blank! y ¡Bonnie! y nuestro experto en tiros de tres ¡Freddy! Ahora Lolbit, si nos pudieras dar la formación de Ravenclaw

\- ¡Por supuesto! con ustedes: el capitán y gran sorpresa del equipo ¡Ennard! seguido del jugador estrella que puede clavar, defender y lanzar triples ¡Puppet! los especialistas en robar balones ¡James! y ¡Chase! y el chico de los pases estratégicos ¡Anthony!

\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora que se ha decidido quien va a saltar, ¡comienza el primer cuarto! -gritó Mangle al momento en que saltaban Puppet y Blank

\- ¡Y la pelota es de Ravenclaw!

\- ¡Sí! -no pude evitar levantarme del asiento y lanzar mis manos al aire cuando Puppet ganó la pelota

\- Es muy pronto para emocionarse Blair, solo es un salto -me dijo Teddy desde mi derecha

\- ¡No seas aguafiestas Teddy, al menos es una buena señal! -BonBon que estaba sentado a su vez, a la derecha de Teddy, le dio una palmada de juego en el hombro

\- ¡Exacto! Es una buena señal, ¿no, Felly?

\- Lo creeré cuando ganen Blair -mi amiga suspiró a mi izquierda

\- ¿Tú tampoco les tienes fe? -la miré sorprendida

\- No es eso, es que los otros son muy buenos… solo mira eso…

Y no era mentira, Felly indicó la cancha justo en el momento en que Foxy le quitaba la pelota a Anthony y se la pasaba rápidamente a Spingtrap que era el atacante por excelencia, en ese momento las dos marcas que le tenían se le acercaban, pero en vez de intentar pasar a Puppet, hizo una finta y le pasó la pelota a Freddy que encestó con tres puntos. Nadie que los viera jugar hubiese pensado que no se soportan fuera de la cancha. El resto del partido no fue mejor y al final con una diferencia de 140 a 70 puntos, Gryffindor había ganado la final de baloncesto… por bastante.

Los puntajes terminaban así este miércoles:

S: 10.000 puntos

H: 7.500 puntos

G: 13.000 puntos

R: 12.000 puntos

¡No podía creer que fuéramos los segundos! ¡Y todavía quedaban dos días de competencias! ¡Definitivamente podíamos hacerlo!

* * *

El otro cap lo subo en un ratito ;)


	11. Aniversario de la escuela: Jueves

Ahora sí! el capítulo que corresponde a hoy :D

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D NI Tampoco los conceptos de Harry Potter O todas las canciones mencionadas, que corresponden a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **Freddy**

Íbamos ganando, no solo en el puntaje total, que se publicaba todas las tardes en las salas, sino que además habíamos comenzado el día ganando con el excelente trabajo que hizo Blank, debo decir que superar a BonBon no fue fácil, pero nuestro compañero lleva pintando desde que tiene prácticamente tres años y el retrato que hizo de Victor fue sin errores.

Ahora el evento que prometía ser muy gracioso de observar y pobre de aquel que tuviera que participar, en nuestro caso Foxy que por ser el más rápido fue prácticamente tirado a los leones.

\- ¡Muy bien, competidores listos! -Emma volvía a tener el micrófono, pero ahora animaba con Teddy, o mejor dicho animaba sola

\- ¡En sus marcas, listos fuera! -el profesor de educación física disparó la pistola de sonido y los cuatro participantes de la secundaria partieron

\- Primero deberán enfrentar 100 metros en sacos, muy original, además de peligroso, por favor, nadie pierda un diente…

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Teddy eres muy gracioso! -y esa era Emma tratando de salvar la situación- ¡Oh! ¡miren eso, Foxy ya se está comiendo la mitad del limón! ¡Thia lo sigue de cerca, luego van Philip y George!

\- Ahora, como si de un entrenamiento militar se tratase, deberán pasar por debajo de las cuerdas, a punta de codos… y creo que esto merma las posibilidades de Ravenclaw… digamos que no es la especialidad de Thia…

\- ¡Teddy! ¡se supone que soy de tu equipo! -le gritó una complicada Thia desde debajo de las cuerdas

\- Aja… -por supuesto que a mi primo no le podía importar menos

\- B-bueno, ¡Foxy sigue primero! y ahora procederá a armar una torre con piezas de dominó, ¡recuerden que deben usarlas todas! -lo que tampoco era la especialidad de Foxy, pero afortunadamente y gracias a toda la ventaja que había acumulado con las otras carreras logró hacerlo a tiempo

\- Ahora 50 metros de caminar con un huevo en una cuchara, muestren un poco de equilibrio… por cierto esta tampoco es una especialidad de Thia…

\- ¡Foxy se aproxima al muro para escalarlo! -Emma ya había decidido ignorar a Teddy y su pésima estrategia de enojar a Thia para que se moviera más rápido- ¡Finalmente saca la manzana del barril con agua y gana!

Desafortunadamente, ganó Slytherin porque en la segunda ronda de primaria lo hicieron mejor y quedaron segundos en la primera luego de que descalificaran a Thia por tirarle el huevo a Teddy, y fallar miserablemente.

La final del torneo de voleibol era algo que se podía predecir. Por mucha trampa y pelotazos agresivos que lanzaran Charlotte y Scarlet, no le iban a ganar al trabajo en equipo y excelente juego del equipo de Thia. Fue una victoria aplastante, incluso más que la que hicimos ayer en baloncesto.

La competencia de nado fue corta. Spingtrap y Felly ganaron y luego cuando hubo que desempatar Felly fue sin duda la mejor, no esperaba menos de ella, aunque se veía agotada, tal vez deberían haberle dado un descanso de la final de voleibol. Por suerte llegó un descanso para todos cuando tocaba el turno del reto del sabor, en la que por supuesto me pusieron a mi, que yo cocine, y lo haga bien, no garantiza que pueda adivinar cualquier cosa que me den a probar. Y como prueba de mi punto ganó Hufflepuff porque pudo distinguir que la cosa era salsa de tomate cuando yo pensé que era ketchup.

Inmediatamente después de eso vino Chica y me tiró hasta la sala de música en la que debíamos practicar para la pelea de bandas de la tarde.

 **Puppet**

Era de esperarse que Blank ganara el concurso de dibujo, aunque el retrato que BonBon hizo de la señorita Caroline fue muy bueno. Con respecto a la carrera de obstáculos, no hay mucho que decir, la poca paciencia de Thia nos jugó en contra, pero en realidad, Teddy siendo su amigo y conociendo su temperamento debió haberla dejado de molestar luego de la primera broma cuando estaba atrapada en las cuerdas.

La final del torneo de voleibol fue bastante emocionante, salvo por la parte en que Scarlet y Charlotte jugaban sucio, no me extrañaría que casi todas las chicas de nuestro equipo tuvieran moretones feos cubriéndoles gran parte del cuerpo, incluso Blair tuvo una caída bastante fea cerca del final del encuentro y por suerte que solo quedaban dos minutos, con los reclamos de Thia pasaron volando y yo me llevé a Blair en brazos hasta la enfermería para limpiar su rodilla raspada, después de todo tenía otras competencias en las que participar y se iba a sentir muy culpable si se lesionaba de alguna manera.

Una vez hecho eso y pasado la competencia de nado y el desafío del sabor jugamos la siguiente fase del torneo de quemados donde le ganamos a Hufflepuff, pero perdimos contra Gryffindor y eso hizo que la final fuera entre esos dos en lugar de nosotros porque los puntos estaban muy empatados.

El torneo de tenis terminó con Spingtrap coronándose como el campeón de la modalidad individual, no se veía venir otra cosa, mientras que en los dobles, sorprendentemente ganaron Anthony y Carter de nuestra casa.

Luego venía la competencia que todos estaban esperando de este jueves, la pelea de bandas.

\- ¡Y ahora la presentación que todos estaban esperando! -dijo Felly, a quien le tocaba animar junto con un chico de cuarto llamado Thomas

\- ¡La batalla de las bandas! Ahora mi querida asistente -Oh, yo no iría por ahí si fuera tu Thomas, pensé para mí cuando vi la mirada que el chico le lanzaba a Felly, al menos no con Freddy y Foxy mirándolo como si sus ojos fueran a desarrollar visión de rayos láser- presenta a la primera banda

\- Aja, ¡esta querida animadora presentará los integrantes sin ayuda porque no es la asistente de nadie! -Felly lo dijo todo con una sonrisa, mientras que Jeremy se llevaba la mano a la cara- ¡Partiremos por los mayores en competencia con ustedes el cuarteto de Slytherin!

\- ¡Que partirán tocando _"In the End"_ de Linking Park!

Seguido del aplauso se pudo escuchar la interpretación, era bastante buena, si debía admitirlo, y luego cerraron su presentación con _"Happy"_ de Pharrell Williams, sí, esa canción pegajosa de esa aburrida película.

\- ¡Excelente presentación! -empezó Thomas

\- Modestia… excelente característica -si las miradas de Jeremy pudieran matar, Felly estaría muerta, aunque bueno, si las de Freddy o Foxy pudieran matar, también lo estaría Thomas- ¡Avancemos con la siguiente banda! ¡Tenemos en este escenario a…!

\- ¡El quinteto de Hufflepuff! -creatividad con los nombres, eso es lo que diría Felly si pudiera- presentando: _"From Yesterday"_ de 30 Seconds to Mars

Hm, si bien era una buena elección, no cumplía con la característica de destacar más el instrumental que la voz, que era por donde debían partir las bandas, pero bueno, fue una versión pulcra. Luego cerraron con _"Thousand Miles"_ de Vanessa Carlton, y en esa estuvieron más o menos regulares, a pesar de ser una canción bastante fácil, que hasta yo podría cantar… bueno, no.

\- ¡Muy bien! -empezó Thomas

\- ¡Y ahora los Melena… jajajajajaja! Perdón, perdón, bien… jajajajajaja

\- ¡Melena Dorada! -Thomas había hecho el acierto de quitarle el micrófono a Felly- ¡Presentando _"American Idiot"_ de Green Day!

Que puedo decir, había visto nuestros ensayos y me gustaba mucho la canción lenta, pero esta canción que además cumplía con destacar los instrumentos y que tuvieron cuidado en los detalles de la puesta en escena, es decir, Bonnie y Spingtrap chocando espalda con espalda mientras se enfrascaban en un duelo en cada intervención de su instrumento, más el carisma de Chica y el provecho de la voz de Freddy… el aplauso que no paraba para que tocaran la segunda canción lo decía todo. Y encima remataron la competencia con una versión dueto de _"Counting Stars"_ de One Republic. La multitud estalló.

\- ¡Bien, wow, fue un excelente espectáculo! -soltó Felly cuando la gente comenzó a callarse

\- ¡Y ahora la última banda! la literalmente ¡banda plateada! ¡presentando: _"What the Hell"_ de Avril Lavigne!

Lamentablemente comparado con lo anterior, no era tan bueno. Afortunadamente, conquistaron al publico con su versión de _"Can't Help Falling in Love"_ de Elvis Presley.

Al final, como era de esperarse, ganó Gryffindor sin discusión. Y los puntajes quedaron así:

S: 24.500 puntos

H: 17.000 puntos

G: 28.000 puntos

R: 28.000 puntos

Demás estaba decir que el ambiente entre el primero y el segundo lugar estaba para cortarse con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy! Mañana, si todo sale bien (si no se me olvida jeje) tendremos el último día de competencia!

Bye! Bye! n.n


	12. Aniversario de la escuela: Viernes

Hola! Presentando: el capítulo de hoy! :D

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D NI Tampoco los conceptos de Harry Potter :)**

* * *

 **Bonnie**

El desfile de moda no era la actividad que quería ver al empezar el viernes, pero como Chica había ayudado a Emma con la ropa, Freddy, Foxy y yo no teníamos muchas opciones. De todas maneras ganó Mangle porque solo ella podía hacer que un montón de basura se viera bien, porque si no lo había mencionado el desfile de moda debía hacerse con ropa hecha puramente de materiales reciclados.

En fin, el día de hoy estaba dedicado a actividades más calmadas, de hecho lo único que demandaba algún esfuerzo fue el evento de tirar la cuerda, donde le ganamos a primero y luego perdimos contra tercero lo que hizo que los puntos se los llevara Hufflepuff, y la final del torneo de quemados donde se invirtieron los papeles y le ganamos a Hufflepuff.

Luego fue el turno de los disfraces…

\- ¡Bonnie, mira! ¿no se ve maravillosa Blair? -mi hermana, como era de esperarse, se había ofrecido para participar por su alianza en la competencia de disfraces de alumnos y estaba usando un disfraz aparentemente de…

\- ¿Qué se supone que es? -incliné la cabeza ante el exceso de brillo de su traje

\- ¡Es un hada Bonnie!

\- ¡Ah! eso era… -Chica suspiró a mi lado, mientras yo solamente me encogí de hombros para acto seguido lanzarle una mirada asesina a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla demasiado tiempo, digamos que el vestido podría haber sido más largo- De todas maneras, Chica… ¿no deberías subir al escenario también?

En efecto Chica asintió en el momento en que la llaman al escenario. Ella aparentemente iba vestida de Alicia, la del país de las maravillas, también se veía muy bien. Lamentablemente para Blair y mi novia, el evento comprendía una pequeña demostración del personaje y mientras que los de ellas no eran muy entretenidos de mostrar, Lolbit eligió perfectamente al disfrazarse de Robin Hood y dar un salto en el escenario para disparar una flecha justo a la mesa del jurado. La verdad es que fue bastante riesgoso, pero siempre se podía contar con Victor para alivianar el honor.

Y al menos pudimos ganar la versión de los pequeños porque en palabras de la misma Chica: Nadie se comparaba con la pequeña Bonnet y su disfraz de genio de la lámpara, habían hecho un excelente trabajo peinando su largo cabello rosa y sus ojos verdes destacaban… y pensar que nuestra otra opción era vestir a Plushtrap de pirata, idea propuesta por el mismo Spingtrap… Hm.

Pronto tuvimos que ir a ayudar a Blank a transportar la escultura temática que debíamos presentar en el siguiente evento, pero quien iba a pesar que BonBon se había molestado por perder en la competencia de dibujo y se iba a vengar de semejante manera…

 **BonBon**

La mañana había estado agitada, y era de esperarse considerando que estábamos empatados con Gryffindor y queríamos ganar. El desfile de moda pasó con un extraordinario trabajo de Mangle que hizo todo el diseño y ajustó los detalles. Por supuesto que íbamos a ganar ese evento. De tirar la cuerda no esperaba mucho, de hecho esperaba que fuera una victoria completa de Gryffindor, para nuestra ventaja no fue así, aunque de todas maneras ganaron la final del torneo de quemados.

En cuanto a los disfraces, fue una lástima no ganar en la categoría de los alumnos, y bueno, en cuanto a la categoría de los profesores, no había mucho que hacer. Nosotros presentamos a Jeremy y Jessica la bibliotecaria que se ofreció a presentarse por nuestra casa, ya que debía ser una pareja mixta de participantes. En cuanto a los trajes, Jeremy era Remus Lupin y Jessica era Ginny Weasley, aunque Jessica no era tan pelirroja, pero aún así se veía bien con el traje de estudiante de Hogwarts, y no era la única que representaba a un estudiante porque Gryffindor había vestido a Mike de Harry Potter y su compañera Mary, la enfermera, era Bellatrix Lestrange, a la que le pusieron una peluca por supuesto porque Mary no tenía el pelo tan largo. Luego por Hufflepuff iba Sirius Black que era Ethan, el profesor de educación física, con otra peluca y la señorita Adele era Tina Goldstein de la nueva película de _"Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos",_ finalmente por Slytherin, quienes fueron los ganadores al fin y al cabo, y debo agregar que se lo merecían, ya que fueron los más reales y mejores logrados, fueron Dan y la señorita Christina como Newt Scamander y Rita Skeeter, porque la temática era personajes de Harry Potter, pero en ningún momento decía que debían ser de la casa correspondiente.

Bueno, luego de eso siguió la escultura temática que ganamos nosotros. Porque la verdad es que tengo que confesar que me molestó un poco que Blank ganara la competencia de dibujo, me di cuenta que me faltaba para estar a su nivel y realmente me encantó su retrato de Victor, pero aún había algo en lo que podía superarlo. Yo sé perfectamente que Blank no es un chico muy activo, pero también sé que no escatima en gastos, ni siquiera energéticos, cuando de arte se trata y con eso en mente le pedí ayuda a Teddy y Puppet para que me dieran ideas de la escultura que podíamos hacer, y ellos tomando en consideración mis habilidades y reclutando a Mangle, que es muy detallista logramos llegar a la idea perfecta para la victoria.

\- ¡Ahora alumnas y alumnos! -nos llegó la voz de Anna, una chica de cuarto- ¡Dando comienzo a la competencia por las esculturas temáticas!

\- Cuya tematica, valga la redundancia, es Harry Potter, tampoco ligado a ninguna casa -comentó Spingtrap sin emoción

\- ¡Presenta Slytherin su escultura de un basilisco!

No estaba mal, era una escultura de un metro de alto por casi dos de ancho que representaba a la dichosa criatura del segundo libro de la saga, lo único malo que se podía apreciar era la falta de colores, ya que estaba prácticamente en color arcilla, quizá con un poco de tonalidades grises, pero en fin, era aburrida.

\- No está mal, por no decir que es bastante sosa, pero bueno… -Spingtrap había decidido decir lo mismo que yo, pero en un micrófono- que pase la siguiente…

\- Em… ¡Nos presenta Hufflepuff su escultura del cáliz de fuego!

No había mucho que comentar, esta sí tenía los colores correctos, pero era una copa gigante y eso era todo.

\- Me pregunto si me puedo servir jugo en eso… sería bastante… ¡siguiente! -Spingtrap prácticamente se había puesto a leer una revista en plena competencia

\- Claro… ¡Por Gryffindor presentan un león!

Ahora, eso era algo que admirar, como Teddy y Puppet habían anticipado, un perfecto color, casi las mimas dimensiones del basilisco, sino un poco más grande y los detalles tallados con total dedicación, parecía que la criatura iba a saltar a comerse al publico en cualquier momento.

\- Eso, es una escultura, pero aún nos falta una… siguiente -al menos hasta Spingtrap apreciaba el trabajo de su equipo

\- ¡Y por último, pero no por eso menos importantes…!

\- Solo anúncialos y ya… Ravenclaw presenta… ¿El castillo de Hogwarts?

Y era nuestro turno. Ante un confundido publico yo y Teddy empujamos el mesón con ruedas que nos había conseguido Blair y presentamos nuestra escultura. De un metro cuadrado y casi un metro y medio de alto era el castillo entero con todo detalle y sauce boxeador incluido. No había manera de que perdiéramos, y en efecto no la hubo.

Después de eso todos corrimos a preparar los últimos detalles del carro alegórico. En algún momento anunciaron que la sala mejor decorada había sido la sala de cuarto de primaria, lo que le daba la victoria a Gryffindor. Dejando los puntajes parciales de la siguiente manera:

S: 30.000 puntos

H: 25.500 puntos

G: 37.000 puntos

R: 34.000 puntos

Dependíamos del carro alegórico para ganar.

* * *

Mm... ya solo falta anunciar los resultados mañana! n.n


	13. Aniversario de la escuela: Sábado

Por fin estamos anunciando el final del aniversario, y lo hacemos con una voz muy especial ;)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D NI Tampoco los conceptos de Harry Potter :)**

* * *

 **Golden Freddy**

La actividad de los carros alegóricos había sido un desastre como no se había visto hasta ahora. Como es una tradición desde la fundación del instituto, ayer no fue la excepción y los carros alegóricos salieron como es costumbre desde la entrada. El carro de Slytherin estaba decorado con un montón de globos verdes y plateados, casi como todos los demás en donde los colores iban cambiando al que correspondiera, habían subido la escultura del basilisco en la parte de arriba del vehículo, lo que a mi parecer, era riesgoso, pero creí que tenían todo bajo control. El carro de Hufflepuff estaba dominado por el amarillo y tenía a Lolbit arriba rodada de tejones de cartón que extendían flores a los que miraban, por supuesto que los que entregaban flores eran alumnos camuflados con el amarillo del carro. El de Gryffindor tenía posicionado el león, la escultura que habían presentado también, de manera que llamara la atención en el capó del automóvil, también de manera peligrosa, pero lo dejamos estar. Por último Ravenclaw tenía los globos azul y plateado, en exceso, debo agregar, incluso se metían por las ventanas del vehículo y dificultaban la visión del conductor, y una formación de águilas, que habían colgado de enormes arcos instalados en la parte plana del auto. Todos los alumnos de la alianza que correspondía caminaban detrás de su carro alegórico, todos vestidos con los uniformes de sus casas.

Me gustaría decir que todo salió bien y sin ningún problema, pero entonces tendría que borrar de todos los asistentes lo que pasó en la dichosa curva del recorrido, la última curva. Hay un pequeño puente en esa avenida para que pueda cruzar la gente por sobre el tránsito de los autos, ese día estaba cerrada por supuesto y el puente estaba lleno de gente que quería ver pasar los carros. Nuestro auto pasó primero, el auto blanco y dorado, yo fui el primero en oponerme a los colores, me recordaba de cierta forma al auto del papa, pero bueno… yo junto al resto de los jueces, el sub director Robert, mi asistente personal Caroline, el profesor Victor y la señorita Dee Dee pasamos y saludamos a la gente, pero cuando llegó el turno del carro verde… el basilisco se hizo añicos contra el puente, llenado todo de arcilla y reventando gran parte de los globos del carro… obviamente los descalificaría por eso, y ojalá hubiese podido decir que eso era todo…

En la curva de la que les había hablado, estaba ubicado desde tiempos inmemorables un gran roble, parte de una arboleda completa, que en mi opinión necesitaba una podada porque las ramas estaban un tanto bajas. Nosotros, y lo que quedaba de las decoraciones de Slytherin pasaron sin problemas, lo mismo Hufflepuff, pero Gryffindor… el león se atoró entre las ramas del árbol y en el intento de seguir la marcha a toda costa, pues el árbol se quedó con el león completo, que luego por el impacto con el suelo, al no tener capó que lo sostuviera, se hizo añicos. Segundo descalificado.

Finalmente solo quedaron dos carros intactos cuando volvimos a la escuela y luego de un sermón de mi parte para que aprendan seguridad mínima y sentido común, declaramos a Hufflepuff como ganador porque era el mejor carro de los dos, dándoles los 4.000 puntos.

Ahora era sábado y me tocaba anunciar los últimos puntos por asignar y los resultados finales junto con los premios. Por supuesto ayer entre todo el personal, docente y de auxiliares, cocineros y demás, habíamos preparado la escuela para el cierre del evento, que era puertas abiertas y podían venir todos los apoderados y alumnos de primaria que no tenían por qué estar aquí, a diferencia de los de secundaria. Todo el instituto estaba decorado con tapices y globos y serpentinas de los colores de las cuatro casas que representaban las cuatro alianzas y se habían preparado unos cañones enormes de confeti para anunciar al ganador de los colores respectivos, porque yo y el resto de los jueces ya sabíamos quién había triunfado.

\- Muy bien, ahora -ahí estaba yo, ya había dado las palabras de saludo hacia los presentes y de cierre de las celebraciones, solo bastaba anunciar los resultados que faltaban y sumar los puntos- En cuanto a los puntajes que aún no se han asignado, comenzaré por señalar el de los eventos de la "mesa pide" -esos mini eventos en donde se pedían cosas, como por ejemplo anteojos, clips o calcetines morados- suman un total de 3.000 puntos las alianzas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, mientras que Gryffindor suma 1.500 puntos -se podían escuchar reclamos y ruidos de molestia, pero seguí con los puntajes- El puntaje de 5.000 puntos por la alianza que a través de todos los eventos fue la más ordenada y la más limpia, donde excluiremos la pequeña situación de ayer -todos los alumnos entendieron que me estaba refiriendo a los carros alegóricos- es Slytherin

Se pudieron escuchar aplausos y silbidos.

\- Con respecto a la alianza que más animó y que tuvo un gran indice de participación, le damos los 5.000 puntos a Hufflepuff -esperé a que se calmaran los ánimos antes de que las cosas se pudieran tensas- Ahora bien, el puntaje final de las casas queda así: Slytherin suma un puntaje final de 35.000 -pausa- Hufflepuff suma un total de 33.500 puntos -pausa, los alumnos pertenecientes a esa alianza se notaban decepcionados, ya que no iban a ganar- Gryffindor suma un total de 38.500 puntos -pausa y expectación puesto que estaba claro que entre los últimos dos puntajes que iba a dar estaba el ganador- y por último Ravenclaw suma un total de 37.000 puntos

En ese momento los cañones de confeti dispararon papelitos de color rojo y dorado mientras los alumnos se levantaban de su asiento y se felicitaban unos a otros. El único momento en que puedes ver a Freddy y Spingtrap abrazándose.

\- En cuanto a los premios, déjenme informales que los cursos que pertenecían a la alianza de Gryffindor, es decir, segundo de secundaria, cuarto de primaria y sexto de primaria, tienen permitido venir sin uniforme el resto de la próxima semana a contar desde el martes, mientras que todos los demás pueden hacerlo solo el martes, si se están preguntando por qué desde el martes, bueno, es simplemente porque después de una conversación con los apoderados aquí presentes -sí, llamamos a todos y cada uno de ellos, debo decir que la tarde de ayer fue bastante ocupada para Robert, Caroline y yo- hemos decidido recompensarlos por su esfuerzo y el lunes no habrá clases, pueden quedarse en casa, en el caso de los de secundaria, pueden irse a sus casas y volver el martes… eso es todo, ahora los invito a que se acerquen al comedor donde tenemos preparado un banquete en honor al instituto que cumple un año más en funcionamiento, recuerden pasar por las exposiciones también, que muestran la historia, la fundación y las actividades que se han realizado hasta ahora, así como los proyectos que tenemos planeados para más adelante

El gimnasio se fue vaciando con animadas conversaciones, por fin la larga semana había llegado a su fin.

* * *

Como siempre, que tengan un muy buen fin de semana! Espero que disfruten el día libre de esta semana tanto como yo lo haré :D

La próxima actualización debería ser el: 11/10

Sin nada más que agregar! Bye! Bye! n.n


	14. Un cumpleaños de terror

Hola! No, no lo he olvidado, técnicamente (palabra a destacar :p) es 11... XD

Estuve muy ocupada hoy, y luego súper cansada, de hecho pensé en publicar mañana, pero heme aquí :D

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **11/10: Un Cumpleaños de Terror**

 **Foxy**

Octubre. Sí señores, el mes del terror ¿Y qué mejor propuesta que una visita nocturna, y puede que un poco clandestina? Todos sabemos que es muy típico de películas, series, animación de diferentes clases el famoso tema de las visitas nocturnas a las escuelas. Nuestra escuela por supuesto no está exenta de esa clase de rumores y a pesar de que es relativamente nueva, o sea, no es de esas escuelas que tienen como mil años y con pasillos mohosos o edificios clausurados y apunto de derrumbarse, no, pero como mencioné, tenía sus mitos. Por ejemplo, se decía que pasada la media noche se escuchaban cosas extrañas desde los pasillos del edificio de primaria, o que cerca del árbol más grande y viejo de la escuela, que está en una zona ubicada detrás de los gimnasios se escuchaban llantos o que…

\- En la torre del reloj se mató una maestra y ahora se la puede ver saltar desde la azotea… -Freddy se estaba vistiendo frente al escritorio, donde como siempre dejaba su uniforme doblado en la silla el día anterior mientras yo trataba de convencerlo de que saliéramos en la noche

\- No es una tontería y lo sabes…

\- ¿Te refieres a aquella vez? -él solo levantó una ceja mientras hacia el nudo de su corbata

Resulta que el año pasado hubo una especie de prueba del valor para halloween, la que por cierto casi hace que el director suspendiera la fiesta anual que se hace para esa ocasión, digamos… para siempre, organizada por el en ese entonces cuarto de secundaria, que no terminó muy bien. Y yo y Freddy que fuimos los que estuvimos más cerca de ganar juramos que vimos a una mujer de cabellos largos caminado por los pasillos… lo que me lleva a pensar que tal vez Mangle, con la que también estábamos en ese momento, no quiera volver a participar en lo de hoy, si es que logro convencer a alguien de que lo hiciéramos.

\- … ¡Tierra a Foxy!

Me había quedado mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Te decía que aquello probablemente haya sido una alumna cualquiera que intentaba asustar gente… -mi amigo suspiró

\- Claro, Freddy, una alumna de primaria -porque si, la chica llevaba el uniforme de primaria

\- Bueno, no lo sé, todos la vimos desde lejos, nadie se atrevió a confirmar que era de primaria, además realmente no creo que mi tío permita que esa clase de rumores del tipo "una niña murió en el instituto" se esparzan por ahí, yo no he sabido de ningún caso

\- ¡Da igual Freddy! ¡Voy a convencer a alguien de que vaya conmigo! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

Terminé de ponerme la chaqueta, arrojé mi mochila sobre mi hombro y salí de la habitación, ya tenía el plan perfecto para entusiasmar a todo el mundo en esta búsqueda de fantasmas…

 **Mangle**

\- Foxy no…

Suspiré. Foxy había intentado, por los últimos 30 minutos, convencerme para que saliéramos en la noche a una "búsqueda de fantasmas". No había mucho de que sorprenderse a Foxy y a Felly le gustaban mucho esas cosas, tengo entendido que desde que eran pequeños y era comprensible, después de todo su madre era escritora de cuentos de terror cortos, no estaba al nivel de Stephen King, pero eran muy buenos.

\- Pero Mangle…

\- Es el cumpleaños de Thia, Foxy, razón por la cual de hecho, ¡estoy tratando de terminar los sandwiches!

\- Foxy, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? -Chica que estaba encargada de la torta, había sido la primera en negarse cuando Foxy le preguntó, al fin y al cabo, a ella no le gustan las historias de fantasmas

\- Hm… si ustedes no me acompañan estoy seguro de que Bonnie lo hará… -Foxy miró hacia la pared con una sonrisa burlona, como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche, pero todos sabíamos que era mentira

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues dudo que puedas ir a preguntarle cubierto en mayonesa… -tomé el aderezo más cercano a mí y esperé a que se volteara para hacerle unas lineas en la cara con mi dedo

\- ¡M-Mangle no hagas eso! me voy a ganar otro castigo por presentación

Yo solo me reí mientras besaba su nariz y le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara. El pobre no se había colocado la camisa dentro del pantalón y lo había visto Robert mientras corría por los pasillos.

\- ¡T-tampoco hagas eso! -él comenzó a limpiarse bruscamente mientras Chica y yo nos reíamos

\- Está bien, no lo haré de nuevo, pero de verdad que hoy es un mal día para proponerlo Foxy, ¿por qué no lo planeamos para otro día? -quería cerrar el tema para poder enfocarme en la comida

\- Mangle tiene razón Foxy, si nos descubren escabulléndonos por la noche y nos dan un castigo sería un cierre horrible para el día de cumpleaños de Thia -Chica me apoyó desde mi costado mirando a Foxy con una sonrisa calmada y dulce

\- ¡Puede que tengan razón, pero si tanto la mencionan entonces deberé saber qué opina ella exactamente en todo este asunto! -Foxy agarró uno de los panes y se fue corriendo hacia la salida del comedor

Suspiré, era obvio lo que Thia le iba a decir…

 **Thia**

Mi cumpleaños, o mejor dicho la celebración del mismo estuvo muy bien, pero teñida por la preocupación que me generaba nuestra aventura nocturna próxima a ejecutarse. Aunque por supuesto lo supe esconder para que nadie lo notara, de solo pensar en lo que había pasado antes me daban ganas de darme con la cabeza contra la mesa…

\- ¡Thia! ¡justo la chica de la celebración que estaba buscando! -Foxy había llegado en el segundo descanso del día donde nos sentábamos, en una de las bancas, BonBon, Teddy y yo, y detrás de él venían una muy entusiasmada Blair, aunque me pregunto cuando no lo está, arrastrando a Puppet con una mano y a Felly con la otra

O la chica tenía una fuerza sobre humana, o no dejaba que le dijeran que no.

\- ¿Hm? -moví la cabeza luego de comerme la cucharada de yogur con fresa que me había dado BonBon

\- Como es tu cumpleaños Mangle y Chica insistieron, bastante de hecho, en que tuviera tu consentimiento, así que… ¿Qué te parece si hoy en la noche hacemos una caza de fantasmas?

Tragué rápido para no atorarme con la comida ¿Podía ser Foxy más olvidadizo? ¡No me gustan las historias de fantasmas! Fue lo que quise exclamar, pero…

\- Es una buena idea, digo, como para hacer algo diferente ¿no? -Teddy se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Tienes razón Teddy! estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos, ¿no, Thia? -y obviamente BonBon le siguió el juego, olvidándose también de que no me gustan esas cosas

\- ¿Verdad? ¡Es una maravillosa idea! Claro que aun queda el tema de escaparnos de las habitaciones, pero estoy segura de que no será tan difícil -Blair no paraba de mover sus manos en el aire y Puppet la miraba mientras apretaba sus hombros suavemente para relajarla un poco

\- Apuesto a que no nos será tan complicado -dijo Felly muy segura

Ahora si me negaba iba a ser la aguafiestas del grupo… así que no me quedó otra más que aceptar…

Y heme aquí en este momento comiendo pastel despreocupadamente, o al menos finjo estarlo, para luego idear un plan de escape de los dormitorios, si nos llegaran a descubrir…

\- Tu tranquila Thia -ya había pasado una hora desde que nos habíamos ido del comedor y estábamos con Mangle poniéndonos la ropa negra que según Felly "nos ayudaría a camuflarnos mejor en nuestro escape"- Estoy segura de que no encontraremos nada y Foxy se olvidará del tema… hasta el próximo año

Mangle suspiró dado que su intento de animarme había terminado mal, pero al menos era una de las pocas personas que sí recordaba que no me gustaban esas cosas sobrenaturales. De todas maneras intenté pensar en lo que me había dicho. Tenía toda la razón, lo más probable era que no encontramos nada…

 **Bonnie**

\- Blank… -golpeé la puerta del baño para que saliera, por supuesto que tuve que golpear despacio para no llamar la atención de nadie

\- Sabes lo que me preocupa -me dijo saliendo del baño vestido de negro, prácticamente no necesitaba el gorro porque su pelo era negro como el carbon

\- ¿Hm? -lo insté para que siguiera hablando mientras yo me das la vuelta y me ponía la capucha por sobre mi pelo morado

\- Si a Thia no le gustan las experiencias como estas… es decir, debiste haberla visto en la casa del terror del parque de diversiones…

\- Blank, tenía 13 en ese entonces -rodé mis ojos

\- Exacto, ahora no ha mejorado, de hecho creo que esa experiencia la traumatizó de cierta manera… -mi compañero de habitación se llevó la mano a la barbilla- A ella y a Chica

\- Aja, y ¿de quién fue la brillante idea? -lo miré con cara de ¿es en serio?

\- Admito que fue mía, sí, pero no era mi objetivo… era que probaran un poco que las cosas esas no son reales -él simplemente se encogió de hombros

\- Y mira como resultó… -yo solo suspiré tomando la linterna y abriendo la puerta levemente para mirar por el pasillo

\- Lo que me devuelve a mi punto inicial, ¿por qué mi hermana aceptaría ir si la misma Chica se negó?

\- Ni idea, solo se que Foxy tuvo que ver en eso, pero con Chica no hubo caso… y de todas maneras está bien, si ella no quiere fin del asunto, pero si tu hermana decidió ir de todas maneras allá ella -susurré por sobre mi hombro mientras esperaba por si acaso aparecía alguien

Pero como era de esperarse nadie vino. Y no era para menos, todos sabíamos que Jeremy, que era el encargado del dormitorio de los chicos, se iba a dormir a la cómoda super suite de los encargados de los dormitorios y no salía de ahí hasta la mañana. Había rumores de que dormía como un tronco y que aunque pasara una banda por sobre su cama no iba a despertarse. Si era tan así, no teníamos idea, solo sabíamos que cada vez que había que escabullirse fuera de los dormitorios, lo lográbamos.

\- ¿Y quiénes van al final?

\- ¿En serio, Blank? ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos ahora y no cuando estemos fuera de peligro? -le susurré molesto mientras gateábamos justo por debajo del escritorio del ausente Jeremy

\- Bueno, que quieres que te diga esto de escabullirse es demasiado fácil, ademas no entiendo si quiera por qué estamos arrastrándonos si podemos pasar caminando, ambos sabemos que Jeremy no va a despertarse

\- ¡Más vale prevenir que lamentar Blank!

\- Si tu lo dices… -dijo al final con un tono de no estar convencido

Yo respiré profundo para no lanzarle una patada hacia atrás mientras me concentraba en mi misión de seguir arrastrándome hacia la salida de los dormitorios.

 **Felly**

Al final éramos Blair y yo, a la que por cierto tuve que prácticamente ponerle una cinta adhesiva en la boca para sacar de los dormitorios sin ser detectadas por Mary, que a diferencia de Jeremy, sí vigila los pasillos dos o tres veces por la noche, pero sin entrar a las habitaciones, Thia y Mangle, que habían sido las últimas en llegar, Teddy y BonBon, que habían sido por el contrario los primeros, Bonnie y Blank y el creador de todo Foxy, con Freddy.

\- Entonces, el plan es que vayamos directo al edificio de primaria, luego iremos a la azotea y también podríamos pasar por la torre del reloj… -empezó mi hermano

\- Oh, sí claro Foxy, ¿no quieres pasar por el comedor y hacer unos sandwiches para el camino? Por si no lo notaste, no tenemos toda la noche, mañana tenemos clases y no podemos ¡darnos un tour por el instituto!

\- ¡Teddy! tampoco podemos gritar en el patio -le susurré agarrándolo del brazo

\- Entonces dile a Foxy que se… -me miró, pero ambos fuimos interrumpidos por Freddy

\- Basta, ambos tienen razón, ahora Foxy, yo sugiero que vayamos al edificio de primaria, ya que es el menos vigilado porque no se quedan aquí…

Todos asentimos.

\- Me parece bien, pero tenemos el problema de que está cerrado a esta hora -Teddy tenía razón, todas las entradas del edificio, o de los edificios en general, se cerraban de noche, con candados y cadenas

\- Sí, pero ser sobrinos del director tiene sus beneficios primo -Freddy sacó una llave del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta

\- Hm -fue todo lo que dijo el menor de los sobrinos del director

\- No esperaba menos de ti Freddy -lo felicitó Foxy dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- Bien, ahora ¡rumbo al edificio de primaria!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No tardamos mucho en llegar y cuando llegamos tuvimos que buscar la puerta que consideramos más alejada de oídos o vista ajena. Una vez abierto el candado, soltamos la cadena y pasamos. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del primer piso.

\- C-como me gustaría que Puppet estuviera aquí -se quejó Blair desde mi izquierda mientras se aferraba a Teddy con tanta firmeza, parecía doloroso, como se podía notar en la cara del chico

\- Pero sabes que no podía simplemente venir y arrastrar a Ennard, después de todo podía negarse, o decirle a alguien… aún es nuevo -Teddy intentaba sacar su brazo del agarre de Blair, sin conseguirlo

\- ¡No seas así Teddy! Estoy segura de que Ennard es un chico muy confiable…

Blair había comenzado a responderle cuando Thia, frente a nosotros, saltó encima de BonBon votándolo al suelo y cayéndose ella también.

\- ¡Thia! ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó un calmado BonBon tratando de convencerla de que se levantara

\- ¡¿N-no escucharon eso?!

\- ¿Qué cosa Thia? -se les había acercado Blank que ayudó a pararse a su hermana, mientras que Bonnie paraba a su primo

\- ¡Eso! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo escuchen?!

Yo comencé a acercarme a una histérica rubia antes de que Freddy me tomara por el hombro y me mantuviera en el lugar. Habíamos llegado al segundo piso del edificio y desde el primer piso se podía escuchar el ruido de cadenas, lo peor de todo, era que se estaban acercando a las escaleras… poco a poco…

 **Teddy**

Cuando dejamos de escuchar los gritos de Thia y pusimos atención, pudimos escuchar las famosas cadenas. Como venían desde detrás del grupo, y nosotros cuatro, o sea, Felly, Freddy, Blair y yo estábamos en la parte de atrás del grupo, fuimos los primeros en retroceder, y algunos más obligados que otros. Felly, por ejemplo que no quería retroceder y quería ser la primera en mirar lo que sea que fuera y yo, que me daba igual, pero Blair, de la que al parecer era un Puppet sustituto, me arrastró del brazo hasta estar segura detrás de Bonnie. Juro que me va a sacar el brazo en cualquier momento, sino me lo van a tener que amputar por la perdida de circulación de la sangre.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Lo quiero! -se podían escuchar esas palabras acompañadas de cadenas y pasos fuertes y lentos subiendo por las escaleras

A esas alturas, Thia, arrastrando a una velocidad casi sobrenatural al pobre de BonBon, era casi un borrón rumbo a las escaleras al otro lado del edificio que daban al tercer piso y luego a la azotea. Blair quería hacer lo mismo, pero se la pasé a Bonnie y ella lo arrastró también sin miramientos, Blank siguió detrás de Thia y los únicos que quedamos para ver a la chica de largos cabellos negros y andrajoso uniforme de primaria fuimos yo, Felly y Freddy y Foxy y Mangle. Por supuesto que el detalle más cautivador era su risa psicopatía y su mirada malévola… así que no tardamos en seguir a los demás rumbo a las escaleras.

Yo no soy una persona muy atlética y puedo decir con toda honestidad que nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda mi vida. Cuando llegamos al tercer piso sin embargo, nosotros optamos por esperar, del lado correcto de las escaleras por supuesto, después de comprobar, o que Foxy y Felly comprobaran, más bien, que la cosa esa nos seguía, hasta que llegara a la escalera del tercer piso, esperando que los demás ya hubieran salido del edificio. Cuando la chica-alumna-supuesta fantasma llegó, corrimos todos a las escaleras del otro lado, por donde había aparecido la primera vez, y bajamos hasta el primer piso, luego no nos detuvimos a mirar de nuevo si nos seguía o no, simplemente salimos y nos devolvimos a los dormitorios.

Al otro día nadie quería hablar de lo que había pasado, principalmente porque si alguien hacia la más mínima mención del suceso Thia prácticamente se lanzaba a llorar, hasta Chica y Puppet se dieron cuenta de que tenían que dejar de preguntar que había pasado… pero ¿podía ser que en realidad una alumna hubiera sufrido algún accidente y muerto en el instituto? y mejor aún ¿que su fantasma vagara por el lugar?

Pues no. Un par de días después, cuando me dirigía a la oficina de mi tío para preguntarle sobre cierto asunto familiar del que me acababa de enterar, me detuve delante de la puerta para golpearla y escuché unas risas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- La idea que me diste Caroline fue muy buena, resultó todo un éxito, Gabrielle me dijo que había encontrado a un grupo bastante grande de personas merodeando, pero como no los conoce, no los podía identificar…

\- ¡No importa Goldie! Aunque no sepamos quiénes fueron exactamente los que se metieron de noche al edificio de primaria, ¡sabemos que se llevaron el susto de su vida! ¡Te dije que la idea de las cadenas era la mejor!

\- Es cierto que lo pensarán dos veces antes de intentar algo parecido

\- ¡Exacto! Y así ni siquiera Jeremy o Mary tienen que sobre exigirse, solo basta que Gabby se disfrace por la noche, se extiendan los rumores ¡y listo!

\- Lo mejor es que esa chica no tiene problemas con trabajar de noche…

\- No, ningún problema, es una amiga mía bastante atlética y fuerte, de hecho era guardia de seguridad, por eso además está acostumbrada al horario nocturno de trabajo

\- Ya veo…

El resto de su conversación dejó de interesarme, decidí darme la vuelta e irme ¿Tenía que decirle a los demás que lo que vimos no era más que una trampa del director? Nah, daba igual, después de todo salir de noche era una verdadera molestia y si podía mantener a Foxy a raya ocultándole ciertas cosas, me venía perfecto… bueno, al menos hasta el próximo año, todos sabemos que el pelirrojo lo iba a intentar de nuevo el próximo año… siempre lo hacia.

* * *

Como siempre, que tengan un muy buen resto de la semana!

Disculpen la hora :p

La próxima actualización será: el 25 de octubre, aunque puede que haya un capítulo suelto por ahí ;)

Sin nada más que agregar, bye! bye! n.n


	15. Un día cualquiera :)

Sorpresa! Ya era tiempo de uno de estos ;)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **Un día cualquiera**

Comenzar nuevamente la escuela, algo que a nadie le gusta… o más bien, que a la gente relativamente normal no le gusta… les podría dar un par de ejemplos de gente realmente entusiasmada por volver, una de ellas mi adorable vecina.

Pero como fuese, mañana teníamos que partir al instituto, por algún extraño motivo, que no tenía nada del otro mundo, solo era que nuestros padres estaban entusiasmados en empezar su famoso crucero, íbamos a llegar una semana antes de que comenzaran las clases. Ya sé como suena, horrible, del tono en que pobre, tu vida es desdichada, ¡pero! en realidad si le tomamos el lado bueno a las cosas, muy impropio de mi, te dabas cuenta que en lugar de estar en tu casa, completamente abandonada porque tus padres se iban, podías estar en el instituto disfrutando de todas las comidas que preparaban, de las piscinas, canchas y habitaciones sin restricciones… una especie de regalo del director para los chicos que llegaban la semana antes de clase, en otras palabras a penas se abría el instituto.

Solo mencionar la comida gratis y en los horarios que correspondía, sin que moviéramos ni un dedo era suficiente para convencer a mi hermano.

\- ¡Foxy! Mamá pregunta si terminaste de… -suspiré

Lo primero que me encontré cuando abrí su puerta fue un desastre de proporciones mayores. Casi parecía que un mini tornado se hubiera soltado en su closet. Demás estaba decir que estaba lejos de terminar de empacar.

\- Siempre es lo mismo Foxy, solo tienes que doblar tu ropa y meterla a la maleta, ¡nada más! -mi hermano mayor se giró y me miró con ojos de suplica

\- ¡No puedo encontrarla! -se levantó del suelo, en donde estaba frente a sus cajones abiertos y vacíos, y a una velocidad inhumana llegó frente a mí y me agarró de las manos

\- ¿Q-qué es lo que no puedes encontrar? -dije mientras trataba de que me soltara las manos

\- ¡L-la chaqueta que me dieron Bonnie y Freddy! -mis manos se iban a poner azules

\- F-Foxy… espera, ¿estás hablando de la chaqueta de hace dos años que estuvo a punto de quedarse cuando…?

\- ¡Sí, esa!

\- Foxy, Felly, ¿ya terminaron de empacar? -y nuestra madre estaba en la puerta

\- Aún no mamá, Foxy… -pero ya no tenía caso, mi hermano ahora estaba apretando las manos de nuestra madre y contándole su problemas desde el comienzo

\- Oh, Foxy, no es para tanto, ya sé, ya sé -mamá levantó las manos antes de que mi hermano pudiera contradecirla- sé que es muy especial y te encanta, además de que se te ve muy bien, es por eso que la mandamos a la tintorería hace días para que estuviera lista para hoy, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Oh, es cierto -ella solo suspiró ante la cara de realización de Foxy

\- Tu padre debería haber vuelta ya con ella, baja a preguntarle… -y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se podía ver un destello pelirrojo arrojándose prácticamente por las escaleras- No tiene remedio, a veces es muy despistado… puedo confiar en que tu sí terminaste de empacar ¿verdad?

\- Aja… hace como tres horas -le contesté mientras caminábamos a mi habitación, no había manera de que ella o yo ordenaremos el desastre del tornado Foxy- Espero que te vaya muy bien este año también Felly

\- Gracias mamá, y yo espero que tu crucero e incursión por las casas embrujadas más famosas salga muy bien -porque por supuesto ese crucero no era de relajación, sino que de trabajo

\- Gracias querida, este segura de que va a resultar, les enviaré el manuscrito cuando lo tenga listo… también recuerda darle los regalos que te di a tus amigos, los otros a Blair y Bonnet, Foxy como siempre se encargará de Bonnie y BonBon…

\- Sí, sí, sí, lo sé -yo me estaba preparando para dormir, trenzando mi cabello hacia un costado para poder dormir

Mi madre asintió, sacando un momento la cabeza al pasillo escuchando a mi hermano y a papá subir las escaleras.

\- Bueno, buenas noches Felly, mañana nos despedimos -me tomó y besó mi frente antes de sonreír y abrir la puerta para salir completamente de mi habitación- Por cierto, saluda también de mi parte a Freddy -y se fue guiñándome un ojo

\- ¡Mamá!

* * *

Esta vez era más fácil adivinar de quién se trataba, ¿no? :D

Nos veremos de nuevo en la fecha correspondiente de actualización :)

Bye! Bye! n.n


	16. El Cumpleaños de Foxy

Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda, acá llega el capítulo de hoy! :D

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **25/10: El Cumpleaños de Foxy**

 **Freddy**

\- Foxy… Fox…

\- ¡Cinco minutos más!

Suspiré. Era ya costumbre que cuando mi compañero de cuarto se quedaba jugando hasta tarde en su consola portátil, hiciera dramas para levantase al día siguiente.

\- Foxy, no tienes cinco minutos más, son las 7:40…

\- ¡¿Qué?! Freddy, ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?! -el pelirrojo saltó de la cama y salió disparado al baño

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡He intentado despertaste por los últimos quince minutos! -le respondí a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse en mi cara

Cinco minutos después había salido solo para volver a entrar, esta vez con su uniforme para vestirse. Al mismo tiempo se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

\- Aún no está lis… -comencé a abrir la puerta cuando se me tiró encima un borrón de rojo y burdeo

Por suerte alcancé a afirmarnos antes de que nos cayéramos al suelo mientras que Felly parecía que me quería estrangular con su abrazo por el cuello.

\- ¡Feliz…! Tu no eres mi hermano… -ella había separado su cara un momento para felicitar a su hermano, y recién notó que no era él

\- ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! Y antes de que empieces -levanté una mano para detener su montón de quejas- ven

La tomé de la muñeca y llevé lejos de la puerta del baño para que Foxy, que seguía dentro y sin sospechar nada, no escuchara el plan que tenía para su cumpleaños.

\- ¿No es un poco temprano para que estén en modo "enamoraditos"?

\- ¡Foxy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Felly se lanzó a sus brazos, ignorando completamente a su hermano que había salido con una actitud despreocupada y secándose perezosamente el cabello, ¡como si tuviéramos ese tiempo!

\- ¡Gracias hermana! Me alegra como siempre que estés aquí tan temprano…

\- Dime que soy la primera en saludarte, Freddy no cuenta -ella lo soltó por fin y me dedicó una sonrisa burlona

\- De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, eres la primera, ni siquiera Freddy me había saludado -Foxy fingió estar herido solo para molestarme

\- ¡Sabes muy bien que lo hubiese hecho si hubieses despertado a la hora que correspondía! -pero decidí seguirle el juego- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Foxy! -y luego le di un abrazo rápido

\- ¡Muchas gracias, chicos, en serio! Lástima que Mangle no sea parte del permiso especial -mi compañero de habitación fue a tomar la mochila de la silla en su lado de la pieza y la colocó sobre su hombro

\- Eso es solo para la familia Foxy -comencé

\- Además no debes preocuparte porque venían detrás mío, ella debe estar esperándote en la entrada junto con los demás -Felly le guiñó un ojo mientras salía de la habitación

Los dos esperamos a que Foxy saliera, yo cerré la puerta y lo dejamos adelantarse hacia la entrada.

\- Es un buen plan, pero ¿Estás seguro de que podemos llevarlo a cabo?

\- Confía en mí Felly, solo debo hacer que cada detalle encaje… -le sonreí y seguimos a Foxy hacia la entrada, desde se podían escuchar un montón de risas y saludos

 **Bonnie**

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso, Freddy? -le pregunté cuando me dijo en el primer descanso lo que planeaba hacer para el cumpleaños de Foxy

\- Sin considerar que tiene bastantes riesgos, ¿dije bastantes? no, borra eso, nos van a expulsar sin duda alguna -empezó Teddy que estaba a mi derecha

\- Teddy, no seas pesimista -Blair que estaba a mi izquierda empezó a regañarlo y yo suspiré, ¿Cómo era que había terminado al medio de estos dos?

\- Además Teddy, ustedes los chicos no tendrían mayores complicaciones, seríamos nosotras las que tendríamos que arriesgarnos más con esto -razonó Felly

\- Aja, exactamente mi punto, si no es un "nos" van a expulsar, es un "las" van a expulsar -Teddy solo suspiró, creo que de alguna manera sabía que sus oposiciones no iban a llegar a ninguna parte

\- Debo admitir que me gusta esto de que sea original y eso, pero también me preocupa que tal vez seamos demasiados y llamemos mucho la atención…

\- ¿Atención para qué? ¿De qué están hablando? -Foxy en persona había llegado para interrumpirme

\- A-atención para… -empezó Blair, internamente oré para que alguien saliera con una mejor excusa de cualquiera de las que pudiera pensar mi hermana, que siempre eran pésimas

\- Para el almuerzo… porque estábamos pensando en juntar varias mesas y eso… -solté rápido haciéndole señas a mi hermana, esperando que entendiera que se callara

\- Mm, pero es el cumpleaños de Foxy, es lo que siempre hacemos ¿no? -Thia y BonBon venían detrás de él

\- Eh, sí Thia, tienes razón -¿tan difícil era pedir un poco de cooperación para mantener un secreto?- Bueno, Chica debe estarme buscando, así que… Teddy, no te olvides de contarle a los demás sobre el proyecto…

\- ¿Qué proyecto? -y ahora era el turno de BonBon, por supuesto

\- El de arte, el que Jeremy me pidió que les contara para la próxima clase -iba a comenzar a sudar si me seguían haciendo preguntas

\- ¿Proyecto de arte? ¿Vamos a hacer algo hoy en la tarde? -si matar hermanas menores no fuera ilegal, afortunadamente Felly le dio un pequeño tirón de pelo a Blair- ¡Oh, el proyecto, claro! El proyecto de arte que Jeremy te pidió que nos contaras antes del almuerzo, ese proyecto…

\- Blair -Teddy metió la mano a su mochila un momento y sacó una botella- ¿Recuerdas como te he dicho que hay que hacer pausas al hablar?, ten ¿por qué no bebes agua?

\- Aja, ¿y desde cuándo eres tan amigo de Jeremy? -me preguntó Thia con una ceja levantada, a veces, solo a veces, me irritaba demasiado

\- No es que sea amigo de Jeremy, es que debe quedarse después de clases para darme algunos consejos en las técnicas, no es que vaya a mejorar y algo me dice que reprobaré completamente la unidad de origami que esta planeando para el próximo mes, pero…

Y en ese momento sonó la campana. Alivio me llenó, le dirigí una mirada a los chicos de primero y me fui corriendo a la siguiente clase.

 **Chica**

\- Así que ¿de verdad lo haremos?

\- Sí, Mangle, lo haremos -vino la repuesta de Freddy, probablemente cansado de que le preguntaran siempre lo mismo

\- Aja -pude ver como Mangle movía la cabeza desde mi vista periférica

\- Debemos pensar positivo, Mangle -me volteé hacia ella levantando la manga de crema para que no se cayera nada- además tu tienes un rol fundamental en todo esto…

\- Chica, estamos hablando de Foxy, es muy fácil distraerlo, y ¿mantenerlo lejos de su habitación? Pan comido -Mangle pareció relajarse un poco

\- Mm… eso es cierto -me reí un poco- Por cierto, Freddy, ¿ya pediste el carrito? -le di la espalda a Mangle para seguir decorando la torta con la crema

\- Sí, lo pedí temprano, me aseguré de no indicar horario, solo dije que para mañana ya estaría de vuelta -me aseguró el chico a mi izquierda

\- Muy bien, parece que nosotros tenemos todo listo… me pregunto si Bonnie y Puppet encontraron el regalo perfecto

Seguí decorando con una sonrisa en mi rostro, solo Blair podía hacer que esos dos trabajaran juntos en buscar un regalo para Foxy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me faltaba solo un plato de mini pastelitos para poder iniciar mi parte del plan, bueno, a parte por supuesto de preparar la torta con forma de barco, incluso había mar y todo, estaba bastante orgullosa de mi trabajo.

Una vez que el carrito estuvo cargado y lleno, con comida y algunas botellas de jugo que no se usaron en el almuerzo me dispuse a empujarlo hasta los dormitorios. Una tarea difícil y encima debía preocuparme por no botar nada y no llamar demasiado la atención, aunque lo segundo era más fácil, después de todo se habían terminado las clases y yo había esperado pacientemente a que pasaran unos treinta minutos y darle ese tiempo a Foxy para que se sacara el uniforme y fuera arrastrado por Mangle todo lo que quedaba de tarde.

Primer objetivo listo. Podía ver la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, ahora solo quedaba sacarse de encima a Jeremy.

\- Chica, ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese carrito? -el profesor de primero levantó una ceja, por suerte había cubierto el carrito con una manta y no se veía que estaba lleno de comida como para una celebración

\- Bueno, como sabrá profesor, a veces me ofrezco para ayudar en la cocina y a veces me mandan a dejar cosas… -suspiré para parecer cansada de todo, algo que Mike no se hubiera creído, pero como Jeremy no me conoce lo suficiente

\- Ah, está bien… ¿para donde se supone que va eso?

\- Me dijeron que era para una reunión de emergencia del consejo estudiantil -siempre se podían usar las excusas patentadas de Lolbit, ¿no?

\- Ah, esta bien, ¿en el tercer o cuarto piso?

\- Tercero -contesté sin pestañear siquiera

\- Ok, pasa entonces

Bien, parte dos completada. Todo iba perfecto.

 **Foxy**

Bueno, el día había partido excelente. Todos me saludaban, primero en la sala, luego en el descanso, de todos los cursos, la verdad era que me gustaba ayudar cuando podía y era bastante conocido en el instituto. A parte de eso, lo de siempre, un almuerzo especial, con una torta normal, sin mayores decoraciones, aunque no es como si me quejara, la había hecho Chica, y cualquier cosa que hiciera Chica era deliciosa.

Me cantaron, aunque esta vez dijeron que por talleres y esas cosas era mejor celebrar a la hora de almuerzo en lugar de más tarde, en fin, no era como si me importara mientras pudiera compartir con todos. Sorprendentemente aunque Spingtrap estaba en el comedor, ni siquiera miró hacia nuestra mesa, pero insisto, no me estaba quejando. En cuanto a los regalos, consistían en ropa, la verdad es que yo tiendo a romper la ropa con facilidad, por descuidos principalmente, recuerdo ese día cuando me atoré en la cerca de metal del… pero en fin, la cosa era que me venía bien. Me dieron unos pantalones, unos jeans, negros muy bonitos, una polera roja oscura con un diseño en líneas negras y unos audífonos grandes de color negro con detalles dorados, todo estuvo fenomenal.

Después de eso fuimos a nuestra última clase del día, lengua y luego me fui a la habitación a sacarme el uniforme rápido porque Mangle me había pedido que fuera a buscarla terminado el taller de cocina y que de camino devolviera unos libros por ella en la biblioteca antes de que se venciera el plazo.

Una vez hecho los encargos y con Mangle y yo tomados del brazo, nos dispusimos a comer helados en las bancas, porque en el taller de cocina había hecho un montón de ellos, en especial de manjar y plátano, y seamos honestos, nadie puede resistirse a un buen helado de manjar-plátano casero. Estuvimos conversando tanto tiempo que se nos hizo tarde en algún momento y ya era hora de regresar a los dormitorios. Y ahí es cuando todo se volvió muy curioso.

Primero, Jeremy no estaba en el mesón y Mangle dijo que aprovecharemos la oportunidad para escabullirnos un rato al pasillo del segundo piso donde está mi habitación, cosa que ella por lo general no me sugeriría, pero yo insisto, sigo con el moto del día y no me quejo. Grande, en realidad grande se queda corto, fue mi sorpresa cuando abrimos la puerta de mi habitación para encontrar a todos los chicos que susurraron un ¡sorpresa! antes de apurarnos a mi y a Mangle para que entráramos.

\- No es cierto, ¿hicieron todo esto para mi? -estaba más allá de mi de la felicidad

\- Sí, queríamos sorprenderte y que fuera una celebración más única de tu cumpleaños -empezó mi hermana menor

\- Y como te gusta escabullirte por ahí en las noches -siguió Freddy encogiéndose de hombros- Henos aquí

\- Podrían expulsarnos por esto, no es que no me guste, me encanta, pero… ¿los vecinos? -dije dando un vistazo alrededor de la llena habitación

\- Digamos que por comida de Chica, los vecinos pueden ignorar cualquier cosa -Bonnie me dio una sonrisa junto con Chica que estaba a su lado

\- Y tus vecinos de abajo, antes de que lo preguntes, están justo aquí -me dijo Teddy señalando a BonBon

\- ¡Solo te queda disfrutar Foxy! -exclamó Blair a un volumen moderado, algo que no se ve todos los días

Pero le tomé la palabra. Todos la pasamos muy bien esa tarde-noche, y como lo hicimos para que todo pasara desapercibido, no cabía en mi cabeza, pero sin duda se lo debíamos a Freddy, podía ver su mano en toda la idea y el plan.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cumpleaños de Foxy!

La siguiente actualización será el: 29 del 10... ya se nos está yendo octubre u.u

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer los capítulos y sobre todo a quienes me han hecho sentir que les gusta mi trabajo poniendo la historia entre sus favoritas y siguiéndolas, me hacen muy feliz! :'D

Y sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten lo que queda de semana y el feriado para los que lo tienen! Bye! Bye! n.n


	17. Un Viaje al Zoo

Hola! Como siempre, con ustedes el capítulo de hoy! Bastante tarde! :D

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **29/10: Un Viaje al Zoo**

 **Blair**

Hoy era día de salida. O como yo lo llamo, ¡día de emoción al máximo! Pero por supuesto que no todo el mundo comparte mi emoción. Felly sigue reclamando que no necesito gritarle a las 7 de la mañana, aunque en mi opinión, siendo compañeras de cuarto, no solo debería estar acostumbrada, sino que también debería resignarse. Mangle y Thia tampoco querían saltar conmigo de camino al bus, aunque Mangle me acompañó hasta que encontráramos a Puppet y me contó que le interesaba mucho ver a los tigres y panteras, mientras que Thia se fue por su lado para buscar a BonBon. Bonnie no dejaba de decir que las salidas no tenían sentido y que en realidad solo lo hacían para que no sintiéramos que no teníamos vida fuera del instituto, a veces, solo a veces, creo que dice cosas que llegaría a decir Spingtrap, pero es un secreto que nunca le diré. Y por supuesto que ahí estaba Freddy para darle la razón, de verdad esos tres se parecen más de lo que les gustaría admitir, y Foxy diciéndoles que exageraban y Chica regañándolos a ambos por su mala actitud tan temprano.

\- ¿Blair?

\- ¿Sí? -al parecer me había perdido en la observación de las demás personas y no me percaté de que Puppet estaba hablándome

\- ¿En tu mundo de nuevo?

\- ¡No lo digas así, suena mal, como si estuviera despistada la mitad del tiempo! y no es cierto -lo miré, pero él solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como queriendo contradecirme- ¡No! ¡No lo es!

\- Está bien, está bien, no lo es -dijo finalmente soltando una pequeña risa y acariciándome la cabeza de manera afectiva

Yo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar del momento, pero fue corto, ya que Jeremy nos estaba llamando para que abordaremos nuestro bus. No pude evitar mirar hacia mi derecha, donde los de segundo abordaban su propio bus, y preguntarme si era realmente una molestia para Mike tener que venir los domingos de salidas a la escuela. Es decir, para Jeremy daba prácticamente lo mismo, como encargado de los dormitorios de los hombres vivía en la residencia como nosotros, pero Mike no…

\- ¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?

\- Jajaja, me sorprende que no digas una libra Puppet -le sonreí, si debía admitir, me encantaba su lenguaje y acciones tradicionales

\- ¿Se está burlando de mí señorita? -Puppet levantó una de sus cejas mientras fingía una expresión de molestia

\- No, para nada señor… -le di un abrazo- solo estaba pensando en lo problemático que podía ser para Mike venir al instituto los domingos…

\- Blair, creo que tienes que dejar de preocuparte por esas cosas y disfrutar del día -dijo mientras me levantaba y nos subía al bus

Por supuesto que nos ganamos una mirada de pocos amigos de Jeremy al pasar por la puerta, pero valió la pena.

 **BonBon**

\- ¡Mira BonBon! -yo solamente me reí mientras me dejaba arrastrar hacia otro de los espacios que exponían a los animales

\- Es más divertido visitar el zoológico con Freddy y mi tío juntos que con ustedes -mientras Teddy se quejaba de cada paso que dábamos, de cada animal que veíamos, del sistema, y por qué no, de cada palabra que salía de una boca que no fuera de él

\- ¡Si tanto te disgusta, vete con Freddy! -y Thia, a pesar de años de conocerlo, le respondía todas y cada una de sus quejas

Yo solamente suspiraba y disfrutaba los momentos que tenía para mirar a los animales.

\- Sí, claro… aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez, tengas razón y dar vueltas con Freddy y Felly sea mucho más divertido -y con eso Teddy se dio media vuelta y se fue

\- Thia -frené en seco, tal vez no tenga la fuerza física de Puppet o Bonnie, pero con mi movimiento brusco, Thia casi se cae de espaldas- ¿Es necesario ser así todo el tiempo?

\- BonBon, sabes que Teddy me saca de mis casillas a veces, ¡se queja por todo lo que hacemos!

\- Tu también te quejas por todo lo que hacemos Thia

\- Sí, bueno, solo a veces…

\- Aun no entiendo como es que somos amigos los tres si ustedes aparentemente no se soportan… cuando lleguemos vamos a tener una conversación

Me crucé de brazos. No siempre me molestaba por las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor, de hecho si le preguntan a cualquiera, les dirá que soy la persona que menos se enoja, probablemente en todo el instituto, pero las discusiones de Thia y Teddy ya habían sido demasiadas.

\- Está bien, BonBon, lo siento, tienes razón, no debería tratar de pelar con Teddy de vez en cuando…

\- ¿Te refieres a como si tu vida dependiera de ello? -levanté una ceja en su dirección, parecía que ella no estaba viendo la gravedad del asunto, o no como yo lo veía de todas maneras

\- Sí, eso

\- Bien, si cuando llegamos te disculpas con Teddy, entonces todo estará bien, pero no debe volver a suceder… ¡ahora espérame aquí! -le dije con mi humor de siempre- Iré a buscar maní para que le demos al elefante

Y con eso fui a comprar una bolsa de maní para dársela a Thia. Volví diez minutos después, para mi sorpresa, había bastante gente que quería comprar maní.

\- Aquí tienes -le di la bolsa cuando ya había sacado un puñado y comencé a darle maní a un elefante a mi izquierda mientras que Thia se dirigió al que estaba a su derecha

\- Y pensar que son los mamíferos más grandes sobre la tierra y son tan adorables -al menos Thia parecía olvidar las quejas cuando estaba concentrada en los animales

\- Bueno, pacíficos y tiernos, tampoco, es decir, ya sabes que también son territoriales y no tienen los colmillos de adorno -el elefante frente a mí tomaba maní tras maní de mi mano

\- Sí, pero me refería a estos, son realmente adorables… -justo en ese momento el elefante que estaba alimentando ella estornudo, devolviéndole los maní que tenía en la trompa

\- T-Thia, ¿Estás bien? -tenía cerrados los ojos y aprecia a punto de estallar

Pero antes de que pudiera dar cualquier reacción se escucharon unas fuertes carcajadas desde detrás de nosotros, no tenía que darme la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba.

 **Spingtrap**

Debo admitir que eso había sido muy gracioso, en consecuencia yo, y mis sirvientes nos reímos de buena gana cuando el elefante le escupió los manís en la cara a esa rubia que no para de hablar. Me atrevería a decir que prefería sentarme con Blair todo el camino de vuelta antes que sentarme con Thia.

No me malinterpreten, no es que no me gustara quejarme de las cosas, lo hago TODO el tiempo, y de TODAS las cosas, pero había algo que no me gustaba de ella en particular, solo eso… y solo por eso merecía cosas malas.

El resto del paseo fue aburrido a otro nivel. Aunque las adorables de mis amigas, detecte la ironía de la frase, me arrastraran a que viera a los animales. Ninguno era lo suficientemente emocionante, o no más emocionante que el hedor que emitían, esa combinación de paja y heces, además de pelo y maní, era encantadora, tanto que me daban ganas de crear mi propia línea de perfumes.

Súmenle a eso que estoy totalmente en contra del maltrato animal en cualquiera de sus formas, y digan lo que digan, encerrarlos para exposición del público es un tipo de maltrato. ¿Qué? si pensaban que mi vida solo giraba en torno a molestar y ser malo contra todo el mundo, estaban muy equivocados. De hecho he realizado un montón de proyectos financiados por mi padre y sus compañías para apoyar campañas en favor de los animales, todos han sido un éxito por supuesto, después de todo los he dirigido yo.

Bueno, después de esa altruista confesión, podemos continuar con el resto del día. Nos subimos al bus, de vuelta, junto a Mike, de verdad, la única razón por la que me cae bien mi profesor jefe y le hago caso es porque también lo obligan a venir a estas ridículas salidas solo por nuestra "compañía", eso y las reglas que dicen que un grupo de menores no puede salir en una excursión escolar sin un mínimo de dos adultos responsables.

La vuelta fue tranquila, me dieron ganas de dormir, así que lo hice, y esta vez me aseguré de que Patrick se sentara al lado mío.

Una vez que llegamos, yo ordene mis cosas para el día siguiente, sí porque también soy muy organizado, pero además era una manera de optimizar el tiempo, es decir, ¿No es mejor despertar diez minutos más tarde al día siguiente porque ya tenías tu uniforme listo y doblado, incluso en el orden en que debes colocártelo, y tu bolso preparado? déjenme responder por ustedes: sí, sí lo es.

Y con esos pensamientos, me coloqué mi ropa para dormir, me cepille los dientes y me acosté, esperé a que el lento de Patrick, y hablando de eso la única razón por la que soporto un compañero de habitación, es: primero, que no hay de otra, o sea, están justas, diseñadas para compartir, gracias director; y segundo, porque al menos no ronca. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me durmiera, el sueño es una de esas pocas cosas en las que cada minuto cuenta.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy! Fue cortito, lo sé, pero adivinen qué... Estoy preparando el especial de Halloween y ese sí será más largo ;)

Por ende la próxima actualización es: el 31

Sin nada más que agregar! Que tengan todos un muy buen lunes! (sé que pido mucho pero hay que intentarlo XD)

Bye! Bye! n.n


	18. Halloween

Hola! y perdón! En serio, no suelo retroceder en mi palabra (ese es mi camino ninja XD), pero de verdad ayer mientras terminaba una parte del capítulo me golpeó la inspiración y decidí cambiar toda la segunda parte de manera radical! Y por eso no pude terminarlo a tiempo :(

Pero creo que quedó muy entretenido y cumple con ser un especial de halloween así que con eso quedo feliz! ;)

Espero que les guste

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **31/10: Halloween**

 **En la oficina del director**

\- Explícanos lo que quieras, pero para mi suenan solo a excusas -Robert se inclinó hacia atrás apoyándose más en su silla frente a la del director con su escritorio de por medio

\- Es cierto Goldie, todos sabemos que este "viaje de negocios" -dijo la única persona que le diría Goldie al director en todo el instituto- puede ser realizado en otras fechas

\- Todos aquí sabemos que te estás escapando de la responsabilidad de planificar este Halloween y nos estás dejando el trabajo a mí y a Caroline -la mujer sentada a su derecha asintió con entusiasmo

\- Bueno, adivinen qué, todos aquí saben también que soy el director y además su jefe y si yo les pido que organicen las festividades de este Halloween en mi lugar, porque debo viajar, lo harán y fin del asunto

Y con eso a los otros dos nos les quedó otra opción más que quejarse un par de minutos más antes de resignarse a que tendrían que pasar lo que quedaba de noche y la mañana del día siguiente pensando en qué hacer para las celebraciones de ese día 31.

 **Al día siguiente**

Como era de esperarse las dos personas que podían competir con la eficiencia del director, conocido por ser capaz de resolver los problemas más complicados con la mejor solución posible, trabajando en equipo y sin descanso, ya habían organizado todo lo que tenía que ser hecho para el día y ya habían convocado un consejo de profesores para hablar con todos al respecto.

\- Muy bien -comenzó Robert- les informaré brevemente lo que tenemos planeado y lo que deben hacer… -él esperó pacientemente a que todos los profesores le pusieran atención para continuar- El evento principal se llamará "caza de dulces" consistirá en la famosa y simple tradición de recorrer lugares pidiendo dulces, por supuesto que aquel que sea sorprendido realizando los famosos trucos será…

\- Robert, ese problema disciplinario ya está resuelto, no te desvíes del tema -Caroline le recordó que la reunión no podía durar todo el día

\- Tienes razón, bien, sigamos, entonces hemos dividido a los alumnos que participarán, es decir, todos los de secundaria, en ocho grupos de cinco alumnos, y sí, digo hemos porque los sorteos ya han sido realizados y los grupos ya están definidos, lo más importante es que he seleccionado a ocho maestros que deberán integrar estos grupos para vigilar las acciones de los chicos, y que respeten los recorridos establecidos…

\- Sí, sí, sí… ahora para la mejor parte, aún tenemos pendiente determinar la recompensa que ganará el grupo que recoja más dulces, porque por supuesto que será una competencia -Caroline había tomado el mando de la presentación- El resto que queda por informar es las distintas actividades que tendremos preparadas para cuando vuelvan, tenemos planeados un montón de desafíos de miedo, incluidos: el buffet del terror, la típica casita del terror, etc… la idea es que todos los edificios participen en esto…

\- Correcto, ahora anunciaremos en qué ayudará cada uno y después pueden retirarse…

 **Esa tarde, en el gimnasio de atletismo**

\- … Y con esas indicaciones podemos proseguir a los grupos, profesores -Robert había terminado su discurso

Excusando primero al director por su ausencia y luego dando una charla sobre la seguridad ante todo y el buen comportamiento.

Los alumnos fueron informados de que a las 8 partía la "caza de dulces" y tendrían hasta ese momento para cenar y disfrazarse, aunque cenar no era recomendable porque habría una fiesta con comida de sobra. Les dijeron también que a parte de la competencia de recolectar dulces, podrían ganar los desafíos de terror, que eran cuatro actividades que les revelarían cuando volvieran de los recorridos por los dulces, y cada ganador recibiría una recompensa que por el momento permanecía en suspenso.

\- Alumnos de primero y segundo vengan conmigo mientras anuncio los grupos -los llamó la señorita Adele

\- Los de tercero y cuarto conmigo -exclamó Dan

Ambos llevaban unas hojas con los grupos y el profesor encargado.

 **Esa noche, con el grupo 2**

Ya todos se habían disfrazado y en esos momentos el grupo 2 estaba a la espera de Patrick, el único que faltaba para que le pudieran dar uno de los cuatro recorridos disponibles. Una mirada rápida alrededor les demostraba que solo faltaban Spingtrap y sus dos esbirros hombres.

Charlotte y Scarlet ya habían llegado luciendo sus reveladores disfraces de coneja y gata respectivamente, no se esperaba nada diferente de ellas. En cuanto a los demás del grupo, BonBon estaba disfrazado de príncipe, y se veía muy bien con su traje de pantalón blanco y chaqueta estilo militar de un color azul oscuro con todas las decoraciones, realistas por cierto, en color plateado, con guantes blancos y una espada de juguete, pero que parecía genuina, lo único que el chico no había querido colocarse era el sombrero que iba con el traje, que estaba olvidado en su habitación que compartía con Teddy.

Felly, que si en el grupo hubiese estado con Scarlet ya se habrían sacado los ojos, por suerte para ella, Charlotte era un poco más tolerable, iba vestida de bruja, con una blusa verde que parecía terciopelo de mangas anchas y que se amarraba por el frente en una serie de cordones muy ajustados para que nada se soltara, de color negro, que hacían perfecto juego con su sombrero en punta negro con una cinta del mismo material de la blusa de color verde que dejaba dos tiras colgando por detrás, mezclándose con el rojo del cabello de la chica, la falda también negra, parecía flotar hasta un dedo sobre su rodilla y por debajo de ella iban sus medias de un negro bastante transparente con botines negros para rematar.

El último que componía el grupo, a parte de Patrick, que aun seguían esperando, era Teddy cuyo disfraz era de fantasma, tenía cada parte de piel que se podía ver con pintura blanca haciéndolo parecer cinco veces más pálido de lo normal, tenía ojeras maquilladas y su pelo estaba despeinado en todas direcciones, lucía una camisa blanca, simple, abierta hasta el segundo botón, las mangas estaban remangadas hasta el codo y de su muñeca izquierda colgaba una cadena que seguía unos treinta centímetros antes de cortarse, sus pantalones eran negros, también bastante simples, zapatos negros y grilletes amarrados a los tobillos, por supuesto simplemente decorativos, aunque para hacer el efecto de que sonaran Freddy le había recomendado que fueran de verdad, a lo que el chico ni siquiera respondió.

Cuando el trío se dignó aparecer, pudieron formarse para obtener su recorrido. Patrick aparecido con un traje de mosquetero, con el manto azul y la cruz plateada en el pecho, el sombrero con plumas blancas y los pantalones negros y camisa blanca, por supuesto que también tenía una espada de mentira.

 **Con el grupo 4**

El grupo 4 a cargo de la señorita Adele era el segundo en la fila. La profesora suspiró ante las miradas de odio que pasaban por su grupo, sobre todo entre las mujeres de este. Parecía que Scarlet odiaba de sobre manera a Emma y Thia a su vez tampoco resistía las ganas de ponerle las manos encima a Scarlet, era demasiado evidente. Pero ella solo se limitó a ajustar su moño y estirar su traje. Le habían informado esa misma mañana que iba a ser la líder de uno de los grupos y que además debía disfrazarse. No se demoró en escoger un disfraz de hada madrina, simple, pero que cumplía el objetivo.

Dentro de su grupo estaba la misma Thia, que no iba a admitir que obligó a BonBon a vestirse de príncipe para así ella poder vestirse de princesa, solo para darse cuenta de que había confundido la fecha y por lo tanto el disfraz no llegaría a tiempo desde su casa. Eso la dejó a ella y a Mangle pensando sus buenas horas en un plan b, resultando en el disfraz que tenía puesto ahora. Thia llevaba su pelo amarrado en una cola alta, unos goggles que en este momento llevaba sobre la cabeza maquillaje que hacia parecer como si hubiese estado en un par de explosiones, tenía también una bata blanca con manchas una blusa de color morado y unos pantalones negros pescadores, y en sus manos y cinturón de herramientas llevaba frascos con líquidos de colores extraños, Mangle le dijo que si quería podía arrojar alguno, ya que no eran dañinos.

Luego estaba Ennard con su disfraz de vampiro, también tenía pintura para parecer un poco más pálido, colmillos, que no iba a admitir eran muy incómodos, pero se había acostumbrado a ellos y por lo menos no eran como esos que se ponían en toda la boca y te hacían acumular un montón de saliva y a penas y te dejaban hablar. No, estos eran solamente para los incisivos. Su pelo, de un café rojizo estaba desordenado, a diferencia del disfraz clásico con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, y sus ojos verdes destacaban por su palidez. Llevaba la clásica camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra que cubría solo su torso y una corbata, tampoco había querido usar la pajarita, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color y la infaltable e indistinguible capa de cuello alto.

Blank por su parte, vestía de hombre lobo, su traje, que sin duda debía admitir, era un tanto caluroso, lo cubría de un pelaje delgado y no demasiado falso o exagerado, de un color humo, para hacer un poco de juego con su cabello negro, su cara estaba maquillada para que pareciera más lobo, con una nariz y bigotes postizos adheridos a su cara y una orejas grandes y peludas asomaban por entre sus mechones de pelo, sobre el pelaje de la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa blanca completamente abierta y sin mangas y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules oscuro, un cinturón negro que secretamente afirmaba su cola en su posición y una garras de mentira.

Cerraba el grupo, Emma con su disfraz de novia cadáver, su maquillaje completamente realista le daba un toque a su piel casi azulado, sin duda alguna cada maquillaje de la noche le debía un halago a Mangle que había pasado de seis a ocho ayudando a todo el mundo a estar listo y conforme con su traje. Llevaba un voluminoso vestido de novia, de hecho esperaba no tener que correr en ningún momento o la chica realmente hubiese preferido usar los grilletes reales de Teddy en su lugar, llevaba el ramo de rosas azules que le había dado Blank para la ocasión, un velo y un elaborado peinado, si no fuera porque estaba cubierta de barro en algunos sectores y el vestido y velo rotos en otros lados, como si se hubiese escapado de su ataúd, hubiese sido la novia perfecta.

Con la atención de todos de vuelta a la fila, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos estaban al tanto del recorrido y decidieron ponerse en marcha.

 **Con el grupo 5**

El grupo cinco había quedado de los últimos en la fila, no solo tuvieron que esperar a que Spingtrap llegara, sino que también tuvieron que esperarlo mientras se burlaba de ellos y caminaba lentamente a formarse. Caroline no dejaría que eso se entorpeciera en su camino a la victoria. Después de todo había molestado a Robert todo el día para que la dejara ser líder de un grupo.

Como en todos los grupos, en el quinto también había variados disfraces. Partiendo por Foxy que era un pirata, con su camisa blanca puesta de la misma manera que la de Teddy, excepto por la manga izquierda que no estaba arremangada porque lo ayudaba a asegurar un garfio que Mangle había insistido en colocarle para darle un toque más realista, tenía un cinturón ancho de color marrón y pantalones burdeos con botas cafés, en algún momento de la tarde había descartado su chaqueta larga negra, y su disfraz lo completaban un parche en el ojo y un sombrero de pirata, además de un aro falso.

Chica repetía su disfraz de Alicia del país de las maravillas con su cabello rubio suelto y adornado con un cintillo negro, el vestido celeste voluminoso por un falso con vuelos, el delantal blanco y los zapatos infantiles con calcetines blancos completaban su traje, llevaba un maquillaje muy ligero y aunque no daba miedo para nada, eso no significaba que se veía deslumbrante.

Bonnie… Bonnie era otra historia. Nadie podía negar que se veía bien, como casi todos los chicos del instituto, realmente se estaban luciendo, pero… bueno, solo Chica podía pedirle a Bonnie que se disfrazara de conejo blanco y que este aceptara. de las orejas de Bonnie sobresalían dos orejas moradas, como su pelo, porque todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que unas orejas blancas no le iban a servir, tenía una nariz negra y bigotes, de la misma manera que Blank, aunque la cara de odio contra el mundo no se la sacaba nadie, en especial por otra cierta persona en el grupo que no podía mirarlo sin reírse, fuerte, un sombrero de copa negro con una cinta roja, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta encima que cubría solo el torso de color rojo con una cola como de pianista antiguo y botones negros, guantes negros, y pantalones y zapatos también negros. Llevaba por supuesto un reloj dorado de bolsillo a la vista.

Luego seguía Spingtrap que estaba disfrazado de detective. Tenía el típico gorro de Sherlock Holmes, pero de un gris claro en lugar del café, tenía una pipa autentica, claro que sin ningún tipo de tabaco, pero era de un hermoso café caoba barnizado, usaba una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul marino, sin cola y sin mangas, una corbata negra y pantalones y zapatos negros, la chaqueta que era una especie de capa que se amarraba por el frente, del mismo color que el gorro, descansaba casualmente en su brazo.

Y por último en el grupo teníamos a Puppet. Mangle lo había maquillado con pintura blanca también para resaltar los huesos de los pómulos y su cara tomaba un efecto de ser más alargada y delgada, tenía círculos negro rodeando sus ojos lo que combinado con sus su color de ojos los hacia parecer más espectrales. Mangle y Blair debatieron mucho tiempo si simplemente dejarlo así y ponerle una capucha negra… Al final optaron por algo que les pareció mucho mejor. Le pidieron que se pusiera un traje negro completo, excepto por la camisa que sería blanca, luego le dieron guantes blancos, para evitar ponerle pintura en las manos también, le colocaron unos cuernos muy detallistas de color base blanco, pero con un montón de líneas negras destacando el diseño de cuernos de cabra normal, enroscados sobre sí mismos, y unos lentes falsos de marcos rectangulares y negros para hacerlo parecer muy cool. Lo único que daba a conocer la idea original de disfrazarlos de parca, era la hoz que parecía real, que el chico sujetaba con su derecha.

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que llegara su turno, y Bonnie deseaba que fuera pronto para que Spingtrap se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera burlarse de él.

 **Con el grupo 7**

Mike esperaba su turno detrás del grupo dos a cargo de Victor, y pobre Victor… mirando hacia ellos, su grupo era maravilloso. Sus alumnos estaban divididos en tres el grupo dos, frente a él con Victor que estaba disfrazado de policía, el grupo cuatro a cargo del hada madrina Adele, el cinco a cargo de Caroline que estaba vestida de una reina malévola, luego de rechazar ser la reina de corazones, aunque hubiese combinado con los disfraces de su grupo, y el suyo. Mike había decidido disfrazarse de cazador de zombies al más puro estilo Resident Evil, con una opera que exponía sus brazos, pantalones y un montón de cinturones que tenían armas de mentira, y algunas no tan de mentira con balas de salva.

El resto del grupo se dividía entre Freddy, que siguiendo la tendencia de Chica había optado por un disfraz de sombrerero, con un sombrero de copa negro con una cinta verde, una camisa blanca con una corbata verde oscuro, una chaqueta sin mangas negra con cola como la de Bonnie, pantalones y zapatos negros.

Después teníamos a Blair, que había sorprendido a todo el mundo al aceptar un reto contra Teddy que le propuso que no se disfrazaría de diablo. Que equivocado que estaba. Blair había aceptado el reto, tenía pequeños cuernos negros que salían de su cabeza, una falda corta con falso que la hacia abombada, de color rojo, una blusa negra manga corta de cuello alto y vuelos, y unos guantes rojo oscuro, que la mano era completamente roja, pero a medida que subían por el brazo hacían un intrincado diseño hasta el codo. Usaba botas negras y una cola negra asomaba por la falda y el típico tridente rojo oscuro.

Le seguía Grace, una de sus compañeras de primero que se había vuelto muy amiga de Ennard, con un disfraz de esqueleto. La chica llevaba un traje negro completo sobre el cuerpo que tenía diseños de huesos de un plateado luminoso, y su cara también estaba pintada como una calavera, parecía bastante real, se veía muy delgada, probablemente debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

La última de las chicas era Mangle con un disfraz espeluznante y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Su cabello, normalmente liso, estaba ondulado hacia el final lo que hacia que las ondas de su corto cabello se vieran más destacadas, tenía un listón de un verde aguamarina con manchas de pintura roja, al igual que algunas en su pelo, como iba a sacarse aquello, solo ella lo sabía, tenía puesto un vestido que combinaba el verde aguamarina del listón con un palo rosa, de mangas abombadas y cortas, de tul y vuelos por doquier, con una gran cinta que terminaba en su espalda en un gran listón, el traje tenía algunas manchas que simulaban sangre por aquí y acá, el vestido llegaba justo a las rodillas dejando libre las piernas y las mangas hacían lo mismo con los brazos para que se pudiera ver el detalle de las articulaciones en ellos, manos incluidas y por supuesto el rostro de ojos grandes y mejillas sonrosadas, era una autentica muñeca.

Cerraba el grupo, Vincent, con su disfraz de genio, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas y corta hasta la cintura de color azul marino con bordes dorados, tenía un turbante del mismo color azul oscuro, junto con los pantalones y la mayoría de los zapatos, que estaban complementados con el color dorado, llevaba puesto un pendiente falso, un cinturón ancho en la cintura, dorado también, y sus zapatos terminaban en punta como los típicos zapatos de genios. Llevaba en su cintura una cimitarra falsa y del otro lado la lámpara distintiva.

Ya solo quedaba darle comienzo a toda esta famosa "caza de dulces".

 **Grupo 2**

\- Muy bien chicos, ya todos saben cuál es el recorrido a seguir, en nuestro camino tenemos un hospital que rodear, así que les recomiendo que partamos pronto -les llegó la voz de Victor desde su megáfono, que por suerte había decidido traer, así aunque en su grupo se estuvieran matando unos a otros, podrían escucharlo

\- Aja, profesor, no es necesario que nos grite con el megáfono, algunos tenemos oídos sensibles -Charlotte se había llevado las manos a las orejas

\- ¡Estoy seguro que puedes tolerarlo querida, ahora vamos moviéndonos, tenemos muchos dulces que recolectar!

Pero el entusiasmo de Victor no era compartido con el resto, a pesar de que no era Scarlet, seguía siendo Charlotte, una tipa insoportable que solo podía burlarse de los demás para pasar el aburrimiento y pronto tenía a Felly a punto de salarle cada pelo de su cabeza y a Teddy a punto de soltarla para dejarla hacerlo.

Demás estaba decir que la caza de dulces del equipo dos no progresaba… pero siempre podía ser peor…

 **Grupo 4**

Era ya la cuarta vez que Blank tenía que separar a Scarlet y a Thia, la señorita Adele estaba a punto de devolverse y mandarlos a los dormitorios, a pesar de que no habían alcanzado ni a recorrer la mitad del camino y no habían juntado ni el 20% de los dulces que se suponía, debían llevar.

Pero el ambiente entre las chicas del grupo era insoportable. Peleaban por todo. Si el viento soplaba muy fuerte, si una rama se atoraba en la ropa de alguien, si a una se le caía un dulce, si la otra tenía dos caramelos más… ¡Estaban en el mismo grupo, por dios! se supone que debía ser un trabajo en equipo, pero la mitad del equipo quería asesinarse y la otra mitad quería asesinarlas solo para tener paz. Blank, Ennard y la señorita Adele suspiraron por lo que parecía la séptima vez en dos minutos…

 **Grupo 5**

El grupo cinco por su parte parecía muy prometedor, Caroline de verdad tenía todas sus intenciones puestas en ganar, y eso hacia que Bonnie y Spingtrap pusieran sus diferencias a un lado, o al menos lograron hacerlo cuando el segundo por fin dejó de reírse del traje del primero y mientras tuvieran a Chica y a Foxy para mantener la calma, todo salía bien.

Puppet parecía tener un sexto sentido para ubicar dulces y Chica y Spingtrap ponían, la primera su dulzura y el segundo sus grandes capacidades de manipulación, para que les dieran hasta tres porciones normales de dulces las personas de los negocios, de las casas e incluso los bomberos.

Parecía que las cosas pintaban bien para el grupo de la asistente del director, pero no era el único que lo estaba haciendo de maravilla…

 **Grupo 7**

El incidente inicial con un poco cooperativo Vincent había quedado atrás. Mike y Freddy lo habían instado a que mejorara su actitud y fuera un aporte para el grupo completo. Ahora llevaban más de 60 dulces, principalmente porque Freddy insistía en golpear cada bendita puerta, Blair en buscar en cada rincón y Mangle y Grace ponían sus mejores caras para que les dieran más dulces de lo normal.

Pero al final los esfuerzos tanto del grupo 7 como del 5 fueron en vano porque terminó ganando el grupo 3 de Lolbit. Por un momento Freddy y Spingtrap pensaron reclamar e irse en contra de la presidenta del centro estudiantil del instituto, pero una vez que supieron cuál era el premio por ganar, les dio exactamente igual. La recompensa por haber conseguido más dulces, un total de 250 para el equipo 3 220 para el siete y 215 para el cinco, era el de elegir el tema del baile de primavera. Y como si Lolbit no ganaba igual hubiese elegido por ser centro de estudiantes, además de que no les interesaba en absoluto elegir semejante cosa, ni siquiera intentaron reclamar y lo dejaron como estaba.

Como fuere, una vez que volvieron a la escuela, les dieron la información de la siguiente fase. Esta vez era opcional, podían simplemente retirarse a la fiesta que estaba llevándose a cabo en el gimnasio principal, o, podían participar de un evento en parejas y ganar los cuatro sellos de "los desafíos del terror" disponibles para una semana de pase libre sin talleres, sábado incluido. Muy pocos se fueron al lugar de la fiesta de Halloween, que el director dejaba continuar hasta las cuatro de la mañana, pero casi todo el estudiantado se quedó para completar las estampillas… solo quedaba que se armaran las parejas.

 **El desafío del terror, inicio**

\- Tu obviamente vienes conmigo, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Chica a Bonnie inclinando la cabeza

\- Por supuesto -Bonnie levantó rápidamente una mano de manera que silenció a Spingtrap en lo que iba a decirles

El chico rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar. No iba a admitirlo fácilmente, pero se había divertido bastante al no tener que estar soportando el bla, bla de sus esbirros. De hecho, eso hizo que llegara a buscar salidas desesperadas cuando sus "amigos" se le acercaron para que fuera con alguno.

\- Tu sí que vienes conmigo -Mangle agarró a Foxy por el brazo antes de que Freddy pudiera preguntarle si iría con él

\- ¡BonBon! -Thia prácticamente tacleó al chico de cabellos azul y luego lo arrastró para que se inscribieran en los desafíos

\- ¡Vamos, Freddy! ¡a ganarle a mi hermano!

\- Obviamente -Felly y Freddy también se fueron a inscribir

\- Típico, todo el mundo se va en parejitas y yo no… pero esta vez Ennard podrías venir conmigo…

\- Lo siento Teddy, pero ya le había dicho que sí a Grace -el chico de cabello café rojizo le dio una mirada de disculpa

\- Oh, no importa, supongo que no voy a participar entonces…

\- ¿Quién dijo que no ibas a participar? -a Teddy se le había acercado cierta persona desesperada también

\- No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Spingtrap, de verdad quería estar toda una semana sin talleres…

\- ¿Y quién te dice que yo no quiero lo mismo? -le contestó el rubio

\- Entonces vete con alguno de tus "amigos"…

\- Por favor, Teddy ¿los has visto? No ganaría ni aunque no tuviera competencia… -el mayor de los chicos suspiró

Teddy lo miró por un segundo hasta que decidió que decía la verdad y que no era una broma para hacerlo sentir más miserable.

\- Te ayudaré y tu me ayudarás, pero debes prometer que si ganamos, no me molestaras en toda la semana… ya que los dos tendremos un montón de tiempo libre -Teddy extendió su mano hacia Spingtrap

\- Hm… ¿solo a ti no puedo molestarte, qué hay del resto? -el mayor de los dos entrecerró los ojos en la dirección en la que todos los demás estaban yendo a inscribirse

\- No dudan en abandonarme, por qué yo tendría que incluirlos en esta rara oportunidad…

\- Eres peor de lo que aparentas, me agrada mucho eso Teddy, por supuesto que tenemos un trato, de hecho me has impresionado tanto que no me meteré contigo en todo el mes… -el rubio extendió su mano hacia Teddy

\- Ni tu, ni tus minions -Teddy levantó una ceja y alejó un poco la mano

\- Jajaja, obviamente, ni yo ni ellos -y con eso se dieron un apretón de manos y se fueron a inscribirse

Luego de inscribirse todas las parejas concursantes, para lo cual tenían 15 minutos, debían ponerse en una línea de meta con la mano derecha esposada a la izquierda. Spingtrap iba a participar, era obvio, lo que causó que sus compañeros de fechorías quisieran hacerlo también, Patrick iba con Charlotte y Scarlet con Vincent, Blank y Emma también se habían decidido por participar al igual que Blair y Puppet.

Y así todos los participantes partieron hacia el primer reto de la noche por la primera estampilla…

 **Buffet del terror**

El primer desafío se llevaba a cabo en la cafetería del instituto. Consistía básicamente en comer: el primer plato de fideos con gusanos, que se movían, en este punto Scarlet y Charlotte se retiraron a vomitar, Thia se puso de un verde para nada atractivo, Mangle y Blair también vacilaron, pero afortunadamente para todas ellas, solo un integrante del duo debía comer el plato, con la condición de que uno no podía comer más de tres, obligando al otro integrante a comer de al menos dos de los deliciosos platos.

El segundo plato fueron arañas fritas, y por lo menos al no ver la cosa moviéndose, a la mayoría le fue más fácil. Como tercer plato tuvieron algo más normal, era un batido verde donde en presencia de los participantes, las encargadas de la cocina echaron cada verdura que se les ocurrió, acelga, betarraga, berenjena, brocoli, coliflor, rábano, etc. El cuarto plato eran saltamontes hervidos, pero la mayoría consideró que los fideos con gusanos había sido por lejos lo más asqueroso y se atrevieron a probar el resto. El plato final era lengua de vaca.

Para el final del primer desafío, quedaban 27 de las 34 parejas que se habían inscrito…

 **La casita del terror**

El teatro se había convertido en el típico evento presente en cada parque de diversiones para la fecha, una casa de terror. El objetivo era completar el recorrido de la casa entrando en grupos de cuatro.

El primer obstáculo del recorrido resultaba ser una habitación completamente blanca, al principio se veía normal y nada malo pasaba. Hasta que mirabas a tu derecha y veras que había un poste en el medio de la habitación, y luego sentías el ruido de las cadenas siendo jaladas. Había un hombre encadenado al poste, su cabello tan largo y desafinado que no se podía ver su rostro, pero sí se podían escuchar sus gritos, que te hacían saltar en el lugar, la única manera de salir de la habitación era a través de una puerta a la izquierda, pero había que ser rápido o arriesgarse a ser capturado, y ser capturado significaba perder el juego. La mayoría de las parejas lo consiguió, excepto Charlotte que por el miedo no logró abrir la puerta y fueron capturados. Con el hombre gritando en su oído todo el tiempo, Charlotte y Patrick fueron escoltados fuera de la casa del terror.

Para el segundo encuentro, una vez pasada la puerta del hombre encadenado, era una habitación completamente negra, llena de puertas, de la nada aparecía una niña que te obligaba a irte por todas las puertas, menos una, el truco era entender que la chica era una proyección, que en realidad no podía tocarte y que debías ir por la única puerta por la que no te estaba obligando a irte. Aquí fallaron más parejas.

El tercer encuentro era un pasillo largo que parecía que se achicaba a medida que uno pasaba, además de que caían cosas pegajosas del techo, algunas cosas duras y algunas cosas que parecían peludas y que se movían. Si no hubiera sido porque Freddy le aseguró a Felly que eran peluches y ninguna araña de verdad, o porque Puppet decidió cargar a Blair a medida que el pasillo se hacia más angosto, habrían sido descalificados los cuatro. Esta parte la pasaron las parejas restantes con facilidad.

Para el cuarto encuentro habían ido a parar a un espacio más amplio de lo normal, que parecía tener árboles de cartón y un puente que no se veía seguro. Pero todos se vieron obligados a cruzarlo, porque de detrás de los árboles salió un tipo vestido de doctor con una motosierra corriendo detrás de los participantes con un brazo cortado en una mano. Él logró atrapar a bastantes participantes cuando los pillaba desprevenidos.

Y luego de correr prácticamente la maratón para ganarle al doctor psicópata, había un pasillo final iluminado por una única ampolleta que colgaba del techo balanceándose y prendiéndose de manera intermitente. Cuando se entraba al pasillo y se llegaba a la mitad, una figura encapuchada de negro comenzaba a perseguirte y a medida que se acercaba se volvía más rápida, la única forma de salir era encontrando una llave y abriendo el candado que mantenía la reja en su lugar. Una vez fuera podías ganarte el segundo sello.

De las 27 parejas quedaban 15. A Patrick y Charlotte se sumaban Blank, Emma, Ennard y Grace.

 **El fantasma de la torre del reloj**

La siguiente tarea parecía algo más sencilla. Solo había que subir a lo más alto de la torre del reloj y contestar un acertijo del supuesto fantasma de la torre, luego te daban el sello. Los primeros en llegar fueron Thia y BonBon, pero como habían corrido tanto para llegar primeros, terminaron tan casados que tuvieron que parar para tomar aire y Felly y Freddy que venían segundos subieron primero.

 _\- Luchan por mantenerme, Cuando me pierden luchan por recuperarme, paso sin importar sus voluntades, pero estoy a su merced para matar… ¿Qué es lo que soy?_ -les dijo una voz de ultratumba

\- Mm… -Felly pensó un momento

\- La clave es la parte en que pasa sin importar nuestra voluntad… junto a todo lo demás, solo hay una respuesta correcta -Freddy se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que su compañera dijera la respuesta en voz alta

\- El tiempo, ¿no? -a la respuesta de Felly siguió el tañer de la campana anunciando que habían aprobado

Cuando llegaron abajo, les dieron el sello y siguieron hacia el gimnasio de atletismo para conseguir el último sello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que subieran ahora sí, BonBon y Thia.

 _\- ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?_

\- ¡El huevo!

\- ¡La gallina!

Ambos exclamaron la respuesta, no coincidente, al mismo tiempo, eso hizo que el fantasma les ordenara con unos gritos horribles que bajaran.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Es una pregunta trampa! ¡Aparécete, porque te juro que…!

\- Ya está bien Thia, perdimos

BonBon tenía toda la razón, la competencia había terminado para ellos porque solo había una oportunidad de contestarle al fantasma.

Luego de ellos subieron Scarlet y Vincent y al ser presentados con el mismo acertijo, tampoco pudieron responderlo bien, no fue hasta que una pareja de cuarto subió, que se pudo escuchar la campana de nuevo. Subieron a continuación Teddy y Spingtrap.

 _\- Muchos me han escuchado, pero nadie me ha visto, y no responderé hasta que me hablen, ¿Qué es lo que soy?_

\- Esto está demasiado fácil, no entiendo como Scarlet y Vincent… no espera, ya lo entendí -Spingtrap suspiró mientras le daba una mirada de aburrimiento a Teddy para que respondiera rápido y terminara con ese asunto

\- El eco -respondió el chico sin vacilación y el retumbar de la campana anunció su victoria

\- Bien, ¿viste que era fácil? Ahora movámonos osito Teddy, o no llegaremos antes que el idiota de tu primo

\- No me llames así… -Teddy levantó una ceja en su dirección- pensé que teníamos un trato

\- Solo si ganamos, no lo olvides -le respondió el rubio antes de volverse y dirigirse hacia las escaleras para comenzar su descenso

Foxy y Mangle fueron los siguientes en llegar.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que desaparece una vez que dices su nombre?_

\- Mm… ni idea

\- Foxy, podrías darle una vuelta al asunto… veamos, algo que desaparece si lo nombras… -Mangle se había llevado una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba en la respuesta

\- ¿El silencio? Es decir, cuando hablas ya no es tal… -Foxy le ofreció una sonrisa a la chica a su lado, que se extendió más aún cuando las campanas repiquetearon en el fondo

\- ¡Muy bien Foxy!

Ambos descendieron rápido, pidieron su sello y corrieron al gimnasio de atletismo.

Los siguientes en subir fueron Chica y Bonnie.

 _\- ¿Que puede romperse sin siquiera tocarse?_

\- Pues… -Bonnie fue interrumpido por Chica

\- Esa es fácil, Bonnie ha roto bastantes de esas, una promesa -a continuación de la voz de la joven, se escucharon las campanas

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto! C-creo…

\- Oh, vamos Bonnie, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que prometiste estar en mi casa cuando estaba enferma y mis padres salieron con BG?

\- S-sí…

\- Pues nunca llegaste…

\- ¡Eso fue porque cambiaron de día las prácticas! ¡no fue mi culpa!

\- Aja, ¿hablas de cuando querías ser futbolista?

\- Ok, Chica, eres muy lista, ahora vámonos antes de que perdamos más tiempo…

\- Sí, adelante, cambia el tema -Chica abrazó el brazo derecho de Bonnie con ternura antes de que bajaran las escaleras

Aunque esos dos pelearan, casi nunca era en serio.

Los penúltimos en subir a la torre fueron Blair y Puppet, una pareja de tercero los esperaba abajo para tomar su turno.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que soy?_

 _\- ¿_ Huh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…? -Puppet levantó una mano para que Blair no dijera nada más

Cuando la chica lo miró, él le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Una pregunta -cuando el moreno lo dio, se pudieron escuchar las campanas

\- ¡Wow, increíble como siempre Puppet!

\- De hecho la que adivinó fuiste tú -le dijo él mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su compañera y ambos comenzaban a bajar las escaleras

 **El laberinto del minotauro**

Como todos sabrán, había una vez una reina griega llamada Pacifae que tuvo un hijo con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de toro, omitiré los demás detalles irrelevantes a la historia, puesto que no estamos en la antigua Grecia. Pero como sea, a esa criatura se la llamó minotauro… -la voz de la señorita Adele se volvía monótona a medida que leía el papel introductorio de la siguiente actividad

Tuvo que esperar a que llegaran las 10 parejas que aun quedaban en competencia. Y luego de terminar el discurso y explicar el objetivo, que era entrar al laberinto, encontrar la salida y luego enfrentarse al famoso "minotauro", que no era otra cosa que el profesor Ethan disfrazado que tenía instrucciones de ser rudo, pero no lastimar a los estudiantes, para que ellos pudieran conseguir un cuerno, como solo tenia dos, las dos primeras parejas que terminaran el laberinto y vencieran al minotauro, ganarían.

Y así comenzó todo. Chica y Bonnie fueron los primeros en perderse, Bonnie era el único de los dos que tenía un sentido de orientación más o menos decente, pero no fue suficiente para llevarlos más allá de cinco pasillos, para ese momento ya estaban irremediablemente perdidos y encontrándose callejones sin salida a diestra y siniestra. Foxy y Mangle les siguieron, cerca de la mitad del laberinto se habían distraído con lo bien que lo estaban haciendo, ya que, no habían llegado a un punto muerto en todo el recorrido, y comenzaron a caminar sin el cuidado con el que lo habían estado haciendo, lo que resultó en que se perdieran sin retorno posible. Lamentablemente para Felly y Freddy tampoco fue todo miel sobre hojuelas y terminaron perdidos a apenas tres pasillos de la salida porque no se podían poner de acuerdo en si tomar la izquierda o la derecha lo que había llevado a que se separaran. Puppet y Blair llegaron a la salida y se enfrentaron al minotauro, o más bien Puppet lo hizo, y ganaron el segundo cuerno, porque la primera pareja ganadora ya estaba afuera celebrando su victoria.

\- ¡Muy bien! para ser los segundos lugares, no hacemos un mal equipo -Teddy sostenía contento su pase de eximición de todos los talleres de la semana que seguía

\- Hm, puedes decirlo de nuevo… la verdad es que lo hicimos bien -y además había sido divertido, pero era algo que ninguno de los dos admitiría jamás

\- Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato Spingtrap -soltó Teddy cuando recordó las posibles burlas de las que podía ser víctima

\- Descuida osito Teddy, esa será la última broma que escucharas de mi parte hacia ti por el próximo mes… pero no te prometo nada para diciembre -con eso el rubio levantó una mano y la movió sobre su cabeza a manera de despedida cuando se dio la vuelta para retirarse

\- ¡Teddy! ¡Tu también ganaste!

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Puppet y Blair alcanzaran al chico y la chica de cabello morado le hablara sin parar sobre todo lo que habían logrado ese día, pero por supuesto que Teddy la escuchó atentamente y hasta el final, después de todo estaba de un excelente humor…

* * *

De nuevo me disculpo por la impuntualidad! Espero que haya valido la pena ;)

Resolvieron alguno de los acertijos?

La próxima actualización sería: del 6 al 10 del 11

Sin nada más que agregar! Se despide y les desea un buen resto de semana su humilde servidora! Bye! Bye! n.n


	19. Un día cualquiera )

Ok, PERDÓN... En serio, realmente les pido perdón a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que no están registrados y también le ponen atención y a cualquier lector lo suficientemente bueno como para dedicarle un tiempo a mi historia u.u

Me gustaría aclararles que no pienso dejar esto tirado... digamos para siempre :p, pero para que entiendan un poco déjenme contarles en que va mi vida: primero, noviembre fue la última oportunidad que tuve para escribir en paz, pero fue sinceramente, un mes terrible para mí, problemas personales, más problemas familiares, más problemas de salud hicieron una combinación de esas que solo la vida te puede dar :/ y bueno, al final de todo, diciembre no está mejor, la verdad es que con toda honestidad les digo que volveré si o si el 12 o 13 de enero y me pondré al día con todos los capítulos que les debo según mi programación, espero :D, las razones detrás de esta segunda desaparición, pero esta vez anunciada, es que por razones de movilización, la universidad a la que voy tuvo que alargar el proceso, yo debería haber salido de vacaciones el 7 de diciembre y ahora voy a salir el 9 de enero, y estas semanas son los exámenes, así que cero posibilidad de poder ponerme al día con ustedes o de descansar T.T

Pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores, y más capítulos ;) así que solo les pido paciencia... :)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **Un día cualquiera**

Siete de la mañana. Esa es la hora en que suena el despertador y comienza nuestra rutina diaria. Yo ocupo el baño primero porque mi compañera de habitación cree que cada minuto de sueño cuenta. Sinceramente, no le veo el punto, además siempre se queja de que le queda poco tiempo para prepararse, pero cuando le ofrezco ir primero, se niega. No hay quien la comprenda, ni siquiera yo.

Pero bueno, la cosa es que hay que preparase para la rutina diaria. Luego de estar listas recogemos el desayuno que nos ofrece Mary, porque desde la cafetería preparan el desayuno muy temprano, que a veces consiste en un sandwich, otras en yogurt con fruta, o con cereales, otras son hotcakes, o wafles, bueno, la cosa es que es variado, y entonces nosotras debemos tomar el nuestro, que viene envuelto en recipientes especiales, y depende, si te despiertas lo suficientemente temprano, que en general entre las de primero no pasa, lo puedes comer en los sillones con mesitas de café de la sala de estar del dormitorio, o puedes llevártelo en la mochila, lo que hacemos la mayoría, y comerlo en el primer descanso.

Las clases comienzan a las 8 con 10 minutos todos los días, excepto los sábados que comienzan a las 10 de la mañana por ser los talleres deportivos, y los domingos por supuesto, salvo las excursiones, no hay horarios para levantarse, tal vez solo para comer, ya que sirven el desayuno de 9 a 11:30, pero si te sientes con ganas de dormir para siempre, puedes cómodamente saltarte el desayuno y llegar al almuerzo, no estoy diciendo que sea lo optimo, pero a todos nos ha pasado, sobretodo luego de una semana particularmente agotadora.

Como todo lunes, Thia y yo nos fuimos a nuestra sala para iniciar el día con la clase de Mike, y cuando terminó, a eso de las 9:40, Puppet, Blair, Teddy y yo nos fuimos a comer nuestro desayuno sentados en una banca del patio, porque Teddy no quería sentarse en el pasto. Pasaron los diez minutos correspondientes y tuvimos que volver a entrar a la sala para la clase de francés con la señorita Dee Dee hasta las 11:20 cuando teníamos el segundo descanso de otros diez minutos. A las 11:30 en punto la señorita Adele ya estaba en la sala para nuestra clase de lengua, y con ella seguimos hasta la hora de almuerzo.

A las 1 había que ir a la cafetería para almorzar, el único momento del día en que la cafetería estaba a su máxima capacidad porque todos debíamos almorzar a la misma hora, pero como el instituto estaba construido para el número de estudiantes que albergaba, a parte de la fila que avanzaba un poco lento porque la gente se demoraba en elegir entre las tres opciones de almuerzo, nada más pasaba.

A las 2, inmediatamente después del almuerzo, debíamos ir a la sala de arte para las clases con Jeremy. Y al final del día de clases, a eso de las 15:30, comenzaban los talleres, pero el lunes era mi día libre junto con Blair así ella y yo podíamos dedicarnos a estudiar, se venían los exámenes después de todo.

\- ¿Estás lista Mangle?

\- Por supuesto, Blair, ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Chica dijo que nos estaría esperando en la biblioteca, así que… -explicó la chica a mi lado

\- Entiendo, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vámonos

Y partimos rumbo a la biblioteca.

* * *

Por cierto, habrá otro capítulo hoy, el especial de navidad y todo eso llegará el próximo año u.u ... pero de todas maneras ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

Sí, ya sé del nuevo juego de la saga, del cual por cierto agregaré a por lo menos un personaje por ahí... más trabajo para mí, gracias Scott

y sí, también se que Puppet terminó siendo mujer... jaja... pero para esta historia considérenlo como es ;)


	20. Semana de Exámenes

**Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **06 al 10/11: Semana de Exámenes**

 **Lunes**

Este era el primer día de la semana de exámenes, y como buena semana de los mismos, no había clases en toda la semana, de hecho, ni siquiera había talleres el sábado y el domingo tampoco estaba programada ninguna salida porque había sido realizada el domingo 5, el día anterior, y era una salida a la comunidad, como eran llamadas.

Sí, esta semana era para enfocarse lisa y llanamente en los dichosos exámenes. Partían a las 8:10 y terminaban a las 10, era uno por día y los resultados eran entregados a las 15 horas del mismo día en que se rendían con la posibilidad de la recorrección hasta las 16 cuando las notas pasaban a ser oficiales y definitivas.

El primer día había tocado matemáticas para los de primero y física para los de segundo.

 **Felly**

Ugh. Había sido un lunes para nada ameno, es decir, los lunes siempre son agotadores, pero, ¿empezar la semana con el examen de matemáticas? Es una broma pesada. Y no es que no se me de bien, de hecho no puedo decir que me vaya particularmente mal en nada, tal vez un poquito en biología, materia que realmente me preocupa para esta semana, pero digamos que los cálculos y yo no somos íntimos amigos.

Pero en fin, ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Era hora de ir a la sala y esperar a que Mike trajera los resultados. No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que entré junto a Blair y Mike ya entraba por la puerta con las pruebas bajo su brazo derecho.

\- Muy bien, chicos, todos sabemos lo que nos convoca aquí, tengo todas las pruebas corregidas, repartiré los exámenes de mayor nota a la peor, solo para su comodidad -en ese momento una sonrisa malévola se pasó brevemente por su rostro- Y sin más preámbulos, comencemos… -Mike se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con el primer nombre- Blair, Felly y Puppet, nada que decir, exámenes perfectos, felicidades -dijo mientras repartía los tres papeles con 10

Yo saltaba por dentro, Blair por fuera y Puppet… Bueno, Puppet no hacía nada, como siempre.

\- ¿Viste que era buena idea pedirle ayuda a Puppet para estudiar? -Blair me remarcó su brillante idea de prácticamente esclavizar al pobre de Puppet hasta que entendiéramos lo que no podíamos resolver por nuestra cuenta, que afortunadamente era poco, ¿se imaginan los milagros que habría que llevar a cabo para ayudar a BonBon a estudiar? Aunque puede que sea una exageración, después de todo a BonBon no le va mal

\- Sí, sí, sí, en realidad debo admitir que fue una buena idea -le respondí- ¿Nos vamos?

\- No, quiero esperar a Mangle, después de eso nos vamos a ver como les fue a los demás

\- Está bien -ambas nos pusimos cómodas en nuestros asientos y esperamos a que dieran los resultados de los demás

\- Anthony, un 9,8, excelente trabajo… Teddy y Chase, 9,7, también muy bien… Mangle, 9,6 buen trabajo, pon más atención con el orden la próxima vez y no deberías tener problemas… Ennard, un 9,4 no está nada mal para ser la primera gran prueba que das con mi nivel de exigencia, espero que mejores… 9,3 para BonBon y Thia, pueden mejorar, sin duda, si tú -dijo Mike señalando al chico de cabello azul claro- pusieras más atención a los signos de los números y tu -esta vez miraba a Thia- te tomaras el tiempo de leer detenidamente los problemas…

Y así Mike siguió dando las notas hasta que por fin había terminado con el curso. Como era costumbre con sus pruebas, muy pocas personas iban a reclamar sin mucha esperanza porque Mike en general revisaba las pruebas de manera casi perfecta y hasta ahora no lo había visto equivocarse en sus revisiones. En fin, luego de pararnos, Blair, yo y Mangle nos fuimos a la sala de segundo a ver cómo les había ido a los demás en su examen de física.

 **Chica**

No tuvimos que esperar mucho a Dan para que trajera los resultados. Al igual que Mike era muy pulcro revisando pruebas y exámenes y es por eso que nunca, en mi año y casi medio con él, se ha equivocado en contar un puntaje o corregir una respuesta, quizá cuántas veces revisa las pruebas. Pero en fin, estaba un poquito nerviosa, las ciencias no son lo mío, a mi me gustan más los idiomas, el lenguaje, las artes, excepto música, no tengo un oído musical y para ser honesta me va pésimo… pero ese no era el punto.

\- Buenas tardes, tengo ya todos sus resultados, así que no espero dilatar esto mucho tiempo… Les daré sus notas en orden, de la más alta a la más baja, por supuesto si tienen alguna duda pregunten cuando termine de repartir sus resultados y si no, pueden retirarse una vez que todos tengan su examen en mano… -Dan miró alrededor de la sala para asegurarse de que todos le habíamos prestado atención y luego continuó- Bonnie, el único 10 de la clase, felicitaciones…

\- Gracias -contestó él, yo casi no podía contener la alegría por su excelente calificación

\- Freddy, 9,8, muy buen trabajo, como siempre -muy bien, ya iban dos de mis cercanos, tal vez yo no me tuviera mucha fe, pero si a esos tres les iba bien, había que celebrarlo- Blank y Spingtrap, ambos tienen un 9,4, en general, buen trabajo, pero espero más de ustedes, y ahora que lo menciono, chicos, que bajemos sin paracaídas del 9,8 a 9,4 no es bueno, me gustaría mejores resultados para la próxima

El curso respondió afirmativamente, mientras Dan seguía entregando notas.

\- Scarlet, 9,2, eso sí es una sorpresa, felicitaciones, deberías seguir así… -¿tan buena nota? ¿habrá hecho alguna especie de trampa? No es que a mi me guste juzgar a las personas así, a buenas y primeras, pero Scarlet tiene pésimas notas en general, tal vez se esforzara de sobre manera para este examen, después de todo es sabido por todo el mundo que si tienes un 9 o más en el examen del semestre prácticamente puedes pasar cualquier ramo con el mínimo esfuerzo- Chica -le puse toda mi atención a Dan mientras me tendía la hoja- 9,1, se que puedes dar más Chica -asentí y leí rápidamente la hoja antes de suspirar- Anna, Dylan y Foxy, un 9 -y ahí la atmósfera del aula bajó un poquito, porque empezaban notas bajo el 9

Blank y yo inmediatamente nos preocupamos por Emma, que aún no habían llamado.

Al final, Emma tuvo un 8,3, Vincent y Patrick también tuvieron 8 y Dan tenía razón cuando decía que nuestra nota como curso no había sido tan elevada y que esperaba más a lo largo del año. Al final terminamos usando toda la hora en la cual Dan nos explicó el examen ejercicio por ejercicio y solo a las 4 pudimos ser libres y ver a los chicos de primero.

 **BonBon**

Ayer fue un día fenomenal, muuuuy diferente al de hoy. A pesar de que las matemáticas no se me dan muy bien, ¡logré un 9,3 en el examen! Mike al principio dijo que pusiera más atención, pero al final de la hora de corrección me felicitó por mi buen resultado. Y hoy, bueno, tocaba el examen de francés y para ser honestos… no creo que me haya ido tan bien…

\- Atención alumnos, les daré sus resultados -la señorita Dee Dee se aclaró la garganta para comenzar- Felly y Puppet, 10, felicitaciones, ningún error… -vaya, quizá debería pedirle ayuda a alguno de ellos para estudiar la próxima vez- Mangle, 9,9, casi perfecto, si no fuera porque escribiste solo una palabra mal en todo el examen… -bueno, era de esperarse, a Mangle le encanta el francés y tiene una muy buena pronunciación- Blair, 9,7, buen trabajo, Teddy, 9,6, bastante bien… -podía ver como Teddy se preguntaba internamente en qué mundo paralelo estaba que Blair le estaba ganando en todas y cada una de las materias, o sea, dos- Anthony, 9,5, buen trabajo… Carter, 9,2, puedes seguir mejorando… Hannah y Thia, 9, me gustaría mejores resultados para la próxima de ambas, pero en general están bastante bien, al menos tienen 9, ahora vamos bajando…

Y yo comenzaba a preocuparme un poco más.

\- Ryan, 8,9, que no es un 9, así que no debes relajarte… Chase, 8,7, espero un 9 mínimo la próxima vez, 8,6 BonBon, 8,5 Joshua y Chloe -yo recibí mi prueba y evité hacer contacto visual con la señorita Dee Dee- Espero que pongan más atención en clases… 8,3 Grace, realmente me sorprende este resultado Grace, haremos una corrección a consciencia… Ennard, 8,2, espero que mis clases no te estén costando tanto trabajo, como estudiante nuevo y todo eso, sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda si la necesitas, y lo mismo va para todos… James, eres la nota más baja con un 7,3, que es bastante malo…

La verdad es que no sé realmente si era tan malo, pero en general este instituto tenía un prestigio muy elevado y era reconocido por ser de excelencia y en extremo exigente, así que hasta mi nota era deplorable. Al final la señorita Dee Dee consideró que debíamos quedarnos todos obligatoriamente a la revisión exhaustiva del examen hasta las 4, incluso Felly y Puppet no se pudieron mover de sus asientos…

 **Blank**

Ah, lengua, es prácticamente un don en la familia… No, esperen, tal vez no en toda la familia, o es mejor decir que en toda la familia menos con mi hermana Thia, no ella se escapa del molde, digamos que es la atlética del grupo, como nuestro padre, pero los demás somos como toda la familia en realidad, artistas de distintos tipos, yo soy muy talentoso en dibujo y pintura, a Chica ni siquiera Freddy le gana en cocina y BG y Clayde, bueno, ellos aún no se han decidido por algo… El caso es que lengua es uno de los pocos exámenes que me gusta dar, por no decir el único y estoy seguro de que a Chica le pasa igual… cosa distinta es mi hermana que se va a quejar toda la tarde de lo mal que lo pasó y lo mal que le fue, si es que le fue tan mal.

\- Chicos -empezó la señorita Adele para obtener toda nuestra atención- Comenzare ahora mismo a repartir los exámenes, Chica, como siempre un 10, esta vez, sin embargo, es el único de la clase, felicitaciones -normal- Foxy, 9,9, realmente te felicito por mejorar… Blank y Freddy, 9,8, felicitaciones -la señorita Adele nos dio nuestros respectivos papeles, cuando lo leí rápidamente pude ver que las últimas estaban incompletas, y es natural cuando pienso que me estaba quedando sin tiempo- Blank, comienza por los textos la próxima vez, así no perderás tanto tiempo luego, cuando ya estás más cansado, tratando de concentrarte

\- Sí, señorita Adele, gracias -le dije levantando la vista de mi prueba

\- No hay de que, Emma -la profesora se movió hacia el puesto de Emma- 9,7, felicidades -y menos mal, la pobre había quedado mal por el 8,3 del examen de ayer- Spingtrap, 9,4, me extraña, deberías concentrarte más, pareciera que las preguntas que fallaste fueran a propósito… Vincent y Patrick, 9,3, felicitaciones por mejorar tanto, espero que sigan así -me olía a trampa- Evelyn, 9,2, buen trabajo, Bonnie, 9,1, te has mantenido, espero que subas un poco más de todas maneras Bonnie, buen trabajo…

Y así siguió dando el resto de las notas mientras yo pensaba en mi hermana menor y si había obtenido un buen resultado en su examen de francés, del que por supuesto tenía quejas de sobra durante el almuerzo…

 **Puppet**

Ya era el tercer día de exámenes y la semana no podía tornarse más aburrida. La verdad, odio presumir, sencillamente porque odio a los presumidos, y volverme uno de ellos no está en mis planes, pero las cosas se me hacían fáciles. Simplemente gracias a mi memoria fotográfica, que me permitía recordar cada detalle de lo que leía o escuchaba, por ende hacer pruebas y buscar en tu memoria como si tuvieras literalmente el libro frente a ti en el escritorio, era sencillo. A veces, solo a veces, me preguntaba si Teddy de verdad me resentía de alguna manera, pero como me ha asegurado desde el principio, porque sí, yo me molesté en preguntarle, y además ofrecerle mi ayuda, que por supuesto aceptó de buena gana, muy para mi sorpresa, me ha dado a entender que no tiene ningún problema con el hecho de que le robé, digamos de manera permanente el primer lugar, cosa que le encanta remarcar a Spingtrap y sus secuaces.

\- Muy bien, comencemos con sus resultados, ¿si? -la señorita Adele se paró del escritorio del profesor y comenzó a pasearse por la sala para entregar los exámenes corregidos- Puppet y Teddy, 10, excelente trabajo como siempre -yo recibí mi tercer 10 de la semana, Teddy, el primero- Ennard, Mangle, 9,8, me gusta que te esfuerces para mantener el ritmo de tu nuevo instituto Ennard, Mangle felicitaciones, Felly, 9,7, podría ser un 10, Felly

\- Lo sé -exclamó la chica mientras recibía la hoja

\- Bueno, para la próxima será, Blair, 9,5, buen trabajo -como toda la semana, este día no fue la excepción, Blair prácticamente brillaba por sus calificaciones- Hannah, 9,5, buen trabajo… Joshua, 9,2, excelente trabajo subiendo tus notas… Y ahora empezamos con los 8 -hasta mi asiento podía sentir la maldad emanando de Thia- Chase, 8,8, debería ser mejor, Grace, 8,7, cerca, pero sigue sin ser 9, quiero que todos pongan más atención a la hora de estudiar y sobre todo a la hora de buscar el vocabulario correspondiente, eso hace que usen mal las palabras… Chloe y BonBon, 8,4, Anthony, 8,3, Thia, 8,1…

Y así las notas siguieron, yo dejé de prestar atención y me concentré en lo que podría haber de cena ese día.

 **Freddy**

El examen de historia había sido agotador, era un montón de memoria y el señor Shipper era conocido por sus preguntas mal intencionadas que te hacían recordar cada miserable detalle de la materia, como por ejemplo, las fechas, pero ya había acabado y simplemente aquí estábamos todos en la sala, esperándolo para que llegara con los resultados.

\- Disculpen la demora -dijo el profesor cuando entró finalmente a la sala, 10 minutos tarde- Empecemos sin más demora con el asunto que nos convoca, Adam, Freddy, 10 -el señor Shipper me entregó el papel y siguió con su tarea, yo por mi parte estaba feliz de por fin tener mi merecido 10, aunque claro, como sé exactamente la clase de preguntas que hace el profesor, era lógico que le puse más esfuerzo del normal a historia- Emily, 9,6, Emma, Evelyn y Spingtrap, 9,5, Chica, Blank y Bonnie, 9,4, Foxy, 9,2, Dylan y Sarah, 9, Leah, 8,8, Anna, 8,7, Vicente, 8,6, Patrick, 8,2, 7,7, Charlotte, Scarlet, 7,6, David, 7.5 y finalmente Ellie, 7,4…

Se levantó un silencio en la sala, a la espera del sermón que nos venían dando los profesores sobre cómo nuestras notas, como curso, eran alarmantemente bajas. De lo que había escuchado de primero, al parecer lo eran.

\- Demás está decir que parece que mi asignatura al igual que las otras, no tiene los resultados esperados comparados con los otros cursos de secundaria, la verdad es que concuerdo en que las notas son bajas y debe hacerse algo al respecto, a parte del reforzamiento, quiero que sepan que se está conversando con el director para mandar a clases especiales a todos aquellos que hayan tenido una nota bajo 8 u 8,5, aún no nos ponemos de acuerdo, y no, señorita Scarlet, no quiero escuchar sus quejas sobre la dificultad de la prueba, ahora, vamos a revisar el examen todos juntos, nadie se puede retirar…

Esta vez yo también me uní a la queja del curso, esto nos venia pasando toda la bendita semana…

 **Mangle**

Ya siendo jueves, el sabor amargo que suponen los exámenes comienza a mezclarse con la anticipación que un baile podría provocar. Porque sí, este viernes se llevaría a cabo un baile, y además uno muy especial. Era el primer baile del año y era el único Sadie Hawkins. Para los que no sepan lo que eso significa, es simplemente el hecho de que las mujeres elegimos con quien queremos ir.

Pero por supuesto que a pesar de la emoción que despierta un baile en la escuela, primero había que dar el examen de Historia con el Sr. Shipper, después de darlo me quedé con la sensación de que me había ido bien. Le pregunté a Foxy también cómo le había ido en su examen de Matemáticas, cuando terminé y Felly y yo fuimos a la sala de segundo para hablar un rato con los chicos, y me dijo que sentía que había logrado resolver todos los problemas, parece que estudiar con Bonnie y Freddy fue una muy buena idea para él.

Obviamente yo ya le había preguntado a Foxy si iba a ir conmigo al baile y el aceptó, lo mismo hicieron Blair y Felly, todas estábamos listas creo, excepto por Thia que como Teddy en un momento de venganza, ya no recuerdo muy bien por qué, la incluyó en el comité de decoraciones, y nos tenían literalmente de un lado para otro pegando decoraciones, armando guirnaldas y colgándolas, no había encontrado el tiempo para preguntarle, pero ya llegaría el momento, ojalá hoy en la tarde.

Después del almuerzo todo fue decoraciones y arreglar el gimnasio al gusto de Lolbit, después de todo ella ganó la competencia de los dulces con su grupo y tenía ese derecho. Y luego de eso… a recibir las notas de historia, afortunadamente el Sr. Shipper no daba grandes discursos y simplemente lanzaba las notas a gran velocidad.

\- Blair, Chloe, Puppet y Teddy, 10, Anthony y BonBon, 9,8, Joshua, 9,7, Felly, 9,6, Thia, 9,5, Mangle, 9,4, Grace y James, 9,2, Hannah y Carter, 8,7, Chase, 8,4, Ennard y Ryan, son los últimos con un 8…

Bueno, yo tenia razón, me había ido bien, podría ser mejor, sí, pero bueno… me preocupaba un poco Ennard, que a pesar de ser nuevo, se había adaptado muy bien en el instituto y no me hacia gracia que le fuera mal, tal vez Puppet podía ayudar un poco…

 **Bonnie**

\- Ok, debo decirles que las notas de primero estuvieron mejores que las de ustedes, en casi todas las materias he recibido los mismos comentarios…

\- Y yo estoy segura de que recibiremos los mismos comentarios el lunes del director, Mike… -Scarlet suspiró ruidosamente

\- Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón, el lunes llegará el verdadero sermón… para ustedes y para mí… -el profesor suspiró- Muy bien, agradezcan a Scarlet lo siguiente, no tendrán sus notas hasta después de sermón, se las tendré en un papel en el diario mural… y no -Mike levantó la mano para hacerlos callar- No se molesten en decirle a alguien, le informaré de inmediato a Robert que no es una injusticia, le mostraré las pruebas que revisadas y listo -y con eso el profesor se fue de la sala

\- Bien echo Scarlet -para sorpresa de todos, fue Spingtrap el que le reclamó primero

\- Pero, Spingtrap…

\- Pero nada, no ves que ahora nos vamos a ganar dos sermones

Por supuesto que a Spingtrap le iba dar lo mismo saber la nota, y sinceramente a mi también, yo ya sabía que menos de un 9,5 no tenía y esa nota me dejaba satisfecho.

Ahora solo quedaba estudiar, es decir, repasar para el último examen de la semana, francés, y para eso Freddy ofreció a su primo Teddy, que aparentemente es muy bueno en el idioma y a parte de eso tenemos que elegir los trajes para mañana, Chica me preguntó el martes si iba con ella, a lo que por supuesto dije que sí y ahora me quedaba el tema del traje… y por supuesto que no le iba a hacer caso a Blair y BonBon que querían que me pusiera un traje que combinara con mi pelo, y eso definitivamente NO. Supongo que me iré con algo negro, quizá ni siquiera un traje completo, tal vez solo una chaqueta sin mangas negra sobre una camisa blanca, o gris…

* * *

El capítulo anterior lo tuve que editar porque se me había olvidado poner los guiones :p ...

Las fechas decidí no modificarlas para no perderme de la programación que ya había hecho, para que vea que debo bastantes capítulos u.u

Bueno, sin nada más que decir! Bye Bye! n.n


	21. Sadie Hawkins y el Cumpleaños de Felly

Ok, un par de cositas: primero, y como siempre me ha pasado (o sea en dos ocasiones XD) cuando re subo un capítulo se pierde del sistema normal de lectura y nadie lo lee, ahora, lamentablemente en el último cap. que re subí estaban las disculpas pertinentes por mi laarga ausencia, lo bueno es que se las voy a copiar aquí para todos los que no las pudieron ver: "PERDÓN... En serio, realmente les pido perdón a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que no están registrados y también le ponen atención y a cualquier lector lo suficientemente bueno como para dedicarle un tiempo a mi historia u.u

Me gustaría aclararles que no pienso dejar esto tirado... digamos para siempre :p, pero para que entiendan un poco déjenme contarles en que va mi vida: primero, noviembre fue la última oportunidad que tuve para escribir en paz, pero fue sinceramente, un mes terrible para mí, problemas personales, más problemas familiares, más problemas de salud hicieron una combinación de esas que solo la vida te puede dar :/ y bueno, al final de todo, diciembre no está mejor, la verdad es que con toda honestidad les digo que volveré si o si el 12 o 13 de enero y me pondré al día con todos los capítulos que les debo según mi programación, espero :D, las razones detrás de esta segunda desaparición, pero esta vez anunciada, es que por razones de movilización, la universidad a la que voy tuvo que alargar el proceso, yo debería haber salido de vacaciones el 7 de diciembre y ahora voy a salir el 9 de enero, y estas semanas son los exámenes, así que cero posibilidad de poder ponerme al día con ustedes o de descansar T.T

Pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores, y más capítulos ;) así que solo les pido paciencia... :)"

Segundo, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, dentro de mis tiempos para poder sacar los capítulos que les debo, así que esop... Ah, y estoy tratando también de "ilustrar" (énfasis en las comillas porque a pesar de que dibujar copiando otros dibujos me resulta muy bien, crear los míos propios no tanto), cómo se verían los personajes de esta historia con sus diferentes trajes incluidos, cuando este conforme con el resultado veré la manera de compartirlo ;)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **10/11: Sadie Hawkins y el Cumpleaños de Felly**

 **Ennard**

El día comenzó con un examen de biología. Sinceramente, y luego de toda una semana llena de exámenes, puedo decir con propiedad que este instituto tiene una clase especial de exigencia, y no es que me esté quejando… además me parece que las clases de biología son muy buenas, me gustaría que Baby también pudiera disfrutarlas, estoy seguro de que con un poco de convencimiento, ella y nuestros padres la dejarán venir a este instituto también. Después de todo cedieron conmigo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

\- Atención alumnos -Dan estaba frente a nosotros con las pruebas corregidas y listo para dar los resultados del examen de la mañana- Comenzaré a darles los resultados lo más rápido posible, sé que todos ustedes quieren ir a prepararse para el baile, o para no asistir, así que me reservaré los discursos para nuestra clase del martes -esto era un factor común de estos profesores, todos eran en extremo amables, a menos claro, que no les pusieras atención, cosa que creo es bastante comprensible- Puppet, 10, Chase y Blair, 9,9 -así a eso se refería Puppet cuando decía que había momentos en los que Blair prácticamente brillaba, y como para iluminar el instituto, definitivamente una de esas personas que tienen los sentimientos escritos en la cara- Mangle y James, 9,8 -a pesar de llevar un poco de tiempo por aquí, hay personas que me han empezado a caer bastante bien, Blair y Mangle incluidas, aunque concuerdo con Teddy cuando dice que solo Puppet puede pasar tanto tiempo con alguien tan optimista como Blair, me pregunto si será un don- Anthony, 9,6, Ennard y Teddy, 9,5 -¿mencioné ya que me gusta la biología? se me da bien, pero a mi hermana se le da mucho mejor- Joshua, 9,1, Felly, 9, Grace, 8,9 -Grace, eso me recordaba al baile de hoy en la tarde, la verdad, como soy nuevo en todo esto, y principalmente porque no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a un baile y Teddy tampoco quería ir porque eso le recordaba que sus mejores amigos estaban juntos y eso lo hacía el violinista del grupo, había decidido rechazar la amable oferta de la chica cuando me preguntó si quería ir con ella

Lo sé, lo entiendo, es casi un pecado, o así al menos me lo hizo entender Blair y cuando Chica se enteró, porque digamos que la primera no es muy silenciosa y por supuesto que ella misma se enteró cuando yo le conté a Puppet, tampoco estaba muy feliz, pero era lo que sentía y no me arrepiento.

\- Bien, eso fue todo -¿huh? ¿me había perdido el resto de las notas?- Pueden irse…

Y con eso se desató una serie de ruidos de sillas siendo arrastradas y devueltas a su posición, más conversaciones casuales, conversaciones casuales con respecto al baile, porque desde hace dos días que no se hablaba de nada más.

\- Entonces… Teddy -dije cuando me acerqué a él- sacamos la misma nota…

\- Sip, no me sorprende en lo absoluto, he visto que estudias a consciencia, al menos para biología, si no te molesta que te lo diga así -me respondió mientras guardaba su prueba en una carpeta y luego la metía a la mochila

\- No, para nada, de echo tienes razón, biología me gusta mucho y la verdad es que con las otras materias he tratado de ponerme al día lo más rápido posible, no me ha resultado mucho… -me encogí de hombros, no era como si me interesara ser el número 1 de la clase, considerando además que vencer a Puppet era prácticamente imposible considerando que en esta ocasión, como en todas, según tengo entendido, saca solo 10s

\- Yo creo que lo hiciste bastante bien para ser tu primera semana de exámenes aquí, tengo el presentimiento de que puedes mejorar con facilidad, te ofrecería ayuda para estudiar, pero probablemente como tienes a Puppet de compañero de cuarto, deberías agarrarte de eso -Teddy me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta para salir- Eso si Blair te deja

Ambos nos reímos un rato mientras caminábamos ahora rumbo a los dormitorios. Se podía ver a todas las chicas del instituto corriendo hacia sus habitaciones o conversando animadamente sobre sus vestidos y parejas.

\- Ugh, bailes… -Teddy sacudió la cabeza a mi lado

\- Es cierto que ya me habías dicho que no irías -confirmó mi frase con un asentimiento de cabeza

\- Por supuesto que no iría, no importa cuanto intente BonBon arrastrarme al baile…

\- Bueno, si quieres puedes venir a mi habitación, y podemos juntarnos a escuchar música o jugar videojuegos… por supuesto que llevaremos comida…

\- ¿Tu tampoco irás al baile Ennard? Pensé que Grace había intentado preguntarte…

\- Creo que no terminaste de escuchar los rumores Teddy, le dije que no, no me parecía ir a un baile, siendo recién llegado y eso, simplemente no lo siento… -me encogí de hombros de nuevo- así que, ¿que me dices? ¿hacemos una reunión anti baile? -le pregunté

\- C… -y estaba a punto de responderme, sino fuera por el que nos vino a interrumpir

\- Eso suena tan patético

 **Spingtrap**

\- ¿Estás insultándome Spingtrap? ¿Rompiendo nuestro trato?

\- Por supuesto que no, Teddy, estaba molestando a Ennard -le respondí de inmediato, sin sarcasmo, pero riendo por dentro

Él entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

\- Aja… voy a ignorar sus tratos secretos… ¿Por qué dices que es patético, tienes una mejor idea? apuesto a que tu tampoco irás al baile -miré directamente a los al chico nuevo, bueno, ya no tan nuevo

\- Pues se da la casualidad de que no me interesa ir al baile… y también, sí, tengo una mejor idea para este movimiento "anti-baile" -hice las comillas con los dedos mientras ponía mi típica cara de aburrimiento extremo

\- Que conste que arruinar el baile de los demás esta fuera de cualquier opción…

\- Relájate Teddy, tampoco estaba en mis planes, sobre todo sabiendo que la señorita presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo planificó todo y me mataría, de la forma más literal de la palabra que pudiera encontrar, si se me ocurriera arruinarle la fiesta… o cualquiera de los detalles estrictamente calculados del baile… yo me refería a algo que nos hiciera sentir bien, al mismo tiempo que arruine el animo de los demás… sin causar daños -tuve que agregar mientras rodaba los ojos porque ambos me miraban de manera sospechosa

\- Ok, creo que podríamos escuchar tu plan… -Ennard decidió ignorar la mirada de pocos amigos que Teddy le estaba lanzando- ¿qué propones?

\- Me alegra que lo preguntes…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No tardamos en estar listos y pasear por fuera del gimnasio principal a la hora adecuada, es decir a las 8 en punto, cuando empezaba el dichoso baile. Se sentía en el ambiente la envidia de los de tercero y cuarto que no podían mantener a sus compañeras apartando la vista de nosotros. Y era de esperarse, después de todo un rubio, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules y uno de cabello castaño rojizo de ojos verdes destacaban más de la cuenta en los impecables trajes que estábamos usando. Luego de tener suficiente de eso, o sea, cuando ya se hizo aburrido molestar a todo el mundo sin lastimar a nadie, o nada, nos fuimos a la cafetería donde estaban dando muchas opciones de cena para todos aquellos que no iban al baile, que tampoco era una cantidad exhorbitante de personas, pero había un poco.

\- Debo decir que hasta ahora es mejor plan que el mío -admitió Ennard luego de un rato

\- Por supuesto que lo es Ennard, lo hice yo -le devolví con una sonrisa burlona

\- No eres tan perfecto Spingtrap, pero debo admitir que fue divertido hasta cierto punto ver la cara de los de tercero y en general de los asistentes al baile

\- Ten cuidado Teddy, no sea que te escuche alguno de tus amiguitos buenitos como Chica, por ejemplo y se decepcione de ti…

\- Spingtrap, no lo arruines, aún nos queda ir a acaparar toda la sala de recreación de los dormitorios -me dijo Ennard con un suspiro de molestia

\- Aja, bueno, esta bien, no lo arruino, pero que les conste que es solo por hoy, mañana volveremos a ser enemigo como todos los días

Los tres estuvimos de acuerdo y después de comer, y comer, nos fuimos a la sala de recreación a jugar de todo lo que se nos ocurrió, hasta Mario Kart…

 **Blair**

¡Bailes! ¡No hay nada mejor que los bailes! Bueno, excepto tal vez, los dulces, las fiestas en general, los trajes bonitos, pasar tiempo con tus amigos, con Puppet, con Bonnie, acariciar animalitos, en especial si son cachorros…

\- Blair… ¡Blair!

\- ¡¿Sí?!

\- Te dije que la habíamos perdido para siempre… -comento Felly a mi lado tapándose los oídos

\- Está bien, está bien, ya volví, ¿qué decías Mangle?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que peine tu cabello? -me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Ah, era eso… pues…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estábamos todas esperando cerca de una de las bancas que más nos gustaban, digamos a medio camino del gimnasio principal, a que llegaran los chicos. Éramos yo, con un vestido blanco, bueno digamos que no era del todo blanco, después de todo la parte de adentro, algo así como la base del vestido era negra y sobre ella había una capa de encaje que le daba la forma, cubriendo los hombros, parte del pecho hasta un poco más abajo de las clavículas, con una cintura definida y que finalmente caía en una capa de encaje por sobre el negro hasta mis rodillas, mi cabello, como yo lo había elegido, estaba amarrado en un moño que se sujetaba a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con pequeñas perlas y había una gran parte de él, que caía por mi hombro izquierdo en bucles definidos también con algunas perlas entrelazadas, Mangle se había quejado de que era demasiado cabello para un solo moño, pero al final todas coincidimos en que el estilo había quedado mejor de lo pensado. Felly, que estaba a mi lado derecho había optado por una trenza, que aunque ella no hubiera usado estas palabras, parecía la trenza de Elsa de la película Frozen, que hemos visto con BonBon, y un para nada feliz Bonnie, ¡unas siete veces!, en fin, se veía como si hubiese tomado tiempo su elaboración, que lo hizo, pero también se veía casual y relajada, era un estilo diferente que le venía muy bien, y su vestido era azul marino, pero no opaco, con encaje también solo en la parte superior, todo en azul, la base y el encaje, con mangas cortas, cuello barco, cintura entallada y largo hasta un par de dedos por debajo de la rodilla en un estilo a pétalos o con pliegues… Sip, Mangle nos ha estado enseñando lenguaje de moda mientras nos muestra sus diseños. Y hablando de ella, que también estaba esperando con nosotras, tenía un vestido de su propio diseño, con una base solo en la parte superior de color blanco y encaje sobre esa base también blanco de mangas cortas y cuello también barco, es por eso que sé que el de Felly se llama así, un cinturón de dos dedos de ancho de color rojo, pero un rojo más bien pálido, y una falda de pliegues del mismo color con encaje de la parte superior cayendo más o menos unos cuatro dedos, aunque en realidad no caía recto sino que en ondas, bajo el cinturón, le llegaba hasta un dedo sobre la rodilla, y su pelo tenía un medio moño trenzado que le despejaba la cara y el resto suelto de una manera naturalmente ondulada y un poco desordenada, aunque en realidad cada mechón tenía su posición calculada, después de todo mi amiga era una perfeccionista.

No tararon en llegar Thia y Chica junto a Emma. Chica estaba usando el vestido que le dimos para su cumpleaños, Thia estaba usando un vestido sin mangas de cuello alto que a la altura de la cintura, tenía unos diseños muy bonitos, sin base, es decir, se veía su piel, era más corto que los demás, me daba un poco de frío mirarla, pero bueno, era de un color calipso, pero muy pálido, y tenía el pelo suelto, naturalmente ondulado que caía sobre sus hombros, y por último Emma que tenia un hermoso peinado de un moño que aprecia bastante complejo, junto con un delicado cintillo delgado de su propio cabello pasando por la parte superior de la cabeza, y un vestido en verde oscuro, digamos ¿un verde Slytherin? ya que el tema Harry Potter está tan fresco, con mangas 3/4 pero transparentes con diseños delicadamente esparcidos por estas y que finalmente se encontraban en el medio para completar el encaje de la parte superior del vestido que se escapaba un poso de la cintura entallada hasta la frondosa falda de satín, la hacían aparentar un estilo muy natural.

\- Wow, ¡Emma te ves muy hermosa! -fue lo primero que exclamé y de inmediato agregué- ¡por supuesto que todas se ven maravillosas hoy! Es solo que me sorprendió tu estilo

\- No te preocupes Blair, yo le dije exactamente lo mismo -Chica me sonrió mientras hacia un gesto de restarle importancia con la mano para que no me preocupara de haber ofendido a nadie

\- Sí, no te preocupes Blair, tus amigas saben que son feas, no necesitan que se los recuerdes -y por supuesto que acompañando el comentario estaba la risa, para nada delicada de Scarlet y Charlotte, que también se lucían con sus respectivos atuendos, la riera en un vestido negro con cola solo por la parte de atrás y aun así lejos de tocar el suelo, con hombros descubiertos y su pelo largo y ondulado suelto en el viento, en otras palabras una bruja de tomo y lomo, y Charlotte que tampoco se quedaba atrás con un vestido entallado y largo hasta la rodilla de color morado oscuro con diseños en la tela y encaje con color y que también mostraba piel a la altura de las clavículas y los hombros, con su pelo más corto que el de Scarlet también suelto

\- Es idea mía o no veo a Spingtrap por ninguna parte… ¿para que prepararse tanto? ¿para Patrick y Vincent? -Felly se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿Y tu te pones así de linda solo para el desperdicio de Freddy?

\- Primero, gracias por el cumplido, significa mucho viniendo de ti, y segundo al menos la persona que yo quiero sabe que existo y sí me acompaña -la única razón por la que no me reí, bueno de hecho dos, era porque era un poco cruel y además el aire tenía una tensión.

Al menos después de eso las dos se retiraron, indignadas por supuesto, todas respiramos tranquilas y a los segundos de haber soltado el aire, llegaron los chicos.

Puppet, el primero en el que cayeron mis ojos, vino a tomarme del brazo y entrelazar nuestras manos, tenía una camisa blanca arremangada hasta la mitad del antebrazo, una corbata en base blanca con líneas negras, y una chaqueta negra sin mangas solo para el torso con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Comenzamos a caminar, más lento que los demás, porque Puppet siempre ha caminado más lento que el resto del mundo, pero por hoy yo tenía la misma necesidad de disfrutar cada paso que debamos juntos. Eso y además tenía la oportunidad de mirar a los demás.

BonBon llevaba unos pantalones azules marino zapatos y cinturón negro y una camisa blanca, de cierta forma encajaba con el vestido de Thia, Bonnie tenía una camisa negra con pantalones y zapatos negros, sin corbata y una chaqueta gris encima, un gris claro, con líneas verticales en un gris aún más claro, que al igual que la de Puppet era sin mangas. Freddy tenía un pantalón negro, chaqueta negra como la de Bonnie y Puppet, pero su camisa era azul marino opaca, él si encajaba a la perfección con el vestido de Felly, ¿tal vez se habían puesto de acuerdo? o tal vez no, después de todo yo y Puppet tampoco y aun así encajamos perfecto. Foxy estaba prácticamente igual, pero su camisa era roja oscura y no tenía chaqueta de ningún tipo, también se había arremangado la camisa hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Y por último Blank tenía un traje negro, chaqueta manga larga clásica incluida, aunque también estaba arremangada a la altura de la mitad del antebrazo, abierta y sobre su camisa blanca iba una corbata verde para encajar con el vestido de Emma.

\- Creo que todos nos vemos muy bien, ¿no te parece Puppet? -le comenté cuando ya íbamos a entrar al gimnasio principal

\- Mm… ni siquiera lo había notado, solo tengo ojos para ti

\- Aw…

Él se inclinó, bastante por cierto, para que nuestras frentes se tocaran por unos segundos, largos segundos, y luego entramos para no entorpecer la fila de alumnos detrás de nosotros.

 **Foxy**

\- Mangle, te ves hermosa -fue lo primero que le dije cuando la vi y ella puso su mano en el espacio que le hice al tenderle mi brazo, eso y darle un beso en la mejilla por supuesto

\- Gracias, Foxy, gracias por usar una camisa roja, por cierto, para que combinara con mi vestido, tenía planeado hacerlo en blanco o beige, pero mis pensamientos simplemente pusieron el rojo en acción -dijo mientras miraba sus zapatos

\- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, me encanta estar en tus pensamientos -le guiñé un ojo y seguimos nuestro camino- ¿Cómo crees que será la fiesta?

\- Bueno, Lolbit la planificó, así que ¿perfecta? es decir, no hay detalle que no planifique…

\- Hm… como se nota que son de la misma familia… tu también eres una perfeccionista -me dio una mirada seria, pero a su vez para nada seria

\- Sí, sí, el perfeccionismo viene de familia, pero créeme que vale la pena -ella hizo un gesto indignado su vestido

\- Bueno, en eso tendremos que estar de acuerdo, por cierto ¿cómo resultó todo para…? -empecé cuando recordé el tema de Felly

\- ¿Mañana? Está todo en orden, mientras yo y Blair arrastrábamos a Felly a mi habitación para prepararnos juntas para el baile, Chica, Emma y Thia pusieron todo en orden para que Blair la sorprenda mañana temprano, los regalos estaban envueltos y ocultos, arreglamos el llevarle el desayuno a la habitación, incluso Freddy convenció a Jeremy de dejarlo pasar, siempre y cuando fuera una hora decente… creo que las 9 le pareció bien

\- Ya veo, muchas gracias, de verdad, Felly estará encantada -mi hermana se iba a llevar una sorpresa

\- Sí, eso espero, tu también debes venir por cierto, en la mañana

\- Lo sé, además estoy en la misma habitación que Freddy, es difícil que él logre escabullirse sin que yo lo sepa -me reí un poco

Supongo que es verdad

El resto del camino fue corto y seguimos hablando de cosas cotidianas, hasta que llegamos por fin a la entrada del gimnasio principal, que tenía la forma de una estrella dorada y roja, muy grande.

\- Típico del director, no escatima en gastos… -suspiré, para ser honesto no me gustaban las cosas extremadamente lujosas

\- Bueno, Lolbit y el director son sin duda alguna una combinación peligrosa… -Mangle estaba de acuerdo conmigo

Pasada la entrada de la estrella gigante, había una ancha alfombra roja, con estrellas plasmadas, como si del paseo de la fama se tratase, y lo mejor, irónicamente hablando, era la docena de fotógrafos con cámaras profesionales apuntando y sacando foto tras foto, tener que sonreír tanto y a tantos lugares al mismo tiempo te hacían sentir mareado y tu cara dolía. Dentro todo era estrellas y brillos, una armonía perfecta de rojos, plateados y dorados, mas camarógrafos, un escenario con música en vivo, el espacio para bailar con globos de estrellas flotando por doquier, ahora, eso sí era llamativo porque estaban flotando justo por nuestras cabezas, aunque por supuesto Puppet chocaba con algunos, pero era un detalle. Las mesas donde estaba la comida estaban también adornadas de esos colores, había galletas con forma de estrellas, de claquetas de esas para marcar las escenas, incluso había una mini estatuilla, como la de los premios Óscar para cada alumno, personalizados y todo… Mangle tenía razón… Lolbit daba miedo…

 **Felly**

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué? -Freddy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo como si tratara de adivinar de qué le estaba hablando- Ya te dije que te veías perfecta, y estamos bailando una canción lenta, creo que tenemos todo cubierto…

\- ¿Qué están planeando para mañana? -la sorpresa fue visible en su cara solo por un par de segundos, para ser reemplazada por indiferencia

\- No sé de qué estás hablando…

\- Vamos Freddy, sabes que no pueden ocultarme cosas -le dije con una sonrisa de victoria

\- No te diré nada, Blair y Mangle… y puede que Foxy me maten si lo hago -me devolvió la sonrisa

\- Está bien, lo dejaré pasar, supongo que con solo saber que no es sorpresa…

\- Querrás decir, que no pueden sorprenderte… -me corrigió

\- Sí, bueno, es lo mismo, solo con eso me conformo -me encogí de hombros y apoyé mi cabeza en uno de los suyos para seguir moviéndonos al ritmo lento de la canción

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Y… son las 12 con un segundo, eso quiere decir que ya es 11…

\- ¿Es por eso que has estado mirando tu reloj durante los últimos dos minutos? -le pregunté a Freddy con una ceja levantada

\- Por supuesto, ¿para que otra cosa estaría mirando mi reloj si no es para saber a qué hora debo desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi novia? -y con eso me levantó de donde nos habíamos sentado y me atrajo hacia él- Feliz cumpleaños, Felly -selló el momento con un beso y yo no pude evitar sonreír

\- ¡No! ¡No es justo Freddy, he estado esperando para saludarla primero toda la noche y lo sabes! -y nuestro momento se nos esfumó tan rápido como había venido, pero bueno, mi hermano siempre ha tenido las mejores intenciones

\- No seas llorón Foxy, asume que perdiste -Bonnie y Chica también se habían acercado

\- No estoy llorando… de todas maneras, eso es irrelevante, hermana, yo quería ser el primero, pero supongo que puedo ser el segundo…

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Felly! -Blair se había lanzado de Puppet a mí, casi, casi nos caemos ambas

\- O el tercero… -todos nos reímos por la cara de mi hermano mayor, y al final, cuando Blair me soltó, lo abracé antes de que alguien más pudiera saludarme y terminara deprimido en un rincón del gimnasio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al otro día Blair me despertó cerca de las 9, cosa totalmente innecesaria, ya que esta semana estaban suspendidos los talleres, sábado incluido, debido a los exámenes y el baile, del cual habíamos salido a las 1 de la mañana, una hora antes de que se acabara, pero en realidad quedó totalmente perdonada porque todo era parte del plan para la celebración de mi cumpleaños. Llegaron Freddy y Foxy con una torta y luego Blair empezó a sacar regalos de debajo de su cama, a los minutos llegaron Mangle, Thia y Chica y luego organizamos toda una comida en la cafetería, fue un día agradable y de descanso, y por supuesto, rodeada de mis amigos.

* * *

Año nuevo, desafíos nuevos! (todos sabemos lo vacío que resultan, pero de algo se vive n.n)

Sin nada más que agregar, Bye! Bye!


	22. Un día cualquiera :v

Ya se me están acabando las caritas que ponerle a estas cosas ;)

El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en un rato, es bastante largo, por eso me demoré en tenerlo listo :)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **Un día cualquiera**

\- ¡Hermana! ¡Es hora de desayunar! -mi hermano pequeño me despierta con esa clase de gritos de vez en cuando, no sé de dónde sacó que es saludable o buena idea despertar temprano

Para mí es una molestia.

\- ¡Ya voy! -grité mientras comenzaba a patear mis cobijas lejos de mí, claro que después tendría que ordenarlo todo… ugh

20 minutos después ya estaba bañada, peinada y vestida.

\- Querida, deberías despertar al primer llamado, tampoco es necesario vestirse y peinarse para tomar desayuno -empezó mi madre

\- Si crees que voy a venir a desayunar como mis hermanos…

\- Oye -Clayde me miró ofendido, por supuesto que dramatizando, no estaba realmente ofendido por lo que había dicho

\- A mi me da igual básicamente -dijo Blank

\- Lo sé hermano -todos nos reímos un rato, ver a Blank con el pelo en todas las direcciones, y pijama casi la mitad del día era algo completamente normal para la familia, después de todo siempre ha tenido el don de hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo, es decir, demasiado lento

Luego de desayunar, nuestro padre se fue a su trabajo, después de todo era miércoles, pleno día laboral para él y aunque entraba más tarde de lo que normalmente se entraría a trabajar, debía asistir de todas maneras. Era un agente inmobiliario de una prestigiosa compañía, mientras mi madre era pintora y trabajaba en casa, generalmente pintaba un cuadro cada mes para poder hacer sus exposiciones de año nuevo en las que se vendían todos sus cuadros. Cuando ella no estaba en su estudio trabajando en la pintura de turno, estaba acompañándonos en las actividades que más nos gustaba hacer, me acompañaba a mis clases de baile de turno, primero había sido ballet, luego salsa, tango, flamenco, danzas irlandesas y ahora era el turno del baile moderno, luego tendría que decidir entre baile de salón o árabe… por su parte, a ella le encantaba tomar estudiantes de vez en cuando, sus favoritos eran Blank y BonBon que venia en las vacaciones a aprender con ella, y así aprovechábamos de pasar tiempo juntos. Por su parte con Clayde iba a natación, mi hermanito al parecer tenía un talento para el deporte igual que yo, pero a él le gustaba más nadar que otra cosa, en cambio a mí me gustaban todos los deportes y practicaba muchas clases de baile, que seria una segunda pasión… Supongo que ahora que entraré a la secundaria este año podré ingresar a nuevos deportes, futbol ha llamado mi atención hace un rato, así que me iré con eso…


	23. La Semana Musical

Creo que este capítulo se lleva el premio al mayor número de palabras n.n Es uno de esos capítulos que probablemente hubiese subido dividido en los días :p

* * *

Muchas gracias a ThetrueAs por el comentario, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el cap. :D

* * *

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D Y demás está decir que ninguna pieza musical me pertenece... ojalá, pero nop**

* * *

 **13 al 17/11: La Semana Musical**

 **Golden Freddy**

\- Muy buenos días a todos los alumnos y a los profesores y administrativos… -comencé el discurso de este lunes en donde debía completar dos objetivos con el mismo- Quiero felicitar a todos los alumnos de primaria por superar los promedios para esta ocasión en los exámenes de la semana pasada, como recompensa todos los reforzamientos iniciarán una semana después para su descanso y comodidad… -esto de tener que improvisar los premios de los alumnos era una total venganza por parte de Robert por tener que planificar todos los eventos junto a Caroline- Una vez dicho esto, ya me ha llegado la información correspondiente, y el orden de estos exámenes de secundaria termina así: el primer lugar para tercero, mis felicitaciones, pueden elegir un día de la semana que viene para planificar una salida como curso totalmente recreativa, con ciertos límites que discutirán con Robert -¿a esto se le podía llamar la venganza de la venganza?- el segundo lugar es para primero, que sorprendentemente a pesar de ser los menores lo hicieron muy bien, por lo tanto tendrán una cena especial en el comedor de los profesores la semana que viene, día por determinar, en tercer lugar tenemos a cuarto, que sin agregar mucho más me preocupa, tendremos que ver qué pasó como curso y de manera particular en sesiones de reforzamiento grupal y entrevistas con la señorita Caroline durante la semana que viene, y por último tenemos las notas de segundo, que me sorprenden de pésima manera, y a parte de los reforzamientos tal vez deberíamos considerar un plan de chequeo para las próximas vacaciones de invierno… -finalicé con una pausa para que ese tema quedara en sus cabezas y analizaran lo que les acababa de decir a todos

Al menos, y como siempre, no había comentario alguno, ni para bien, ni para mal.

\- Ahora, pasemos a otro tema, como todos saben esta semana está establecida nuestra semana musical según el calendario, por lo tanto durante todos estos días, sábado no incluido, no habrá talleres y en su lugar se llevarán a cabo las actividades puertas abiertas correspondientes, teniendo clases de lunes a jueves de hasta la hora de almuerzo y las actividades de 14:30 a 17 horas y el viernes un día lleno de actividades desde las 10 hasta las 14:30 -eso sacó comentarios positivos sin duda- Todo el evento ha sido planificado por los profesores de música Victor y Maurice y Robert, ahora ellos pasarán a explicar el itinerario de la semana y luego podrán dirigirse a sus clases correspondientes -con eso me aparté del podio y deje que los profesores proyectaran el itinerario

\- Muy bien, buenos días a todos, junto al profesor Victor hemos echo una planificación consistente en -comenzó la señorita Maurice- un evento de apertura a las 14:30 hoy, que como pueden ver es un concierto de profesores, en el que traeremos invitados, distintos conciertos repartidos en los días de la semana en donde participarán los alumnos que tocan dichos instrumentos y alumnos de dos institutos más que actuarán como invitados de este gran evento, habrá talleres para ofrecer a padres y estudiantes con profesores también invitados a cargo o un experto en el área y por último ofreceremos stands disponibles durante todas las horas que duren las actividades, todos los días para los visitantes, tanto padres como la comunidad en general, como siempre esperamos lo mejor de su colaboración para que todo esto salga bien y el instituto quede bien representado, como se que está, los itinerarios detallados pueden retirarlos a la salida del gimnasio, y -la señorita Maurice miró en mi dirección para la confirmación de la siguiente frase, a lo que yo asentí- se pueden retirar

Y con eso comenzaba la semana de la música, aunque yo no iba a ver todo su desarrollo, de hecho creo que solo podría asistir el viernes…

 **Bonnie**

Sabes que llegaste último a la repartición mundial de la suerte cuando el día inaugural de la semana de la música, en que se llevan a cabo los conciertos de los profesores, piano y de instrumentos de viento, debes estar sentado por dos horas y media en un stand ofreciendo cosas de además, metal, porque sí, ese era el estilo de música que le había tocado a nuestro curso, el metal. Toda la semana el mismo CD con las mismas canciones llegaría a las personas que visitaran el stand.

Pero eso no era todo. Nop. Además de los CDs de regalo, se podían llevar folletos, de hecho había de varios tipos: uno de cantantes o grupos famosos de metal, otro con canciones reconocidas y sus letras, otro con un detalle de los tipos de instrumentos que se utilizaban en el estilo, otro, a mi parecer el más interesante, sobre cómo crear tu propio grupo y luego melodía que siguiera los estándares del metal, y por último uno de las variaciones del metal, como por ejemplo el heavy metal. Todos con temas para todos los stands, porque a cada curso se le dio la obligación de crear un stand con un estilo de música para toda la semana y buscar la información en la lista que nos entregó Mike, ni siquiera se para qué "teníamos" clase hoy en la mañana si nos tuvimos que dedicar a crear el famoso stand. En fin, los folletos estaban impresos en papel couché, creo que así se llamaba, Chica mencionó algo al respecto con Mangle, el punto era que era de buena calidad, teníamos un montón de pósters con los grandes exponentes y lo más "lindo" según Blair, eran los mini instrumentos que estaban para la venta, debo reconocer que no estaban mal, las mini guitarras eléctricas blancas con negro y las mini calaveras estaban bien hechas… Además si había algo de lo que alegrarse de verdad, era de que se había rechazado la idea de que los encargados de los stands tuvieran que vestirse de acuerdo al estilo de música, yo no me considero una persona que use ropa formal ni nada por el estilo y el negro puede que sea un recurrente en mi clóset, pero de ahí a dejar que me pinten la cara o me pongan una peluca o púas por todos lados es algo completamente diferente…

Pero en fin… no me iba a quedar otra más que estar ahí sentado, dejar que Blair fuera la guía turística de nuestros padres hoy, y escuchar de ellos cómo estuvieron los conciertos del día…

 **Blair**

¿Esta semana podía ser mejor? Mis padres nos habían confirmado su presencia para todos los días ¡Ambos! lo único malo del día de hoy era que Bonnie se perdería todo porque tenía que estar en su stand de metal, bueno, como Teddy, que hoy estaba en el nuestro junto a Hannah. Pero bueno, no se puede hacer mucho con eso.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -por supuesto que yo había ido hasta la entrada para recibirlos

\- ¡Blair! -exclamó mi madre mientras me abrazaba, luego me abrazó mi padre

\- ¿Dónde está Bonnie? ¿Se está haciendo el interesante? ¿El que no viene a abrazar a sus padres? -mi padre levantó una ceja buscándolo con una sonrisa burlona

\- Steve, sabes que Bonnie no haría eso… pero sí quiero saber dónde está

\- Tranquila mamá, él no puede venir porque está encargado del stand de su curso -les expliqué mientras señalaba los stands que estaban cerca de la entrada principal del instituto

\- Oh, ya veo, pobre Bonnie -comentó mi madre un poco desanimada

\- A eso yo le llamó mala suerte -mi padre se rió un poco- Y dinos Blair, ¿a qué talleres nos inscribiste?

\- ¿Cómo supiste que ya lo había echo? -me sorprendí mucho por su comentario

\- Querida, lo haces siempre… desde pequeña -me aseguró mi madre

\- Jajaja, bueno, en ese caso, no creo que se sorprendan mucho de los talleres que elegí, ¡pero por ahora hay que ir al teatro para ver el concierto del profesor Victor! -me puse en medio de ambos y los tomé a cada uno de un brazo para llevarlos camino al teatro

\- ¿Victor? ¿El nuevo profesor de música?

\- Exacto -le respondí a mi padre

\- Querido, no, ni se te ocurra retarlo a tocar algún instrumento o mucho peor, revisar todas sus credenciales, estoy segura de que es un profesor muy capaz, y no queremos que nos cite el director de nuevo para que pidamos disculpas a otro profesor de música -mi mamá le dio una mirada a papá y con eso él guardó silencio por un rato, seguramente el problema con el maestro del año pasado les seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza

\- ¡Me alegro que hayan podido venir toda la semana! -dije después de un par de minutos de silencio para cambiar el tema

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí cariño! -exclamó mi padre con entusiasmo- Después de todo soy músico, ¡me gustaría ver todas las cosas que tienen para ofrecer este año también!

\- Y yo terminé mi último trabajo la semana pasada con el único fin de tener esta semana libre… me lo merecía, los dueños de la casa no paraban de cambiar de parecer y de agregar cosas al diseño

\- ¿Cómo? -mi madre es diseñadora de ambientes y siempre me ha gustado escucharla hablar sobre su trabajo

\- Bueno, pues primero era el living comedor, luego incluyeron la cocina, el dormitorio principal, una sala de invitados y el jardín… ¡Un jueves el jardín! y la casa se entregaba el sábado, tuve que mover cielo y tierra por terminar esa casa a tiempo, así que ahora le dije a Christine que planeaba tomarme toda la semana, y por supuesto ella estuvo de acuerdo…

\- ¡Me alegra que tu jefa te haya dado toda la semana mamá!

\- ¡Somos dos Blair! -papá me guiñó el ojo mientras yo los seguía guiando hasta el teatro

 **BG**

Luego de que Chica y yo fuéramos a recibir a nuestro padre, que esta semana no estaría en el laboratorio con sus investigaciones para poder acompañarnos, nos dirigimos al teatro para el concierto inicial de los profesores Victor y Maurice.

Fue un evento espectacular, según lo que nos explicaba la señorita Maurice, había dos violines, el piano a cargo del profesor Victor, dos violonchelos y el violín principal que tocaba ella misma interpretando las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, aproximadamente cinco minutos por estación. Fue muy emotivo, y un gran inicio de la semana musical.

A continuación hubo un pequeño descanso donde obviamente llevamos a nuestro padre a que viera nuestros stands, a nosotros como curso nos tocó la voz como instrumento y teníamos opera, musicales, mini micrófonos y muchos folletos, ahí estaba Plushtrap poniendo su mejor cara para los visitantes, aunque en realidad por dentro los estuviera maldiciendo, llevaba suficiente tiempo siendo su compañera de asiento como para distinguir los leves temblores de su boca en señal de molestia, aunque no sabría si estaba del todo mal, solo digamos que Billy no era precisamente su compañero de clase favorito y tener que sentarse con él durante las dos horas y media probablemente era la receta para el desastre como solía decir mamá cada vez que mi papá intentaba cocinar algo.

Y por supuesto pasamos por el puesto de Chica, donde estaba Bonnie encargado, quien saludo a nuestro padre con afecto, y no es extraño después de todo a veces Bonnie pasa más tiempo en nuestra casa que en la suya, y mi hermana hace lo mismo…

Después tuvimos el concierto de piano en donde participaron un chico muy alto de cabello negro, que Chica me dijo su nombre, pero olvidé, y Plushtrap, a quien dejaron salir del stand solo porque la señorita Maurice insistió en que tocara el piano, que para mi sorpresa lo hacia muy bien, sonaba muy bonito, lo mismo puedo decir de Penguin que tampoco tenía idea que tocara el piano.

Más tarde tuvimos que ir a un taller de música y baile donde había mucha gente, era en el gimnasio principal con techo y había dos profesores que no conocía a cargo de los bailes, Chica dijo que eran sus profesores de educación física, y nos enseñaron salsa, fue muy divertido, y había que moverse rápido, algo en lo que mi hermana mayor no es muy buena y se cayó un par de veces.

Para el último taller no pude estar presente porque debía estar en el concierto de instrumentos de viento, porque que mi hermana no tenga oído musical, salvo para cantar de vez en cuando con sus amigos, no significaba que el talento no corría en nuestra sangre. Mi fuerte era la flauta traversa y lo iba a demostrar con nuestro concierto interpretando "Morning Mood".

 **Robert**

Después del discurso el director se esfumó. Como siempre pasa. Y yo me debato entre si se puede culpar o no. Por una parte, él es un importante empresario, actual dueño del conglomerado de empresas Fazbear, la más grande de Boston y de a poco ha estado dominando otras ciudades del país, por lo que entiendo que no tenga tiempo para un instituto, no importa que lleve su nombre. Pero por otra parte me pregunto si es un hombre tan ocupado ¿para qué abrir un establecimiento educacional que le va a requerir tiempo? Es decir, el viernes por ejemplo, debe estar presente porque son los conciertos de los cursos y se espera de todo director que observe la presentación de sus alumnos, pero además el viernes en particular están invitados todos los padres a presenciar el mismo evento, y al menos que vivan lejos, como los padres de sus sobrinos Freddy y Teddy, deben asistir. De todas maneras esos son temas para otros días, después de todo, yo debo encargarme de otros asuntos.

Con los profesores de música de primaria y secundaria a cargo de las actividades del evento, queda ver todos los detalles y con Caroline preocupada de agendar las entrevistas individuales de los malos resultados de los cursos, eso me deja solo a mi.

Así que eso estoy haciendo justo ahora, caminando hacia la oficina del director para llamarlo por Skype y que desde su oficina repasemos el presupuesto para el evento, después de todo tengo que saber si tiene alguna objeción, que de todas maneras se que no sucederá porque nunca lo ha echo, sobre el tipo de papel de los folletos y pósters que necesitarán los alumnos, los mini instrumentos que hay que mandar a hacer y la cantidad, los CDs, los invitados que vendrán, la comida y bebida que deberá ofrecerse el viernes, etc… Hay mucho por hacer…

 **Puppet**

\- Puppet, alcánzame un saxofón… Puppet -sentí un leve empujón en el brazo que estaba apoyando mi cabeza y me levanté antes de hacer el ridículo movimiento de que se me cayera la cabeza, luego miré a Felly- Sí, te estoy hablando a ti, y sí, te empujé, pero estabas desconectado -me dijo todo en susurros para que no escucharan los padres que todavía estaban esperando el saxofón para su hijo de 8 años máximo, ¿para qué un niño de ocho quiere un mini saxofón? Ni idea

Le pase el mini instrumento a Felly, que con una sonrisa, la misma que ha puesto toda la mañana cada vez que un adulto llega a visitar el puesto, vendió el producto y yo lo registré con la correspondiente boleta.

\- Estar en este lugar es agotador…

\- ¿Huh? ¡pero si no has echo gran cosa! -me reclamó la pelirroja a mi izquierda

\- ¿Te parece poco tener que ser tu tercer brazo, hacer las boletas y llevar la cuenta mental de lo que se vende para que no tengamos que contar las boletas una por una? -levanté una ceja en su dirección

\- Como tu digas Puppet… -me dio una cara de poco convencimiento, a lo que yo solo me encogí de hombros

Me estiré hacia atrás en la silla, en una posición más cómoda, quizá podría dormir un poco… ayer había sido un día agotador, tuve que ensayar para el famoso concierto de piano, luego Blair me arrastró a saludar a sus padres, que yo conocía hace un par de años, no toda una vida, pero era suficiente para mí, ellos eran muy amables, y bueno, un poco entusiastas, como Blair, lo que a veces me hace preguntarme ¿De dónde salió Bonnie?

\- Hola mamá, hola papá, por supuesto que hoy que es su hija la que debe vigilar el stand, van a comprarme más instrumentos, ¿verdad? -las palabras de Felly hicieron que me sentara derecho de nuevo

\- Tú y tus ventas, Felly, ayer pasó lo mismo contigo y Foxy… hola Puppet, ¿verdad? -la madre de Felly me preguntó y yo asentí- déjame felicitarte por tu concierto de ayer, tienes una destreza natural para el piano, querido

\- Muchas gracias, señora Gwen -le contesté con un asentimiento

\- ¿Sabes mi nombre? -ella parecía sorprendida

\- Sí, he leído dos de sus libros, son muy buenos, y además la compañera de habitación de Felly me ha hablado de usted y de usted también, señor Felix

\- Oh, debes referirte a Blair, ella y Felly son amigas desde muy jóvenes -el padre de Felly asintió

\- Mamá…

\- Sí, ya lo sé, te compraré otro instrumento y luego iremos a buscar a Foxy que se fue con Mangle… -la señora suspiró

Yo le pasé las cosas a mi compañera e hice la boleta. No pude evitar ponerme a pensar en mis padres, que hace tiempo no veía, llevaba un par de meses en el instituto y vivía con mis tíos acá en Boston, debido a la distancia y a los trabajos demandantes de mis padres, no era posible para ellos viajar desde Inglaterra para estos eventos, así que no me quedaba otra más que pensar en ellos… aunque me habían prometido que estarían para las premiaciones, esperemos que sea así.

 **Teddy**

Ya era martes, lo que no significaba que el día iba a ser más relajado para mí. Ayer había sido un día aburrido, todo el día repartiendo bolsitas con CDs, folletos y mini instrumentos, haciendo inventario e informando a Jeremy cuando preguntaba cuánto se había vendido y cuánto quedaba, una verdadera lata… Me había perdido el concierto de los profesores, que me interesaba de sobre manera escuchar, y aunque BonBon me lo hubiera relatado con lujo de detalles una vez que llegué a la habitación, simplemente no era lo mismo.

¿Lo peor? que ayer además tuve que ensayar hasta las 7 para el concierto de hoy, ¿Quién me mandaba a mí en interesarme por el jazz desde que era pequeño? Aunque en realidad era culpa de mi padre, que tenía una pasión por ese estilo, lo único que hizo que estar todo el día sentado escuchando Jazz el día de ayer en el stand fuera relajante dentro de todo, y por supuesto que a mi me había interesado aprender a tocar saxofón… desde los 8… Por supuesto que me seleccionarían para el concierto de apertura de hoy que era de jazz y baile.

Lamentablemente mis padres estaban en medio de sus respectivas grabaciones y no podían simplemente desaparecer de la película, bastante literal la expresión, no con mi padre siendo el director de la misma y mi madre la actriz principal. Pero bueno, no es cómo que tuviera mucho tiempo para sentirme solo, más bien lo contrario, he tenido bastante trabajo.

Con todo puedo decir con orgullo que el concierto de jazz y baile no tuvo nada que envidiarle al de los profesores, fue espectacular, la calidad de músicos, con las dos orquestas invitadas de los otros institutos fue un gran apoyo y los bailarines también se notó que ensayaron bastante en las dos horas de ayer. Salió todo muy profesional, no dejamos de recibir felicitaciones, y como yo era uno de los tres saxofones, y el único de nuestro instituto, no dejo de recibir miradas y comentarios de las estudiantes, nuestras e invitadas, sinceramente, es demasiada atención para mí, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, así que ha sido más agotador que nada… Y eso que solo es martes…

 **BonBon**

Era el segundo día de la semana musical. Segundo día con nuestros padres en el instituto.

\- BonBon, no deberías distraerte tanto -me dijo mi madre antes de que chocara con una pared

\- Jajaja, gracias mamá, no te preocupes, ¡solo estaba pensando en lo emocionante que es todo esto!

\- BonBon, si te golpeas muy fuerte no podrás participar en el concierto -me recordó Bonnet con una mirada seria

\- Supongo que tienes razón -le dije mientras me rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

Lamentablemente, o afortunadamente, dependería de donde se mirara, si fuera Teddy probablemente sería la primera opción, definitivamente, pero para mí siempre iba a ser positivo ser elegido para el concierto de guitarras, aunque eso significara tener menos tiempo con mis padres este día, pero habrá más oportunidades, aunque mis padres viajan bastante, mi madre siendo arqueóloga y mi padre siendo músico, el hermano del padre de Bonnie de hecho, y a veces, o varias veces, hacen colaboraciones… algo se podrá hacer, espero.

\- BonBon -me sobresalté un poco cuando me di cuenta de que el profesor Victor había llegado a buscarme- ya es hora de comenzar con los ensayos -me dijo con una sonrisa y luego se dispuso a saludar a mis padres- Señora Taylor, señor Blake, es un honor conocerlos en persona, lamento tener que quitarles tiempo con su hijo, pero como es una cuerda talentosa lo necesito para el concierto de esta tarde

\- No te preocupes, puedes llevártelo para que destaque en el concierto de cierre, por cierto, déjame felicitarte, hasta ahora ha sido un increíble evento, y solo he visto dos días -mi padre le dio un fuerte apretón de manos

\- Gracias, pero es un trabajo en conjunto, yo y Maurice hemos trabajado duro para que todo esto sea posible, y como bien dice, faltan cosas maravillosas por escuchar… ¿vamos? -agregó en mi dirección, la sonrisa enorme nunca saliendo de su cara, al igual que la mía

\- Sí, adiós mamá, papá, ¡diviértanse con Bonnet! -le acaricié la cabeza a mi hermana menor de manera afectuosa y ella me sonrió

Ahora yo iría a ensayar y ellos irían al taller de estudio de grabación en su versión para primaria.

 **Caroline**

No puedo hacer mucho por ayudar a Golden ahora, no mucho porque el muy simpático de Golden, mi buen amigo, me dio la entretenida tarea de agenda horas para toda la próxima semana en una evaluación individual de los dos cursos que no tuvieron muy buen desempeño en los exámenes… ¿era esta su venganza por decirle Goldie o Golden? Puede ser, ¿me podía quejar? Por supuesto que no.

Y por si fuera poco debía asistir junto a Robert, que a parte de todos los detalles de esta semana, debía preparar la evaluación del grupo curso en las materias de manera que no entorpeciera el normal funcionamiento de las clases, preparar la salida y preparar la cena de los otros dos cursos, a todos los conciertos planificados en la semana… ¡Todos! y todo porque Golden no podía ir a ninguno excepto los del viernes… mi único día de descanso… en estos momentos estoy llorando exageradamente mientras tomo asiento junto a Robert en primera fila para el concierto que inaugura este miércoles.

Y mientras escuchaba el Canon de Pachelbel tocado en nuestro concierto de piano y cuerda, pensaba en los alumnos que debía citar de cuarto y también los de segundo, ya que participaban en el concierto como Bonnie y Spingtrap, ambos tocando contrabajos, con los de primero no tenía ningún problema, desde aquí podía ver a BonBon y Ennard tocando chelo y Puppet en piano, como olvidar al chico si es prácticamente el más alto de toda la escuela. Pero las miradas se concentraban en Plushtrap y Penguin, los chicos de cuarto, que a pesar de ser de tan temprana edad, tenían un dominio especial del instrumento… aunque si a mí me preguntaban, no superaban al chico de cabellos negros que apenas y cabía en el taburete.

Por lo menos hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan…

 **Thia**

Ya era miércoles, y yo no podía ver el concierto inicial de BonBon porque mi suerte me tenía que mandar justo a ser la encargada del puesto de primero, ugh. La buena noticia es que al menos pude ver el concierto de guitarra de ayer. Donde creo que en el ensayo, Spingtrap y Bonnie casi se matan con el instrumento, pero al menos cuando salieron a tocar parecían normales, no se pudo sentir ni un poquito de tensión, y probablemente tenga que ver con la influencia de la señorita Maurice, esa maestra parece un amor, pero en realidad es muy estricta, y me imagino que debe serlo, ella es directora de orquesta, un trabajo que tal vez no se ve en muchas mujeres.

\- ¡Thia! -mi madre había llegado con Clayde y Blank

\- Mamá, ¿cómo estuvo el concierto? -le pregunté

\- ¿Quieres decir cómo estuvo BonBon? -me dio una sonrisa malévola

\- Si sabes, para qué lo preguntas… -¿qué es lo divertido de molestar a tus hijos?

\- No te estreses, querida, lo hizo estupendamente, no sabía que tocaba también chelo, pensé que solo tocaba la guitarra…

\- No mamá, su padre es músico… -le empecé a explicar

\- Y yo soy pintora, pero tu no… No tiene mucho que ver, ¿o sí? -ella levantó una ceja en mi dirección

\- Supongo que no, pero ese no era el punto, el papá de BonBon le ha enseñado desde pequeño a tocar distintos instrumentos, incluso creo que intentaron la batería una vez, pero no resultó tan bien… -recuerdo cuando me contó que iba a empezar a tocar batería y dos semanas después me contaba como la había roto porque se había tropezado con ella

\- Supongo que recordarte alguna historia interesante porque te estás riendo sola -mi madre se apoyó en el mesón del stand para acercar su rostro al mío

\- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué siempre estás molestándome?!

\- ¡Jajaja! Thia, ¿Para qué crees que uno tiene hijos si no es para molestarlos un rato? -se levantó y me desordenó el pelo

\- Pensé que esa era la frase de Blank -me crucé de brazos

\- Exacto, ya sabes de dónde la saqué -mi hermano mayor me dio una mirada de entendimiento- Pero de todas maneras, aunque a Clayde y a mi nos guste verte en apuros hermana, mamá tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde al taller de música y movimiento

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! me gusta mucho aprender todos estos bailes nuevos, ¡Nos vemos Thia! -y así mi madre y mis hermanos se fueron camino al gimnasio principal donde se hacia ese taller

 **Foxy**

Luego del taller de música y movimiento, al que por fin podía ir Felly luego de que tuviera que estar el martes en el stand de primero, y en el que nuestros padres fueron a hacerse amigos de todo el mundo, lo bueno es que dentro de ellos estuvo Max, el padre de Mangle que creo que fue con el que más convivieron, era el momento del concierto más largo del itinerario, el concierto con la temática de Disney.

Dentro de las piezas musicales que tocaron los invitados, porque eran orquestas invitadas, y muchas, estaba música de los "Piratas del Caribe", de "Star Wars", "Los Vengadores", una que hizo temblar a Bonnie, música de "Frozen", "El Rey León", "Tarzán", "La Bella y la Bestia" y "El Jorobado de Notre Dame". Fue un concierto realmente maravilloso, nada que decir de las orquestas invitadas, lo hicieron todas muy bien, aunque nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, hasta ahora todos los conciertos habían sido impecables, se podía ver que el profesor Victor estaba contento. Mi favorito hasta ahora había sido el de jazz con baile… Para ser honesto, no tenía ni idea de que Teddy sabia tocar tan bien el saxofón, jamás lo había comentado.

Pero bueno, ya era hora de ir hacia el último concierto de la tarde…

 **Mangle**

\- ¿Mangle? -escuché que me llamaban desde el otro lado de la sala de ensayos

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -me alegré de verlo, pero también me preocupé un poco, la señorita Maurice insistía en que los ensayos debían hacerse en total aislamiento, y además quedaban 15 minutos para el concierto, si alguien le decía…

\- Tranquila, Mangle -el profesor Victor estaba detrás de mi padre con su enorme y genuina sonrisa- Él tiene mi autorización para estar aquí, aunque no se lo comentes a tus amigos o todos los padres estarán mañana pidiéndome un par de minutos -y con eso se fue sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo

\- Solo venía a desearte suerte -su frase me trajo muchos recuerdos

Como familia, mi madre siendo profesora de universidad y mi padre diseñador de moda de alta costura, no siempre han tenido horarios que encajen, pero cada vez que hay una gran ocasión, como las de la escuela, la de la presentación de la academia de ballet, las prestaciones a los docentes de la universidad, o los desfiles de modas, siempre hay que asegurarse que al menos otro integrante de la familia esté presente, y siempre unos minutos antes hay que desearle… ¿era suerte? No, no era eso…

\- Papá, es éxito, mucho éxito -le sonreí mientras nos dábamos un abrazo

\- Tienes razón, como siempre, querida, por cierto tu madre confirmó que estaría el viernes con nosotros

\- Lo sé, me lo dijiste ayer, y antes de ayer también

Ambos nos reímos un rato y luego se fue a su asiento designado en primera fila, porque los padres de los alumnos que participaban en el concierto tenían reservada la primera fila. Ahora solo quedaba respirar profundo y concentrarse en la melodía que íbamos a interpretar en el clarinete…

 **Chica**

Una sola palabra: Metal. Todo el día escuchando metal… en el stand del curso. Por suerte no estaba sola, Blank también había sacado el turno del jueves en el stand. Ambos hablábamos de distintas cosas, yo, como Blank me había designado, era la encargada de vender y comentar sobre nuestro estilo musical con los visitantes, los niños y padres me adoraban por igual y eso estaba bien, después de todo teníamos que hacer una buena impresión.

Los grandes peros de estar en el stand era que te perdías los conciertos del día, y eso para mí hoy significaba no poder ver la presentación del taller de coro, ni el concierto de violín de la tarde en donde participarían Puppet y Spingtrap. Suspiré.

\- ¿Tú también querías ver los conciertos? -Blank inclinó la cabeza mientras me preguntaba

\- Sí, tenía bastantes ganas de verlos… -le respondí

\- Al menos no es de Bg o Bonnie… ups, es cierto que está en el taller de coro…

\- No te preocupes, al menos lo pude ver en los demás conciertos y se nota que ama la guitarra más que cantar -le aseguré mientras sonreía

\- Es cierto que se veía muy apasionado al respecto, supongo que el amor por ti si tiene rival después de todo

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! -le di un empujón juguetón mientras ambos nos reíamos- La guitarra no es mi rival…

\- Yo también lo afirmaría Chica -me sobresalté cuando escuché la voz de la señora Rudy frente a mí, por supuesto que a su lado estaba riéndose su esposo

\- ¡S-señora Rudy! ¡Hola! -cambié a mi sonrisa patentada, como insiste en llamarla Bonnie, y los saludé con la mano

\- Hola Chica, descuida, no le diré a mi hijo que estás preocupada por una guitarra, aunque si te soy honesto, los instrumentos musicales…

\- No son nada comparado con la familia, ¿no es así cielo? -la señora Rudy lo cortó en su frase y le dio una mirada que hizo que el señor Steve se quedara en silencio

\- E-exacto

Todos nos reímos, no tardó ni dos minutos en aparecer Bonnie que se había librado del discurso final del profesor Victor y había venido a saludarme y contarme un poco cómo había salido todo. Dos minutos después llegó mi padre con Bg, y los padres de Blank con Clayde y se fueron todos juntos a buscar a Thia y a Blair para ir luego al taller de creación musical en un ordenador. Ahí fue cuando Blank se quedó en modo depresivo porque ese era un taller al que él quería asistir, así que fue mi turno de subirle el ánimo.

 **Ennard**

Ensayo, ensayo, ensayo tras ensayo. El profesor Victor nos tuvo ayer toda la tarde cantando sin parar para poder estar preparados para hoy, incluso llegó al punto de ordenarnos té con miel y limón en la cafetería para que fuera el perfecto descanso para nuestra vos.

Pero valió completamente la pena. Hoy fuimos el centro de atención y solo por nuestra buena presentación. Salimos un total de 14 personas, entre los de primero y segundo que tomamos el taller este semestre, abriendo con "Chandelier" de Sia, como habíamos decidido partir en el mismo taller, desarrollando la mini coreografía que habíamos creado, o mejor dicho, que Victor creó para nosotros, pero era muy simple, después de todo el foco tenía que estar puesto en el canto. Lolbit era la voz principal, ella llevaba su tiempo en el coro y era capaz de llegar a tonos altos como si no fuera nada, luego estaban las voces de Felly y Mangle que sostenían las partes más bajas de la canción, y recalco el "bajas". Después de eso cantamos "Caresses sur L'océan", que significa caricias en el océano, de la película "Los Coristas", y de hecho para ensayar esta canción tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a la señorita Dee Dee algunos días de taller, aunque el francés del profesor Victor es prácticamente perfecto, pero era una ayuda extra. En esa canción fueron Blair y BonBon las voces solistas más altas que se iban alternando para tener el dominio, una batalla artística, como la había llamado el profesor. Y por último cantamos "Hallelujah" de John Cale, en donde Foxy y Bonnie, Freddy y Teddy y Spingtrap y yo nos turnamos una estrofa cada uno y BonBon cerró con la última parte. El resultado fue una ovación de pie.

Luego de eso, y del pequeño descanso que tuvimos, nos fuimos derecho al taller de creación musical en un ordenador donde aprendimos a hacer ritmos con una aplicación de computador… y debo confesar que no se me daba para nada bien.

 **Felly**

\- ¡Eso fue maravilloso! La verdad es que nunca había visto tanto talento, es decir, yo sé que ustedes cantan muy bien, es casi natural en nuestra familia, aunque nadie se dedique a eso, pero de verdad lograron capturar al público con sus interpretaciones -nuestra madre estaba muy emocionada, se notaba a la distancia

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo -agregó papá mientras ponía un brazo a mi alrededor y alrededor de Foxy para darnos un abrazo a ambos al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Muchas gracias! -yo sonreí feliz, estaba realmente contenta de que les hubiera gustado el concierto

\- Sí, pero aparte hay que reconocer lo buen profesor que es Victor -intervino Foxy- si no fuera por su conducción, y su elección de las canciones y las voces que destacaron, no habría salido todo tan armonioso

\- Es cierto que consiguió que todos destacaran de la mejor manera, ya veo porque Steve no dijo nada cuando se enteró de que él sería el nuevo profesor de música -todos nos quedamos mirando a papá- Ya saben que la familia de Blair y Bonnie es quisquillosa cuando se trata de la música -y él terminó encogiéndose de hombros

Seguimos conversando hasta llegar al gimnasio principal donde se llevaba a cabo el taller de música y movimiento, al que nuestros padres se habían inscrito para toda la semana y después de eso nos llevaron también al taller de música relajante.

Al final del día nos juntamos en el teatro nuevamente, con la familia de Blair y BonBon, pero esta vez como espectadores del concierto de cierre del jueves, el concierto de violín.

\- ¿No es emocionante? -y por supuesto que había terminado sentada al lado de Blair

\- ¿Lo dices porque va a tocar Puppet? -miré hacia el lado y ella solo se limitó a asentir con entusiasmo- ¿Desde cuando toca violín y piano?

\- ¿Y lo suficientemente bien como para estar seleccionado en ambos conciertos? No tengo idea -me respondió

\- ¿Desde cuándo Spingtrap toca tantos instrumentos?

\- Hasta ahora solo lo he visto en cuerdas, pero no podemos negar que lo ha hecho muy bien, además Plushtrap fue toda una revelación con el piano… ¡es muy emocionante!

\- Blair, recuerda que ya bajaron las luces, no hables tan fuerte -yo iba a decirle lo mismo, pero su madre me ganó en hacerlo

\- Ups, lo siento

Y ahora, presentando un "Concierto en Re menor para dos violines" de Johann Sebastian Bach, dentro de nuestro concierto de violín, tenemos al estudiante de primero de secundaria, Puppet, y Spingtrap, de segundo del mismo nivel, apoyados en el piano por el profesor Victor

Los aplausos cesaron mientras nuestro compañero y Spingtrap tomaban posiciones, apoyando el violín y levantando los arcos. Pronto se hizo un silencio en el teatro cuando la melodía comenzó, todos tratando de retener cada detalle de la interpretación, que había pasado a ser más bien una pelea por el dominio de la pieza, ambos violinistas eran muy diestros y eso solo causó más furor. En palabras simples… todos nos quedamos mudos.

 **Spingtrap**

¿Les mencioné ya lo mucho que detesto a la gente de este instituto? Por si no fuera poco tener una jornada puertas abiertas, en la que por supuesto mis padres se harán el tiempo de asistir, aunque sea un puro día, este el último y "obligatorio", sino que además debo pasar tiempo con Plushtrap, porque claro, mis padres están mirando… Y de todas maneras ¿para qué venir si sus hijos ya dieron los mejores conciertos? ¿Para qué si lo único que queda son los conciertos por curso? Pues por supuesto que para ver a su queridísimo amigo, el director del instituto.

\- Cat, Ray, que bueno que se pudieron hacer el tiempo de venir -los saludó el director a penas los vio acercarse a la primera fila, por supuesto arrastrándome con ellos porque Plushtrap convenientemente tocaba con su curso de los primeros

\- Por supuesto que nos haríamos el tiempo de venir a ver a nuestros chicos tocar, aunque sea solo el concierto por curso, aunque he escuchado los comentarios sobre los otros conciertos -dijo mi madre

\- Sí, han sido maravillosos, Plushtrap una revelación en el piano, y Spingtrap destacó de la mejor manera posible en el concierto de violín junto con un alumno de primero -y le pudo preguntar ¿Cómo sabe usted eso director, si no ha estado aquí?

\- ¿De primero? Me gustaría conocerlo, es el concierto del que más hemos escuchado hablar…

Bla, bla, bla, a nadie le molesta si simplemente omitimos esto, ¿no?

Luego de todos los conciertos de primaria, que aunque reconocí cada melodía, no pienso recordarlas, sería un gasto innecesario de mi capacidad cerebral, y del cierre con un "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik" digamos "decente" por parte de los alumnos más pequeños del instituto, partimos todos juntos al calvario, es decir, taller de teoría básica, en la que los profesores de música les dieron clases a los padres e invitados que se inscribieron de nociones muy básicas de una partitura, como los compases, tiempos, notas y el tiempo que ocupaban, por supuesto la escala y la historia del poema que les da origen, además de su ubicación en el pentagrama… y bla, bla, bla…

Por si fuera poco después tenían un concurso de adivinanzas planificado, en donde todo giraba en torno a la música, y mímicas, simplemente la mejor combinación. Pero como mi hermano pequeño es perverso, y muy inteligente, retó a mi padre a que no podría ganar ni aunque lo intentara y bueno… así fue como ambos terminamos concursando y ganando… maravilloso.

 **Freddy**

Inmediatamente después del taller de estudio de grabación, donde literalmente transformaron una de las salas de música de nuestro edificio en un estudio de grabación, se llevó a cabo un concurso de duetos.

\- ¡Con ustedes su humilde servidora y presentadora de este concurso, Caroline! Queremos agradecer en nombre del director a todos los que se animaron para participar de este evento que promete ser muy entretenido… y ¡para comenzar, tendremos la interpretación madre e hijo del alumno de primero de secundaria, BonBon, tocando bajo y su madre, Taylor cantando "All about that bass" de Meghan Trainor!

Luego de la presentación de BonBon y su madre, que fue bastante buena, es decir no hay mucho que decir, él toca bien el bajo y su madre es muy carismática, siguió la de la otra parte de la familia porque al parecer entre la familia de Blair y BonBon había una competencia a nivel interno.

\- Y ahora con ustedes, la alumna de cuarto a cargo de la solida voz de Taylor Swift, ¡Bonnet! acompañada de la guitarra de su padre Blake, que será Ed Sheeran en esta versión famliar de ¡"Everything has changed"!

En mi opinión esta versión era, no solo mejor que la original, sino que además mejor que los otros miembros de la familia.

\- Ahora seguimos con el concurso con otra canción de Taylor Swift "I knew you were trouble" interpretada nada más ni nada menos que por un dueto de madre e hija ¡Lolbit y su madre Candace!

La voz de la madre de Lolbit era igual de versátil que la de la hija, había sido un dueto muy bueno, pero seguía sin ser música en vivo, como el caso de las otras dos parejas.

\- Y ahora, para conmovernos a todos, esta hermosa versión padre e hija de "Say something" a cargo de la alumna de segundo de secundaria, ¡Emma y su padre Frank!

Si tuviera que elegir entre el dueto anterior y este, elegiría este.

\- A continuación, para sacudir un poco el cuerpo después de una canción lenta, a cargo de Blair y su padre Steve, un gran éxito de este último tiempo "Shape of you" de Ed Sheeran

Parece que el padre de Blair se tomaba la competencia demasiado en serio y se había lanzado con todo a ganar, como lo estaba demostrando creando el ritmo de la canción con tan solo una guitarra. Él cantó las partes rápidas y el resto lo cantó Blair, el resultado fue el mejor dueto de la competencia.

\- Seguimos con la competencia después de semejante interpretación con una que estoy segura ¡no se quedará atrás! con ustedes, dándole vida a la canción de Adele, "Someone like you", nuestro prodigio del piano ¡Plushtrap y su madre Cat!

La voz de la madre de Plushtrap era hermosa, si debía admitirlo, pero sinceramente después de que su familia ganara la competencia de adivinanzas, me gustaría que ganara otra familia.

\- Para proseguir con la competencia, les traemos de la voz de la madre de Bonnie, Rudy, y acompañado de la guitarra de su hijo, ¡"Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry!

Una decisión acertada para la madre de Bonnie, que también canta muy bien.

\- Y por último, ¡pero no menos importante! la interpretación de otro gran éxito "The reason" de Hoobastank a cargo de una voz femenina esta vez, como lo es la madre de Foxy y su hijo en la batería

Aunque fue bueno, me gustó más el de Bonnie con su madre.

\- Y ahora los resultados que llegan a nosotros desde los honorables jueces: Victor, Robert, Maurice y G… es decir, ¡el director! redoble de tambores por favor… El ganador o los ganadores más bien, son: ¡Blair y Steve!, el segundo lugar va para ¡Plushtrap y Cat! y el tercer lugar para ¡Bonnet y Blake!

Y con eso debíamos ir a ensayar para los conciertos de secundaria que serían en la tarde, los eventos de cierre.

 **Victor**

\- Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Victor, Maurice, el evento fue todo un éxito, en cada detalle, en cada aspecto

\- Muchas gracias director -Maurice y yo le agradecimos sus palabras

\- Me he dado cuenta de que la escuela tienen mucho talento musical, gracias por todo

\- Bueno, director, no fuimos los únicos, Robert también ayudó con la planificación de los últimos detalles y cualquier cosa que necesitáramos -comencé

\- Es muy cierto -agregó la profesora a mi lado

\- Sí, lo consideré Victor, ya le di las gracias, es un excelente sub director, bueno, ya pueden retirarse

\- Con su permiso -ambos nos inclinamos y nos dimos la vuelta para irnos

\- Victor, un momento…

Me devolví los dos pasos que había alcanzado a dar. Realmente el evento como había dicho el director había salido perfecto, pero también fue muy agotador y solo quería ir a descansar, después de todo mañana había taller de coro.

\- ¿Te ha mencionado tu hermano algo con respecto a Cody? -tuve que detenerme en cada palabra del director para entender su pregunta

\- ¿Cody? No, que yo recuerde, nada importante, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado

\- Bueno, porque después de una breve visita a casa que tuve que hacer esta semana, Flora se mostró interesada en mandar a su hijo para acá

\- Bueno, la verdad es que yo no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para ponerme en contacto con casa, pero si Flora considera que Cody debería asistir a este instituto a mi me parece maravilloso, con eso prácticamente todos tus sobrinos estarían aquí -me alegre genuinamente de poder ver a Cody más seguido si es que llegaba a asistir a este instituto

\- Tienes razón, de todas maneras una confirmación de Dimitri no nos vendría mal, sabes que no me gusta tener que ingresar alumnos en mitad de semestres

\- Es cierto, debe ser un poco de papeleo demás, si tengo noticias al respecto te lo haré saber -y con eso me fui de la oficina

Ahora a descansar, ya habría tiempo de llamar a mi hermano luego.

* * *

Vi bastantes videos en youtube para elegir las canciones y melodías :) pero valió la pena...

Sin nada más que agregar, a parte de que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, me despido Bye! Bye! n.n


	24. Salida al Acuario

Hola de nuevo! Hoy les traigo un par de capítulos más bien cortitos, pero bueno... en realidad comparado con el anterior, creo que cualquiera es cortito ;)

A veces me siento mal por el bullying presente en la historia, luego me acuerdo de el bullying de la película It y se me pasa n.n

PD: El bullying no debería ser tomado a la ligera es una pésima práctica

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **26/11: Salida al Acuario**

 **Blank**

Otro domingo de salidas recreativas, es decir que era ya el último domingo del mes de noviembre y entraríamos al último mes del año. Por una parte me sorprende lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ¿o será como dice mi hermana y yo me muevo muy lento? Es una posibilidad… y por otro lado queda cada vez menos para tener un par de semanas de vacaciones en invierno y poder volver a casa no tiene precio.

\- ¿En qué piensas Blank? -casi me había olvidado que Emma estaba junto a mí, hacíamos la fila para subir al bus

\- En muchas cosas de hecho, pensarás que sería incapaz, como siempre dice Thia -le sonreí

\- No, ¿por qué pensaría así? yo al contrario, quiero saber en qué pensabas -me dio animo para seguir hablando

\- Bueno en realidad pensaba en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y en las próximas vacaciones -le dije al fin

\- Oh, pues es cierto, la verdad es que las vacaciones no están tan lejanas… Dime, Blank, ¿Qué planeas hacer en las vacaciones? -me preguntó en un tono que dejaba ver que le preocupaba si le respondía que mi familia planeaba llevarnos lejos todas las vacaciones, pero como no era el caso, le respondí con una sonrisa

\- La verdad es que planeamos pasar las vacaciones de invierno en casa, por lo menos eso es lo que me dijeron la última vez que pregunté

\- Oh, eso quiere decir que podemos planificar vernos, ¿no? -su alivio me llenaba de alegría, parece que me iba a ir todo el viaje sonriendo como idiota

\- Ejem… ¡Blank! ya les toca subir -y Mike acababa de probar mi punto

 **Teddy**

El acuario. Vamos a ser honestos aquí… no es tan divertido como lo pintan. Tener que viajar unas dos horas en el bus, sentado al lado de BonBon porque a Jeremy le dio la locura de ordenar los puestos en los que nos sentamos en el bus, resultando de su gran imaginación nada más que sentarnos con nuestro compañero de habitación, como si no pasara suficiente tiempo con el chico de cabello azul, no lo valían.

Luego de bajarse del bus había que registrarse, y recibir la información del paseo, en otras palabras, las exposiciones que se estaban llevando a cabo, lo que no estaba permitido hacer, y a continuación empezaba el tour en conjunto para toda la escuela, o sea que teníamos que hacer un recorrido inicial con los de segundo, sí, que alegría.

\- Con razón el instituto huele así de mal todos los días Charlotte, si van estos estúpidos a él -comentó Scarlet, que para nuestra suerte, iba detrás de nosotros con Charlotte y Patrick

\- Ahora que me lo dices te encuentro toda la razón Scarlet, quizá Thia tenga algún familiar por aquí o Teddy -por supuesto que nos molestaban a un volumen apto para nuestros oídos y no del guía que nos seguía explicando la importancia de no botar basura en el mar

\- Aja, bueno si yo tuviera un familiar aquí lo sabría -podría llevarme la mano a la cara por el comentario de BonBon, pero era mejor dejarlas calladas

\- Exacto, no como ustedes que no necesitan una prueba de ADN para reconocerse como parte de las hienas del zoológico -solté y los tres nos separamos un poquito de ellos para dejar de escuchar sus tonterías

\- Me enferma que nunca nadie escucha cuando están haciendo algo como eso -Thia se cruzó de bazos en cuanto pudimos poner un par más de personas entre ellos y nosotros

\- Yo creo que lo peor que podemos hacer es dejar que nos afecten sus comentarios aun cuando hemos sido capaces de deshacernos de ellos -le aseguré sacudiendo la cabeza, y no eran palabras vacías, yo de verdad lo creía así, y de esa manera también era capaz de soportar las burlas, porque hay que decir y no omitir que esas señoritas a veces pueden ser muy hirientes

\- Sí, tienes razón, pero aun así te hacen pasar un mal rato

\- No te preocupes Thia -BonBon abrazó a su novia para que dejara de estar molesta

\- Bueno, está bien, lo dejo estar… ¡Ahora vamos a ver a los tiburones!

\- Mm… Thia… -pero la chica ya no lo escuchaba, ni a mí ya que lo menciono

Era altamente preocupante que tuviera tan mala memoria para estas cosas, a BonBon no le gustaban para nada los tiburones y ella se lanzaba al salón de esos animales como si nada… Esta iba a ser una visita muy estresante.

 **Ennard**

Después del tour en conjunto con los de segundo en el que iba entre Blair y Puppet, porque ella había decidido que ya que era compañero de cuarto de Puppet, teníamos que ser "super amigos", y no, no me lo estoy inventando, ella lo dijo así tal cual, era hora de los paseos en grupos. Yo me aseguré por supuesto de quedar en un grupo junto a Grace para de cierta forma disculparme por haberle dicho que no cuando me preguntó si iría al baile con ella.

\- Mm… ¿Grace? -llevábamos un tiempo caminando juntos mientras veíamos todo tipo de peces en un gran contenedor

\- ¿Si? -ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándome, con la misma sonrisa de antes, como si nunca la hubiese rechazado en su propuesta

\- Mm… -eso no hacia más que hacerlo más difícil, ¿cómo debía planteárselo? ¿estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? ¿disculparse otra vez era lo correcto? ¿lo estaba haciendo por ella o porque yo me sentía mal todavía?- M-me gustaría d-disculparme de nuevo por…

\- Dime Ennard, ¿te sientes culpable? -ella me había frenado en seco, sin embargo en su voz no se detectaba molestia alguna

\- ¿Sí?

\- En ese caso, ¿Por qué no tratas de explicarme el por qué, en lugar de disculparte? Porque eso ya lo hiciste… ese mismo día -y esa fue la única vez que vi tristeza, de seguro por recordar el momento

\- De más está decir que no alivió para nada mis nervios.

\- B-bueno, tienes razón, aun así lo sigo lamentando… -me pasé la mano por la nuca, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

\- ¿Te arrepientes? -ahora ella se había adelantado un poco, por lo que estaba de espaldas a mi

\- No -mi respuesta fue lenta, pero firme, porque de verdad no me arrepentía

\- Mm… entonces quiero entender -ella asintió y luego se volteó para quedar frente a mí

\- Ok, aquí va… verás, tu sabes que los mejores amigos de Teddy son BonBon y Thia, pero que ellos están juntos…

Y así comencé a explicarle a Grace porque preferí acompañar a Teddy, con una adición no deseada, pero que al final resultó ser divertida, sobre todo porque Spingtrap de verdad apesta para jugar Mario Kart, o cualquier tipo de juego de conducción ahora que lo pienso, que ir con ella a un baile que para mí no significaba nada ¿Lo mejor? que ella lo entendió perfectamente y para mi sorpresa me dijo que ella hubiese hecho lo mismo. Me parece que la razón de mis nervios era porque de verdad me importaba que lo comprendiera y no quedara algo pendiente, negativamente pendiente, entre nosotros… misión cumplida.

 **Thia**

\- ¡Tiburones! -exclamé, por alguna razón me fascinaban esos animales

\- Mm… Thia, tal vez deberíamos ir a ver las tortugas… -BonBon estaba a unos metros del tanque, bueno, para ser justos, bastantes metros lejos del tanque de los tiburones

\- ¿Te pasa algo BonBon? Pareces pálido… -lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos

\- Ejem, Thia, puedes no olvidar que a BonBon no le gustan los tiburones -y claro, ahí estaba Teddy con su tono acusador para recordarme que a BonBon no le gustan esos animales

\- ¡Por supuesto! Lo siento, vámonos ahora…

\- ¿Has dicho que no le gustan los tiburones? Dios, esto no tiene precio, es información muy útil -y por supuesto que las cosas no podían salir bien por una vez

Patrick y Vincent nos estaban tapando la salida y hacían retroceder a BonBon para que se acercara más al estanque.

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! -me puse rápidamente frente a él para que dejaran de intimidarlo para que retrocediera y Teddy se puso detrás de él para que no tuviera que mirar el estanque

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer rubiesita? -Patrick sonreía de manera enfermiza, con su cara a dos centímetros de la mía, mientras yo me preparaba para darle un cabezazo en toda su retorcida nariz

\- ¿No conoces el espacio personal? ¿Acaso eres así de tarado? -Felly estaba a mi derecha y le había pisado el pie a Patrick que se tiró hacia atrás, solo para lanzarse hacia adelante con alevosía

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, mate -y Foxy estaba delante de su hermana para pararlo

Mangle y Teddy se habían llevado a BonBon a ver las tortugas, me dijo Felly a continuación y me dijo que fuera con ella, pero de todas maneras yo quería asegurarme de que no golpearan a Foxy.

\- Patrick, Vincent, es suficiente -nadie se dio cuanta de cuándo apareció Spingtrap

\- Pero esa estúpida me pisó…

\- ¿Y? Eso no significa que puedes ir y lanzarte sobre ella, o su hermano, además ¿De verdad crees que tendrías una oportunidad contra Foxy? -Patrick se quedó en silencio y se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala de los tiburones

Con esos amigos, ¿para qué quiere uno enemigos?

\- No te hagas el bueno Spingtrap -Felly prácticamente le escupió en la cara

\- No "me hago el bueno", Felly -Spingtrap hizo las comillas con los dedos y agregó cuando notó que Freddy también entraba a la sala- Y de todas maneras, si te interesa saber, soy mucho mejor que Freddy, en cada aspecto -él terminó con una mirada de puro desagrado para luego darse la vuelta e irse

\- Aja, sí claro, da igual -la chica de cabello rojo se encogió de hombros y me miró- Ya te dije que BonBon se fue a ver las tortugas, de hecho creo que todos deberíamos ir hacia allá

Y así todos nos dispersamos en diferentes direcciones. De ahora en adelante no iba a olvidar que a BonBon no le gustan los tiburones, no con semejante encuentro en el acuario.

* * *

Voy a subir el otro, que es de una página de computador, en unos minutos... nos vemos! :D


	25. El Cumpleaños de Mike

Y aquí estamos de nuevo! :)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **28/11: El Cumpleaños de Mike**

¿Cómo debería poner esto? Los cumpleaños celebrados en el instituto, si bien es cierto, son acontecimientos, sobre todo el de un profesor, es mejor ser profesor que ser alumno, aún así eran aburridos… Aunque pensándolo bien, en familia tampoco son tan geniales, no en la mía al menos.

Pero bueno, un poco de optimismo, como diría Victor. Al inicio del día recibí de camino a mi trabajo, un recorrido en auto de 40 minutos, un montón de llamadas de mi familia que prometía ir a visitarme el fin de semana, genial, y de mis amigos de secundaria, que aún tienen contacto conmigo.

Luego, la llegada al trabajo. Después de estacionar en mi lugar, debo caminar hasta la sala de profesores de secundaria, en el mismo edificio, obvio, para recibir un reponedor café con crema y la lista del curso, claro que la rutina hoy se ve interrumpida porque junto al café hay una mini torta, y por mini, de verdad es pequeña, con una vela, así de pequeña, pero es entendible porque la más grande llega luego, sostenida por Caroline que tiene a Robert a la izquierda y a Victor en la derecha, obviamente cantando a máximo volumen el típico "cumpleaños feliz", sentados y cantando están también los otros profesores, Jeremy llegó tarde, pero lo disimuló bien, creo, aplaudiendo más fuerte que todos al momento de soplar las velas.

Después, morder el mini pastel y limpiarme rápido para poder ir a clases de manera presentable, llegar al salón y ser recibido por otra sesión de la canción de cumpleaños, más felicitaciones, un regalo de curso, consistente en un chaleco, muy bonito, por cierto, azul marino, además de una pluma que solo podría comprar si utilizara el sueldo de todo un mes.

Una vez cubiertas las clases de la mañana, y habiendo recibido saludos cantados de todos los cursos, llegaba la hora de almuerzo en donde disfruté de un exquisito salmón con salsa de camarones y risoto de cangrejo, comida digna de cualquier lugar caro, para de postre, recibir la torta en su versión oficial y que los profesores y subdirector y consejera me volvieran a cantar.

Para terminar el día, y una vez terminadas las clases de la tarde, donde también me saludaron todos los cursos, Dan me tuvo que acompañar a mi auto con todos los regalos que me habían dado los profesores.

\- ¿La pasaste bien? -me preguntó Dan cuando cerramos la puerta de los asientos traseros

\- Sí, aunque en realidad… -empecé, pero él me interrumpió

\- Sí, sí, sí, es solo un día normal y no merece tanto alboroto… ese cuento ya me lo sé

\- Exacto, y encima hay que preparar la casa para que venga mi familia este fin de semana

\- Mm… pero al menos no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo -dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se dirigía a su moto, estacionada un par de espacios más allá

Definitivamente la celebración del cumpleaños seguiría en casa… daba igual, mañana tendríamos tiempo de ordenar.

* * *

Y sin nada más que agregar... salvo tal vez, que estos son los dos últimos capítulos correspondientes a noviembre del año pasado y que como había olvidado mencionar, la BG del capítulo de la semana musical corresponde a Balloon Girl, me despido de ustedes!

Bye! Bye! n.n


	26. Un día cualquiera --

Jeje... ¿hola? yo sé que les dije que iba a tratar de ponerme al día lo antes posible, pero al final mis ganas de disfrutar mis vacaciones y no hacer nada pudieron conmigo u.u... pero ahora ya llevo otro episodio a parte de este, uno más largo ;) y estoy terminando otro que también es largo :D

Además como dato adicional déjenme decirles que tengo unas ventanas horribles entre clases (como de tres horas) y por lo mismo voy a poder aprovechar ese tiempo para ponerme al día!

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

Muchas Gracias, LalaloopsyComeGalleta, por supuesto que lo leí... aunque creo que también un poquito tarde, pero de verdad gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te haya gustado :) y aunque se me pasan a veces algunas cosas (de ortografía) en general trato de que salga lo mejor posible, así que gracias por notarlo!

No te preocupes que aquí hay haaartos ships XD y personajes para todos los gustos!

* * *

 **Un día cualquiera**

¿Nunca les ha parecido extremadamente emocionante algo? ¿No? ¿Nunca? Bueno, a mí una cosa al día al menos me parece lo más interesante que me puede pasar en años. Muchos dirán que es una exageración, pero a mi no me puede importar menos, a mi solo me emociona.

Esa misma sensación experimentaba la primera semana de mi sexto año de primaria. El día anterior el señor Yendo, nuestro profesor jefe y profesor de matemáticas, nos había dicho que hoy llegaría un nuevo estudiante de intercambio… desde ¡Inglaterra! ¿Se imaginan todo lo que nos podría contar desde allá? Aunque puede ser que esta vez no fuera un chico muy hablador, como me enteraría al día siguiente.

\- Adelante, preséntate -le indicó el profesor  
\- Mi nombre es Puppet, vengo de Inglaterra, gusto en conocerlos -primero, parecía no querer interactuar mucho con nadie, y segundo, era bastante formal  
\- Muy bien Puppet, toma asiento en el banco disponible por favor -asumí que el profesor le había dado un puesto al final porque era muy alto  
\- Sí, muchas gracias profesor -el chico caminó hasta el asiento designado sin mirar a nadie, por más que intenté que me viera para saludarlo y se sentó sin hacer ruido

Eso no iba a detenerme, después de clases iba a intentar hablarle para darle la bienvenida.

Y así lo hice.  
\- ¡Hola! -tal vez Mangle tenía razón y casi le provoco un ataque, como ella me dijo luego, porque obviamente me llevé a Mangle y Felly conmigo para saludar  
\- Mm… ¿Hola? -el chico bajó el libro que estaba leyendo en una banca del patio y nos miró a cada una para detenerse en mí, que estaba directamente frente a él  
Tenía cara de que termináramos rápido la conversación, pero no iba a dejar que su mirada, o sus ojos casi blancos me intimidaran.  
\- Yo soy Blair, ella es Mangle y ella es Felly, ¡somos tus compañeras de clase!  
\- Lo sé, las vi en clase de matemáticas, ¿Necesitan algo?  
Ok, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, pero yo iba a conseguir que me hablara.

* * *

Voy a publicar en un ratito más el otro capítulo que tengo listo y a penas termine el tercero también! n.n


	27. La Semana de la Ciencia

Hola de nuevo! :) acá está el segundo capítulo del día... trataré que sean tres... trataré es la clave ;)

Por cierto, creo que el experimento de la espuma en la parte de Blair, se llama "pasta de dientes". :)

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **11 al 15/12: Semana de la Ciencia**

 **Lunes**

 **Blair**

Semana de la ciencia, para mí, igual a emoción. Todo el instituto estaba preparando el evento. El profesor Dan que estaba a cargo de todo se veía un poco más tenso de lo normal, porque la verdad es que en el día a día se veía un poquito estresado, pero bueno… Creo que mencionó en clases la semana pasada algo sobre invitar a profesores ayudantes o algo así, probablemente Felly o Puppet sí lo escucharon. Pero ese no es el punto.

La cosa era que estábamos todos preparándonos para la semana de puertas abiertas. Por un lado estaba una parte del curso, la que no se había inscrito para presentar un proyecto de ciencia el viernes, no como yo y mi grupo, que debían ayudar a Jeremy a preparar el stand del curso, en donde habría folletos, algunas maquetas, en las que por cierto habíamos puesto bastante esfuerzo, trivias para los visitantes con premios, pequeñas decoraciones y eso, y comida, todo del tema que se nos hubiera asignado por curso, a nosotros nos tocó el tema de astronomía, así que se podrán imaginar lo lindo que estaba todo, en especial las galletitas en forma de estrellas y de planetas como Saturno.

Pero lo que generaba más expectación eran los talleres que se llevarían acabo y por supuesto el concurso de proyectos de ciencia que se realizaría el viernes. El día lunes era el turno del taller inaugural de ¨Alquimia¨ al cual por cierto iríamos todos, incluyendo a papá que otra vez había podido asistir, a diferencia de mi madre, y mi tío Blake.

\- Bienvenidos al taller de Alquimia, aquí estaremos trabajando en distintas actividades, que aunque no son más que reacciones químicas a pequeña escala, serán muy interesantes, mi nombre es John Albright y seré su guía por este antiguo culto

El laboratorio de química estaba decorado con un sin número de botellas humeantes, las cortinas estaban cerradas de manera que solo iluminaba una tenue luz toda la estancia, y como añadido, a medida que nos acercábamos a los mesones, nos entregaba una túnica de color púrpura que debíamos ponernos para sentirnos completamente en tono con el ambiente.

\- Muy bien, ahora que todos nuestro alquimistas están preparados, quiero que hagamos el juramento de alquimistas -en otras palabras le prometimos que íbamos a obedecer sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y no quemar nada- Y ahora ya podemos empezar con el primer experimento… Dentro de nuestro primer set de experimentos, veremos en acción el llamado fluido magnético, para los que no lo conocen, les explicaré de qué se trata y luego ustedes procederán a copiar mis acciones con los materiales que tienen en sus estaciones del laboratorio

Resultó que para hacerlo solo era necesario tinta de impresora, aceite y un imán potente, y con eso jugamos con nuestro lindo fluido magnético que se movía al son del imán. Cuando todo estuvo listo, seguimos con el siguiente experimento.

\- Muy buen trabajo a todos, ahora para nuestro siguiente experimento más bien visual, pero también muy divertido, crearemos una reacción que provocará un montón de espuma, por favor, traten de repetirlo en casa en lugares lavables y espaciosos, ya que si no toman en cuenta las medidas correctas, como yo sí he hecho, la espuma puede subir sin control… una vez dicho esto les contaré lo que haremos…

La reacción se producía cuando al agua corriente le echabas un poco de perman ¿ganato?, ¿permangato?… ¿parmesano? bueno, algo así, luego agregabas jabón líquido para finalmente verter el agua oxigenada. El resultado era muy bonito, dependía mucho del color de jabón líquido que utilizaras y era divertido.

\- Ya vamos por la mitad del taller, y espero que se estén divirtiendo tanto como yo -comentó John, quién estaba a cargo del taller, luego de los 10 minutos de limpieza, porque a pesar de ser entretenido, era más difícil de limpiar- Ahora vamos a hacer una serie de mini experimentos en los que no tendrán que hacer mucho, pero espero que pongan atención a lo maravillosa que puede ser la ciencia…

Entre esos experimentos pudimos ver la hermosa reacción, casi sacada de Frozen, que producía el acetato al entrar en contacto con agua en ebullición. Inmediatamente después presenciamos la mágica consecuencia que provocaba el exafloruro de azufre, creo que así se llamaba… pero en fin, la cosa era que es más denso que el aire normal y por ende hacia que las cosas, bueno, tampoco cosas tan pesadas, pero igual, flotaran, todos quedamos con la boca abierta con ese experimento. Y el último de la seguidilla de experimentos fue observar el efecto Meissner en vivo y en directo.

\- Sé que les puede parecer todo muy mágico -¿cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?- pero no es más que ciencia, descubrimientos, errores, que llevaron a encontrar estos efectos tan fantásticos de la naturaleza y sus interacciones… pero ahora, para el final de este taller, quiero que observen detenidamente lo que nos da luz el día de hoy… -todos nos dedicamos a observar los balones que al principio parecían un tipo de pantalla muy antigua, pero si mirabas más de cerca, eran balones de laboratorio que brillaban- Ese será el último experimento de hoy, se llama el sol de fósforo

Y con eso terminamos el taller, creando nuestra propia esfera brillante. Demás estaba decir, que todo había sido muy hermoso…

 **Freddy**

Desde que no dijeron que podíamos elegir si participará en el concurso de ciencias, para el cual solo tendríamos la semana para preparar la presentación o dedicarse devotamente al stand del curso, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica y yo, decidimos formar un grupo para el proyecto. Era con un número mínimo de 3 participantes por equipo o un máximo de 5. Ahora el tema era ver con qué podíamos participar, decidir si apuntábamos a ganar y encontrar el tiempo para llevarlo a cabo entre todas las actividades planeadas, en otras palabras, los talleres.

\- Hey Freddy, apuesto a que tu proyecto va ir directo a la basura -había comentado Spingtrap cuando terminamos de almorzar e íbamos de camino al taller

Al menos creo que el segundo punto ya está decidido. Si Spingtrap participaba, había que hacer el mejor esfuerzo por ganar.

\- ¿Un volcán con bicarbonato?

\- ¿Tienes acaso seis años Foxy? -le devolví

Estábamos en una sala del edificio de secundaria tratando de pensar en alguna idea para el concurso.

\- Era una broma amigo, claramente no podemos hacer eso… por obvias razones… -intentó el pelirrojo

\- Mejor dices Spingtrap -Bonnie se cruzó de brazos con cara de molestia

\- Aún no entiendo porque no podemos simplemente divertirnos con este concurso… -Chica suspiró

\- Porque ese idiota prácticamente nos desafió -insistió Bonnie

\- No, solo les dijo algo y ustedes se lo tomaron demasiado en serio, creo que si vamos a participar, al menos debería ser divertido -siguió Chica mientras movía la cabeza de un lugar a otro

\- Aunque yo estuviera de acuerdo contigo, no tenemos tiempo para preparar algo tan complicado, esto debe estar listo para el viernes y el martes a más tardar debemos tener la medida del espacio que vamos a utilizar para que los profesores preparen el gimnasio de atletismo -yo suspiré, la verdad es que las ciencias, no solo me gustaban, sino que se me daban bien y me habría gustado demostrar nuestras capacidades, pero ¿cómo podíamos completar un proyecto decente en una semana? ¿Considerando además que debíamos considerar una puesta en escena en ese mismo plazo?

\- Lo que sea que hagamos, serio o entretenido, debemos entregar un informe completo de ello para el martes y debe estar aprobado para llevarlo a cabo… ¿cómo se supone que hagamos eso? ni que estuviéramos en un programa de ciencia ficción o algo parecido -se quejó Foxy

\- ¡Foxy, eso es! ¡Haremos algo entretenido después de todo!

Y procedí a contarles lo que se me había ocurrido mientras Chica redactaba el informe para ir a entregarlo lo antes posible y poder recibir los comentarios de Dan, junto con su aprobación, esperaba.

 **Martes**

 **BonBon**

El día de ayer, fue un tanto caótico, por decir lo menos. Después del taller de alquimia, Teddy, yo, Thia, Mangle y Ennard nos dedicamos a nuestro proyecto de ciencias para el viernes. Pasamos al menos unas tres horas tratando de decidir qué hacer, y por tratar de decidir puede que fuera peleando por quién daba la mejor idea, así que hoy hay que juntarnos de nuevo para intentarlo y entregar el informe hoy… porque no había más plazo.

Pero hoy era otro día. Y ahora yo, papá y Bonnet íbamos camino al taller de animales.

\- No sé si decir que me sorprende o no que tu escuela sea capaz de traer animales

\- Jajaja… -mi hermana y yo nos reímos a medias, la verdad es que el comentario de papá no estaba tan alejado de lo que cualquier adulto se preguntaría, ¿de dónde salía el presupuesto para todas estas cosas?

\- Lo sé, a veces yo también me sorprendo de lo que son capaces de hacer -Teddy había aparecido junto a Thia desde nuestra derecha

\- Teddy, Thia, que bueno verlos de nuevo -mi padre por supuesto saludó a ambos con entusiasmo como siempre, después de todo hemos sido amigos desde hace algunos años ya

\- Bueno, ¿podemos avanzar? -Bonnet definitivamente estaba más entusiasmada que cualquiera de poder ir a ver animales al gimnasio techado

\- Sí, por supuesto querida -papá la subió sobre sus hombros, y Bonnet al principio le reclamó que la bajara para luego rendirse

Cuando entramos al gimnasio, nuestras expectativas se vieron superadas. Toda la actividad con los animales se veía dividida en cuatro secciones, al entrar nos dividían por grupos de 10 personas que iban rotando entre las cuatro estaciones de animales. A nosotros nos tocó el siguiente orden: primero pasamos por la estación de aves, en donde veías el recorrido de las aves entrenadas, casi todos halcones peregrinos y luego terminaban en tu brazo, para ser un animal pequeño, si no fuera por el grupo guante de protección, probablemente todos tendríamos marcas, grandes marcas; luego la segunda estación era de animales de granja, en donde podíamos alimentar cabritos y ordeñar vacas; en la tercera estación entrábamos a una tienda especial que habían instalado solo para los reptiles, allí dentro se podían hacer actividades con iguanas, tomar serpientes enormes, y además probar las habilidades de camuflaje de los camaleones; y finalmente en la última estación pudimos conocer a las ratas entrenadas mientras realizaban laberintos, darles ordenes, como que trajeran papel, que sorprendentemente lo hacían, vimos cuervos entrenados también y pudimos observar cómo los hámster generaban energía, por supuesto también había una sección para acariciar conejos, era la combinación perfecta de relajación y aprendizaje.

Para el final de esa jornada, mi padre estaba más que conforme con nuestra escuela y por supuesto que hace algunos años que ya no piensa en que es un colegio bastante caro, como hacía al principio. Pero luego de tanto tiempo de distracción y aprendizaje didáctico venía la parte de la tarde que no estaba esperando para nada… volver a tener que ser intermediario entre mi mejor amigo y mi novia que ahora caminaban conmigo luego de habernos despedido del resto de mi familia para ir a juntarnos por el tema del proyecto…

 **Spingtrap**

Animales, de nuevo… nada sorprendente, además ni siquiera era lo suficientemente científico, es decir, ¿qué tiene de interesante ordeñar vacas? Déjenme responder eso rápido… NADA. Si mis padres hubiesen estado presentes probablemente hubieran demandado al director por este tipo de prácticas y por ser tan propenso a cancelar los talleres, lástima que no pudieron venir en esta oportunidad, pero no era como que los echara de menos.

¿Y en cuanto a lo del proyecto? Bueno, por lo menos ya había superado el primer mal rato cuando me enteré de que no podía hacerlo yo solo… y si se preguntan si es porque soy asocial, la respuesta sería sí, pero no me apetece hacer un trabajado con alguien que no me va a aportar absolutamente nada, ni ideas, ni recursos, en otras palabras, estorbos… ni siquiera por amistad tolero esas cosas, y no es que esté diciendo que mi panda de subordinados sean mis amigos… sino más bien todo lo contrario y por eso mismo no me interesaba hacer el proyecto con ellos, aunque si me interesaba participar… para aplastar al resto por supuesto.

Al final decidí incluir a Patrick y Vincent, porque en el peor de los casos ellos no hablaban tanto y si necesitaba que se quedaran en silencio para pensar, ellos sí lo harían, no como las locas de Scarlet y Charlotte. Y ayer todo había quedado listo, el grupo, el tema y cómo lo íbamos a plantear para que fuera atractivo, en otras palabras, la puesta en escena. Nuestro tema, aunque me siento más cómodo diciendo mí tema, es la robótica, y planeo armar un robot capaz de jugar, y por supuesto ganar cada maldita vez, un partido de tenis de mesa. A Daniel no le quedó otra más que aceptar mi proyecto y encontrarlo interesante, además de difícil, me dio un par de recomendaciones inútiles, entre ellas, trabajar con mi equipo, y con eso me dijo que esperaba que todo saliera como yo lo había planeado… por favor, ¿no es obvio que así será?

 **Miércoles**

 **Foxy**

A penas y pude dormir de la emoción. Bueno, ni yo ni Freddy, en realidad nos quedamos bastante tiempo planeando los últimos detalles de cómo empezaríamos hoy a construir nuestro proyecto y llevarlo del papel a la realidad. No pensé que lo que dije del programa de ciencia ficción lo inspirara para crear sables láser… sí, a lo star wars. Por supuesto me dijo que el proyecto era un secreto y que no podíamos decirle a nadie lo que estábamos haciendo, ni a Mangle ni a Felly, a nadie. Y eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé, sobre todo con la primera. Aún no deja de sorprenderme que Dan lo aceptara, por supuesto al principio objetó muchas cosas, sobre todo el tamaño, creo que por ponerle hacerlos tamaño real no era la opción correcta, pero bueno, al menos podíamos hacerlo, aunque más pequeños.

De todas maneras, ya era miércoles y eso significaba que debíamos avanzar, pero antes de eso debíamos ir a los talleres.

\- Sis -la saludé cuando nos encontramos fuera de los dormitorios para ir a recibir a nuestros padres

\- Foxy… te ves… ¿cansado? ¿Tienes ojeras? -me miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si yo fuera sospechoso

\- Bueno, sí, sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo para el proyecto… -le expliqué

\- Mm… es cierto, y además el proyecto recién fue revisado y aprobado ayer, lo que te deja dos días para hacerlo… -ambos suspiramos

\- ¿Por qué esas caras? -levantamos la vista y ahí estaban nuestros padres mirándonos con curiosidad

\- El proyecto de ciencias -soltamos ambos

\- Ah, será otra jornada de quejarse sobre el proyecto de ciencias -dijo nuestra madre

\- Y otra jornada sin decirnos lo que están planeando -nuestro padre también intervino

\- Por supuesto, es secreto -yo insistí

\- No tanto, pero yo no diré lo que hará mi grupo si tu no lo haces hermano -Felly se encogió de hombros

\- Bueno, da igual, si tu hermano quiere que sea una sorpresa, será una sorpresa -nuestra madre tomó a cada uno de un brazo y nos dirigimos al taller que tocaba hoy de fuerzas

Dentro de los experimentos que vimos, por una parte, había un cuadrado grande, que se sostenía por un cordel de acero, el material del cuadrado, que tenía por cierto uno de sus lados sin tapa, no recuerdo de qué era, pero es irrelevante, a fin de cuentas el objetivo era pararse debajo de él y el cuadrado que estaba con agua, giraba por el dispositivo del cable de acero y no te mojabas, demostrando la fuerza centrípeta, y por supuesto mientras estabas parado esperando no mojarte, te daban toda la explicación científica del evento. Luego había otro experimento en donde te ponías un casco que tenía un globo y te parabas debajo de una plataforma llena de clavos… y no le pasaba nada al globo… o a tu cabeza… Había otro que permitía apreciar la fuerza del vacío, en donde nos sentábamos de a dos en unas sillas que eran levantadas solo en base a la fuerza que provocaba un recipiente considerablemente grande que absorbía el agua de una manta con el fuego al interior del recipiente, o sea, la fuerza del vacío, que soportaba nuestro peso. También había remolinos de agua, y libros unidos por sus hojas que no se podían separar no importaba cuan fuerte tiraras. Y finalmente, algo bastante entretenido, experimentar la fuerza de gravedad mientras te lanzaban del trampolín más alto de la piscina en un mini salto bungee.

En otras palabras, fue una jornada llena de emociones…

 **Teddy**

Los trabajos en grupo son un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pueden suponer que siempre me ha gustado más trabajar solo, y por su puesto que me va además cien veces mejor. No tienes que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacer nada, no tienes que escuchar ridículas ideas que ellos piensan son un "aporte"… no, nada de eso. Pero como no es el caso… ayer terminamos entregando nuestro informe de los últimos y Dan nos quedó mirando como si estuviera decepcionado de que fuera lo mejor que podíamos hacer… y creanme que yo compartía el sentimiento.

\- ¡Muy bien! Hoy debemos decidir los materiales -por supuesto que Thia sería la más entusiasmada con el proyecto, ¿quién más disfrutaría lanzando gente por los aires tanto como ella? sobre todo si soy yo el conejillo de indias

\- Mm… Teddy, ¿te sientes bien? -me preguntó Mangle, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había estado demasiado callado por unos minutos

\- Sí, bueno, dentro de todo, sí -me encogí de hombros y me senté entre Mangle y Ennard

\- Entonces, ¿si la hacemos de madera estará bien? -Mangle estaba a cargo de hacer el diseño y nosotros teníamos que proponer materiales y ver cómo llevarlo a cabo… mañana, había que armar todo en un día

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? y de paso construimos un muro con un foso con cocodrilos y probamos si lo podemos destruir… -está bien, no estaba siendo precisamente una ayuda en esos momentos, pero es que… una catapulta de madera, ¿es en serio?

\- No necesitas ponerte así…

\- Yo creo que debemos mantenerlo fácil, elaborado, pero fácil, porque no hay tiempo para nada más -Ennard interrumpió la posible queja que Thia iba a comenzar

\- Exacto -dijimos Mangle y yo al mismo tiempo

\- Y además hay que pensar en la puesta en escena, debe ser realizable… -terminó BonBon

Era uno de los puntos que más había cuestionado Dan, el lanzar a la gente con la catapulta a una piscina que debíamos instalar, era un poco, tal vez bastante, riesgoso, pero al final, y por la insistencia de que no había otra manera de probar nuestra catapulta, cedió a que hiciéramos los cálculos correspondientes, la probáramos en su presencia al menos tres veces, dándole al blanco, por supuesto, y así podríamos llevar a cabo lo demás. Así que a eso nos dedicamos el resto de la tarde hasta que fue hora de ir a cenar…

 **Jueves**

 **Blank**

Por fin por esta ocasión no me tocaba hacerme cargo del stand del curso. La verdad es que con un historial como el mío, es decir, con por lo menos una participación en stands desde que ingresé a este instituto, ya me consideraba un regular de la mala suerte, y si a eso le sumamos que solo los que presentaban un proyecto de ciencias estaban realmente excusados, y que yo no era parte de ningún grupo, pues…

Pero eso era otro tema, y ahora lo que pasaba era que yo, Emma y mi madre íbamos de camino al taller del día: un taller de robótica.

\- Me impresiona no tener que ir a saludarte al stand de tu clase, hijo

\- ¿Verdad? -los tres nos reímos un rato luego de mi comentario

\- Aunque debo reconocer que los pastelitos llamados terremotos, eran deliciosos…

\- Tiene toda la razón -Emma y mi madre podrían comer de esas cosas todo el día, yo soy más de helados que de cosas tan dulces, pero debía reconocer que el diseño que había elaborado Chica para la comida que debíamos servir había sido ingeniosa

\- Su stand era de desastres naturales, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto mamá, donde más ibas a comer un pastel llamado "terremoto" -le contesté rodando los ojos

\- Bueno, igual pudo haber sido de movimientos telúricos Blank -Emma me dio una mirada

\- Es muy cierto -convino mi madre

\- Está bien, tienen razón, pero sí, mamá era de desastres naturales -al final me rendí, con ellas simplemente no se puede

\- Y los diseños de los pasteles fueron idea de Chica, ¿no? -me preguntó mi mamá

\- Sip, ella preparó el diseño junto a Freddy y decidieron los ingredientes junto a las encargadas de la cafetería -le expliqué, por segunda vez esa semana

\- Me parece muy bien que el instituto le de la oportunidad a ustedes de mostrar sus talentos de esa manera -comentó mi madre y Emma y yo no pudimos hacer más que estar completamente de acuerdo

Y así, entre conversaciones, principalmente acerca del instituto, llegamos al lugar del taller de hoy.

\- Muy bien, ¡Hola a todos! Me presento, mi nombre es Stephen, seré el encargado de este taller el día de hoy -el taller se iba a realizar en el gimnasio, donde ya había estaciones dispuestas para las actividades del taller- Quiero que presten atención, los dividiré en grupos de 12 personas para pasar a las actividades en rondas…

El taller en definitiva tuvo de todo, se podían conducir drones que grababan desde lo alto, para lo que por supuesto, se podía salir del gimnasio; también estaban las típicas batallas de robots, en las que Thia venció a todo el mundo de manera muy escandalosa, si puedo agregar; había también una exposición de las máquinas más importantes a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad y de su funcionamiento por dentro y por fuera, que era lo que ocupaba básicamente más de la mitad del gimnasio y lo que a mí parecer, y el de muchos, fue lo más interesante, un juego de ajedrez de un tamaño decente, echo completamente de robots que seguían comandos por voz… básicamente algo muy parecido al "ajedrez mágico" que aparecía en las películas de Harry Potter que a Thia le gustaban tanto.

 **Felly**

Algunos se preguntarán, ¿Cómo había terminado yo en un grupo con Puppet y Blair para el proyecto de ciencia? Y la respuesta era bastante fácil, no tenía ninguna intención de sentarme de nuevo en los stands, como tampoco Puppet por cierto, sino no hay otra manera de que estuviera ahí el lunes aguantando las cinco propuestas por minuto que hacía Blair para ayudarnos a determinar lo que íbamos a construir finalmente. Y debo agregar en este punto que nuestra idea final, o más bien la idea de Puppet, no me convence demasiado, pero al menos él tiene razón en decir que es práctica y de hecho fue fácil de llevar a cabo, muy diferente de la puesta en escena, pero en fin, el objetivo no era ganar, sino simplemente sacarse la participación en el stand, de encima.

Entonces ya siendo jueves, y con nuestra gata hidráulica ya armada, porque ese fue nuestro proyecto a fin de cuentas, solo debíamos alistar los últimos detalles para mañana sin que los demás vieran mucho de qué se trataba, porque aparentemente el director había aumentado la expectación diciendo que los proyectos debían ser ultra secretos hasta el día de la presentación. Para ello, el presupuesto del evento había aumentado para tener tiendas, enormes, instaladas en el gimnasio de atletismo para que nadie supiera lo que había dentro… era todo una exageración muy grande… debías ingresar por la entrada principal del gimnasio, las demás estaban cerradas, y registrarte con Zoey y Ethan, los profesores de educaron física que hacían guardia en ese lugar desde que salíamos de clase y luego te vigilaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta te escoltaba uno a la tienda y el otro se quedaba en la entrada para que los demás grupos no pasaran hasta que tú estabas instalado… una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero la cosa era que los proyectos estaban protegidos con estas tiendas y además cuando se retiraran, hoy en la noche según lo que nos habían dicho esa mañana, se les podría a los proyectos una lona para cubrirlos y blah, blah, blah… un montón de cosas innecesarias.

\- ¿Estás seguro que resistirá el peso de 4 personas? -le pregunté a Puppet cuando estábamos probando por última vez que subiera a Blair sin problemas, que por supuesto se había ofrecido más que voluntaria a subirse, y por suerte, no es que yo no confiara en Puppet, pero ¿de ahí a subirme a un ascensor hecho en base a un sistema de gata hidráulica y de madera? yo creo que no

\- Sí, Felly, por enésima vez, soportará sin problemas a cuatro personas -Puppet me miró con cara de cansancio

\- Bueno, perdón por asegurarme de que no matarás a alguien del jurado de profesores -yo me crucé de brazos mientras me disponía a hacer el informe de hoy para Dan

Ya solo quedaba esperar al gran evento…

 **Viernes**

 **Mangle**

\- Estos son los diseños disponibles para esa fecha, por supuesto que si quisieras uno especialmente para la ocasión…

\- No te preocupes papá, elegiré cualquier vestido disponible… -le di un apretón al brazo que me había ofrecido cuando empezamos a caminar en dirección a la primera sala de laboratorios de mi edificio

Mi padre aseguraba que yo y mi madre éramos las musas de sus creaciones y por ende insistía en que me pusiera alguno de los diseños que confeccionaba para mí en los bailes de primavera e invierno, el cual estábamos discutiendo ahora.

\- Como quieras, de todas maneras ya es algo que decidas usar uno de mis vestidos y no uno de los tuyos, ¿te dije que tu vestido se vendió por mucho dinero en la última fiesta de caridad?

\- Sí, papá, lo hiciste, me lo dijiste el lunes -ambos nos reímos un poco mientras seguíamos caminando

No tardamos mucho más tiempo en llegar al laboratorio.

\- Muy bien, ya es hora de comenzar -dijo el profesor invitado a cargo cuando ya llevábamos unos 10 minutos adentro de la sala, parece que mi padre y yo habíamos llegado muy pronto- ¡Mi nombre es Alex, y seré el encargado de guiarlos por el divertido mundo congelado que nos revela el nitrógeno líquido! -mm… parece que este invitado es entusiasta, me recuerda a cierta personita…- Tal como el taller de alquimia, para los que asistieron a este, será una aventura que realizaremos todos juntos, así que ubíquense en sus estaciones por favor, la que tengan más cerca, eso es… gracias, bien para comenzar aplicaremos nitrógeno líquido a diversos objetos…

Y así vimos como se congelaban y destruían más de 15 objetos distintos, desde un balón de fútbol y candados hasta chocolate, para el sufrimiento de muchos. Luego salimos unos momentos para hacer nuestros propios cohetes con una botella con agua y nitrógeno líquido, por supuesto que a más de alguno lo golpeó la botella o no se alejó a tiempo, pero a parte de un par de moretones, no hubo nada serio. Y por último la gran utilidad culinaria del nitrógeno en acción cuando hicimos helados en menos de cinco minutos.

Ahora solo faltaba ir al gimnasio de atletismo a ver los famosos proyectos de ciencia y conocer los resultados del concurso…

 **En el concurso…**

En nuestra edición 2017 de la feria de la ciencia, es momento de presentar los proyectos que estarán participando para el concurso -Daniel no podía creer que después de todo el trabajo que implicaba revisar cada proyecto que planeaban meter en el concurso y hacerle un seguimiento toda la semana, encima lo pusieran a presentar el concurso

Él suspiró mientras esperaba la ronda de aplausos que se desataron. Por supuesto que los proyectos ya habían sido juzgados y todos habían podido aprovechar de probar uno que otro durante la hora que llevaban en exhibición. Ya se habían dado los resultados de las dos primeras categorías del concurso y solo quedaban los de secundaria.

\- Presentaremos cada uno de los proyectos para que todos podamos identificarlos claramente y luego procederemos a anunciar a los ganadores, tal y como se ha estado haciendo -por supuesto que Alex sería una de sus opciones para ayudarlo a presentar, después de todo era uno de sus amigos con más carisma, junto con John

\- En primer lugar, tenemos el arma de presión de aire de un grupo de tercero -uno se podía imaginar una pistola pequeña de aire comprimido que lanza lápices de mina hacia una tabla de madera delgada, pero no un arma tipo ballesta con tanques de aire comprimido que lanzaba lanzas y atravesaba muñecos de madera rellenos con gelatina de frambuesa, como era el caso del proyecto de los chicos de tercero, el profesor Austin, uno de los jueces, no había estado tan contento con la imagen que provocaba el resultado final

\- A continuación, tenemos el popular robot que juega tenis de mesa desarrollado por un grupo de segundo -siguió Daniel con una sonrisa forzada, después de todo no le parecía que Spingtrap y su dichoso robot recibieran tanta atención, pero bueno, no se podía evitar si el proyecto del chico había quedado casi perfecto y había derrotado a cuanto rival se hubiese atrevido a retarlo, profesores incluidos

\- Luego tenemos otro proyecto de robótica a cargo de los alumnos de cuarto -y había que admitir que era bastante impresionante

Un dinosaurio del porte de un gran danés… pero no cualquier dinosaurio, sino que un tiranosaurio rex completamente funcional y manejable por control remoto, por suerte sus dientes eran de goma o hubiese habido algún lastimado, como con el nitrógeno líquido… tendría explicaciones que hacerle al director cuando todo eso acabara.

\- Le sigue la radio a cargo de alumnos de cuarto de secundaria también -siguió Alex, y con eso no había mucho que comentar, era una radio, armada con materiales más o menos caseros y eso hacia que fuera admirable que fuera funcional y tuviera un rango de funcionamiento tan amplio, pero no dejaba de ser una radio

\- Tenemos también, un proyecto de primero, una catapulta -y sí, Teddy había conseguido hacerla funcionar y había lanzado a cuanto voluntario se atrevió, sin importar el tamaño o peso, hacia la piscina instalada para la demostración

\- Seguido de otro proyecto de primero, el auto robot -siguió esta vez Daniel, el auto era una idea bastante cliché en el área de proyectos de ciencia y que fuera del tamaño de un auto motorizado para niños menores de cuatro años no ayudaba mucho a su causa

\- Tenemos además el proyecto de los chicos de segundo fanáticos de star wars -al menos le agradecía enormemente a Freddy, el no haber alterado las medidas que él les recomendó para los sables láser, pero que se dieran el tiempo de construir mini robots de 50 centímetro de Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker para acompañar la presentación les daba un plus

\- Ya se nos están acabando los proyectos, pero sigamos con la gata hidráulica que potencia este sofisticado, pero simple ascensor del grupo de primero -todos hicieron una cara cuando lo nombraron, recordando el momento exacto en el que todos, los cuatro jueces, habían dudado subirse encima del ascensor, pero habían terminado cediendo ante la presión de la chica de cabello morado del grupo

\- Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, tenemos al grupo de tercero que presentó una versión muy útil de centrifuga y ofreció tomar muestras de sangre a los voluntarios -y por último estaba el grupo de Lolbit, que había sido útil e interesante, pero no demasiado llamativo

Con eso se habían terminado las presentaciones y le dieron la tarjeta que contenía al primer lugar mientras que el profesor Austin se asomaba al podio para anunciar al tercero. Ahora llegaba el momento que todo el gimnasio estaba esperando…

\- El tercer lugar del concurso de ciencias es para… -Austin dejó que la tensión del aire aumentara- va para los sables láser de Star Wars -Alex esperó a que la gente dejara de aplaudir antes de tomar el podio

La verdad es que esforzarse por una placa personalizada, aunque fuera enchapada en oro, no se si valía tanto la pena, pero bueno.

\- El segundo lugar es para… -otra pausa dramática- ¡El tiranosaurio rex de los alumnos de cuarto año!

Ahora era mi turno de subir.

\- Sin más preámbulos, déjenme presentarles al primer lugar de esta edición de nuestro concurso de ciencia, los ganadores además de un viaje todo pagado al resort de su elección este fin de semana -porque el director siempre ha dicho que fomentar la ciencia es importante- El número uno corresponde al robot que juega tenis de mesa de los alumnos de segundo año de secundaria

Por fin la semana había terminado, ahora solo faltaba enfrentar al director en cuanto a los lesionados, ordenar todo y descansar… Al menos faltaba poco para las vacaciones de invierno.

* * *

Por favor síganme la corriente en que estos alumnos son unos super genios y son capaces de realizar todos estos proyectos :) jeje

n.n


	28. El Baile de Invierno

Hola! Al final sí terminé el capítulo ayer, pero por cosas de tiempo y mis clases, solo lo he podido publicar ahora... :)

Así que ahí les va... lamento de antemano que la parte de las descripciones de los vestidos ocupe mucho espacio, pero no encontré otra forma en la que pudieran visualizar, de alguna manera, los respectivos atuendos n.n

 **Por supuesto:** **Ninguno de los personajes originales de los FNAFs o el juego FN at Candy's me pertenece! todos los créditos van para sus respectivos creadores :D**

* * *

 **21/12 (2017): El Baile de Invierno**

 **Chica**

Hoy era el baile de invierno y estábamos todos muy emocionados, bueno más bien, estábamos todas muy emocionadas porque era un baile de máscaras y la oportunidad perfecta para usar vestidos largos… y ojalá lo más abrigadores posibles, pero bonitos.

Además puedo decir que todos estábamos entusiasmados, quizá no por el baile en sí, sino porque era el último día de clases. Sí, mañana ya empezaban las vacaciones de invierno, lo que hacía hasta que Spingtrap sonriera de vez en cuando, si era porque no nos vería en un par de semanas o porque se libraba de sus amigos que siempre criticaba, no sabría decirlo.

Como era el último día de diciembre en que supuestamente nos veríamos, juntamos tres mesas y nos sentamos todos juntos. Éramos cerca de 14 personas almorzando y obviamente recibimos miradas de desprecio del grupo de Spingtrap.

\- Simplemente ignorémoslo, no vamos a dejar que nos arruine el último día -dije para alivianar un poco la tensión, sobre todo de parte de Freddy y Bonnie

\- Mm… hablando de que sea el último día… -empezó Blair- ¿No les parece si nos juntamos para navidad?

\- ¡Es una buena idea! -exclamamos Mangle y yo al mismo tiempo

\- Mm… no lo sé Blair… yo voy a volver a Chicago con mis padres para las fiestas -aunque no dijera nada, Teddy estaba claramente contento de poder regresar a casa para las vacaciones, eso me hizo sonreír

\- Es cierto que algunos de nosotros tenemos que viajar -comentó Freddy quien también debía volver a Los ángeles para las vacaciones

\- ¿Tú también volverás antes de las fiestas, Puppet? -parece que Blair recién había caído en cuenta de que el chico de cabello negro debía volver a Inglaterra

\- Debo volver, sí, pero no sé si antes de las fiestas… tal vez podría quedarme un par de días más, no lo sé -explicó el chico de primero

\- Mm… quizás… si celebráramos todos juntos el 23 en lugar del 24 ¿no pondríamos en problemas a nadie? -se me ocurrió que tal vez si pasábamos todos juntos la mañana del 23, luego los demás podrían viajar en paz

\- Es una posibilidad bastante amable, gracias Chica -me dijo Teddy

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Ennard? Tampoco eres de Boston ¿verdad? -preguntó BonBon

\- No, pero, lo siento chicos, no me es posible quedarme ni un día más… después del baile debo ir a empacar mis cosas, mi vuelo sale a primera hora del sábado -explicó con cierto pesar, pero se notaba que quería mucho volver a casa, si no mal recuerdo, él tiene una hermana melliza que estoy segura, tiene muchas ganas de volver a ver así que simplemente le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta

\- No te preocupes, sabemos lo que se siente estar lejos de casa, aunque lo tuyo, como de algunos otros en la mesa, sea a una escala completamente diferente a nuestra nostalgia -le dije de manera reconfortante

\- Es cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Freddy

\- Pero bueno, consideremos vernos el 23 temprano para que los demás puedan llegar a pasar las fiestas a tiempo en sus casas -terminó Mangle y el resto de la conversación se centro en el baile de invierno para el que había que prepararse después del termino de jornada, después de todo aun quedaba música para nosotros y mi taller de fotografía

 **Mangle**

Otro baile, otra ocasión para ayudar a las chicas con su peinado y maquillaje. La verdad es que se me da muy bien, así que no me quejo. El baile empezaba a las 8 por lo que estábamos todas reunidas en mi habitación, junto con Thia, desde las 6 tratando de estar todas listas, pero había dado resultado. Ya eran las 7:50 y todas estábamos esperando fuera de los dormitorios por los chicos… que por alguna razón llegaban tarde.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Por fin! -exclamó Thia y todas nos giramos para recibir al grupo de chicos que caminaban hacia nosotras

Por supuesto que llamábamos la atención porque éramos muchos.

Los primeros en partir fueron Puppet y Blair, principalmente porque él saludó con la mano a todo el mundo dijo que nos veíamos bien en general y se llevó a la chica del brazo. Blair estaba usando un vestido blanco, porque como es un baile de invierno, los colores predominantes deben ser blanco o azul, con encaje en la parte superior en un intrincado diseño que subía por el resto del escote cisne que lucía el vestido, un cinturón que remataba por delante con un copo de nieve, que combinaba con sus accesorios, y una larga falda de chiffon blanca muy linda y un poco transparente que dejaba ver el encaje que corría por debajo de la falda. Y Puppet le hacia juego, porque sí, habíamos planeado ir, bueno, en realidad como siempre, combinar entre nosotros… entonces Puppet llevaba un traje negro, de pantalones, zapatos y coqueta manga larga negros, pero camisa blanca, corbata gris con líneas negras y un chaleco muy moderno a mi parecer, que empezaba negro a la altura de los hombros, pero iba en degrade hasta llegar a un blanco pálido.

Los siguientes en irse fueron Blank y Emma que desaparecieron unos segundos después de Blair y Puppet. Blank llevaba un traje negro clásico sin chaleco, con camisa blanca y corbatín en lugar de corbata, según yo, como debería ser para estos bailes más formales. Y Emma había decidido salirse un poco de lo clásico y usar un simple vestido negro muy elegante con escote en v y mangas adornadas con encaje, el vestido en la parte del busto y la cintura tenía un diseño como de nudo, en donde se apreciaban muchas arrugas de la tela y el resto simplemente caía hasta los pies. Tanto Blair como Emma llevaban el pelo suelto y ondulado, un acierto la verdad para el invierno.

Seguido de ellos fue el turno de Chica y Bonnie. Chica tenía un hermoso vestido de color rosa pálido que caía agraciadamente hasta sus pies, con un cinturón que por delante remataba con diseños de pos de nieve de un hermoso celeste claro que combinaba a la perfección con el pálido color del rosa, el vestido tenía un estilo griego en las mangas que caían con pliegues amplios, su cabello casa en ondas, también lo llevaba suelto. Por su parte Bonnie estaba usando un traje negro brillante, pero no tanto, lo que hacía que el traje tomara otro color distinto del negro, con chaleco del mismo color y camisa blanca con líneas muy juntitas de color negro y corbata negro opaco.

Siguiendo en el desfile para el baile fueron Felly y Freddy. Felly llevaba un innovador vestido de invierno, que aunque era corto, como una mano bajo la rodilla, era el único que realmente abrigaba la parte de arriba del cuerpo con un escote tipo barco manga larga hasta más allá del antebrazo y todo el vestido tenía encaje, la parte superior, las mangas y la falda del vestido alternando entre una franja con rombos de encaje y otra franja con encajes intrincados, todo en un blanco brillante e inmaculado, con un falso un par de dedos sobre la rodilla y entallado en la cintura, tenía un corte muy bonito que ella lucía a la perfección. Y Freddy le hacia juego con un traje completamente negro de solapa de un negro un poco más brillante, camisa blanca y corbatín negro.

Los últimos en irse, por lo menos antes que Foxy y yo, fueron Thia y BonBon. Thia usaba un hermoso vestido azul marino que caía en una falda larga hasta sus pies y en la parte superior, dividida de la inferior por un cinturón que combinaba el azul y el plateado, había un montón de encaje que, al igual que el cinturón, combinaba azul marino con brillos plateados con mangas largas hasta los codos, ella al igual que Felly, aunque esta última tenía un par de pinches que llevaban todo su cabello hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza, llevaba el pelo en su mayoría suelto. Y por su parte BonBon había optado por un traje en un azul muy oscuro sin chaleco, con camisa de un violáceo pálido y corbata azul opaca más oscura que el traje.

Caminando entre ellos, o más bien obligado por BonBon a caminar entre ellos, iba Teddy, a quien habíamos instado a asistir al baile, aunque se quejara que no tenía una pareja definida, pero al parecer Thia y BonBon le estaban dando todo su apoyo. Él iba con un traje negro clásico de camisa blanca y corbatín negro, sin chaleco y solapas más brillantes que el resto del traje.

Detrás de nosotros caminaban Grace y Ennard, a la que por fin le habían dicho que sí. Grace lucía un precioso vestido azul marino de falda de chiffon, al igual que Blair, que caía ampliamente hasta sus pies, y la parte superior era un fondo blanco plateado con encajes con brillos de color azul, muy invernal, era realmente una obra de arte su vestido. Y Ennard no desentonaba para nada, se notaba que trataba de compensarla por la primera vez que le había dicho que no. Llevaba un traje de un negro brillante en lugar de opaco, de nuevo, no demasiado brillante, con camisa blanca, pero su chaleco era precioso, era en base azul verdoso con un brillo que lo hacía destacar, pero era un color opaco, alejado del calipso por mucho, con corbata a juego. Ambos estaban impecables.

De reojo y muy rápido pude observar un poco del grupo de Spingtrap que pasó junto a nosotros, lo suficientemente cerca por supuesto para molestarnos a todos. Por supuesto que solo Charlotte podría pensar en llevar un vestido rojo con dorado a un baile de invierno y Scarlet llevaba un vestido muy ajustado, larguísimo de encajes color morado antiguo… muy parecido a un tapiz de sillón victoriano, aunque de todas maneras lo lucía bien, y los chicos en general llevaban trajes en una gama de grises, con la salvedad de que el de Spingtrap, que sorprendentemente también asistía a la fiesta, era más brillante que los otros con una solapa que era aun más brillante, se veía muy elegante… pero todos sabemos que las apariencias engañan.

Por último entonces estábamos yo y Foxy. Mi vestido era uno que había diseñado mi padre hace exactamente un mes. Era de un color gris azulado de un afamad amplia que se movía como en cámara lenta cuando yo daba un paso, larga hasta mis pies, entallado por un cinturón con perlas por delante de un blanco invierno, y encaje que combinaba este color grisáceo con diseños en blanco invierno brillante, con escote de hombros caídos y mangas color piel con encaje bordado encima haciendo el efecto de que el encaje viajaba a través de mis brazos desnudos. Opté para acompañar el vestido llevar mi pelo recogido en un moño que dejaba caer algunos bucles desde el centro de las perlas de la parte posterior de mi cabeza y mechones ondulados que caían a ambos costados de mi cara. Foxy por su parte se veía muy atractivo con un traje en base negro con camisa blanca y chaleco, corbata y solapas plateadas.

Esta iba a ser una noche maravillosa, lo supe en el momento en que puse mi brazo en el de Foxy cuando me lo ofrecía.

 **Teddy**

¿Por qué había dejado que me convencieran de asistir a un baile? Ah, sí, porque es nuestro último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno y aunque la gente no me lo crea, me sensibilizo lo suficiente como para decirle a mis dos amigos más cercanos, que aunque tampoco me crean, voy a extrañar este tiempo, que iría al baile con ellos en lugar de quedarme en mi habitación haciendo nada… otra vez.

\- Wow… -BonBon exclamó a mi derecha haciéndome mirar al frente y entrar de lleno en el ambiente creado en el gimnasio techado donde se realizaba el baile

Debo recalcar que a estas alturas nada me asombraba lo suficiente en este instituto. Es decir, ya habíamos pasado por un camino, que a parte de estar cubierto de nieve gracias al clima natural, tenía arboledas artificiales con luces en tonos blancos y amarillos que palidecían con la tarde noche. Dentro era un mundo congelado que daba frío solo con verlo, aun me preguntaba cómo hacían para dejar el gimnasio tan vacío conforme la situación lo requería. De todas formas… del techo colgaban luces en forma de ¿enredaderas? o algo por el estilo de un color celeste salido que iluminaban tenuemente todo el lugar, y las mesas tenían también motivos con velas, que a penas e iluminaban lo que uno estaba comiendo -porque era un baile más formal y por ende uno se sentaba y le servían una cena especial a la mesa- pobre de aquellos que son cortos de vista.

En qué estaba… ah, sí, la mesa… bueno, la mesa la compartimos nosotros tres con Puppet y Blair, ya que nos podíamos sentar d personas por mesa, y tenía velas en candelabros de hielo, pero en realidad no eran de hielo o sino la mesa se habría inundado, ustedes entienden… y en general todo era de color celeste hielo y blanco nieve, en otras palabras un baile de invierno típico.

Al final, algo me decía que no me iba a arrepentir de venir al baile…

 **Thia**

La noche había sido estupenda, nuestra mesa no era la más animada, pero estaba lejos de ser incómoda y además logramos que Teddy le dijera que sí a Chloe cuando le pidió un baile, y había que admitir que era difícil que se resistieran a Teddy, ya que por muy mal humorado que pudiera ser, o negativo u holgazán o… bueno, se entiende el punto… era cierto que seguía siendo atractivo y con ese aire elegante que tenían él y Freddy. Por supuesto, ninguno era mi tipo. A mi me gustaban más positivos, alegres y simpáticos, como BonBon.

Lo que hizo que la noche fuera aún más especial porque los dos tuvimos tiempo a solas para sentarnos tranquilos y conversar en el momento en que Blair arrastró a Puppet a la pista de baile, porque si Teddy bailaba ¿por qué ellos no?

\- El tiempo pasa rápido, ¿no te parece? -comentó BonBon de repente

\- Mm… ¿sí? ¿te refieres a que ya vamos a salir de vacaciones de invierno o a otra cosa? -yo incliné mi cabeza hacia un costado mientras veía a Puppet y Blair bailando

\- Supongo que por varias cosas, vacaciones incluidas -él se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Qué sucede BonBon? no es normal que te pongas tan serio -bromeé mientras le daba un empujón de juego en el hombro derecho

\- ¿Serio? jaja, no, para nada, no me he puesto serio… aunque supongo que por ti podría hacerlo -sonrió

\- ¿A-a qué te refieres? -él se levantó de la mesa y yo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que colocó la silla en su lugar y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia ofreciéndome su mano

\- ¿Me concederías esta pieza, Thia? -demás estaba decir que yo me había quedado sin palabras por unos momentos

\- Por supuesto -mientras yo estaba echa un manojo de nervios y sonrojada hasta parecer un tomate, porque no estoy acostumbrada a "sus momentos serios", permití que me levantara de mi asiento

Y así partió una de las mejores veladas antes de las vacaciones…

 **Puppet**

\- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? -Blair me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo mirar hacia abajo, a sus grandes ojos rojos

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti -le contesté mientras besaba su frente y le daba otro giro, después de todo estábamos bailando en la pista, de manera lenta, pero segura

\- Yo estoy segura de que lo estoy pasando bien -me dijo con esa sonrisa que me gustaba mucho, la que era capaz de darle energía a una cuidad entera- pero por un momento parecías mirar a la nada y pensé…

\- No podría aburrirme aunque lleváramos millones de años bailando la misma canción en este mismo lugar, no si estoy contigo -le sonreí, algo que solía hacer solo con ella o mis padres- solo estaba pensando en mi casa

\- Oh… es cierto que vas a volver a Inglaterra este 24… Los extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?

\- Mm… bueno, sí, pero si no estuviera aquí, me habría perdido estos momentos contigo

Ambos nos abrazamos por el resto de la canción y luego decidimos que era hora de sentarnos. Cuando íbamos de camino a la mesa, vimos como Thia y BonBon se iban a bailar.

\- ¡Por fin! me alegro por ellos, así Thia puede relajarse un rato -exclamó Blair juntando sus palmas frente a ella y yo le di un abrazo de lado

Definitivamente tenía a mi lado a la mejor chica del mundo.

 **Freddy**

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me preguntaste para venir al baile contigo? -Felly y yo estábamos bailando nuestra tercera canción de la noche

\- ¿Por qué quieres recordar eso ahora? -levanté una ceja en su dirección

\- ¿Por qué no? -me preguntó riendo, por supuesto que a ella le gustaría recordar esos tiempos

\- Porque en ese tiempo yo era un idiota a veces…

\- Sigues siendo un idiota a veces -ella se siguió riendo suavemente

\- Gracias por el apoyo -le di una mirada de molestia, pero que no iba en serio

\- Oh, pero yo no dije que te amara menos por eso -me sonrió esta vez sin burlas

\- Aja… -aún así yo quería mantenerme en mi molestia fingida un poco más

\- Oh, vamos, ya déjalo ir, además lo que hiciste aquella vez para invitarme fue bastante romántico…

\- Si a congelarse durante la noche bajo la ventana de tu habitación sin que nadie me notara es romántico… -al final no pude evitar sonreír, después de todo había sido toda una hazaña que nadie en su casa notara que yo estaba parado en su jardín trasero

\- Ha, buenos tiempos… cuando aún podíamos volver a casa luego de las clases… -comentó ella de vuelta

\- Sí…

\- Y sobre todo cuando tenías que esforzarte de verdad para que yo te tomara en cuenta -y ahí estaba de nuevo su tono burlón

\- Oye, ¿quién dijo que yo me tuve que esforzar? yo creo que lo recuerdas mal -le dije mientras preparaba mi siguiente movimiento

\- ¿Huh? ¿De verdad crees que estaba todo el día pens…? ¡Ah! -y lo ejecuté

\- Le di un giro al son de la canción y ella terminó inclinada hacia atrás. Definitivamente sorprendida.

\- Jajajajaja… está bien, lo admito, pero no era todo el día

Yo sonreí de vuelta y la levanté a la posición inicial. El resto de la noche la pasamos riendo mientras recordábamos historias del pasado.

 **Bonnie**

\- Has mejorado mucho tus pasos de baile desde la primera vez que vinimos juntos Bonnie -me dijo Chica con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro derecho

\- Bueno, para ser honestos, tampoco es como si tus habilidades para el baile fueran extraordinarias Chica -yo le respondí calmadamente mientras nos movíamos lento al ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando

\- Jaja, tu sabes que siempre he sido torpe Bonnie… por supuesto que el baile no se me iba a dar bien…

\- Mm… creo que hay una sutil diferencia entre ser torpe y caerse de las escaleras Chica -mi voz dejó un poco de lado el tono juguetón que tenía cuando recordé el episodio de nuestro primer baile

Chica y yo fuimos amigos desde la primera vez que nos vimos, también creo que nos quisimos desde ese mismo momento, pero sin saberlo… pero bueno… yo llevaba semanas planeando como pedirle que me acompañara al baile de invierno, porque antes de que pasáramos a secundaria no había Sadie Hawkins y el baile de invierno era el primer gran evento para las parejas… y nosotros no éramos algo tan duradero como hoy, llevábamos un par de meses juntos y dar por sentado que ella iría conmigo no era mi estilo, así que era algo que estaba planeando para que saliera bien. Y justo el día en que iba a llevar a cabo mi plan nuestro profesor informa que nuestra compañera de clases había caído escaleras abajo torciéndose el tobillo en el proceso.

Cuando fui a la enfermería a verla, me dijo que tal vez no podría acompañarme al baile porque tendría que usar una bota de yeso y me dijo que lo sentía mucho, ¿se imaginan? una persona con el tobillo torcido preocupándose porque yo no podría ir al baile… No me quedó otra más que besarla, para el disgusto de la enfermera, y decirle que iríamos al baile para que ella también lo disfrutara aunque tuviéramos que ir en helicóptero desde su casa… y ella solo se largo a reír. Demás está decir que fue la chica más hermosa de la noche aunque tuviera unos cuantos kilos de yeso encima.

 **Ennard**

\- ¿Lo has pasado bien? -le pregunté a Grace luego de que nos fuimos a sentar al terminar la séptima canción que bailábamos

Ya eran las 1 de la mañana, quedaba exactamente una hora antes de que cerraran el gimnasio, pero era casi una regla intrínseca que por ser el último día antes de las vacaciones, debíamos quedarnos hasta el final.

\- Sí, lo he disfrutado bastante… ¿y tú? -me devolvió la pregunta mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de frambuesa

\- Lo he pasado muy bien, de verdad -le sonreí genuinamente

Me gustaba creer en el disfrutar los momentos. Era cierto que echaba de menos a mi hermana que se había quedado en Los Ángeles en lugar de acompañarme y transferirse conmigo al instituto, pero también entendía que no quería dejar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida sola allá… y por supuesto, realmente estaba disfrutando el momento que tenía frente a mi. Grace era una chica maravillosa, amable, alegre, pero también tenía sus momentos de carácter como pude comprobar cuando Joshua, uno de nuestros compañeros, insistió en querer bailar con ella cuando fui al baño.

En esos momentos deseaba que mi hermana se transfiriera de una vez por todas, porque este instituto era muy divertido…

 **Foxy**

\- ¿Estás lista? -le pregunté a Mangle cuando ya eran las dos

Era hora de irse.

\- Sí, fue una noche muy divertida, ¿no te parece? -ella se levantó de la silla y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la puerta del gimnasio

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo fue! ¡Después de todo estaba contigo!

\- Oh, Foxy -ella se aferró con más fuerza de mi brazo izquierdo

\- Es la verdad -ambos nos sonreímos y salimos por la puerta

Por supuesto que fuera del gimnasio me correspondía quitarme la chaqueta y dársela a Mangle. No necesitaba que ella me la pidiera. Fuera del gimnasio estaba claramente más helado que fuera de él, o sea, es invierno después de todo .

\- ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita de la noche? -le pregunté luego de que me diera las gracias y abrazara mi chaqueta con cariño y tal vez un poco de real necesidad de calor

\- Mm… definitivamente no estar en la misma mesa que Joshua y Hannah, definitivamente él debe aprender a comportarse mejor… no me extraña que ella se fuera en mitad de la noche… -ambos suspiramos, yo había intentado hablar con el chico de primero, pero sin éxito

\- Estoy seguro de que no era un buen día para él, espero que se recupere durante el resto del semestre… pero esa no es la respuesta que estaba buscando -le comenté mientras inclinaba la cabeza

\- Jajaja, lo siento… pero me es difícil elegir mi momento favorito de la noche… no sé si fue cuando bailamos la primera canción con esos increíbles pasos de baile -y no era broma, realmente destacamos en la pista- o cuando me dijiste lo hermosa que me veía en este vestido y siempre -y eso no era una mentira o exageración, por lo menos para mí- o el momento de hace nada cuando me diste tu chaqueta, o…

\- ¿O? -ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de los dormitorios

\- O este momento, justo ahora…

Y con eso ella acercó su cara a la mía apoyándose en mis hombros para ganar altura. Yo sonreí, la verdad es que si tuviera que elegir mi momento favorito, probablemente hubiera sido ese último beso también.

* * *

Muy bien, he terminado esta tanda de capítulos exitosamente! :D me falta técnicamente un episodio antes de terminar diciembre, es especial de navidad, ni más ni menos... ya sé, atrasadísimo... pero lo haré de todos modos, así que espero tenerlo pronto!

Y sin nada más que agregar, me despido de ustedes! Bye! Bye! n.n


End file.
